Extraña encrucijada
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Kagome siempre se había sentido atraída por su profesor de matemáticas, pero nunca se imaginó que luego de realizar uno de sus más anhelados deseos se vería atrapada en una retorcida y extraña encrucijada. Había mucho más de lo que parecía en el misterio que rodeaba al profesor. ¿Qué haría cuando la verdad le fuera revelada? AU: Inuyasha, DBZ, Escaflowne, Slayers, Hunter X. EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre somnolientos movimientos de sus párpados logró ver que el reloj de la mesita de luz marcaba las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada con sus rojizos y brillantes colores. Le llamó la atención un ruido y se dijo que iría a ver a su hijo que se encontraba con una gripe desde hace varios días. Sin embargo, el sueño la dominó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Después de un rato los abrió otra vez de repente, con un doloroso escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Saltó inmediatamente de la cama y sin ponerse la bata ni las pantuflas se apresuró a ir a la habitación de su hijo. Aquel escalofrío se convirtió en algo peor cuando no lo vio. Pero estaba oscuro. Tuvo la esperanza de que el no ver la silueta oscura del adolescente sobre el colchón fuera tan solo producto del susto. Salió corriendo fuera de la casa cuando confirmó que su hijo tan solo había dejado las sabanas mojadas de traspiración. Ni siquiera se puso calzado o la bata de lana pese al frío invernal de aquella noche.

Ya afuera de la casa, miró para todos lados con el miedo atenazándole la boca del estómago. Quería correr y gritar el nombre de su hijo, pero se obligó a tragarse el pánico y tratar de pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde podría estar? Caminó rápido y prestó atención a las solitarias y oscuras calles. Todo estaba muy negro pese a los postes de luz y los faroles que intentaban alumbrar. Se maldijo por no traer una linterna consigo. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? No por ahora. Esto ya había pasado dos veces antes: su hijo nunca se encontraba demasiado lejos. Prefirió no perder el tiempo y buscar en los alrededores. No obstante, seguía sin hallarlo, y si seguía sin resultados llamaría a las autoridades sin dudarlo. Su cerebro hizo clic y corrió hacia el parque. Era el lugar preferido de su pequeño. Y ahí estaba. Ella sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando lo vio sentado con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Pero se le desgarró el corazón cuando lo vio temblando de frío, y sin embargo su cabeza estaba caliente y no paraba de sudar. Él balbuceo un par de palabras sin sentido y ella solo lo abrazó. Se maldijo nuevamente, pero esta vez por no traer algo para cubrirlo de la álgida noche. Casi se ponía a llorar. Estaba empeorando. El sudor, los dolores de cabeza, la fiebre, los dolores musculares…

—Vamos, levántate —dijo con suavidad —. Eso es, hijo, camina conmigo…

No quería despertarlo. Despertar a un sonámbulo era muy peligroso, y ella no podía evitar pensar que en el estado en el que él se encontraba sería aún peor. Ella lo había llevado varias veces al médico, pero siempre le habían dicho que lo que su hijo padecía era solo una gripe, que con buena alimentación y descanso se le iría en siete días. Y ella al principio lo creyó, solo que a veces era exagerada, pues él era su único hijo. No obstante, ninguna gripe podía durar catorce días y seguir empeorando. Y él jamás había caminado dormido en medio de la calle a horas de la madrugada antes de esa supuesta gripe.

Ella vio que su hijo abría los ojos lentamente.

—¿Hijo? —dijo ella con dulzura —¿Estás despierto?

Una expresión de pánico invadió al adolescente. Una sombra con cuernos apareció frente a él.

—¡ALÉJATE! —exclamó a todo pulmón, pupilas ínfimas, lágrimas de pavor asomando los ojos—. ¡ALÉJATE DE MI, MONSTRUO!

La madre trató de tranquilizarlo. Su hijo estaba aterrorizado y a ella le fue difícil impedir que él no corriera despavorido. Hubo varios segundos de forcejeo hasta que él finalmente cayó desmayado. Varias lágrimas empezaron a surcar los ojos de la mujer. No había nadie más que ellos dos allí.

Era hora de buscar ayuda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre los muslos, agitada. Estaba más exhausta de lo normal y eso que ni siquiera había podido romper la marca de los trece segundos en los cien metros planos, eso que su mejor marca en esa misma distancia era de menos de diez segundos. Yukari, quien había estado tomando el tiempo en el cronómetro de su celular se preocupó por Hitomi. No era un asunto tan grave en realidad, aún faltaba mucho para la gran carrera, pero parecía haber un retroceso en su entrenamiento. Se había vuelto más lenta los últimos días, y Yukari sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su alimentación o su sueño. Era algo más emocional y ella sabía por qué. Tomó una toalla limpia del bolso de Hitomi y expandió un brazo para dárselo.

—No creo que sea Amano la razón por la cual estás así, ¿verdad?

Hitomi ni siquiera se había acordado de Susumu, o como ella lo llamaba: Amano. Él primero había comenzado como su amor platónico, luego, ella tuvo el valor de declarársele con los ánimos y la insistencia de Yukari. Se llevó una sorpresa muy grande cuando él aceptó salir con ella. Amano era un corredor excepcional y Hitomi lo admiraba mucho, de hecho, gracias a eso fue que había conseguido su primer beso. Hitomi Higurashi le había dicho a él que si lograba romper la marca de los diez segundos en los cien metros planos él tendría que darle su primer beso. No lo logró. Pero sí había establecido un nuevo récord para ella misma: diez punto cuarenta y dos segundos. De igual forma ella consiguió su primer beso y más adelante había logrado romper la marca de los diez segundos.

—No, todo va bien con Amano. Más tarde iremos a cenar.

Hitomi atisbó algo en los ojos de Yukari, pero no logró discernir qué era y tampoco preguntó.

—¿Es por Kikyo?

Finalmente tomó la toalla y se secó el rostro impregnado de sudor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la ducha se acostó aún con la toalla envuelta en la cabeza. Se sintió más relajada luego del entrenamiento. Le había cancelado a Amano. Le había mentido al diciéndole que estaba enferma. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? El problema era que luego de ver los ojos de Yukari, el entusiasmo por verlo se le había esfumado de repente.

Se oyó la puerta tocar.

—Adelante.

La hermana menor asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Hitomi rió divertida.

—Dije "adelante", ¿no? ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo problemas con matemáticas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tema?

Kagome miró sus pies y luego a su hermana mayor. Tardó en responder.

—Suma de fracciones.

—¿Otra vez? Pero te expliqué ese tema ayer.

—Es que me olvidé —dijo avergonzada.

Kagome tenía poca memoria para lo que no le gustaba y siempre lo lamentaba después. Era la única en la familia que había sido tan mala con los números.

—Si quieres te lo vuelvo a explicar. No tengo problema con eso, ¿pero has probado preguntarle a Vegeta?

La pequeña de once años dio un respingo de solo pensar la idea.

—Vegeta da miedo y Zelgadis ya no está con nosotros. Lo extraño —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Hitomi supo que su hermanita todavía seguía sensible con aquel tema. Zelgadis se había mudado hace un par de meses. Había decidido que necesitaba tener su propio espacio para poder concentrarse en su trabajo y sus estudios de derecho. Cuando el mayor de los hermanos hizo sus maletas, Kagome había sido la más afectada dado que ella era realmente muy apegada a Zelgadis, incluso más que Sota.

—¿Acaso Zelgadis no te llama todos los días?

—Hoy no.

—Bueno, el día aún no termina.

—Pero siempre lo hace por la tarde.

Kagome siempre se pegaba al teléfono en las tardes. Y a veces Vegeta la miraba con su característico ceño fruncido. Tal vez por eso Kagome le había tomado cierto temor al malhumorado hermano del medio. Pero Hitomi siempre sospechó que Vegeta no lo hacía para martirizar a Kagome sino porque, secretamente, también extrañaba a Zelgadis. Sin embargo, eso era algo que él, siendo tan orgulloso, jamás admitiría. Hitomi lo sabía porque cuando Zelgadis se había marchado Vegeta estuvo ahí. Todos lo habían ayudado a empacar sus cosas menos él. Hitomi estaba segura de que, si uno leía entre líneas, esa era la forma de protestar de Vegeta ante la partida del futuro abogado. Kagome solo lloraba, Sota era muy pequeño para entender muy bien lo que ocurría y Hitomi tan solo se había limitado a aceptar lo que ocurría. Y como Vegeta era muy serio, reservado, malhumorado y orgulloso, lo único que su personalidad le permitía hacer era escuchar a Zelgadis y a Kagome hablar para saber qué novedades había de ellos, tanto de su hermanita menor como del hermano mayor. Hitomi lo sabía perfectamente: aunque Kagome le temía a Vegeta, para él Kagome era su adoración y también su debilidad. Hitomi sonrió ante aquello. Sabía que mientras él estuviera con ella a Kagome nunca le pasaría nada.

—Piensa que Zelgadis siempre está muy ocupado o trabajando. Seguro no ha podido.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir eso, el teléfono sonó.

—¡Zelgadis! —exclamó Kagome con una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hitomi volvió a reír.

A continuación, se quitó la toalla del cabello y se lo peinó suavemente frente al gran espejo de su placar. Luego de eso leería un poco o vería algunos videos en internet. No estaba segura. A Kagome le encantaba una novela que le había recomendado fervientemente. A Hitomi le había sorprendido el temprano amor que había surgido en ella por los cuentos, novelas y poemas, y en un esfuerzo por tratar de comprenderla estaba tratando de leer lo mismo que ella. Su nueva obsesión era _Grandes esperanzas_ de Charles Dickens. El libro estaba arriba de su laptop. El marcador estaba puesto en la página veintiséis y allí se había quedado desde hace varios días. Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando vio la luz led de color azul del celular titilar. Ese era el aviso de un nuevo mensaje. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en la lucecita. El dispositivo reposaba arriba del diario color azul casi negro sobre el escritorio. ¿Sería Amano? Debería alegrarse, pero los ojos de Yukari hicieron que algo le oprimiera el pecho. Finalmente tomó el libro y lo abrió en la parte marcada, pero cinco segundos después tenía los ojos abiertos de par a par y el celular con la bandeja de mensajería abierta en el último mensaje recibido.

—Kikyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta estaba abierta. Eso era peligroso. Nunca había pasado y eso que había visitado a Kikyo en varias ocasiones. Shikon no Tama era una escuela demasiado estricta, pero a la madre se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea inscribirla allí para que pudiera tener un futuro brillante, académicamente hablando. Sin embargo, Hitomi siempre le había dicho a su madre que solo tendría algún trabajo en alguna tienda o haría cursos luego de terminar la secundaria. No necesitaba estar en aquella escuela de élite desbordada de niños ricos, pero, cuando Hitomi tenía trece años, la madre le dijo que eso no lo sabría sino hasta cumplir los dieciocho años, y que de cualquier forma enviarla a esa escuela es algo que haría de cualquier forma, después Hitomi decidiría si elegía una carrera para estudiar o no. Lo que te haga feliz, Hitomi, le había dicho. Los primeros dos años fueron un martirio. Con algunas materias se las arreglaba, con otras era como estar en el infierno de lo pesadas que eran. El primer año lo repitió tres veces, el segundo año dos. En el tercer año afortunadamente logró pasar sin problemas, bueno, eso era un decir, había estudiado como una bestia. A Hitomi le daba muchísima pena hacer que su mamá y su hermano Zelgadis desperdiciaran tanto dinero en ella, pero ellos jamás le reprocharon nada. Zelgadis solo le decía que se esforzara para aprobar y que de las cuotas se encargarían ellos, y de paso que a Zelgadis le hubiera gustado estudiar en Shikon no Tama si hubiera podido. Eso fue lo que impulsó a Hitomi a pasar día y noche estudiando hasta más no poder, pero tenía que admitir que el esfuerzo de su hermano mayor y su madre no eran la única razón. Hitomi había descubierto el atletismo. Las carreras corriendo en los cien metros planos y las carreras largas. Y para participar en los torneos era necesario mantener las notas a flote. Cuando entró a cuarto año, nuevamente empezó a tener problemas con las materias. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, no podía obtener la nota mínima para aprobar en biología, matemática y física. Eso le había traído problemas para participar en los torneos de atletismo. Fue cuando le empezó a prestar atención a Kikyo.

Kikyo era una estudiante modelo. Sobresalía en todas las materias con perfectos dieces. Si ella hubiera querido, también podría haber sido una excelente atleta, pero a ella le gustaba más el ballet. Su familia era rica, como la mayoría de los estudiantes de esa escuela, entonces tenía su propio salón y su propia instructora. Kikyo era hermosa, inteligente, reservada, seria y serena. Era la favorita de todos los profesores de Shikon no Tama, y no tenía amigos. Aun así, era bastante popular entre los estudiantes. Varios de ellos querían ser amigos de Kikyo, ya sea por interés o porque sentían verdadero interés por ella. No obstante, Kikyo nunca permitía que nadie se le acercara. No era tímida, eso estaba claro, era bastante activa en las obras de teatro o en clases, también hablaba con bastante exactitud y fluidez cuando tenía que hacerlo. Pero simplemente no quería amigos. Hitomi siempre había sentido que Kikyo estaba bien sola, que le gustaba su soledad, su tranquilidad. Estudiar, leer y bailar ballet eran sus únicos amores. Lo sabía porque la había observado y ahora que la conocía mejor lo había confirmado. Hitomi nunca había sido de esas chicas que se le habían acercado por uno u otro motivo, pero se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabía que se arriesgaría a una completa negativa si le pedía ayuda para aprobar las materias, y tampoco quería pretender ser su amiga, eso hubiera sido sucio. Hitomi no era así. De todas maneras, Kikyo nunca había accedido a una amistad. Así que simplemente se arriesgó. El resultado fue sorprendente: "Nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases" fue la impertérrita y simple respuesta de Kikyo. Y así comenzaron un lazo. Ella era sumamente inteligente, y a su lista de cualidades se le sumaba ser una extraordinaria profesora particular. Al principio eso era lo único que las unían: la relación alumna y tutora. Luego Hitomi se animó a ir más allá cuando se dio cuenta que Kikyo era mucho más de lo que se veía a la vista. Le preguntó por qué había accedido a ayudarla con las materias. Kikyo solo respondió que porque sabía que eso era lo único que quería de ella, que no pretendía hacerse su amiga, y porque no tenía problemas en ayudar a los demás pese a que era la primera vez que alguien se lo pedía. Hitomi se sorprendió por la respuesta y se resignó ante la posibilidad de una amistad justo cuando lo estaba considerando.

Lo demás fue naciendo poco a poco. De pronto se encontraron saliendo a bares para comer algo ligero o simplemente tomar un café, incluso en ocasiones iban a casa de Hitomi. La primera vez que fueron a su casa Kikyo le presentó a su madre, a Vegeta, a Sota y a Kagome, Zelgadis trabajaba así que no pudo presentárselo hasta un par de visitas después. Si bien Kikyo era increíblemente rica, también era bastante humilde y nunca se había quejado o sentido indigna de entrar a un bar de barrio o ir a pasar a un pequeño parque. Claro que esas salidas y reuniones eran siempre para estudiar, pero ya con el tiempo no era tan así. Al principio, Kikyo se levantaba de su asiento apenas terminaban las sesiones de estudio, luego cada vez se tardaba más en levantarse y tan solo se quedaba en silencio bebiendo su taza de té o su licuado de durazno con leche cuando hacía mucho calor. Cruzaban una o dos palabras. Kikyo nunca sonreía, a lo sumo hacía una pequeña mueca. Nada le parecía gracioso, nada le parecía doloroso, nada le parecía triste.

Era aterradora.

Y, sin embargo, Kikyo ya no solo era su instructora, sino una amiga muy preciada luego de Yukari. Era una relación extraña, pero Hitomi estaba segura de que Kikyo también la consideraba su amiga. Comenzaron a verse en el receso de la escuela. No decían nada, solo estaban juntas, a veces hablaban con las miradas, con los gestos o solo con la quietud y la serenidad de sus cuerpos, muy pocas veces cruzaban palabras. Con Yukari era todo lo contrario, hablaban hasta más no poder. A veces sentía que hablaba con ella lo que no podía con Kikyo, algo así como una descarga de ejercicio de las cuerdas vocales. Yukari estaba al tanto de todo lo de Kikyo y le parecía completamente extraño. Hitomi se había dado cuenta que sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta que Kikyo y ella eran algo así como amigas. Muchos le preguntaban sobre Kikyo, pero Hitomi siempre cambiaba de tema o decía lo mismo "Solo me ayuda a estudiar porque se lo pedí". A partir de ese momento muchos hicieron lo mismo para acercarse a ella y conocerla más, pero Kikyo se negaba a la mayoría porque percibía la intención de trasfondo. Hitomi sabía que con ella ya era demasiado. No quería a nadie más consigo. Hitomi había quebrantado su tranquila y confortable soledad. Una vez Kikyo invitó a Hitomi a su lujosa y enorme casa. Conocer a los padres de su amiga había sido una curiosidad tan enorme como esa casa. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Kikyo era muy parecida a su madre físicamente, pero las personalidades de ambas eran polos opuestos. La mujer pareció sumamente feliz de conocer una amiga de su hija y no paraba de sonreír y de hacerle preguntas. Estaba feliz. El padre era otra historia. Evidentemente Kikyo había sacado la personalidad del padre. Esa fue la única vez que los vio. A los pocos meses Kikyo decidió que quería vivir sola. Consideraba que estaba lista para eso. A la edad de dieciséis años ella ya tenía una pequeña casa no muy lejos de la de sus padres.

En ese momento algo cambió.

Hitomi no le dio real importancia, pero de pronto ya habían dejado de frecuentarse. Kikyo ya no la ayudaba a estudiar. Ya no se veían. Se habían acabado sus reuniones y los paseos en el parque: las, miradas, los gestos, la conexión entre ellas. Extrañamente, el rendimiento de Kikyo tampoco era el mismo. Kikyo siempre lucía impecable, serena, calculadora. Jamás faltaba a clases a menos que estuviera realmente enferma y eso nunca ocurría o cuando ocurría y no era muy grave se las arreglaba para asistir. Ella era muy disciplinada. La disciplina es la clave del éxito, le había dicho Kikyo en una de las pocas y cortas conversaciones que habían tenido. Pero sus cabellos ya no estaban en su lugar. Su apariencia no era la misma. Las bolsas en sus ojos ni siquiera podían disimularse con el maquillaje, eso también la sorprendió: Kikyo nunca había usado maquillaje antes. Ella gozaba de una belleza natural, y el hecho de que ahora lo necesitara había puesto a Hitomi en alerta. Kikyo se había vuelto menos activa, menos elocuente con las palabras.

Varias veces quiso preguntarle a Kikyo qué es lo que le pasaba, pero ella la evadía. Su mirada ahora era opaca, aquel brillo disciplinado se había ido. Antes Kikyo tenía una expresión de impasibilidad, disciplina y fortaleza natural. Ahora parecía derrotada y decaída. Se notaba que ahora se esforzaba por ser la de antes, pero aquello era solo una máscara, sus expresiones eran artificiales. Era menos elocuente, estaba más distraída, tenía falta de memoria, y su dicción ya no era la misma. Hitomi supo también que había dejado el ballet. Su delgadez ya no era esbelta, sino por falta de alimento o por mala nutrición. Muchos murmuraban cosas sobre Kikyo: que ya no lucía atractiva, que sus notas habían bajado, que no sabía en qué mundo estaba, que se saltaba las clases, que estaba gorda, que estaba flaca. A Hitomi le hirvió la sangre y ya sin soportarlo más empezó a insultarlos a todos. A Kikyo parecía no importarle, pero parecía más perdida en su propio mundo. No podía ver más allá. En medio de todo eso había sucedido lo de Hitomi y Amano. Por un tiempo Hitomi se permitió sumergirse en aquella felicidad, pero Kikyo nunca desapareció de su mente, de hecho, ella le había mandado mensajes contándole todo lo de Amano y ella con la esperanza de que Kikyo le respondiera. Nunca lo hacía, pero el hecho de que ella no la hubiera bloqueado y que al menos los dos tics azules del visto de manifestaran le daba esperanzas a Hitomi.

No todo estaba perdido.

Y ahora Kikyo, luego de varios meses, finalmente le había respondido.

"Mi casa. Ahora." fue lo que le había puesto. Y Hitomi no perdió el tiempo.

La puerta abierta la asustó de verdad. No podía ser posible que se hubiera olvidado de cerrarla. Se adentró a la casa. La conocía bastante bien. Recorrió la cocina, el living, las habitaciones, el patio, el garaje. Siempre llamándola.

Nada.

Y estaba sorprendida por el estado de dejadez que imperaba en el lugar. Kikyo nunca necesitó de una ama de casa. Ella siempre podía con todo. Le gustaba organizar, limpiar, lavar y ordenar sus cosas. Siempre impecable. Hitomi hizo una mueca de pesar, hubiera llorado, pero no quería que ella la viera de esa forma. Sabía que si Kikyo se daba cuenta que ella se sentía así, ella no la querría ver más. La pena no era algo que Kikyo tolerara pese a que no era eso lo que Hitomi sentía, sino empatía y preocupación por su amiga.

Había un último lugar que ella no había revisado, pero le pareció ilógico ir. No obstante, hizo el intento.

Y la encontró.

—¿Kikyo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas cayó una pequeña gota rojiza, pero para él flotaba maravillosamente, delicada, etérea, inmortal. ¿Qué espectáculo extraordinario hubiera sido si un efluvio hubiera nacido de aquel impecable corte? Se excitaba de solo pensarlo. Pero inesperadamente, se privó de ese placer indecible. Él quería más. Puntadas de famélico deseo arrobaban cada célula de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, aquello aumentaba el éxtasis. ¿Podría vivir con aquella hambre colosal? Tendría que hacerlo, conformarse con las migajas de la limpia y exacta incisión que sus ojos admiraban, y ni mencionar que aquella obra de arte era suya, y, sin embargo, esta vez tendría la humildad de no atribuirse todo el crédito. Él había trabajado sobre una maravillosa enfermedad cosechada naturalmente, sobre un conjunto de patrones, sobre un preparado magistral, rodeado de un contexto y de relaciones interpersonales, sobre acción y reacción, sobre neurotransmisores perfectamente estimulados, sobre un día a día, sobre un estilo de vida, sobre una voluntad fuerte e inocua, sobre la frescura más pura del ser humano. Oh, sí. Tan solo una probada de aquello fue lo que él estaba saboreando. No haría más nada. Esa gota roja, aquella masa gris y escarlata que sobresalía del cráneo truncado tendría que ser suficiente.

La víctima dirigía las desorbitadas pupilas hacia arriba. Estaba sentado y apenas podía mantenerse en esa posición. Él le había ordenado que se mantuviera así, y se limitaba a obedecer. Podía haber estado consciente del horror que padecía, pero su cuerpo sometido a una mezcla de poderosos tranquilizantes y exóticos sedantes hipnóticos lo mantenía en un estado aletargado, y, aun así, se dio cuenta que casi toda la tapa de los sesos había sido retirada, de atrás para adelante, para que el monstruo pudiera ver el espectáculo carmesí de su cabeza. Por un breve momento, le vino a la mente una lata de sardinas, a él le encantaban las sardinas, y cuando abría una lata que las contenía siempre dejaba una parte sin cortar, pues no era necesario quitarle todo el redondel metálico para sacarlas sobre la cazuela.

—¿St-tas satisf-fecho? —habló con la cabeza ladeada, siempre al borde del desmayo, pero jamás sucedía.

—No del todo —repuso—. Quisiera arrancarte el cerebro y hacerle miles de estudios, quisiera conservarlo en formol como una de las más valiosas de las reliquias, quisiera abrir tu cuerpo y ver cómo funciona, también quisiera conservar cada uno de tus órganos, los admiraría siempre —Hizo una pausa—, pero también tengo una terrible curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegas… Aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer, aún no has llegado al ápice de tus cualidades, de tu personalidad. Eres una criatura demasiado interesante… Quiero matarte, pero también quiero dejarte vivir para observarte, y necesito que vuelvas a tener cierta estabilidad —dijo esas dos últimas palabras con énfasis—… por lo tanto me alejaré de ti un tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué haces? —volvió a hablar Hitomi.

Pero luego notó las dos telas largas de color azul oscuro que colgaban del techo del sótano. Bajó las escaleras y la observó mejor. Kikyo miraba las telas como si estuviera sumergida en un estado de trance. Hitomi notó que ella estaba levemente agitada y tenía rastros de sudor en su frente y algunas partes de su ropa estaban mojadas.

—Kikyo —la nombró otra vez.

Y esta vez la fémina advirtió la presencia de Hitomi.

—Te estuve buscando por toda la casa —Sonrió—. ¿No me escuchaste? —Al ver que ella no le contestaba y se limitaba a verla con su impertérrita expresión siguió hablando—. No me imaginé que estuvieras aquí, estaba a punto de irme, pero bajé por las dudas. No sabía que practicaras tela. Me alegra mucho ya que dejaste de bailar ballet.

El silencio era perturbador. Las bolsas negras debajo de los ojos y la desalineada apariencia de su amiga hacían que el pecho se le oprimiera. Kikyo era de pocas palabras, pero sus ojos siempre le decían algo y parecían alegrarse, a su propia manera, cada vez que veía a Hitomi.

Ahora solo le daban miedo.

—Bueno —Ya no sabía qué más decir—… ¿para qué me mandaste mensaje?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Bueno, luego de casi tres años de hiatus ya sé a dónde va esta historia. Cuando escribía cada capítulo era algo espontáneo, pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y las ganas y la inspiración volvieron con una fuerza arrasadora. No me voy a disculpar por tanta espera, no sé si alguien queda por ahí para leer esta historia, creo que fue aquello, en parte, lo que me desmotivó a seguir, pero ya llevo bastante escribiendo y me doy cuenta de que disfruto mucho hacerlo así que hago esto por mí.**

**Agrego este prólogo como intro: antes de los sucesos que los que han leído la historia ya conocen. ¡Es un desastre! Leí todo de vuelta y no me convence, pero no lo voy a cambiar por falta de tiempo, quizás haga algún cambio en los diálogos, pero no corregiré ortografía ni gramática, así que lo dejaré casi igual, el que quiera volver a leer el fic se lo agradeceré infinitamente, de lo contrario, gracias de todas formas. Así que luego de esto me enfocaré en el capítulo 11 luego de volver a subir todos los caps que ya tenía hechos. **

**Reitero que, aunque este fic es un crossover de Inuyasha, DBZ, Escaflowne, Hunter X y Slayers, no es necesario haber visto todos los animés puesto que este es un AU así que se puede leer como una historia más. Las personalidades de los personajes serán las mismas de acuerdo con las circunstancias en las cuáles yo los ponga.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Anna Bradbury.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre había tenido mucha precaución. Cada mañana se levantaba más temprano de lo normal para tener un delicioso y abundante desayuno y llegar más temprano a clases. ¿Por qué? Ella era muy mala en matemáticas, y el hecho de llegar quince, veinte o a veces hasta media hora antes hacía que se encontrara con su profesor para que la orientara un poco más...

¡Sí, claro!

Kagome Higurashi odiaba con todas sus fuerzas los números. Sabía lo básico: multiplicación, división, suma, resta... ¿Para que necesitaba saber más? No era como si ella estuviera pensando en elegir una carrera relacionado con la materia de sus pesadillas ¡Por supuesto qué no! Sin embargo... _él_ estaba constantemente en sus sueños. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en sus misteriosos ojos dorados que parecían tener una mirada penetrante, filosa y misteriosa. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en su elegancia, en su amabilidad...

Era simplemente perfecto.

Hacía un año exactamente que había admitido estar completa y perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre tan enigmático. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiera asimilarlo, pero al final lo hizo. Desde ese momento él se convirtió en su amor platónico.

-Oye... -susurró la joven que se sentaba al lado de ella -Kagome... -volvió a hablarle.

Kagome estaba poniendo al límite su paciencia. Bura Brief le dio un codazo no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para sacar del trance a su mejor amiga. En ese mismo instante, Kagome al fin reaccionó y miró a su amiga como preguntando, a lo que ella le señaló el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-Ya casi es tu turno para leer el siguiente párrafo -volvió a decir en voz baja para que el profesor de literatura no la escuchara.

-Señorita Brief, ¿pasa algo? -La interrumpió con una sonrisa afable.

Bura miró al profesor como quien es atrapado por sorpresa con las manos en la masa, pero no entendía por qué se hacía tanto problema. El profesor Freecs era bastante agradable y casi no se enojaba por nada, pero tampoco era como si le faltara autoridad, de hecho, tenía el respeto de muchos de sus alumnos quienes lo catalogaban de excelente profesor y que le importaba que todos aprendieran y se interesaran por la literatura.

-Eh... quería preguntarle a Kagome si quería hacer el ensayo en grupo conmigo -declaró con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay problema -volvió a sentir-, pero recuerden que ahora estamos en lectura así que procuren no desconcentrar a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo a ambas.

-De acuerdo -respondieron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

El profesor Freecs volvió a sonreír y a sentarse en el escritorio. Era extraño, Bura tan solo había dicho una pequeña mentira para librarse de ser regañada, pero en el fondo sabía que él se limitaría a llamarle la atención suavemente. Y eso sería todo. ¿Entonces qué le pasaba? Luego lo entendió. El profesor era alguien tan amable que le daba pena tener que mentirle. Siempre le había ayudado —al igual a todos sus compañeros— sobre las dudas que tenía, incluso se ofrecía a disipar las dudas de otras materias para ayudarlos a todos. Era un profesor demasiado amable y considerado, de hecho, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan devoto a la enseñanza, por eso lo admiraba.

Al final la clase vino el receso.

-Lo siento, Bura, ya le dije a Sango que haría el trabajo con ella -anunció la de cabellos negros.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso ya lo sabía! -exclamó molesta.

-¿Eh? -la miró desconcertada- ¿Entonces para qué me preguntaste?

-Lo hice porque estabas tan perdida en la luna con el profesor de matemáticas que pensé que cuando llegara tu turno de leer el párrafo el profesor Freecs te regañaría -explicó aún enfadada.

-Tranquila -dijo con una sonrisa- El profesor de literatura es muy bueno, además no estaba tan distraída.

-Sí, claro -dijo sarcástica-. Oye, ¿no puedes sentirte atraía por alguien un poco menos, no lo sé... ¿imposible? -soltó de pronto.

-Oye, sabes que yo no controlo esas cosas -se defendió.

Bura suspiró con pesadez.

-Nunca entenderé qué le viste. Tampoco entiendo que le ven las demás. ¿Sabes? tiene a la mayoría de las estudiantes suspirando por él. Admito que es atractivo, pero no lo sé, es como si emitiera un aura demasiado extraña y críptica. Por alguna razón me da mala espina -expresó.

-¿Mala espina? No entiendo a qué te refieres, ¡el profesor Maschwitz es genial!

-Me encantaría que hablarás de ese modo de las matemáticas.

-Bueno, gracias a él he mejorado mucho, ¿no lo crees? El anterior examen lo pude aprobar.

-Con la nota mínima.

-Pero con eso me conformo. No elegiré una carrera que abarque números.

-¿De qué hablan? -interrumpió Sango.

-¿Dónde has estado? De pronto saliste corriendo apenas terminó la clase de literatura. Creo que el profesor Freecs creyó que estabas feliz de que la clase terminara y que por eso saliste corriendo como liberándote de él.

Sango rió.

-Para nada. La clase de literatura fue muy interesante. Es que fui a ver a Miroku ya que ayer no se sentía bien y quería saber cómo estaba.

-Vaya... ¿cuánto tiempo tienen ya de salir juntos?

Sango se puso el dedo en el mentón pensativa.

-Casi un año -contestó.

-Me alegro por ustedes -manifestó Bura con una sonrisa.

-Qué suerte tienes, Sango. A mí me gustaría salir con el chico que me gusta -declaró Kagome risueña.

-¿Chico? Ese no es un chico -le espetó la de ojos celestes-. Es un adulto, un hombre mejor dicho.

-¿No es genial? -expresó Kagome aún risueña.

-Bura tiene razón. -alegó Sango. -¿Cómo cuantos años tendrá el profesor Maschwitz?

-Debe tener casi treinta. -declaró Bura.

-Tiene treinta. -confirmó Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirieron sus dos amigas al unísono sorprendidas de que lo supiera.

-Lo escuché por ahí, pero de su propia boca -sonrió.

Una gotita apareció en la sien de Sango y Bura.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rina? -preguntó Sango.

-Ahora que lo dices dijo que iba al baño, pero aún no ha vuelto. -repuso Kagome.

-Seguramente fue a echarle en cara a Killúa el diez que se sacó en Inglés -dijo Bura con los ojos entornados. Siempre era la misma historia con ella.

-No entiendo esa competencia que tiene con él, ambos son muy inteligentes y tienen notas perfectas. ¿Por qué Rina insiste en siempre ganarle en todo? -inquirió Kagome.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella. Es muy orgullosa. No soporta que alguien sea mejor. Menos mal que Killúa no está en el mismo salón que nosotras, sino sería un caos en plena clase con esos dos. -afirmó Sango.

-Sí, y más por parte de Rina que ella es quien compite contra él, pero al final Killúa siempre termina ganándole, aunque sea por muy poco -suspiró Kagome.

-Excepto en literatura. Ese es el punto débil de Killúa. -rió divertida la de cabellos celestes. -Parece que no le gusta la materia por eso solo se limita a aprobar con la nota mínima.

-Eso es irónico. -Rió Sango.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -indagó Kagome.

-¿No lo sabes? -manifestó sorprendida.

-¿Saber qué? -Bura también lucía intrigada.

-¿Tú tampoco?

Al ver la expresión desconcertada de sus amigas, Sango finalmente revelo uno de los secretos de Killúa.

-Verán... Killúa es el hermano menor del profesor Freecs.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclamaron las dos amigas impactadas por su reciente descubrimiento.

-Pero ellos son como el agua y el aceite -Kagome aún no podía creer las palabras de Sango.

-Eso es cierto -corroboró Bura-. Nada que ver. Killúa es como más seco y sombrío, y si no le agradas no se molesta en ocultarlo.

Sango alzó los hombros sin saber que más decir. Minutos después, Killúa apareció caminando al lado de Rina. La de cabellos naranjas parecía echar humo por la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que le pasa a Rina? -se preguntó Kagome mientras los miraba a distancia.

-¿Quién sabe? -volvió a alzar los hombros Sango.

Cuando Rina y Killúa llegaron hacia donde estaban las demás se empezó a escuchar las quejas de la de cabellos naranjas.

-¡Es el cómo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste obtener un diez más en inglés?! Tengo que hablar seriamente con el profesor Metallium. ¡Se supone que mi examen fue perfecto! -exclamó molesta.

Killúa no decía nada parecía que trataba de ignorar el berrinche de una de sus mejores amigas, pero tenía que admitir que de cierta forma le gustaba haberla superado... Otra vez.

-Oye Killúa -lo llamó Bura.

-¿Qué pasa? -habló con tono desganado.

-¿Es cierto que el profesor Freecs es tu hermano mayor? -finalmente preguntó.

-Sí -confirmó como si nada.

Bura y Kagome ampliaron sus ojos en señal de nueva sorpresa. Esperaban que las palabras de Sango hubieran sido una broma.

-P-Pero -balbuceó Kagome aún estupefacta-… ustedes no tienen ningún parecido. Además... no tienen el mismo apellido. Tú eres Zoldyck y él es Freecs.

-Eso es porque no estamos unidos por la sangre, pero él ha cuidado de mi desde hace varios años. Su mamá se casó con mi papá cuando yo tenía ocho años. -explicó.

-¡Tú nunca nos dices nada! -exclamó de pronto Rina.

-¿De qué hablas si tu no pareces sorprendida? -le espetó Killúa.

-Bueno, es que de alguna manera esperaba algo así debido a que un par de veces los vi hablando muy animadamente como si fueran familia.

-Pero el profesor Freecs siempre es así con todos. -declaró Kagome.

-Sí, pero solo a Killúa le acaricia la cabeza de manera paternal -alegó Rina.

-Así que ya te habías dado cuenta. -Killúa la miró como con los ojos algo serios.

-No subestimes mi poder de deducción -alardeó la más bajita del grupo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tenemos ahora? -preguntó Sango.

-¡Matemáticas! -exclamó Kagome de pronto emocionada para luego salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa hasta el salón.

A todos les apareció una gotita en la sien mientras la miraban correr a toda prisa.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No era matemáticas su materia más odiada? -inquirió Killúa confundido.

-¿No sabes que a Kagome le gusta el profesor Maschwitz? -dijo Rina.

-¿Ese sujeto? -Alzó una ceja. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Killúa? -le preguntó Sango pues parecía haberse puesto nervioso de pronto.

-No lo sé. Es que ese sujeto no me cae bien -dijo sincero.

Lo miraron desconcertadas, especialmente Rina. Killúa no era el tipo de chico que le daba mucha importancia los profesores o que les produjera alguna sensación fuerte de algún tipo. Siempre parecía despreocupado de todo porque nunca le había costado ninguna materia -excepto literatura- o tratar con cualquier persona.

-¿Tú lo tienes en tu curso? -indagó Bura.

-Por supuesto, siempre ha dictado las clases de matemáticas de todos los cursos. Eso no ha cambiado. Aunque estemos en aulas diferentes también es mi profesor. -explicó. -Por cierto no he visto a Goten -dijo cambiando de tema.

-Casi lo olvido -manifestó Bura de repente-. Dijo que le había caído mal la leche que se tomó esta mañana. Probablemente estaba caducada. En estos momentos debe estar internado en el baño con un terrible problema estomacal.

-Pobrecito -lo compadeció Sango.

-Ya deberíamos volver a clases, ¿no creen? -sugirió Rina.

-Aún faltan unos minutos -dijo Sango mientras consultaba su reloj pulsera.

-Parece que Kagome estaba tan apurada de ver al profesor de matemáticas que no se dio cuenta que se saltó más de la mitad del recreo -anunció Bura-. Coincido con Killúa, no sé qué le ve. Ese profesor es raro.

-0o0-

Hacía dos semanas que las clases habían comenzado y aún no se había memorizado los nombres de todos los profesores. A muchos ya los conocía desde antes como al profesor de Literatura, al de Economía y contabilidad, el de Lengua y el de Artes plásticas, y por supuesto al de matemáticas, pero ya que había pasado más de la mitad del recreo sola en el aula vacía decidió repasar la lista de profesores para no confundir sus nombres.

_Profesora Lázuli Smirnov: Química._

_Profesor Gokú Son: Educación Física. _

_Profesor Gohan Abadinchi: Biología._

_Profesor Sesshomaru Archer: Economía y Contabilidad. _

_Profesora Marron Walker: Geografía. _

_Profesor Leorio Paradinight: Historia. _

_Profesor Kurapika Nostrade: Física._

_Profesor Xeros Metallium: Inglés. _

_Profesor Inuyasha Taisho: Artes Plásticas. _

_Profesor Koga Wolf: Música._

_Profesor Van Fanel: Lengua._

_Profesor Gon Freecs: Literatura. _

_Profesor Hisoka Maschwitz: Matemática. _

Kagome suspiró con pesadez

**-Otro año más. Parece que nos han agregado tres materias más este año. Será más difícil aprobar ahora. Si solo fuera una escuela normal como las demás esto no sería tan complicado, pero este es el instituto Shikon no Tama, la más estricta institución de todo el país con los mejores profesores traídos desde Rusia, Italia, Inglaterra y Alemania. Siempre ha sido así desde que entré en primer año. Recuerdo que en mi anterior escuela tenía las calificaciones más altas, pero aquí algo como eso es apenas un alumno standard.**

-Lo bueno es que será más fácil entrar a la universidad... -susurró en voz baja.

-¿Y qué es lo que le gustaría estudiar después de graduarse, señorita Higurashi? -habló de pronto una voz profunda.

-0o0-

Al igual que es resto de sus compañeros, Sango, Bura, y Rina se dirigieron camino al salón. No tenían prisa, pues aún faltaban un par de minutos. Durante el camino se la pasaron hablando de los viejos y los nuevos profesores, además de las tres materias que les habían agregado en su actual año debido a que ya estaban en cuarto año y tan solo le faltaban dos años para graduarse.

-Oye Rina, ¿cómo le hizo tu hermano Gaudy para llegar a sexto año?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Muchas veces me pide que le explique varias cosas, pero gracias a eso he podido adelantarme varios temas y así le podré ganar a Killúa de una buena vez.

-No entiendo por qué te empeñas en competir contra él -declaró Bura

-¡Es que tengo que ser la mejor! -exclamó con entusiasmo. -Esa es la única manera de tener un futuro brillante.

-Es por Luna, ¿cierto? -inquirió Sango.

De pronto sintió que los bellos de su piel se erizaban. Luna Inverse era la mayor de sus hermanos. Tenía 24 años y a esa edad ya era una exitosa psicóloga que incluso había publicado dos libros. Ella siempre la había superado en intelecto e incluso en belleza, pero el problema era que hablar de ella le resultaba incómodo y escalofriante. No solo tenía un complejo de inferioridad hacia ella -como Luna se lo había diagnosticado-, sino que cuando se enojaba tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y solía golpearla de una manera que con solo recordarlo a Rina le causaba unos terribles escalofríos. También recordaba que cuando se mudó a vivir sola, ella había sentido un gran alivio, y la verdad era que no la extrañaba para nada.

-Creo que no fue buena idea nombrar a su hermana mayor -manifestó Bura en voz baja-. Como te decía... -Trató de cambiar de tema de inmediato-, no es por mala pero tu hermano no es muy brillante que digamos como para sobrevivir a esta escuela. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hermana.

Rina trató de calmarse y siguió con la conversación.

-Sí, lo sé. Ya me tiene harta, además se vive quejando de que sus compañeras están todas locas por los profesores. Especialmente por el de Física, el de Matemáticas, el de Economía y Contabilidad y el de Educación Física.

-¿Y esos quiénes son? Bueno al profesor Hisoka y al profesor Sesshomaru siempre los hemos tenido, ¿pero qué hay de los otros dos?

-El de Física se llama Kurapika Nostrade, y el de Educación Física se llama Gokú Son. Nostrade parece ser un sujeto bastante serio y profesional, se limita a explicar su materia y es algo estricto, quiero decir -se corrigió-… más estricto de lo que esta escuela ya demanda en cuanto a enseñanza. No le gusta la impuntualidad al igual que a la profesora Lázuli de Química y por supuesto nuestro profesor Sesshomaru de Economía y Contabilidad. En cuanto a Gokú Son, es nuevo, por lo que sé tiene una personalidad bastante entusiasta y alegre a la hora de enseñar, también es calmado y parece ser algo distraído. No parece muy brillante. Por ahí escuché que está obsesionado con las artes marciales, por eso tiene un cuerpo muy entrenado, y, como la mayoría de nuestros profesores, aunque es muy amable exige buena condición física para aprobar a los alumnos.

Bura y Sango escucharon atentamente a Rina. No les pareció extraño que ella supiera todo eso, pues siempre se había encargado de investigar a los profesores para saber cómo lidiar con ellos durante las clases y conseguir buenas calificaciones más allá de la cantidad de estudio que le dedicara a cada materia. Pensaba que haciendo eso, ella podía prever muchas cosas que le serían de mucha utilidad. Lo único que no sabían era como le hacía para averiguar todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

-Vaya... -musitó Bura asombrada. La habilidad de investigación de Rina no paraba de sorprenderla.

-No es muy diferente a todo lo que ya hemos visto antes, pero es bueno saberlo. -anunció Sango. -Nostrade se parece a la profesora Lázuli Smirnov y Gokú Son al profesor Gon Freecs. Bueno, al menos es lo que yo pienso.

-¡Exacto! -corroboró Rina.

-0o0-

-P-Pro.. fesor Hiso -Hizo un silencio abrupto-… Profesor Maschwitz -Se corrigió rápidamente esperando que él no le pusiera una amonestación.

En sus pensamientos y con sus amigos siempre se refería a él directamente con su nombre, pero frente a él y otros profesores siempre debían referirse a ellos con sus apellidos sin omitir el "profesor/a" delante de estos ya que eso era señal de respeto, algo que esa escuela imponía constantemente. Sin embargo, su repentina presencia la había sorprendido tanto que se le había escapado el casi decir su nombre.

-¿La sorprendí, señorita Higurashi? -le preguntó con una sonrisa que parecía hacerla derretir en su silla.

-Sí, pero fue mi culpa, es que estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos. Le pido disculpas.

-No se preocupe -manifestó de manera afable-. Aún no ha comenzado la hora de matemáticas. Oficialmente faltan seis minutos y treinta y dos segundos. Y tú sabes cómo es todo aquí. Todo debe estar bien organizado y cada materia debe empezar a su horario exacto. Por eso olvidaré el hecho de que casi me llama por mi nombre -Volvió a sonreír-, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir -le advirtió.

Kagome sintió alivio de escucharlo decir las últimas palabras. Aunque su hermana Hitomi le había advertido del asunto de la estricta formalidad de Shikon no Tama antes de entrar en el primer año, le había parecido una ridiculez atómica, pero ahora que estaba en cuarto año y entendía cómo eran las doctrinas en esa escuela, el que el profesor Hisoka le haya perdonado eso era ya demasiado.

Kagome vio como de pronto él se acercaba de ella caminando calmadamente. Cada paso que daba hacia ella la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Encima, él mantenía aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba mientras la miraba con sus dorados y afilados ojos crípticos. Él terminó muy cerca de ella.

Demasiado...

Continuará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Apenas unos pequeños cambios. Tengo 13 capítulos más para subir, y no estoy muy lejos del final.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Anna Bradbury.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Q-Qué... p-pasa...? —solo pudo decir la fémina ante el repentino acercamiento del profesor.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Kagome solo lo miró sin responder, se sentía turbada. Había algo extraño en la situación, y no era para menos. Esa era una de las pocas veces que estaba sola con el profesor Hisoka, y era la primera vez que se le acercaba tanto.

¿O se lo estaba imaginando?

La expresión del varón parecía la misma de siempre, pero diferente. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? En realidad, ni la propia Kagome lo entendía. Quizá tan solo era el hecho de que lo tuviera tan cerca con esa mirada ambarina que parecía penetrarla y adentrarse hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Su sonrisa y el tono de su voz también eran otro misterio, o tal vez no, pero... ella podría jurar que esa sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios tenía cierto rastro de travesura. Era como si él estuviera jugando algún juego interesante y divertido.

—Es qué... —balbuceó.

—Estoy esperando —anunció, interrumpiendo el intento de habla de la alumna—. Lo siento pero no logro escucharla bien. Tiene que hablar más alto, señorita Higurashi. Me cuesta entender y escuchar lo que dice.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Le costaba entenderla? ¿No la podía oír?

—Aún no me ha respondido la pregunta. Es una falta de respeto, ¿no cree, señorita Higurashi?

Odiaba que fuera tan formal con ella, no quería que la llamara de esa forma, eso solamente remarcaba la brecha que había entre ellos. Sabía perfectamente que él era su profesor, pero en verdad deseaba que no lo fuera. Y, sin embargo, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas que no eran posibles y pisar tierra de una buena vez.

El profesor Maschwitz se alejó un poco, alzó una ceja expectante, aún esperaba que la fémina dijera algo, pero a esas alturas le parecía imposible. Tal vez debía ponerle una amonestación, pero aún faltaban tres minutos para que la clase comenzara. Además, él había visto muchas veces el esfuerzo que le ponía al estudio a pesar de darse cuenta de que los números no eran lo suyo.

Continuó en silencio, pero esta vez con la mente en claro. Más o menos. Trataba de hacerlo. Le ayudaba el hecho de que él se había alejado un poco, tal vez resignado a que ella le diera una respuesta. ¿Pero a qué? ¿Qué es lo que el profesor Maschwitz estaba esperando? ¿Qué pregunta estaba esperando que respondiera? Entonces lo recordó.

_Qué idiota soy…_

—Aún no lo sé —finalmente habló cuando el varón se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Creí que ya no hablaría. Se quedó muda mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué sería, señorita Higurashi?

Y en ese momento, Kagome vio que él ampliaba un poco más su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía que las leyes de gravedad no existieran y que la ponía tan nerviosa.

—Es qué me quedé pensando en el ejercicio que dio la última clase —mintió.

¿El ejercicio que dio la última clase? ¿No podía pensar en otra cosa? Algo más... ¿creíble? Tenerlo, allí, realmente la hacía decir tonterías.

Como siempre.

—¿Me lo puede recordar?

Esta vez la miró de forma inquisitiva. Sus ojos se veían más afilados y su sonrisa se mantenía de manera que parecía que estaba confiado de ganar un juego.

Kagome se dio cuenta que de ninguna forma se había tragado lo que le había dicho, ¿y por qué lo haría? Era demasiado evidente que le estaba mintiendo, pero sabía que, como profesor de matemáticas, debía seguirle la corriente si se trataba de ecuaciones.

—Precisamente estoy pensando en eso. — Rió nerviosa—. No recuerdo cuál era el último ejercicio que explicó.

Era cierto, no podía recordarlo. Primero, no le interesaba, a menos que hubiera un examen, claro. Segundo, ¿Cómo podría recordarlo si el la ponía tan nerviosa? La verdad que lo único que quería era levantarse y plantarle un beso. ¡Dios! ¿Cuanta fuerza de voluntad se necesitaba para resistirse tanto? Solo ella lo sabía porque lo vivía en carne propia.

—Ya veo —repuso.

Maschwitz echó un vistazo a un cuaderno de color celeste que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—Respecto a su pregunta —comenzó a hablar ella nuevamente—, aún no estoy segura de qué estudiar luego de graduarme. Y me disculpo por no responder de inmediato. Es que... bueno... —Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosa pastel, verá... estaba en mi mundo —terminó por decir mordiéndose el labio para no decir nada más que terminara lamentando después.

Él la miró nuevamente de manera fija e intensa por largo tiempo. Kagome no sabía cuánto tiempo podría auto controlarse para no levantarse y dejar que sus instintos de niña enamorada hicieran lo que les diera la gana.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir de manera afable.

La campana sonó y empezó la clase. Goten entró cinco minutos más tarde por lo cual Maschwits le llamó la atención porque se rehusaba a explicar el porqué había llegado después de la hora establecida. Bura, Kagome, Sango y Rina sabían perfectamente qué era lo que le había pasado. Seguramente el baño había sido su fiel amigo durante el receso.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —susurró Sango al ver que Kagome parecía en otro planeta. Y podía darse cuenta que no estaba precisamente en el planeta con su amor platónico.

Ella la oyó, pero no sabía qué responder. La verdad no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Claro que tampoco era muy frecuente que algún alumno se saltara más de la mitad del recreo ansioso de empezar una clase. No. Eso no pasaba nunca, y mucho menos en Shikon no Tama. Pero dejando ese asunto de lado, no había nada que fuera raro. Aun así, las extrañas expresiones del profesor Hisoka la habían desconcertado, es decir, siempre había sido así, pero esa vez fue...

Diferente.

Sango la siguió llamando, y ella pretendió no oírla. No quería ser mala, pero no sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué le iba a explicar? "No, estoy así porque el profesor Hisoka me preguntó que quería estudiar luego de graduarme y yo no le pude responder porque me quedé como una boba viendo sus ojos". Eso sonaba absurdo. En parte era cierto. Bueno, era muy cierto, pero Kagome sabía en su interior, en algún lugar en ella, que algo más había pasado, pero que no podía explicar ni entender. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que su enamoramiento estuviera llegando a otro nivel más obsesivo y por eso creía estar viendo cosas donde no las había. Sí, probablemente era eso. Ya no quería pensar más en el asunto. Darse más vueltas resultaba dañino para su salud mental y también para su corazón.

Luego de Matemáticas siguió Química con la profesora Lázuli Smirnov y Economía y Contabilidad con el profesor Sesshomaru Archer. Estas dos materias siempre resultaban un infierno para la mayoría de los alumnos. Ambos eran muy estrictos. Muchas veces los alumnos debatían quién era más difícil de complacer a la hora de entregar trabajos o participar en clase. Nunca parecía suficiente para ellos, y a menudo decían que debían estudiar más y más para alcanzar perfección mientras que los alumnos pensaban que lo único que querían era aprobar y punto. O al menos los que solo querían pasar de año.

Otra vez vino el receso. Kagome sabía que Sango le reclamaría y no se equivocó.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué me estuviste ignorando las tres horas completas? —le espetó—. Estás bastante extraña desde que terminó el primer recreo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Rina quien la miraba con ojo analítico.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Rió nerviosa, pero era evidente que la risa era forzada.

—Sabes que no nos engañas con eso. ¡Somos tus amigas y te conocemos! —habló Bura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Goten, haciendo acto de presencia.

—¿Ya te despegaste del baño? —se burló Bura—. Cuando te acompañé al supermercado ayer te dije que esa leche estaba en oferta porque se había pasado la fecha de caducidad.

—Es que era una buena oferta —trató de justificarse.

Bura suspiró resignada.

—¡Kagome! Responde de una buena vez —exclamó Sango perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya les dije que no me pasa nada. Es decir, sí me pasa. Ustedes ya saben, lo de siempre.

—¿Otra vez él? —preguntó Rina—. Ya deja de andar en la luna. Es un profesor —remarcó eso último—. O sea, es un adulto, y sé perfectamente lo que los adultos piensan de nosotros los adolecentes. Ellos dicen: "La pubertad es una etapa critica", "Tienen las hormonas revolucionadas", "Son inmaduros y creen saberlo todo pero la verdad es que no tienen ni idea de lo que quieren", o algo así. Créeme, lo he escuchado varias veces, especialmente de mi hermana. —sintió un escalofrío nuevamente—. Tiene la maldita costumbre de psicoanalizar a todo el mundo. Y yo soy su conejillo de indias. Por alguna razón siempre logra manipularme —se quejó. —En fin, me estoy yendo de tema. El asunto es que también he escuchado que el enamoramiento adolescente en realidad es cuestión de hormonas. Un proceso químico que ocurre en el cuerpo de dos personas y que por eso se atraen. No tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos. Eso es algo que viene desde la edad media y que, erróneamente, ha perdurado hasta ahora. Los sentimientos, hablando del tipo romántico, claro, solo se pueden esclarecer cuando se acaba la etapa de la adolescencia y uno "madura" por decirlo de alguna forma. También hay muchas otras cosas que podría explicar pero que estoy segura que les aburriría así que me las reservo.

Todos se quedaron mirándola. No habían entendido muy bien lo que había dicho, pero Rina parecía saber de lo que hablaba. Esa era una de las razones por la cual ellos siempre habían creído que era la más madura del grupo y que por eso le gustaba estudiar y comprender mejor todo lo que la rodeaba.

Kagome bajó la mirada algo afligida. No iba a ponerse berrinchuda diciendo que era amor lo que sentía. Tal vez Rina tenía razón y tan solo eran sus hormonas que estaban inquietas, y la verdad que de alguna forma se sintió aliviada de que fuera así, ya que una relación con el profesor Hisoka ni siquiera estaba a discusión, era totalmente imposible. Por eso ella pensó que era mejor así. Ya cuando creciera encontraría el verdadero amor. Ahora el problema era...

¿Cómo controlaría sus impulsos de querer estar junto a él?

—Vaya, vaya... te crees bastante sabia, ¿verdad? —declaró de pronto el otro amigo que había estado atrás de Rina escuchándola todo el tiempo.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Killúa y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para verlo.

—En ningún momento dije eso —le espetó—. Yo solo digo lo que sé para tratar de ver la situación de Kagome desde un punto de vista más lógico. Odio que piensen que soy una presumida.

—No te preocupes, Rina —habló Goten, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y le mostraba una sonrisa —Nosotros sabemos que no es así.

—Solo era una broma —aclaró Killúa.

—Tú siempre me haces enojar.

—Eso es porque nunca podrás superarme.

Rina empezaba a echar humo por las orejas.

—¡Pues ya lo hice en literatura! —exclamó.

—Eso no cuenta. A mi no me gusta la literatura. Sí le pusiera la debida dedicación te ganaría sin problemas.

—¿Quieres apostar? —desafió.

—No. Así estoy bien —manifestó con simpleza—. No me gusta la literatura y no quiero dedicarle tiempo. Así que no necesito demostrar que soy mejor que tú porque ya lo sé.

La fémina estaba apunto de explotar pero Sango y Bura intervinieron.

—Bueno, bueno, ya cálmense eso no es importante —se apresuró a decir la heredera Brief—. Todos saben que ustedes dos son los mejores alumnos de cuarto año así que no hace falta que compitan.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sango.

—Mejor deberíamos pensar en como aprobaremos Educación Física —cambió de tema Kagome ya sintiéndose un poco más calmada—. Me costó mucho aprobar el año pasado. No sé cómo será con este profesor que al parecer es más estricto.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. A mi se me da bien la actividad física —declaró Killúa.

—Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema —convino Goten.

—Igual yo —añadió Rina.

Kagome, Sango y Bura se quedaron mirándolos con los ojos entornados. Ellos tres tenían buena condición física y por eso no les costaba la clase, pero para las demás ese no era caso. Bura, odiaba traspirar. Decía que eso era antiestético y que correr le arruinaba el cabello. Por otro lado, a Kagome y a Sango les gustaba ejercitarse de vez en cuando para sentirse bien. Sin embargo, la exigencia del anterior profesor, Dryden Fassa, había sido mucha. Y apenas habían podido aprobar. Ahora que este nuevo profesor había aparecido, las tres se sentían inseguras de pasar la materia, especialmente Bura que odiaba la Educación Física con toda su alma.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermana Hitomi que te entrene un poco? Ella es corredora, ¿no? Tal vez las pueda ayudar a ustedes también —sugirió Rina refiriéndose a Sango y Bura.

—Ya lo había pensado, pero está muy ocupada trabajando y estudiando —repuso Kagome.

—¿Qué hay de tú hermano?

—¿Zelgadis?

—No, hablo de Vegeta. ¿No es él el que estudia las distintas artes marciales para hacer su propio estilo?

—¿Ah, si? —se interesó Sango.

—Sí —corroboró Kagome—. Ahora que lo pienso... Rina, ¿tú no dijiste que el profesor Son estaba obsesionado con las artes marciales?

—Sí, lo dije —afirmó.

—Entonces tal vez no sea mala idea. Si logro impresionarlo con un par de movimientos tal vez pueda aprobar.

—Exacto —confirmó Rina—. He oído que esa es la parte a la que más le toma importancia.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Sango entusiasmada.

—¡Yo me niego! —Exclamó Bura de repente—. No me gustan las artes marciales. Yo no haré eso.

—Es solo para aprobar —trató de convencerla.

—¡No me importa! —se rehusó nuevamente.

Todos la miraron con una gotita en la sien. Sabían que cuando Bura se rehusaba a algo nadie la podía persuadir de lo contrario.

—Está bien —dijo Kagome con resignación—, pero recuerda que debemos aprobar todo para graduarnos y salir de esta escuela lo más antes posible.

—Ya encontraré el modo —declaró Bura—. Otra opción es dejar la materia previa si ese profesor me reprueba. Se puede hacer con hasta dos.

—Es cierto, pero no es recomendable— le advirtió Killúa—. Nunca he dejado materias previas, pero dicen que para aprobarlas, los profesores se vuelven aún más estrictos, es por eso que nadie quiere hacerlo.

—No me dejaré intimidar por eso. Sea como sea me graduaré —determinó Bura.

—Si tu lo dices está bien —convino Sango.

—Ya casi es hora de entrar —anunció Goten.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rina.

—Faltan diez minutos para que empiece la clase de Biología —indicó Kagome.

—Yo tengo clase de literatura. —Suspiró desganado el de cabellos plateados.

—Oye, Rina —la llamó Goten—, el profesor de Biología también es nuevo. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Se llama Gohan Abadichi. Se acopla a las doctrinas de esta escuela bastante bien. Lo trajeron de Italia y también sé que es excelente explicando su materia. Tiene varios títulos universitarios, y es considerado todo un genio en el campo de la medicina, la psicología y la física teórica. Tiene veintinueve años y es otro profesor que tiene locas a las estudiantes.

—Casi todos los profesores tienen sus admiradoras —Rió Bura—. Me parece absurdo que te guste un profesor y menos enam... —Hizo un silencio abrupto al recordar que esa era, precisamente, la situación de Kagome—. Emmm —balbuceó. Ya no sabía como retractarse de sus palabras.

Kagome bajo la mirada. No estaba molesta ni nada parecido, de hecho, sabía que ella tenía razón pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo afligida.

El resto de los amigos miraron a Bura como a quien se mira a un acusado en un juicio que ha sido culpado de hacer algo malo. Y la de cabellos celestes pensó que tenían razón. Ahora se sentía culpable.

—Kagome, lo lamento, no quise...

—No te preocupes—la interrumpió su amiga con una sonrisa que claramente se podía notar que era forzada—. En realidad tienes razón, es absurdo, solo alguien como yo puede interesarse en un profesor de esa manera —Rió, pero aunque trataba de ablandar la situación se notaba que su risa era vacía y reflejaba cierta tristeza escondida.

—Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros salones —declaró Rina, tratando de hacer olvidar ese asunto tan delicado.

—Coincido —convino Sango.

Goten suspiró con pesadez. Biología era su punto más vulnerable.

—Bueno, ya me voy a mi salón. Nos vemos a la salida —anunció Killúa.

—Adiós —se despidieron todos al unísono.

Se apresuraron un poco en llegar al salón de clases. Debían ser puntuales y tratar de dar una buena primera impresión al nuevo profesor. Una vez dentro, el profesor Abadinchi se presentó ante todos. Habló un poco sobre él y dictó los temas que verían durante todo el año con un programa que debían seguir a la perfección. También aclaró que cualquier duda debían consultarla a su debido tiempo porque no se podía atrasar ya que todo estaba programado.

Kagome, Bura, Sango, Rina y Goten tuvieron una buena impresión del profesor, parecía alguien bastante experimentado. Claro que con el resto de los profesores era igual, pero era evidente que Abadinchi quería que los alumnos aprendieran.

El primer tema a explicar fue el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso. Esto abarcaba las partes del cerebro con sus respectivos nombres: los Nervios Toracoabdominales, el Plexo Branquial, el Nervio Pudendo, el Plexo Lumbar, y el Plexo Sacro. Cuando los alumnos escucharon la explicación y los nombres de los nervios de cada parte del cuerpo quedaron estupefactos. Él exigía saber todos los nombres y aconsejaba estudiar aunque sea un poco todos los días para llegar frescos al examen. Los estudiantes daban gracias que Abadinchi era bastante bueno explicando y que no era tan serio como algunos profesores, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que la materia no se les hiciera complicada y pesada.

Kagome no tuvo muchos problemas con lo que explicaba el profesor Gohan, tenía la confianza de poder llegar bien al examen, o al menos con el suficiente conocimiento para aprobar la materia. En un determinado momento, se perdió en sus elucubraciones y miró hacia afuera de la ventana. Otra vez su mente salía del aula y se extendía por otros terrenos. ¿La causa? Lo de siempre. _Él. _Mejor conocido como su profesor de matemáticas. Era imposible no pensarlo. Por otro lado, también pensaba en lo que Bura había dicho. Le había afectado sus palabras. No podía negarlo. Sin embargo, también pensaba que tenía razón. ¿Pero como haría para sacárselo de la cabeza? Hacía un año que estaba así y tenía que admitir que por culpa de su enamoramiento, obsesión o lo que sea que sintiera por Maschwitz afectaba sus calificaciones. ¿O era que cada año que pasaba los profesores se volvían más estrictos? Tal vez era un poco de ambos.

_ Ojalá sea solo una etapa…_

—¿Puede repetirme lo que acabo de explicar? —se escuchó de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Kagome parpadeó de pronto totalmente pérdida—. ¿Cómo dijo?

Abadinchi suspiró con resignación, no le gustaba llamarle la atención a sus alumnos y mucho menos ponerles amonestaciones por falta de atención, pero las reglas del establecimiento eran claras y Folken Lakud Fanel, director de Shikon no Tama, había sido claro con él al decirle que las reglas debían ser respetadas sin importar quien era el que las rompía, argumentando que esa era la mejor forma de educar a los jóvenes y forjarlos de manera apropiada así como también enseñarles lo que era el significado de la responsabilidad.

—Su cuaderno, por favor —pidió el mayor con cierto remordimiento en los ojos. Para él la falta de atención en clase no era motivo suficiente para ponerle una amonestación, pero no le había quedado otra opción.

—P-Pero... —quiso objetar Kagome.

—Tiene doble amonestación por tratar de contradecirme.

_ Mierda. _

Kagome no dijo más nada. Percibía en los ojos del varón que no quería amonestarla, pero que debía seguir una severa doctrina que era irrefutable. Se limitó a darle su cuaderno y a mantenerse callada. Los demás miraron la escena como si fuera algo normal, pero Bura, Sango, Goten y Rina se lamentaban por ella.

—Que esto le sirva de advertencia, señorita Higurashi.

Más que una advertencia, sus palabras sonaron como un consejo que era disfrazado por un duro tono de voz. Y Kagome había podido discernirlo.

La clase continuó sin problemas. La joven de cabellos negros ya no se distrajo más y prestó mucha atención. Luego, vinieron las clases de Geografía con la profesora Marrón Walker, y por último, Historia con el profesor Leorio Paradinight. En geografía vieron el clima en las distintas regiones del mundo, y en Historia vieron la Historia británica y las consecuencias de la Revolución industrial. Paradinight siempre trataba de que su materia fuera un poco más interesante de lo que era para sus alumnos, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho éxito y eran pocos a los que realmente les gustaba la materia, los demás tan solo se limitaban a lidiar con lo que él explicaba.

Finalmente las clases del día de la fecha habían concluido.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Bura.

—No te relajes tanto. Las clases apenas empezaron esta semana. Y mañana tenemos educación Física con el profesor Son.

De pronto, los ánimos de la de cabellos celestes se fueron al suelo.

—Tienes un talento increíble para hacer que alguien se entusiasme —manifestó sarcástica.

—Hablando de eso... —interrumpió Sango—. ¿Le dirás a Vegeta que nos ayude con lo de las artes marciales? —preguntó, mirando a Kagome.

—Sí, lo haré. Solo espero que acepte.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo así le preguntamos?

Kagome dudó.

—No lo sé... mi hermano tiene un carácter bastante hostil. Ni siquiera sé si aceptará ayudarnos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Rina—. La verdad no creo que se niegue. Él es bastante sobreprotector contigo porque eres su hermana menor.

—Eso es cierto —convino Killúa—. ¿Me pregunto que pasaría si alguien le dijera que su "hermanita" está enamorada de un profesor que le lleva casi el doble de su edad? —se aventuró a decir con una mirada picara y traviesa.

—¡Si haces eso te mato! —exclamó Kagome.

_ Si es que Vegeta no me mata antes…_

Killúa rió divertido. La idea era tentadora, pero sabía que eso le traería muchos problemas a su amiga así que tan solo se limitó a molestarla un poco para divertirse.

—Tranquila, no lo haré.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, sabía que a su amigo le encantaba alterar a las personas sin importar que se tratara de sus amigos.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Sango. Tal vez lo mejor es que te quedes a dormir en mi casa —sugirió.

—¿Eh?

Sango no entendía por qué su amiga decía eso.

—Mañana es la clase de Educación Física, ¿cierto?

—Pues, sí —confirmó aún con duda.

—Será mejor que comencemos hoy así mi hermano nos entrena un poco todos los días. Y como mañana debemos levantarnos temprano tal vez lo mejor es que pases la noche en mi casa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —afirmó—. Créeme, no conoces a Vegeta. Si él acepta ayudarnos nos hará la vida imposible. Lo sé porque da clases de artes mariales y he visto como los hace sufrir hasta que no pueden más. Es muy estricto.

—¿E-En serio? —De repente un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo—. ¿Tanto?

—Tiene razón —corroboró Goten—. Yo también lo he visto y hasta he tomado clases con él. No cabe duda que es sumamente estricto y riguroso, pero si logran sobrevivir a él de seguro podrán pasar la clase del profesor Son.

—Ahora me está dando más miedo el hermano de Kagome que el profesor de Educación Física. —declaró la castaña.

—Ya es tarde para lamentarse —dijo la de cabellos negros.

—Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana —habló Bura.

—Supongo —dijo Killúa.

—Está bien. Les deseo suerte con su plan para aprobar Educación Física —dijo Goten.

Todos se despidieron. A Bura la vino a buscar una limusina. Rina, Killúa y Goten se fueron por un camino ya que coincidían, y Kagome y Sango se fueron por otro.

—¿No quieres ir a un bar a beber algo frío? —preguntó Sango.

—Espero que solo no quieras atrasar el ver a mi hermano. —La miró Kagome con ojos suspicaces.

A Sango le apareció una gotita en la sien. Lo que decía su amiga era cierto, pero también era cierto que tenía sed.

—Es que tengo sed —alegó.

—Está bien. ¿Al de siempre?

—Pues... hay uno muy cerca que es bastante lindo.

—Lo conozco, pero es muy lujoso, ¿no te parece? Todo ahí ha de estar muy caro. Parece más un restaurante que un café bar.

—¿No es gracioso que asistamos a una de las escuelas más caras de todo el país y no podamos pagar una simple bebida fría?

—Lo es, pero por mi parte sé que mi madre está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pagar esa bendita escuela. -lo de "bendita" lo había dicho con un tono sarcástico.

—Lo mismo digo. Mis padres también se esfuerzan mucho. Dicen que con un título de graduación de esa escuela entras automáticamente a la universidad que tú elijas.

—Eso es cierto. Con lo estricta que es, y con la enorme cantidad de dinero que pagan nuestros padres tiene que ser una escuela grandiosa, sino todo lo que se sufre ahí adentro no valdría la pena.

—Bueno, con ese dinero es que el director Fanel ha traído a los mejores profesores de varios países. Escuché que fue personalmente a convencerlos. Ellos vienen de escuelas universitarias.

—Sí, Rina también lo había mencionado.

—El director tuvo que haberles ofrecido una suma grande de dinero a cada uno.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Sango con seguridad—. O sea, venir aquí a vivir desde sus países de origen donde hay otras personas, otra cultura y están lejos de sus familias no debe ser nada fácil. Por eso digo que la paga debe ser muy buena. Y no he mencionado que también aquí es otro idioma.

—Por eso no hay ningún problema. Para ellos estudiar un segundo idioma o incluso dos o tres no es nada. Son considerados genios. Muchos de ellos a parte de ser profesores tienen otras profesiones. El Profesor Abadinchi, el profesor Nostrade, el profesor Archer y la profesora Smirnov son claros ejemplos.

—Que raro que no mencionaste a Maschwitz.

—Eso es porque Hisoka está a otro nivel. Él es mejor que todos ellos —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—No exageres tanto. El profesor es un genio, lo admito, pero está al mismo nivel. Tú piensas así porque te gusta.

—Bueno, puede ser —admitió Kagome sonrojada.

—¿Pero sabes? Mi profesor favorito es Freecs. Se nota claramente que enseñar es su pasión. Tiene mucha paciencia con los alumnos y explica muy bien. Además es muy simpático y por lo menos a mi me encanta su personalidad. Lo hace ver tierno.

Kagome rió.

—Luego me critican a mi por estar enamorada de un profesor.

—¡Oye! Eso no es cierto. Que hable así del profesor Gon no significa que esté enamorada de él —le reclamó Sango con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos puestas sobre su cintura—. Tengo novio y se llama Miroku. Yo no miro a nadie más que a él.

—Tranquila, eso lo sé. —Volvió a reír. A veces le hacia ese tipo de bromas y ella siempre caía—. Por cierto... tienes razón, el profesor Freecs también es uno de los mejores profesores que he conocido. Es muy dedicado a su trabajo, explica muy bien y siempre insiste en despejar cualquier tipo de dudas. Y sí, es muy simpático y agradable. Ahora que lo pienso él me recuerda a... —Se quedó pensativa por un momento, estaba por decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién te recuerda?

—A como un tierno perrito —terminó por decir Kagome.

Sango rió divertida.

—¿Tendrá que ver con que tenga seis perros como mascotas? Él mismo mencionó una vez que le encantan los animales. Y ahora que lo pienso Killúa también tiene seis perros.

—De seguro son de ambos —infirió Kagome.

—Es lo más natural. Después de todo viven juntos, ¿no?

—Pues sí.

—Que raro que el profesor Freecs y Killúa no se vayan juntos a casa.

—Eso no es tan raro —manifestó la de cabellos negros—. Tal vez no se vería bien si un alumno saliera con un profesor de la escuela sin importar que sean hermanos. Es poco ético, supongo. Y mucho más en una escuela como Shikon no Tama.

—Tienes razón. De seguro Killúa tampoco dijo nada de que el profesor Freecs era su hermano mayor para que ninguno de sus compañeros lo critiquen o algo parecido.

—Por ese lado no creo que hubiera problema. Ya sabes que Literatura es la única materia que no se le da muy bien a Killúa, y ya de por sí él es un excelente alumno. Uno de los mejores junto con Rina.

—Tú también eres una genio —anunció Sango.

—¿Qué cosa? —Kagome pestañeó un par de veces. Creía que necesitaba urgente llegar a ese bar porque definitivamente el calor le estaba afectando—. Tranquila, Sango. Falta poco para que lleguemos.

—¡Oye! ¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó la castaña.

—¿Acaso tomaste leche en mal estado como Goten? —inquirió con una ceja levantada.

—En Literatura eres la mejor.

Kagome al fin entendió las palabras de su amiga.

—Gracias a Dios. Creí que te estabas volviendo loca.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú fuiste la que malinterpretó todo! —volvió a quejarse.

—Sí, es cierto. Y con lo de Literatura tienes razón. Es mi materia favorita. Leer es lo que más me gusta.

—Por eso eres la alumna favorita del profesor Freecs.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso? —preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

—No lo dijo. Pero se nota. Siempre te felicita cada vez que le entregas un ensayo sobre cualquier libro.

—¿Y eso qué? Él felicita a todo el mundo cuando una tarea esta bien. Es su forma de incentivar a nuestros compañeros a seguir mejorando. Es solo parte de su personalidad.

—Bueno, sí. No lo niego, pero lo he visto. Le encanta lo que escribes y como lo escribes porque a ti te felicita de una manera diferente ¿Cómo decirlo? Es como que se emociona más al leer algo tuyo. Además tienes la nota más alta de todo el curso.

—Tal vez... —dudó—. Eso es porque me encanta la literatura. Siempre me ha gustado desde que era pequeña. Y también soy una traga libros devota —Se rió de sí misma.

—Eres una enemiga natural de los números y amante de las letras. —Rió divertida—. Por cierto, le has ganado a Rina en esa calificación. Qué raro que no esté compitiendo contra ti como lo hace con Killúa. —Volvió a reír.

—Eso mismo me estaba preguntando. Tal vez no me considere una rival digna porque ya me gana en todas las demás materias.

—Puede ser.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de pronto. Estaban a unos pasos de llegar al bar, pero se sorprendió al ver que su querido profesor de matemáticas estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto con una mujer.

—Es... —solo pudo decir en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la interrogó Sango algo desconcertada por su repentino comportamiento.

—Es Hisoka...

—¿Qué?

Inmediatamente, Sango siguió la mirada de Kagome y pudo visualizar al aludido sentado junto con una mujer muy atractiva.

—¿Esa mujer no es...?

—¿Será su novia? —no pudo evitar preguntar Kagome.

Sango se dio cuenta enseguida lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Ella estaba celosa.

—Imposible. Fíjate bien quien es.

—¿Eh? —la miró confundida.

—Es la doctora Aoyama —declaró.

—¿Aoyama? —trató de recordar.

—Machi Aoyama. Atiende en la enfermería desde hace dos años —le dijo haciendo hincapié del tiempo que llevaba en Shikon no Tama sin que siquiera la notara.

—¿En serio? De atrás no se la distingue bien. Además siempre lleva un overol blanco —declaró Kagome.

La verdad era que haberse dado cuenta quien era esa mujer no la tranquilizaba para nada. En ciertas ocasiones había oído rumores de las estudiantes que decían estar enamoradas de él, que Hisoka muchas veces había tratado de acercarse a Machi de una forma no tan profesional y más íntima. Claro que en el momento en que lo decían no lucían muy contentas, sino todo lo contrario.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos al mismo lugar de siempre. Ahora que lo recuerdo no traigo mucho dinero, y como tú dijiste, este lugar luce muy caro —dijo Sango, excusa que prefirió decir para que Kagome no se maquinara respecto a Hisoka y Machi.

—Yo pago —se apresuró a decir casi al mismo instante en que Sango terminó de hablar.

—¿Ah? —Sango quedó estupefacta—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí?

—¿Por qué no? —atajó—. Es un bar. Un bar es público y cualquiera puede ir.

—P-Pero... Kagome...

—Andando —instó sin dar lugar a más objeciones.

_ ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

Por un instante, y tan solo por un instante, a Kagome le pareció que el profesor Maschwitz la miraba fija e intensamente con esa mirada afilada que la turbaba, pero había sido un momento tan fugaz que pensó que nuevamente su mente estaba imaginando cosas donde no has había.

Dejó de mirarlo a él y a la doctora Aoyama. Estaba frente al cajero con Sango con la mirada pérdida como si estuviera en otro planeta.

—¡Oye!

—¿Eh? —balbuceó.

—Llamando a Kagome desde el planeta Tierra. Hace rato que vengo llamándote. Si te hace sentir tan mal estar aquí deberíamos irnos.

—No, estoy bien.

—Bueno —dijo Sango poco convencida pero sabía que ella no desistiría de estar ahí para quien sabe qué—. Iré al baño. Pídeme una malteada de chocolate —le dijo para luego irse.

—Está bien —manifestó con una sonrisa.

_ Todo está bien. Solo tengo que hacer el pedido e irme con Sango. _

—¿Señorita? ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó uno de los empleados que era la tercera vez que intentaba tomar su orden.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Una malteada de chocolate, por fa... Quiero decir dos —se corrigió.

El empleado la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Disculpe, ¿pero se siente bien?

_ ¡No!_

—Sí, no se preocupe. Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Muy bien. Enseguida le entregaremos su orden.

_ No me siento bien…_

La espera se le hizo eterna. Las malteadas estaban tardando y Sango aún no regresaba. Sentía que el tiempo se había vuelto más lento. Se cruzó de brazos y no dejaba de mover su dedo índice en señal de impaciencia. Parecía una psicótica. Estaba realmente incómoda y para colmo sus ojos se movían solos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía. El asunto es que Kagome no quería hacerlo pero lo hacía. ¿Hacer qué? Mirar a su profesor hablar tan placenteramente con la doctora Machi. ¡Por Dios! Ahora era masoquista. Definitivamente era un caso perdido. Sin embargo, lo que más la perturbaba no era verlos en lo que sería una cita, sino verlo a él, al profesor Maschwitz. ¿Acaso estaba imaginado cosas? Pues, sí. Al parecer su mente no paraba de escarnecerla. Cada vez que le echaba un vistazo a la pareja veía que su profesor la miraba de vez en cuando. Bueno, tal vez eso no era lo raro, después de todo estaban en el mismo bar y probablemente él se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero el que supiera que estaba ahí no significaba que iba a levantarse, dejar a su hermosa cita ahí, y acercársele solo para saludarla. ¡Por supuesto que no! Hisoka Maschwitz era su profesor de matemáticas. Fuera del establecimiento escolar de Shikon no Tama no tenía la obligación de saludarla ni nada parecido. Pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba, lo que la inquietaba era que cada vez que sentía los ojos de Maschwitz sobre ella, estos la consumían, era como si el solo toque de su mirada la absorbiera. Él tenía una mirada demasiado intensa, demasiado penetrante y peligrosa. De todas maneras eso solo pasaba de a ratos, y en un periodo de tiempo tan efímero que tranquilamente podría ser su imaginación. La mayoría del tiempo Maschwitz se la pasaba mirando a Aoyama con una gran sonrisa de esas que a Kagome le encantaría que se las dedicara a ella.

Pero no.

Siguió esperando. Sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas perlas que rebotaban de un lugar a otro; del reloj a la mesa veinte donde se encontraban la doctora y su profesor, luego iban a parar hacia el empleado que estaba preparando las malteadas y finalmente hacia el camino que conducía al baño para ver si Sango finalmente se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia. Entre todo eso, su mente era un caos, y el tiempo enlentecido era un martirio.

Cuando a sus ojos le tocaban detenerse en la parada de la mesa veinte, veía a Hisoka mirándola. Eso la perturbaba cada vez más. Su mirada se mostraba cada vez más intensa hacia Kagome, como si esperara provocar algún tipo de reacción en ella. Y por si fuera poco, no solo era la mirada de su profesor lo que sacudía su mundo, sino también su sonrisa confiada y enigmática, dibujados por unos labios que decían lo que las palabras explicitas no podían. Ese era precisamente el problema, estaba tan confundida que no podía descifrar qué es lo que Maschwitz trataba de lograr con esas expresiones tan crípticas que le dedicaba mientras estaba con su cita. Pero claro, lo primero que Kagome tenía que ver era si todo lo que estaba viendo no era un macabro juego de su mente producto de algún indecoroso deseo que tenía respecto a su amor platónico.

_Tengo que largarme de aquí de una buena vez. _

Toda esa tortura psicológica la estaba volviendo loca. Lo primero que hizo fue inhalar y exhalar. Luego, trató de pensar en otras cosas que la relajaran.

_Piensa en otras cosas que te tranquilicen…_

¡Manzanas! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Kagome amaba las manzanas rojas y jugosas. Le gustaba el color verse agua, leer, escribir, ver películas de comedia, ver series en internet, las papas fritas y... él. ¡Cielos! ¡¿No estaba tratando de no pensar en su profesor?! Bueno, no podía evitarlo él era parte de esas "cosas" que le gustaban, así que no se culpaba. De todas formas ya se sentía mejor, pero había algo que no podía dejar de hacer; seguir mirando aunque sea de vez en cuando hacia la mesa veinte.

Ahora que estaba más relajada y miraba a la pareja, se dio cuenta que —como lo había pensado— todo había sido una mala pasada de su mente inducido por su obsesión hacia Maschwitz. Él solo le prestaba atención a la doctora Machi y parecía pasarla muy bien con ella. De seguro su querido profesor no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de estar con una mujer así por nada del mundo, después de todo, Aoyama no solo era atractiva, sino que era muy bella, de su edad, y una mujer muy capaz e inteligente. Lo único malo tal vez era su personalidad fría y hostil, pero aunque podía visualizar un poco de eso en ella en ese mismo instante, a Hisoka no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, de hecho parecía muy entretenido y a gusto con su compañía.

Terminó optando por ya no mirar más la mesa veinte mientras sus elucubraciones la llevaban a imaginar cómo sería tener una conversación con el profesor Hisoka fuera de Shikon no Tama con respecto a un tema que no tuviera nada que ver con las matemáticas. ¿De que hablarían si en ese momento él se le acercara y la saludara?

_ ¡¿Por qué Sango tarda tanto en el baño?!_

—Señorita, su pedido —anunció en mesero.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó con una sonrisa para luego sacar el dinero y pagar.

Tomó la bandeja plateada que sostenía las dos malteadas. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse automáticamente mientras su mente seguía en lo suyo. A esas alturas, Kagome ya se había resignado a no pensar en Hisoka Maschwitz, entonces, ¿porqué seguir tratando de resistirse si todos sus esfuerzos resultaban infructuosos?

Grave error.

De pronto, la fémina sintió un ruido estruendoso. Ahora su piel estaba húmeda y fría. Esa sensación tan repentina la devolvió a la realidad, pero...

¿Qué había pasado?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, absolutamente perpleja. Estaba en graves problemas.

—P-Profesor M-Maschwitz... —balbuceó, totalmente sorprendida.

_A veces uno cree saber cual es su verdadero deseo, aquel por el cual uno daría cualquier cosa por cumplirlo. Desgraciadamente, los deseos imaginativos no resultan ser los mismos cuando estos entran a la dimensión de lo real, y para cuando uno se da cuenta... puede ser demasiado tarde._

Continuará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Cap 2 luego de siglos. No tengo perdón XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún se encontraba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Kagome quedó estática ante la visión que tenía ¿En qué momento se había acercado a ella? ¡¿Y en qué diablos estaba pensando?! No era el momento de preguntarse eso. El hombre que la volvía loca, su profesor, estaba frente a ella, mirándola con unos ojos inescrutables y extraños mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta sonrisa ladina. No sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse ni articular palabra alguna.

_ Di algo… _

_ Di algo…_

_ ¡Di algo!_

—Si esto hubiera pasado en Shikon no Tama ya tendrías una suspensión —habló él con una voz profunda y coqueta.

Al escucharlo, ella finalmente pudo reaccionar.

—L-Lo siento... —se apresuró a decir totalmente turbada. Su mente aún no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Que mal... —dijo mientras se le acercaba aún más. Terminó a pocos centímetros de la fémina. Ella se puso cada vez más nerviosa. Podría jurar que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, sin duda eso la desorientaba—. Hueles a chocolate... —le susurró cerca del oído.

Kagome se estremeció. Había sentido su cálido aliento rozar su piel que por alguna razón estaba más sensible de lo normal. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Últimamente Kagome había sentido un comportamiento extraño de parte de él, pero había concluido que solo fue su imaginación. Sin embargo, esto…

—Profesor... —musitó en un hilo de voz. Parecía casi como si estuviera en un estado de trance.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Kagome? —repuso mientras la seguía mirando con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Al escucharlo, cayó en cuenta de que no la trataba de la misma forma que en Shikon no Tama, de hecho, ya no era tan formal. La había llamado por su nombre.

—Usted... —volvió a decir de manera casi imperceptible—. ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó de pronto, como volviendo en sí nuevamente—. ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

Hisoka rió divertido a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás, le resultaba excitante verla reaccionar así tan solo por haberlo empapado de chocolate al chocar contra él.

—¡Lo lamento! —volvió a disculparse, totalmente abochornada—. ¡Qué torpe soy! No quise hacerlo —Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. La risa jocosa de Hisoka solo hacía que sus nervios aumentaran.

—No te preocupes. De todas maneras no me gusta mucho esta camisa.

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desabrochó el primer y el segundo botón de la prenda superior. Kagome enrojeció aún más porque el mayor había dejado ver un poco de su blanca piel que cubría parte de lo que pudo notar que eran músculos no demasiado prominentes pero sí muy marcados. Instintivamente, llevó su rostro hacia otro lado por unos segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta, Maschwitz había agarrado unas servilletas para que estas absorbieran el exceso del liquido espeso y chocolatoso.

—Déjeme ayudarlo —manifestó con timidez. Tenía que hacer algo ya que era su culpa que él estuviera así.

—No es necesario —dijo él, con la mirada. Había algo en esos ojos dorados que parecía calarse adentro de la joven.

Y no se podía liberar.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —manifestó con suavidad y una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba escarlata, y a pesar de que se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar aprovechar esa situación para estar cerca de él.

Agarró varias servilletas y empezó a pasarlas sobre la tela de que vestía su profesor con lentitud. Las sensaciones que la atestaban eran indescriptibles. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad que ella tendría de estar cerca de su amor platónico.

Una vez que terminó, lamentó que aquel efímero momento no se alargara más.

—Siento haber arruinado su cita —se disculpó una vez más.

Tenía la cabeza cabizbaja. Disculparse por lo que había hecho era lo correcto, un acto de educación que su madre le había inculcado, no obstante... ahora que lo tenía cerca, de lo único que se sentía culpable era de no sentirse culpable realmente. Con ese incidente, había podido estar cerca de él y lo tenía solo para ella, también había conseguido alejarlo de la doctora Aoyama momentáneamente. No tenía nada contra ella, ni tampoco la odiaba, pero no podía evitar que los celos se apoderaran de ella.

—No te preocupes. Machi lo comprenderá.

"Machi", ese nombre empezó a dar vueltas por su mente repitiéndose varias veces, torturándola. El profesor Maschwitz decía el nombre de la doctora Aoyama con mucha libertad como si fueran íntimos amigos o más que eso. Y sí. Así era la cruel realidad para Kagome, era evidente que Hisoka estaba teniendo una cita con ella porque quería algo más que una relación laboral o de amistad. Incluso, él no se había molestado en negar o corregir sus palabras cuando le dijo que lamentaba arruinar su cita. Cómo le encantaría escuchar de sus labios su propio nombre sin vocativos que remarcaran la distancia que había entre ellos, aunque la verdad era que le resultaba toda una hazaña haberlo escuchado decirle "señorita Kagome", sin embargo, de ahí no pasaría, y esa sería la última vez que lo escucharía decirlo con aquella particular voz que la encandilaba.

—Entiendo —declaró sin mirarlo.

No quería que la viera, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo celosa y lo triste que se había puesto repentinamente. Se agachó y recogió la bandeja. Sus movimientos eran lentos, esperaba que Maschwitz se fuera al tocador o algo así para que no la viera en ese estado, pero quedó perpleja al darse cuenta que él también se había inclinado, de hecho, Hisoka recogió la bandeja plateada casi al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, provocando un ligero rose en sus manos. Kagome dio un respingo y amplió los ojos ante el contacto.

Nuevamente se había quedado inmóvil, pero solo fue algo momentáneo, al sentir los ojos de Hisoka sobre ella, instintivamente se puso de pie nuevamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Maschwitz, pero de ninguna manera parecía extrañado de su comportamiento. Él tan solo la seguía mirando de manera fija y penetrante, como si buscara algo en ella.

—N-No... —apenas pudo decir—. Yo iré a llamar a un camarero para que limpie —anunció con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bien —convino con la voz calmada—. Si me disculpas, iré a asearme un poco, sino Machi se molestará conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Como usted diga —trató de decir la fémina con la voz neutra, pero no estaba segura si lo había logrado.

Kagome quería decir que lo sentía otra vez, pero sería falso porque había disfrutado del momento, sin embargo, también le había dolido.

—Te tuve muy cerca, Hisoka... —musitó mientras lo veía alejarse de ella.

Uno de los empleados del lugar se acercó y limpió todo de inmediato. Mientras tanto, Kagome fue al baño de mujeres para de paso ver que es lo que estaba haciendo su amiga para tardarse tanto. Cuando la vio lo entendió perfectamente. No se había tardado precisamente por alguna necesidad fisiológica urgente, sino porque su teléfono celular parecía haberse fusionado con su oído.

Miró a Sango con una mirada tan fulminante que la sobresaltó. Kagome no estaba enojada, pero sí algo molesta por casi haberse "fusionado" con el teléfono y haberla dejado sola. Sango la miró con desconcierto puesto que estaba empapada de chocolate. ¿Qué había pasado? Enseguida se despidió de Miroku de manera cariñosa y casi lamentando dejar de oír su voz y se acercó hacia su amiga mirándola con un gran signo de interrogación en los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Kagome suspiró con pesadez. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre aquel incidente tan vergonzoso pero a la vez tan placentero.

—Maschwitz. Eso fue lo que pasó —habló luego de un largo silencio.

—¿Qué cosa? —alzó una ceja, confundida.

—No sé cómo fue que pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos empapados de chocolate.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó estupefacta. Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Lo que oyes. Choqué contra Hisoka y lo llené de chocolate.

—¿Te dijo algo? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Solo que si hubiera sido en Shikon no Tama me hubiera suspendido, luego dijo...

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Otra vez pareció que su mente se desconectaba de todo al recordar lo que había pasado.

—Oye... ¡Oye!

Kagome volvió en sí de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que te vas a otro planeta cada vez que piensas en Hisoka —le reclamó con los brazos puestos en jarra.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Entonces me dirás qué fue lo qué te dijo o me dejarás con la intriga?

—Dijo que yo olía a chocolate... —musitó abochornada.

—Bueno, eso es obvio. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Pues... nada… —Dudó—. Es que... se me acercó mucho... sentí su aliento muy cerca... y las expresiones que tiene me desconciertan.

Sango amplió los ojos nuevamente, sorprendida.

—¿Hizo eso?

Kagome asintió levemente. Todavía tenía el rostro muy caliente y sus mejillas tenían un leve color carmín de solo recordar aquel momento. Por otro lado, a Sango le parecía extraño lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

—Es muy extraño... — manifestó pensativa—. ¿No se enojó contigo? —inquirió.

—No. La verdad no sentí ningún rastro de molestia, de hecho...

Se quedó nuevamente callada.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé... — titubeó—. Hisoka es muy misterioso. No logro discernir lo que significan sus expresiones. Lo único que sé es que cada vez que me mira siento que se mete adentro mío y pone mi mundo de cabeza.

Sango suspiró con resignación.

—Eso es... —Detuvo su habla de pronto—. Bueno... —Dudó—. No sé exactamente. Pero tal vez estás enamorada, o quizá es como dice Rina y sólo sientes una fuerte atracción hacia él.

—Sango, ¿cómo sabes que estás realmente enamorada de Miroku? —le cuestionó.

—Eso es porque él me hace sentir muy feliz —declaró con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que estoy con él mi corazón se acelera cada vez más y hace que varias descargas eléctricas recorran mi cuerpo.

—Ya veo... —musitó.

—Entonces nos quedamos sin malteadas, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes. Compraré otras dos.

Buscó en su bolsillo más dinero. Recordaba que Vegeta le había dado algo de dinero por si lo necesitaba además del que le había dado su madre. Él siempre la cuidaba y la sobreprotegía. Al decir verdad, varias veces le había intentado enseñar algunos movimientos para la defensa personal por si lo necesitaba, pero ella se había negado dado que no se le daba bien esas cosas, por eso pensaba que si ella se lo pedía, él le enseñaría. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si sería lo mismo con su amiga Sango. Su hermano tenía un carácter especial, era muy orgulloso y malhumorado, pero Kagome era aún más malhumorada cuando la sobreprotegía o cuando la controlaba mucho.

—Lo encontré.

—Olvídalo. Ya es tarde. Tenemos que ir a tu casa y pedirle a tu hermano que nos ayude. Además, mejor si ya no te cruzas con el profesor de matemáticas. Solo espero que no se vengue de ti en la escuela donde tiene completo control sobre los alumnos durante su hora.

—No creo que haga eso —lo defendió.

—No lo sé. Hisoka es raro. Me parece increíble que le guste a tantas chicas, y más a ti. Siempre pensé que te gustaban los muchachos más dulces y que fueran atentos contigo, por eso me sorprendí cuando dijiste que te gustaba Maschwitz.

—Es qué, no lo sé... es algo que no puedo controlar, siento que algo adentro me arrastra hacia él —reveló, enfrascada en ese pensamiento, como si intentara comprender eso que sentía.

—De eso me doy cuenta. Que se le va a hacer. —Sonrió—. Supongo que algún día se te pasará y te enamorarás de alguien que no sea tan... extraño, y por supuesto que no sea de un profesor —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Kagome suspiró con pesadez.

—Eso espero... —susurró.

_ ¿Qué es él realmente para mí?_

—Ya vámonos de aquí —instó Sango, sacando a su amiga de esos pensamientos que la albergaban.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a la casa de Kagome. La madre y el abuelo recibieron a ambas jóvenes con una sonrisa. Vegeta aún no había llegado, pues al parecer estaba entrenando. Él siempre lo hacía durante cuatro horas ininterrumpidas los siete días de la semana, así que no era algo extraño que tuviera una excelente condición física que atrajera a muchas féminas a pesar de que su estatura no fuera la mejor. Muchas veces Kagome había tenido que lidiar con un par de sus compañeras que lo habían visto cuando la iba a recoger a la escuela. Ellas preguntaban siempre por él, pero por sobre todo, preguntaban si tenía novia. Vegeta no tenía novia, y eso hacía que muchas se esperanzaran de poder conquistarlo, pero eso no pasaba. Su hermano mayor era alguien que solo se concentraba en entrenar y en participar en torneos de artes marciales. Nada más. Su mundo era solo pelear. Hasta su trabajo consistía en eso.

Las constantes interrogaciones de parte de sus compañeras con quienes ni siquiera hablaba la habían sofocado demasiado. Como consecuencia, le había pedido a Vegeta que ya no fuera a buscarla más a la escuela. Él al principio se había negado, pero cuando vio que Kagome enfureció al no hacerle caso, finalmente accedió. Así obtuvo su primer celular. Se lo había comprado Vegeta para que lo llamara por si necesitaba algo o por si estaba en problemas. Ella no había querido, pero él le dijo que no accedería a no ir a buscarla si no aceptaba el celular.

Finalmente terminó por aceptar.

Una vez en casa, Vegeta pasó delante de los demás sin saludar con aquel típico semblante serio siempre llevaba. Luego se dio una ducha y se encerró en su habitación. Kagome fue hasta ahí con Sango y le tocó la puerta. Él le abrió, pero frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba sola.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó de mala de gana.

Su hermana menor estaba por contestar, pero Sango se le había adelantado.

—Que nos entrenes –dijo directo al grano.

Lo que recibió Sango fue un portado seco en la cara. Por otro lado, Kagome enfureció y empezó a golpear la puerta con un puño.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarnos la puerta en la cara?! ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Abre la puerta!

Esperó unos segundos pero Vegeta no respondía.

—¿No vas a contestar?

Un silencio hostil proveniente del otro lado de la puerta fue la respuesta.

—¡Romperé el maldito celular que me compraste para controlarme! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Juro que lo haré! —explotó Kagome.

Sango se paralizó. Sabía que su mejor amiga era agresiva cuando se enojaba, pero no pensó que Vegeta la hiciera estallar tanto.

—Oye Kagome... será mejor que...

Pero ella no la escuchó.

—¡Abre la puerta o la tiro abajo! —conminó—. ¡El profesor Son nos reprobará sino entrenamos!

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Esta vez Vegeta lucía desconcertado.

—¿Son Gokú es su profesor de Educación Física? —se apresuró a preguntar el de cabellos en forma de flama.

—¿Eh? Pues sí. ¿Lo conoces? —inquirió la menor de cabello negro. Esta vez era ella la que parecía desconcertada.

Una venita se infló en la frente del mayor mientras apretaba ambos puños con fuerza.

—Ese maldito insecto... —musitó entre dientes con ira contenida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Kagome no entendía qué era lo que lo pasaba.

Sango también lucía desorientada. No podía imaginarse de dónde conocía al profesor Son.

—Ese idiota fue el único al que no pude vencer en el torneo de las artes marciales —reveló.

—¿Eh? —dijeron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

—¿Entonces fue por él que quedaste en segundo lugar? —inquirió.

Vegeta no contestó. Estaba perdido en los recuerdos amargos de su derrota.

_ Entonces es por eso que Vegeta comenzó a entrenar más duro. _

—Coman y beban algo. Luego dejen pasar media hora y empiecen a calentar. En una hora empezaremos —determinó para luego cerrar la puerta con una fuerza que parecía que la rompería.

—¿E-Eh? —Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta estupefacta.

—Parece que lo logramos —declaró Sango aún algo turbada por haber estado en medio de ellos dos.

—Así parece. Pero... —Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella de repente—. Parece que es personal...

—¿Eh? —musitó la castaña sin entender a qué se refería.

No quería intimidar a Sango, pero Kagome pocas veces había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de su hermano. Tal vez no había sido buena idea haberle pedido que las entrenara. Sí. Posiblemente acabarían arrepintiéndose después. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—N-No, no es nada —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Será mejor que comamos algo. Sino estamos listas en una hora mi hermano se enojará. Ya vez que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás —manifestó con los ojos entornados y una gotita en la sien.

Ambas hicieron lo que Vegeta les había ordenado. Los tres fueron al patio y empezaron con un par de ejercicios básicos: abdominales, estocadas, espinales, etc. El mayor se sintió indignado de la poca resistencia que tenían las dos jóvenes y pensó que sería un largo camino antes de que se viera algún resultado efectivo. A continuación, Vegeta les enseñó un par de movimientos básicos de las artes marciales combinadas, usando las manos en forma de puños o las piernas para dar patadas.

El primer día fue totalmente agotador. Kagome y Sango apenas se podían mover, y habían recibido muchas reprimendas por parte de Vegeta ya que se cansaban muy fácilmente. En un momento, la de cabellos negros se hartó y quiso darle un buen y merecido golpe a su hermano por ser tan poco tolerante y gruñón con ellas ¡Recién era su primer día! Lamentablemente, para Kagome, lo único que pudo lograr fue darse un doloroso golpe contra la pared, pues el mayor había usado su propia fuerza contra ella misma desviando el golpe destinado hacia él con un movimiento simple, pero efectivo.

Al otro día, las dos amigas se prepararon para ir a Shikon no Tama. Apenas podían moverse. Les dolía todo el cuerpo. Hasta sentarse a desayunar les resultaba doloroso.

Una vez en la escuela tuvieron clases de física con el profesor Kurapika Nostrade. Era la primera vez que tenían una clase con él. El sujeto era muy serio, y no era extraño que también fuera muy estricto, pero también tenía mucha paciencia con los alumnos que no entendían ciertas cosas. Nostrade en seguía localizaba a los estudiantes que no entendían los problemas que escribía en el pizarrón y enseguida volvía a explicarlo con lentitud. No obstante, así como era muy bueno enseñando y verificando cuales eran los puntos vulnerables de cada uno para así enfocarse en ayudarlos, también exigía extrema atención en lo que explicaba. Si detectaba que alguien no lo escuchaba, automáticamente lo enviaba a dirección. Él sin duda parecía tener ojos en todos lados porque no se le escapaba nada.

Tuvieron dos horas de Física hasta que el primer recreo llegó.

—¡Me duele todo! —se quejó Kagome—.¡Voy a matar a mi hermano!

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —saludó Killúa quien puso una mano en el hombro de Kagome como lo había hecho tantas veces.

Una descarga de dolor recorrió los músculos de la joven y dio un respingo para luego quedar tiesa. Apenas podía moverse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el varón.

—Ayer Vegeta nos hizo sufrir mucho —repuso Sango quien con solo ver la reacción de Kagome se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que fue tan solo el tacto de la mano de Killúa sobre su hombro.

—Ya veo. Era de esperarse.

—¿Tan riguroso fue? —preguntó Rina.

—Yo apenas pude soportarlo cuando tomé clases con él —comentó Goten.

—No tienen idea —contestó Sango.

—Por eso yo ni loca me pondría a practicar artes marciales —dijo Bura.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo hicieron para convencerlo?

—Mhm... Eso es lo extraño —repuso Sango.

—Al parecer el profesor Son y mi hermano se conocen.

Todos miraron a Kagome sorprendidos.

—¿En serio? —Rina alzó una ceja—. Eso no lo sabía.

—Ni yo. Son le ganó a mi hermano en el torneo de artes marciales que se hace cada año.

—Yo sí lo sabía —afirmó Goten—. Siempre pasan por televisión ese torneo. A mi me encanta, pero la verdad no me había dado cuenta que el profesor Gokú era el que lo había vencido. No lo recordaba. Tu hermano siempre participaba y se llevaba el primer lugar y como él es muy orgulloso a debido de sentirse muy mal por eso.

—Sí —confirmó Kagome—. Recuerdo que cuando regresó estaba realmente indignado. Decía que su oponente era un cabeza hueca y un maldito insecto. Estaba furioso. A partir de ese momento empezó a entrenar más duro. Supongo que espera vencerlo en el próximo torneo.

—Pues Vegeta tiene razón —constató Bura—. Parece un descerebrado. No sé cómo llegó a ser profesor aquí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber Sango.

—Lo vi desde mi limusina cuando venía hacia aquí. El tipo venía en bicicleta a una velocidad que debo admitir que era impresionante, pero el idiota no vio que venía y chocó contra mi vehículo. ¡Le hizo una gran abolladura! Me molesté por supuesto y le dije las mil y una palabras que se merecía.

Todos quedaron estupefactos al escuchar la narración de la heredera de la Corporación Cápula.

—¿Eh? P-Pero, ¿no tienes miedo que se vengue de ti aquí? Además te rehúsas a entrenar. Te hará trizas. —Se preocupó Sango.

—No me hará nada —aseguró—. Ese profesor Son se disculpó conmigo como un millón de veces con una sonrisa tan despreocupada que me irritó. Se nota que es muy descuidado y se toma todo a la ligera —declaró molesta.

—No creo que sea tan así. Por algo está en esta escuela, ¿no crees? —la contradijo Killúa.

—Pues yo pienso que cometieron un gran error al traerlo aquí. ¡Es que ni siquiera podría ser profesor de una escuela mediocre, mucho menos de Shikon no Tama! ¡Mi madre no paga tanto dinero para eso!

—Tranquila, Bura. —Trató de calmarla Kagome—. Ya veremos cómo es hoy.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. Además quiero conocerlo —dijo Goten emocionado—. La verdad es que quedé impresionado con la pelea que dio cuando peleó contra Vegeta. ¡Fue increíble! —manifestó con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo.

—¡Me importa un bledo! —exclamó Bura con un tono de voz que atemorizó a Goten.

Kagome suspiró con pesadez.

_ Cuando a Bura le desagrada alguien no hay forma de que eso cambie. _

—Bueno, ya dejemos el asunto en paz. Ya veremos cómo es realmente cuando pasemos clases con él -declaró Rina—. Por lo pronto vayamos al salón que en dos minutos toca la campana.

—Yo ya me voy para mi salón entonces —anunció Killúa.

La siguiente clase fue de Artes Plásticas con el profesor Inuyasha Taisho. Los cuatro amigos ya lo conocían así que él no era nada que no hubieran visto ya. Taisho siempre había tenido poca paciencia cuando alguien no entendía algo y también era algo gruñón. Lo demás no era nada que no fuera común para la exigencia que era esa escuela. Como era la primera clase, él explicó como iba a evaluar y lo que harían durante la cursada de ese nuevo año. El primer trabajo fue hacer un retrato de su compañero.

Los alumnos resultaron impares ese año, así que Inuyasha había tenido que ser el modelo de una de las estudiantes: Pan Satán. Pan era una muchacha muy bonita para los estándares masculinos que llegaba casi al mismo nivel que Bura. Su personalidad era algo dura pero se llevaba bien con casi todos. No se juntaba con ningún grupo de amigos en particular porque no parecía importarle mucho eso. Sin embargo, había algo que muchos se habían dado cuenta, incluido los cuatro amigos; ella se sentía atraída hacia el profesor Taisho, de hecho, era parte de su club de fans, ese club que decía que la personalidad de Inuyasha lo hacía lucir tierno debajo de esa coraza malhumorada que poseía.

Pan se ruborizó al retratar a su querido profesor, pero le había gustado estar más cerca de él, y al final de la clase, Inuyasha la felicitó porque su retrato había sido el más detallado y mejor hecho de toda la clase, por lo cual, obtuvo la nota más alta junto con Rina, quien también había hecho un excelente trabajo retratando a Goten.

La materia de la cuarta hora fue de inglés con el profesor Xeros Metallium. Él se caracterizaba por ser uno de los profesores más extraños de Shikon no Tama debido a la forma en que daba las clases. No era muy estricto a comparación de los demás docentes y siempre parecía tener una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona en su rostro, como si dar clases fuera algo divertido. Por supuesto que Metallium también hacía suspirar a más de una por tener una personalidad encantadora, según decían varias alumnas. Nunca se enojaba y el acento que tenía al hablar en inglés derretía a muchas. Otra particular característica que tenía era la forma su forma de dar clases. Se las arreglaba para que cualquiera entendiera todo a la primera que lo explicaba.

Por otro lado, Kagome siempre había pensado que Xeros era algo aterrador, ¿por qué? Esa sonrisa que siempre usaba parecía una mascara que ocultaba su verdadero rostro. No sabía que pudiera ocultar, pero el hecho que lo hiciera ya le resultaba inquietante. Muchas veces la habían invadido unos escalofríos cuando se le acercaba, pero había tratado de ocultarlo ante su presencia, cosa que no estaba segura si tenía éxito o no, pero mientras no afectara sus notas no le molestaba mucho.

La última clase, y la más tediosa y molesta para Bura, era la de Educación Física. Goten se sentía emocionado de al fin conocer a su gran ídolo de artes marciales. Incluso le había pedido un autógrafo con los ojos totalmente deslumbrados. El profesor Son se la dio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Las instalaciones de Shikon no Tama eran de lo mejor. Había muchas herramientas con las cuales trabajar así que nunca faltaba material. La escuela tenía su propia pista en el patio, que era bastante grande: setecientos metros. La primera actividad que debían hacer era correr diez vueltas en ella sin parar. Por cada vez que se detuvieran en esas diez vueltas, Son les bajaría un punto.

—Muy bien, ¿entendieron lo que tienen que hacer? —preguntó el profesor de Educación Física con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos asintieron pero la verdad era que estaban nerviosos ya que el ochenta por ciento de los alumnos no tenían buena condición física y no creían poder correr las diez vueltas sin detenerse más veces de las que podían para aprobar con la nota mínima. Antes de empezar, Son les pidió hacer algo de calentamiento.

—De acuerdo, ya pueden empezar —determinó el profesor.

—Yo no correré —dijo Bura de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Él la miró desconcertado—. ¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Tengo una justificación médica.

Son la escrutó largamente en silencio.

Bura metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y sacó un papel.

Rina, Kagome, Sango y Goten se habían esperado algo como eso. Bura siempre lo había hecho con el antiguo profesor de Educación Física. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para no hacer las clases y aprobar con la nota mínima.

—Lo siento, pero no lo aceptaré —dijo sin siquiera mirar el papel.

La de cabellos celestes lo miró estupefacta. ¿No lo recibiría? ¿Acaso se le había zafado un tornillo?

—Usted no tiene nada, señorita Brief —determinó Son con la misma sonrisa inocente que venía mostrando.

—¿Cómo lo sabe si ni siquiera ha visto el certificado médico? —Bura se quejó.

-Puedo darme cuenta con solo verla.

—¡¿De qué está hablando?! Aquí claramente dice que no puedo hacerlo porque tengo tendinitis rotuliana. Solo puedo hacer ejercicios que no demanden mucho esfuerzo —le espetó.

—Eso no importa —negó con simpleza—. Usted está perfectamente bien —aseguró—. Con solo verla me basta. Si tuviera algo yo mismo hubiera sido el primero en decirle que no corra en la pista. Lo que dice ese papel está mal.

—¿Acaso usted sabe más que un traumatólogo? —Alzó la voz. Ese profesor la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No, no digo eso —declaró—. Es que ese es solo un papel —fue lo único que dijo—. Lo siento pero tendrá que correr.

Bura estaba que explotaba de ira. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso? Estaba a punto de decirle algo más, pero Rina se le acercó y le susurró unas palabras.

—No le contradigas, Bura —advirtió—. Él parece saber perfectamente que no tienes nada.

La de cabellos celestes se mordió la lengua y se tragó el insulto que estaba por proferir, pero no se quedó callada.

—No correré —fue lo único que dijo con una mirada desafiante.

Al profesor Son le apareció una gotita en la sien mientras suspiraba con pesadez. No le gustaba tener que dar su primera mala nota en su primera clase de cuarto año.

—Como quiera. Tiene un cero. Y... —se rascó la cabeza con la lapicera con la cual le había puesto la nota en el registro como pensativo—. ¿Qué es lo que decían las reglas? -susurró pensando en voz alta—. No lo recuerdo... ¿Qué era? Mhm...

Se mantuvo unos segundos cavilando con la mano derecha sobre su barbilla hasta que finalmente recordó.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento es que no me acordaba. —Rió divertido—. El director Folken dijo que si sucedía algo así debía mandar a cualquier alumno a dirección. Así que Señorita Brief debe ir a ver al director Fanel.

Sus palabras con una clara estructura de comando y su rol de profesor le indicaba a los alumnos que Son le estaba dando una orden a Bura, pero sus gestos, su tono afable y esa sonrisa cristalina al igual que un niño, sugería que simplemente se lo estaba pidiendo. Por otro lado, Bura tenía ganas de agarrar esos ridículos cabellos alborotados en forma de picos y arrancárselos para hacer que su cuero cabelludo sangrase hasta dejarlo sin una gota.

Quiso decirle todos los insultos que invadían su cabeza, pero si lo hacía de seguro sería otra mancha en su expediente y su madre sin duda le cancelaría todas las tarjetas de crédito, por lo cual, se limitó a ir hacia la oficina del director con una gran ira contenida.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó enérgico Gokú—. Comencemos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daba pasos cargados de enojo mientras caminaba hacia su destino. Se sintió completamente humillada e indignada por culpa de ese profesor tan idiota y distraído. Le parecía increíble que diera clases en esa escuela. ¡Ese sujeto ni siquiera servía para dar clases en una escuela de baja categoría! Era incompetente y obviamente no sabía las reglas de la institución. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a rechazar su certificado? Sin duda no le caía para nada bien.

—Seguramente se está vengando por los insultos que le di esta mañana —susurró—. Pero esto no se quedará así —sentenció.

No tardó en llegar a la oficina del director. Ahí la estaba esperando Folken Lakud Fanel: siempre vestido de una forma impecable con aquel típico semblante tranquilo e imperturbable. Él era un hombre totalmente brillante, con una capacidad para estudiar más de una carrera a la vez que había llamado la atención de los académicos más experimentados. Era muy respetado y admirado por todos. Tenía cuatro carreras hechas a la edad de treinta y cinco años: abogado, médico, psicólogo, profesor (de Matematicas, Inglés, Ruso, Alemán y Lingüística) y tenía varias maestrías y un doctorado en neurología. Lakud se caracterizaba por ser un hombre sosegado pero recto, cuyas cualidades de enseñanza eran inigualables. Había publicado cuatro libros: dos acerca de una investigación antropológica, la tercera acerca de otra investigación con todo lo que tenía que ver con las reacciones del cerebro de acuerdo a ciertos estímulos del comportamiento humano, y la cuarta era acerca de una nueva teoría que venía investigando sobre como el ser humano obtenía y desarrollaba el lenguaje. En este último libro, Folken aplicaba todos sus conocimientos —especialmente aquellos que tenía de neurología— para sostener y respaldar su teoría. Gracias a esto —y a que su nueva teoría había sido aceptada por muchos lingüistas reconocidos y experimentados— Folken dio varias conferencias en muchas universidades de mucho prestigio en todo el país y también en el extranjero.

El mayor objetivo de Folken en Shikon no Tama era hacer que las reglas se cumplieran al pie de la letra, pues pensaba que esa era la manera más efectiva de adoctrinar a los estudiantes. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la alumna que acababa de cruzar la puerta de su oficina, como si la hubiera estado esperando o como si hubiera predicho que ella estaría en ese momento ahí.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita Brief?

—El profesor de Educación Física me envió —le habló con el respeto que su reputación lo merecía.

Más allá de que admiraba al director Fanel por todo lo que sabía de él, Bura también sabía que él conocía a su madre. Ambos eran amigos cercanos así que sabía que tenía que hablar con cuidado.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Porque no quise correr las diez vueltas que pidió en la pista, pero es que le expliqué que el traumatólogo me dijo que no debía correr. Incluso tengo el certificado médico.

La fémina sacó el papel y se lo puso en el escritorio. Folken lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente. Supo inmediatamente que el certificado era autentico.

—Ya veo —manifestó con una fría serenidad.

—¿Lo ve? El profesor Son ni siquiera la quiso ver y me ordenó que yo corriera aún en mi estado. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso a un estudiante? ¿Acaso no sabe que puedo resultar dañada? Con todo respeto, señor, mi madre no paga tanto dinero para que alguien como él me eduque en una institución como esta.

El director la miró largamente antes de contestar.

—Señorita, Brief —comenzó—, su madre es una científica brillante. ¿No cree que sea lo suficientemente sensata como para saber elegir a qué escuela enviar a su hija para que la eduque?

—Bueno —titubeó—, sí, es qué...

—El profesor Son está más que capacitado para dar clases aquí —continuó—.Yo soy el que elige a los profesores que enseñan en Shikon no Tama —le habló con tono firme y seguro, mirándola fijamente.

—Pero, es que él... ¿Cómo puede ser un buen profesor alguien que pone en riesgo la salud de los alumnos? —terminó por decir.

—Señorita Brief, ¿por qué cree que elegí al profesor Son cómo el nuevo profesor de Educación Física?

—La verdad no tengo ni idea —respondió con franqueza y una molestia que no pudo evitar manifestar.

—Según su expediente, cada año entrega un certificado en Educación Física que dice que no puede hacer actividad física debido a algún tipo de afección.

—Eso es cierto.

—Muchos estudiantes también lo hacen pero no tan seguido.

—No entiendo a donde quiere llegar —declaró alzando una ceja—. De seguro no soy la única que no puede hacer actividad física por razones de salud, y es probable que ese profesor también les haga a ellos lo mismo que me hizo a mi. ¿No cree que debería despedirlo?

—No.

Bura quedó estupefacta ante la negativa tan directa que le había dado.

—No le entiendo. ¿No le importa las consecuencias?

Estaba confundida, ¿cómo podía ser tan indiferente ante la salud de los estudiantes de la escuela de la cual él estaba a cargo?

—Señorita Brief —comenzó a hablar otra vez—, usted ha abusado de su posición social —determinó con la misma seguridad que venía mostrando hasta el momento.

Quedó perpleja ante sus palabras. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Hay muchos estudiantes que tienen mucho dinero e influencias como usted, señorita Brief, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que eso les dé algún tipo de ventaja para graduarse más fácilmente. Aquí todos son iguales.

—¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que me está diciendo con lo qué me hizo el profesor de Educación Física?

—Usted lo sabe— repuso—. Usted no ha sido la única que ha abusado de su posición. Han sido varios. Yo traigo aquí a profesores no solo por su excelencia enseñando, sino por su carácter —explicó—. El anterior profesor de Educación Física no era capaz de ver a través de los alumnos cuando le entregaban certificados que les resultaba fácil conseguir debido al poder de sus familias. Es por eso que traje a este nuevo profesor.

Bura amplió los ojos sin saber qué decir. Una gota de sudor rodó desde su frente. Definitivamente la había descubierto.

—¿Me está diciendo que él con solo verme supo que yo...? —De pronto se tapó la boca ya demasiado nerviosa. Estaba tan alterada que había terminado por exponerse ella misma.

—Exacto —confirmó Fanel—. Son Gokú es un experto en artes marciales, y muy conocido en el ámbito por nunca haber perdido una pelea. ¿Sabe por qué?

Ella no contestó. Se sentía muy abochornada.

—Eso es porque tiene la increíble habilidad de analizar el cuerpo de alguien con solo verlo. —prosiguió—. Tiene amplio conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano a pesar de haber estudiado poca medicina, por eso yo diría que es un prodigio. Conozco al profesor Son desde hace muchos años, señorita Brief, y siempre ha tenido esa habilidad desde antes de que se graduara de la secundaria. Parece que fuera un don con el que nació. Es capaz de ver eso y mucho más si se trata de cuestiones físicas.

—P-Pero... —quiso objetar.

—Si él dice que usted no tiene nada, es porque así es —siguió hablando—. Y ahora que sé esto, tendré que hablar con su madre al respecto, y lamentablemente me veré en la penosa obligación de suspenderla por tres días. Eso suponiendo que ésta sea la primera vez que entrega un certificado que si bien no es falso, establece una afección que usted no padece en realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la quinta vuelta que Kagome daba y ya se sentía cansada, sin mencionar que su cuerpo le dolía una barbaridad. Por suerte, aún no había parado ni una sola vez a comparación de Sango que ya lo había hecho.

—Animo, ya haz hecho la mitad —informó Rina quien se había puesto a trotar a la par de su amiga. A comparación de Kagome, ella lucía fresca como una lechuga. Además, había corrido nueve vueltas debido a que corría a una velocidad mayor.

—Sí, lo sé —repuso—. Pero creo que caminaré un poco en la siguiente vuelta. Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que le haya ido a Bura? De seguro se está quejando con el director Folken. Es una lástima, a mi me cae bien este nuevo profesor. Me resulta gracioso por los gestos y las expresiones que hace. —Sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Creo que a Bura no le está yendo muy bien.

—¿Mhm? —La miró desconcertada—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es un presentimiento. Todos saben que clase de persona es el director. Es muy perfeccionista y a pesar de que el profesor Son parece despistado y algo... —Hizo una pequeña pausa— tonto, no creo que lo sea realmente.

—¿Tú crees? Pues ahora que lo pienso tienes razón —convino Kagome.

—Claro. Killúa, Sango, Goten, tú y yo sabemos lo que Bura hace siempre con los justificativos médicos, y al parecer el profesor también se dio cuenta.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó estupefacta—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

A Rina le apareció una gotita en la sien y la miró con los ojos entornados, pues no había que ser demasiado listo para sacar una conclusión como esa.

—¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Ya el hecho de que no haya querido aceptar el certificado y el que la haya querido poner a correr no te dice nada?

—Pues... —Dudó.

—No es un profesor normal —determinó—. Pudo ver a través de Bura sin siquiera conocerla. No sé exactamente qué es, pero está muy claro que ella ya no podrá volver a hacer lo mismo. Y conociendo al director Folken, si el profesor Son lo sabe, obviamente él también.

—Entonces Bura...

—Ella está en problemas.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se halló caminando en una infinita y profunda oscuridad. Miró para todos lados a la espera de que sucediera algo increíble. ¿Por qué tenía tal expectativa? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que tenía que pasar. Curiosamente, no tenía miedo, sentía que ya había pasado por eso antes, pero la verdad es que no lo recordaba, era algo así como un _deja vu._

¿Cuanto había pasado desde que se vio en esa absoluta opacidad? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podrían haber pasado minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, pero... ¿Qué importaba? y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba segura lo que el concepto de tiempo significaba. Lo único que le importaba era saber qué es lo que había pasado antes de hallarse en la inexistencia. Sus sentidos se habían adormilado en algún momento, pero no supo cuándo.

Tal vez desde siempre.

Estaba tan sumida en las penumbras que llegó a pensar que era un éter con conciencia. No lograba ver su cuerpo, no sentía frío ni calor, no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, ya tampoco sabía si estaba caminando, o corriendo. O tal vez ni siquiera se estaba moviendo y tan solo permanecía quieta. ¿Acaso tenía un cuerpo? ¿Por qué no lograba tocarse? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Qué significaba estar vivo? ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Era "ella" o era "él"?

No podía recordarlo.

Ella se sentía que era "ella" pero no sabía por qué solo tenía esa certeza.

La negrura era todo lo que había en aquel espacio. Realmente no estaba segura si era muy grande o era pequeño. Quizá ella misma era esa oscuridad que lo invadía todo.

No.

Eso no era posible, no tenía lógica. Si sabía que existía el frío, el calor, la tristeza o la felicidad, tenía que ser un ser vivo, y la oscuridad no lo era. La oscuridad era simplemente oscuridad, una consecuencia de la falta de luz. Si no había luz no había oscuridad. Esa era una realidad irrefutable.

_Yo existo… quizás no soy real, pero sé que existo… en algún lugar de las entrañas del caos, de la ubicuidad… sé que existo…_

De pronto, una luz que apareció de arriba a encegueció. Era como un gran proyector de esos que solo se ve en los teatros o en los conciertos que alumbran a una sola persona en específico.

Ese era su caso.

Sintió cierto alivio porque aquella luz confirmó sus pensamientos y le hizo ver que tenía un cuerpo y que estaba vestida. La lumbre también le dio acceso a todos sus sentidos. No hacía frío ni calor, estaba templado. Pero todo lo demás seguía gobernado por la negrura.

Seis sombras aparecieron a su alrededor. Ella los miró algo sorprendida, pero no demasiado. Supo inmediatamente que ellos siempre habían estado a su lado, solo que no los había notado a causa de la densa oscuridad.

Las figuras permanecían estáticas. La joven sentía que la miraban fijamente. A pesar de que toda esa situación era extraña, y hasta podía ser algo perturbadora, no sentía miedo. Simplemente seguía esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, porque estaba segura de que lo importante aún no ocurría.

Uno de ellos dio un paso más cerca de la fémina. Era el que estaba justo frente de ella.

—¿Quién eres? — le preguntó embelesada, pero de alguna forma, sentía que lo conocía desde siempre.

No hubo palabras. La sombra retrocedió nuevamente y caminó unos pasos lejos de ella y las demás siluetas. A continuación, todo el panorama cambió radicalmente. De pronto, ella y las demás figuras se encontraron en un gran bosque de día con un deslumbrante y cálido sol en el cielo.

La silueta más apartada ya no era esa mera figura ensombrecida, sino que finalmente su identidad había sido revelada.

Una vez que lo vio, la fémina abrió sus ojos pasmada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Profesor... —susurró.

El varón no le prestó la más mínima atención. Era como si ella no estuviera ahí. Tan solo tenía la mirada fija en una dirección y parecía que nada más le interesaba. Por otro lado, Kagome viró los ojos hacia donde él no podía dejar de ver, y se dio cuenta que una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, largos cabellos negros y sonrisa fría se dirigía hacía él.

_¿Una sacerdotisa?_

Ambos terminaron muy cerca y se fundieron en un beso. Kagome se sorprendió ante la inesperada escena. Sin embargo, mientras más los veía sentía que algo se incrustaba en alguna parte de su interior.

La pareja empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar tomada de la mano. La fémina los siguió mientras que las sombras restantes la seguían a ella. Kagome tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que había decidido ir tras ellos.

Caminaron y caminaron, Kagome ya estaba algo cansada, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara o le molestara demasiado, sino que sentía que estaba yendo a un lugar que no debía ir o conocer, o tal vez... ¿ya lo conocía de antes?

Terminaron frente a un pozo, el cual le trajo una profunda nostalgia a Kagome sin saber por qué, pues sabía que jamás lo había visto antes, sin embargo, por alguna razón pensaba que era una parte importante de ella.

Permanecieron frente al pozo durante unos minutos hasta que alguien salió de ahí. Kagome abrió sus ojos impactada y confundida una vez que vio a esa persona.

—I-Impo...sible... Esa... E-Esa soy yo...

Aquel individuo salido del pozo resultó ser ella, pero Kagome sabía perfectamente que no era ella, era imposible que lo fuera, ella estaba parada a pocos pasos de la pareja y del pozo de donde la otra había salido. Nada tenía sentido.

¿Cómo era posible?

La otra Kagome lucía muy desconcertada. Se limitó a mirar a la pareja que se hallaba frente a ella. No hubo ningún intercambió de palabras entre ellos tres, solo un cruce de miradas. Así permanecieron varios segundos los cuales parecieron eternos, no solo para ellos tres sino para la Kagome que aún no lograba digerir lo que estaba pasado.

La mirada de los enamorados era fija, penetrante, llena de remordimiento y culpabilidad. Una mirada que era exclusiva y puramente para la más joven que se hallaba frente a ellos.

La expresión de la Kagome que había salido del pozo al principio había sido una alegre, luego fue cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una de tristeza contenida a medida que la mirada de la pareja la consumía. No había nada que decir. Ya estaba todo dicho, ya estaba todo claro, o al menos es lo que Kagome infería de toda esa situación que era ajena a ella. La verdad era que no entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de los tres —y de aquella melancolía que sentía en el pecho— supuso que ahí había algún tipo de triángulo amoroso, solo que no entendía cómo es que era posible.

La otra Kagome parecía tener muy en claro cuál era su papel en esa relación.

Ninguna.

Ella estaba demás, era la perfecta situación en la que se podía emplear el concepto de "tres son multitud". Tristemente, sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, pues ya no había lugar para ella en ese lugar.

—Adiós... Inuyasha... —susurró la otra Kagome con la voz quebrada. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha.

Luego de que su otro yo dijera esas palabras, Kagome vio que ella se lanzaba al pozo de donde había venido. La lógica le decía que no tenía sentido aparecer y desaparecer a través de el, pero de alguna manera sentía que en aquel mundo antiguo sí lo era.

—No entiendo... ¡Explíqueme qué fue eso! —vociferó de pronto dirigiéndose a la pareja que aún permanecía inmóvil con los ojos sobre el pozo donde su otro yo había desaparecido para siempre. —¡No me ignoren! —gritó más fuerte.

De inmediato caminó hacia ellos, pero terminó por atravesarlos. Era como si no estuviera ahí realmente.

—No puede ser... —manifestó más confundida que nunca.

Inuyasha Taisho se volvió una sombra nuevamente y aquel pintoresco bosque se convirtió en oscuridad tal y como estaba antes de que aquella visión se le presentara. La mujer pálida que estaba al lado del varón había desaparecido. Otra vez se halló con las seis sombras a su alrededor.

—¿Qué fue eso? No pudo haber sido real. Esa no pude haber sido yo si yo estoy aquí. Incluso tenía mi mismo uniforme de escuela. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Otra de las figuras caminó hacia ella. Kagome lo miró extrañada.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó. Sabía que pronto lo sabría.

Y así fue.

La oscuridad desapareció a los pocos minutos. El nuevo panorama no era uno demasiado diferente al anterior. El día estaba soleado y había muchos árboles. A pocos metros de ella se oyó una risa de alegría junto con la voz sosegada de alguien que hablaba por encima de esa risa. Kagome conocía bien esa risa, era imposible no saber de quién era. Se apresuró a buscar a los dueños de esos sonidos hasta que los encontró.

Kagome halló a esos individuos. Eran dos: un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era ella. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué ocurría eso? ¿Por qué se hallaba a ella misma en diferentes visiones? Todo era muy descabellado. No había sentido en lo que veía.

Se quedó mirando a los que estaban frente a ella. Por más que estaba muy cerca ellos no le prestaban atención. Igual que en la primera visión que había tenido.

Ella en realidad no estaba ahí.

—Esto tiene que ser un sueño... —Pero de alguna manera, en lo más recóndito de su ser, sabía que eso en realidad había pasado, estaba pasado, o estaba por pasar.

¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de lo que sabía?

Miró al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su otro yo y supo que él era la sombra que faltaba a su alrededor. Se desconcertó por su apariencia, sabía quien era, pero no entendía por qué lucía tan diferente a quien estaba acostumbrada a ver en Shikon no Tama. Él vestía unas ropas muy extrañas, que jamás había visto, y eso que portaba una capa larga y oscura que casi le cubría todo, bueno, casi todo, había una parte que se le podía ver claramente, y eso era lo que más la desorientaba. La parte que no lo tapaba en su totalidad dejaba ver su brazo, un brazo que definitivamente no podía ser humano. Aquella extremidad estaba hecha de metal. Seguramente en remplazo de lo que le tuvieron que haber sacado, o tal vez...

...arrancado...

—Usted es... —Hizo una pequeña pausa de asombro— el director...Folken Lakud Fanel...

Los observaba atentamente, especialmente a su otro yo. Había una profunda alegría en sus ojos al hablar con aquel hombre. Él hablaba poco y nada, pero no le molestaba que fuera la que estaba al lado la que tomara las riendas de la conversación/monólogo que profería.

—Habla un poco. Siempre soy yo la que está hablando —le pidió la otra Kagome, risueña y ansiosa de escucharlo hablar sobre él.

—No creo que sea buena idea en estos momentos—declaró con la voz calmada y fría.

—¿Mhm? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Lo miró desconcertada.

Folken se quedó en silencio por largo rato. Por alguna razón Kagome también esperaba una respuesta. Por un momento, sintió que los ojos del varón la miraban a ella. En ese instante sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Acaso la estaba viendo? No, eso era imposible, después de todo en la visión anterior ni Taisho, ni aquella extraña sacerdotisa ni su otro yo la habían siquiera escuchado.

_ ¿Me está viendo?_

—¿Qué estás viendo? —le inquirió la otra Kagome algo molesta porque no le había contestado aún.

—Los pájaros —finalmente respondió—. No se ven muy seguido en esta parte del bosque.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que exactamente detrás de ella habían unos cuantos pájaros revoloteando.

Suspiró aliviada.

—Mmmm... ya veo... son realmente muy bonitos —declaró la otra—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que hablaras un poco más.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No tienes que preguntarme. Di lo que te apetezca. —Se puso de pie y empezó a girar sobre si misma mientras reía—. La vida es bella. Hay mucho por decir.

Folken le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quizá tengas razón —manifestó el varón.

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo! —exclamó risueña. Volvió a reír.

Kagome miró a su otro yo con rareza. ¿En verdad esa era ella? No recordaba ser tan enérgica y risueña. Esa joven parecía más una niña que una adolecente como en realidad era.

—Qué extraño... —musitó Kagome.

—Ya debo irme. No falta mucho para que el sol se oculte. Al Rey de Fanelia no le gusta mucho que andemos de noche —anunció.

—De acuerdo —convino Folken.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó esperanzada y una sonrisa radiante.

—Claro.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó emocionada y enérgica.

La joven risueña corrió a gran velocidad de regreso a donde sea que regresara. Kagome quiso seguirla pero la voz del varón la detuvo.

—No deberías poder estar aquí —manifestó con una seriedad perturbadora.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sobremanera, atónita.

—¿Puedes verme? — preguntó sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

—También escucharte.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? —inquirió—. Ella no podía verme.

—Por supuesto que no. Así es como debe ser.

—¿Acaso...?

—¿Sabes quien es ella? —le interrumpió.

Lo miró extrañada.

—¿Ella? Pues... —titubeó—. Soy yo...

—No te ves muy segura.

—¡Es que estoy confundida! —dijo de repente—. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí o por qué estoy aquí! Yo solo sé que en cada visión aparezco en diferentes lugares con alguien diferente—Hizo una pausa para tratar de calmarse—. Tú eres una de esas sombras —señaló a las cinco restantes que la seguían a todos lados.

—¿Sombra? —dijo sin entender. Sí las podía ver pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Sí, no lo niegues.

Él suspiró con pesadez. Se acercó a ella y llevó su mano de carne y hueso hacia la mejilla de la joven. Quiso acariciarla pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarla como si ella fuera un fantasma.

Kagome derramó una lágrima.

—Estás muy confundida, ¿verdad? No sabes quien eres, o lo que eres...

—Yo... no... —interrumpió sus balbuceos. Tragó saliva y continuó hablando—. ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Lo lamento... pero tú eres muy peligrosa. Tienes acceso a cosas que no debes... si logras comprender tu poder acabarías con el equilibrio natural de la perfección a pesar de que eres parte de ella.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Tú no deberías existir. Al menos no en esta forma —reveló—. Algo se salió de control cuando el caos reorganizó la materia de tu alma en lo que eres.

—No entiendo lo que dices. —Se alejó varios pasos de él con temor.

—Te sugiero que tomes la misma posición que todos los seres que componen a Soid, o terminaras mal. Si más de tus otros yo han llegado hasta donde estás o incluso más lejos sufrirás un destino muy cruel y devastador. Tener tanto poder acarrea consecuencias colosales sino eres un ser neutro.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices. —Lo miró frustrada.

—Escúchame, lo que debes hacer es olvidar. Puedes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo...

—¿Por qué? Sigo sin entender. —Ya no sabía que pesar.

La voz de Folken se detuvo de repente y su figura rápidamente se convirtió en la sombra oscura de antes. El panorama se volvió penumbras tal y como había pasado la vez anterior. Las demás sombras la rodearon nuevamente. Esta vez la silueta a su derecha dio un paso hacia delante como si anunciara que ya era su turno de perturbarla.

Kagome no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo y a esperó resignada a que la próxima visión le fuera revelada.

El siguiente escenario tuvo lugar en las instalaciones de Shikon no Tama. Ese lugar lo conocía muy bien así que sabía a donde ir. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que sería lo que vería ésta vez.

Una vez ahí, se sorprendió al ver que el salón estaba vacío. ¿Acaso no vería nada? Tal vez no, y quizá eso era lo mejor. Verse a sí misma de forma ajena le resultaba sumamente extraño y shockeante porque era como verse a ella con distintas vidas diferentes.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y esperó paciente a que todo se volviera negro otra vez. Sin embargo, mientras cavilaba, dio un respingo al ver que Hisoka Maschwitz entraba al salón. Los nervios la invadieron sobremanera ante la presencia del hombre que tanto le atraía, y por un segundo olvidó que ella no la podía ver.

—Tranquilízate, Kagome... él no puede verte —se decía a si misma—. ¿O sí?

Lo vio sentarse en su escritorio y revisar un par de apuntes como siempre acostumbraba antes de sus clases. Kagome empezó a hacer un par de gestos extraños para verificar si él la veía o no. Cualquier profesor catalogaría esos gestos como indebidos en una clase, pero como Maschwitz no la veía sonrió aliviada.

—Él no puede verme —declaró convencida—. Tal vez podría tomar provecho de esto.

Se acercó a él y miró su cuaderno que estaba lleno de ecuaciones que no entendía. Luego, lo miró y se quedó con una sonrisa embobada. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos vio que Maschwitz cerraba su cuaderno con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que un sonido seco se efectuaba.

Kagome se sobresaltó y amplió sus ojos de par a par al darse cuenta que él la estaba mirando de manera fija dedicándole una sonrisa ladina y peligrosa.

—Me ha estado mirando desde hace bastante, señorita Higurashi. Si quiere que le explique algo tendrá que esperar a que el resto de la clase venga.

Lo miró atónita. No sabía que decirle. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse estupefacta.

—E-Eh... yo...

Amplió aún más su sonrisa. Parecía divertirle la expresión perpleja de su alumna.

—¿Acaso se quedará sin decir nada? —inquirió.

—Bueno... es que...

—¿Qué es lo que se propone?

—N-Nada... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No me lo pareció cuando hizo esos gestos extraños. Lo dejé pasar porque aún no estamos en clases, pero tal vez debería ponerle una amonestación.

—Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento, yo pensé que... —De repente se quedó en silencio.

_¿Acaso esto es real?_

—¿Qué fue lo que pensó, señorita Higurashi?

—Yo... bueno...

_ Quizás puede verme, pero no tocarme._

Kagome llevó su mano hacia el cabello de su profesor lentamente. Y de pronto sintió que se le para el corazón cuando hubo un claro contacto entre su mano y los suaves cabellos de Hisoka.

_No lo puedo creer…_

—Usted es real... —susurró.

Maschwitz quedó perplejo ante la inesperada acción de su alumna. Por otro lado, Kagome quedó estática. No creyó que en verdad pudiera tocarlo así que no pensó que es lo que ocurriría si lograba hacerlo.

Permanecieron sin decir nada por un largo rato. Kagome estaba terriblemente nerviosa y preocupada, e Hisoka aún sorprendido. Jamás una alumna había sido tan atrevida como ella en todos sus años como profesor. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente asimiló la inusual situación, volvió a sonreír peligrosamente y se levantó de su escritorio de inmediato, y en un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra el pizarrón. Kagome no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus nervios de acrecentaron y su rostro se tornó escarlata por la extrema cercanía.

—¿Q-Qué... está... haciendo? —balbuceó.

—¿Qué cree que hago, señorita Higurashi?

Los ojos de la fémina se dilataron. Un picor extraño se apoderó de ella al ver que su amor platónico acercaba su rostro cada vez más a la de ella.

—P-Profesor... —musitó en un hilo de voz anhelante.

Él estaba apunto de besarla hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta nuevamente y alguien hizo acto de presencia. Kagome viró su mirada hacia esa otra persona con los ojos bien abiertos porque esa situación era indebida, pero ese pensamiento pasó a segundo plano al darse cuenta que ese alguien era una de sus sombras.

—¿Qué? —susurró sin entender lo que estaba pasando—. Yo creí que...

—Así que eres tú... —manifestó Maschwitz, refiriéndose al recién llegado. Aquella sonrisa típica se dibujó en él nuevamente al mismo tiempo que aparecía la mirada afilada y astuta que siempre acostumbraba a portar.

—¿Usted sabe quién es él? —inquirió Kagome.

Y de súbito, en su mente, el ruido de un auto derrapar estalló en su cabeza. Kagome se estremeció. No era la primera vez que ese horrible ruido la atormentaba.

_Otra vez no…_

—¿Acaso usted no? —dijo Maschwitz.

—Es que no puedo verlo. Aún no se ha revelado ante mí —le explicó. Tenía una de las manos sobre su cabeza, como si intentara aplacar el dolor que tenía.

—Yo no veo ninguna sombra. Yo solo lo veo a _él. _

—¿Y quién es él?

—No puede hacer la ecuación si no tiene las variables, señorita Higurashi, pero tampoco puedo dárselas, usted las tiene que descubrir. Esa sombra es la variable—respondió.

Lo miró sin entender.

—¿A qué se refiere? No es momento de dar una clase de matemáticas.

—Tiene el resultado de la cuenta pero no el proceso. Eso no debería pasar.

—No entiendo lo que me está diciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con él?

—Nunca lo ha visto, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo puedo saberlo si para mí es solo una sombra?! —exclamó ya irritada.

—Nunca lo has visto realmente —siguió hablando, más para sí mismo que para que ella lo escuchara.

Kagome comenzaba a desesperarse otra vez. Le dolía la cabeza. El sonido de un auto derrapando seguía repitiéndose a cada rato. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Sea claro! —le exigió.

—Puede ver y presenciar lo que nadie puede, pero no puede ver lo que está cerca de usted y lo que es evidente para cualquiera. Ese es su defecto.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que veo.

—Eso puede ser bueno dependiendo del punto de vista.

La sombra que había permanecido estática hasta el momento comenzó caminar hacia Kagome y Maschwitz. Hisoka no cesaba su expresión pero la fémina estaba desconcertada porque no sabía qué es lo que haría o lo que pasaría.

—Admítelo —comenzó a hablar Hisoka, dirigiéndose al ser sin identidad— he ganado...

—¿Qué es lo que ha ganado? —le cuestionó. No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Hisoka solo amplió su sonrisa sin dirigirle la palabra ni mirarla. Kagome sabía que la había escuchado, pero la estaba ignorando. Él solo se concentraba en mirar a la silueta con expresión de triunfo.

La silueta comenzó a temblar. Kagome no lo podía ver y tampoco lo escuchaba emitir sonido alguno en su voz, pero podría jurar que _él_ se sentía frustrado e impotente solo que no sabía por qué.

—¿Lo ves? —señaló—. Ella no puede verte e incluso ni siquiera te permite hablar.

—¿Cómo que no le permito hablar? —Alzó la voz molesta de que la siguiera ignorando.

Pero su profesor continuó sin responderle.

La fémina tenía de un lado a Maschwitz y del otro al ser que no podía distinguir. Estaba en medio de dos personas. A una la conocía, o al menos eso pensaba, y a la otra sentía que lo hacía, pero él -porque sentía que era un "él"- aún no se mostraba. No pudo evitar sentirse extraña y confundida, pero no de la forma en que lo había estado hasta que esa última visión se le presentó, en realidad, no podía explicarlo con palabras exactas. Sentía que lo que estaba pasando era mucho más real de lo que pudo haber sido las otras dos visiones, después de todo, tenía contacto físico con Maschwitz e incluso le hablaba como usualmente pasaba en el mundo real, pero...

—¿Qué es realmente el mundo real? —preguntó de repente en voz baja como si revelara sus pensamientos más profundos—. ¿Esto es real?

_ Papá…_

Los dos varones la miraron. No sabía si aquella figura anónima lo hacía en realidad pero lo suponía.

—Todo es relativo —manifestó el de mirada afilada—, según cada ser vivo…

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Lo siento, pero yo no puedo saciar sus dudas, señorita Higurashi. Yo no sé más que usted.

—¿Cómo que no sabe más que yo?

—¿Por qué cree que puede hablar conmigo y tocarme? ¿Por qué cree que no puede hacer lo mismo con él?

—¿Eh? Yo... no lo sé...

—Es mejor así, entonces —determinó.

—¿Cómo que mejor? —Lo miró desorientada.

—Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, señorita Higurashi. Algo en usted sabe que la ignorancia es lo mejor. Si usted realmente lo quisiera podría verlo todo, pero de alguna forma está limitando ese poder.

—¿Cómo que limitándolo? ¿De qué poder habla? ¿Y si usted sabe lo mismo que yo por qué soy la única que no puede verlo a él? —inquirió refiriéndose a la sombra.

—Sin embargo sabes que es un hombre y no una mujer o un niño.

Kagome se quedó en silencio pensativa.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —inquirió ya sin saber que hacer con toda esa situación que no lograba entender ni siquiera un poco.

—Quién sabe... —declaró misterioso.

La joven supo que no podría sacar nada más de su profesor.

—Ignorancia —musitó como una obsesión—. ¿En verdad esa es la respuesta? ¿El ser ignorante me salvará? —manifestó con la mirada apagada y cristalizada, como si por un momento el subconsciente hubiera emergido para ser parte de un aparente estado de lucidez.

La visión desapareció. Maschwitz se convirtió en la figura oscura que era antes y nuevamente se hallaron en la profunda opacidad iluminada solamente por aquel reflector sobrenatural. La otra sombra que nunca se mostró permaneció igual. Kagome lo miró con gran intriga porque había sido él único que no se le había revelado dentro de una de sus visiones.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos tomaban su color normal. Parecía estarse acostumbrando a la seguidilla de sucesos que siempre se repetía.

La sombra a su izquierda dio un paso hacia adelante. Luego se alejó y la visión cambió. Kagome ya lo veía todo con naturalidad porque ya se había acostumbrado a esperar lo inesperado.

El panorama esta vez era diferente. Era una noche nublada y fría en algún lugar del bosque, con una ligera llovizna que no la mojaba demasiado. El sentido de su vista era muy pobre así que no podía ver exactamente a donde estaba aquella sombra que muy probablemente ya se había revelado.

—¿Y ahora qué es este lugar?

Caminó sin rumbo, siempre tanteando lo que había a su alrededor con sus manos cuidando de no pisar en algún lugar que fuera peligroso.

¿Dónde está? Ya quiero saber su identidad.

Continuó su camino por varios minutos. Empezó a sentir temor porque en aquella oscuridad parecida a la de donde ella venía estaba llena de sonidos extraños.

—Tengo que encontrarlo. Si no lo hago no podré salir de esta visión.

Llegó a un espacio abierto donde los árboles no estaban tan pegados al lado del otro. Pudo discernir en el centro del lugar un árbol un poco más grande que los demás. No lograba verlo con claridad, pero nuevamente sintió una gran nostalgia. Quiso acercarse a el pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que había alguien cerca de dicho árbol. Al principio no pudo distinguir quien era, pero al seguir caminando un poco más, descubrió el horror del cual —aparte de ella— solo esa noche era testigo.

—¿Q-Qué... significa esto...? —musitó horrorizada.

Casi por instinto, se tapó la boca con sus manos de inmediato. No sabía si aquel individuo la podía escuchar. No obstante, como él no la había mirado, supuso que no podía hacerlo.

Dio gracias a Dios por eso.

—¿Por qué...? —Lo que veía era visceral.

Estaba paralizada, ya no podía moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse con los ojos fijos en la horripilante escena. Kagome veía como aquel ser que siempre le había parecido extraño, misterioso y avieso, miraba con un estoicismo perturbador a su otro yo que estaba entre sus brazos totalmente cubierta de sangre.

—Muerta... Ella está... muerta... —se atrevió a decir.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Kagome recobrara su cordura, o al menos era lo que intentaba.

—Estoy segura que es él... es... el profesor Metallium...

De repente, vio que los ojos amatistas del varón brillaban con intensidad. Sintió pánico. Estaba segura que él la había matado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera comenzaban a lagrimear a causa del miedo. Un sudor frío empezaba a emerger de su piel. Era la escena más cruenta que jamás hubiera presenciado.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza. Parecían aullidos tétricos, sobrenaturales. Ya no podía soportar tanta locura.

—B-Basta... —sus dientes empezaron a castañetear—. Basta... Es demasiado... ¿Por qué tengo que ver todo esto...? ¿Por qué yo? ¡ES SUFICIENTE!

La llovizna terminó empapando a los presentes. Algunos de los cabellos violáceos del varón se le habían pegado al rostro, donde Kagome pudo discernir que había una mezcla de sangre aguada. El líquido carmín que parecía brillar intensamente hacía contraste con los refulgentes ojos de aquel ser perverso y daba lugar a una imagen estremecedora.

—Él... no es humano... Es imposible que lo sea —declaró con voz trémula—. Es un demonio —dijo con certeza. No sabía por qué había tanta seguridad en sus palabras, pero estaba segura que así era.

El macabro se puso de pie con su otro yo en brazos. Kagome aún permanecía estática. ¿Debía hacer algo? Quizá sí, pero se hallaba demasiado traumada como para intentarlo. Además, no sabía que debía hacer, después de todo, la joven ya estaba muerta.

Hasta ahí llegó la visión. Se halló nuevamente en su ya acostumbrada oscuridad mientras que el ser de orbes extraños se volvió la sombra que era antes de que la pesadilla diera inicio.

Las seis sombras rodearon a una temblorosa y aterrorizada Kagome. Ella aún no lograba reponerse de lo que acababa de ver y sinceramente no sabía si podría hacerlo.

—Ahora lo entiendo —habló con una expresión enloquecida— esto es demasiado para mi... lo sería para cualquiera... ya no quiero seguir con esto...

La siguiente sombra repitió el mismo proceso que parecía no tener fin. Kagome aún tenía sus manos presionando sobre su cabeza intentando soportar todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que era real y lo que no. ¿Qué era toda esa oscuridad? ¿Qué eran esas visiones? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía como alguien más en todas esas visiones? ¿Y por qué esas sombras siempre se revelaban como uno de sus profesores en mundos diferentes y con vidas diferentes?

Cuando se dio cuenta, Kagome ya estaba dentro de la siguiente visión, solo que no lo había notado porque todo era oscuro. Ella parecía flotar en la nebulosidad infinita parecido a lo conocido como el espacio exterior.

—¿Qué clase de mundo es éste? —se preguntó mientras miraba para todos lados.

Frente a ella, apareció su otro yo con el mismo uniforme con el que siempre se presentaba. Por otro lado, frente a la joven de ese mundo apareció una extraña perla rosada atravesada por una flecha.

—El pozo ha sido sellado nuevamente. No tienes a donde ir —se escuchó de repente.

Kagome y la otra Kagome supieron que aquella voz fría y mecánica venía desde la joya.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se preguntó la que provenía de otra dimensión.

—¡La esfera de los cuatro espíritus! —exclamó la otra Kagome—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Kagome, has estado aquí todo el tiempo —declaró la esfera.

—Pero, estaba en casa. Estaba yendo a clases —le contradijo confundida.

—Eso fue una simple ilusión. Una mirada al futuro que hubieses tenido. ¿Deseas regresar a ese mundo? Entonces pide tu deseo. Pídele a la perla regresar a ese mundo. O pasaras el resto de la eternidad sola en ésta oscuridad.

—¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! ¡Sota! —los llamó desesperada. Estaba completamente sola en esa oscuridad angustiante. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

—No hay nadie aquí —siguió hablando el objeto mágico.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Shipo! —continuó llamando a sus seres queridos desesperada.

—Nadie vendrá.

—No puede ser... —susurró con la voz quebrada y triste—. Inuyasha...

La fémina cubrió su rostro con sus manos sumergida en la más desgarradora aflicción mientras que la Kagome extranjera observaba lo que pasaba en esa visión con la misma angustia que su otro yo sentía, y eso era porque tenía una fuerte conexión con ella al igual que con las otras de sus anteriores visiones.

—Nunca has pertenecido a la era feudal. Regresa. Regresa al mundo al que perteneces —secundó la perla.

—Si deseo regresar... ¿podré hacerlo...? —dijo en un hilo de voz. Bajó sus manos y miró hacia la esfera flotante devastada.

La joya empezó a destilar pequeños rayos blancos.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? ¿O prefieres vivir en ésta soledad por toda la eternidad?

La otra Kagome se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato. No le contestaba. No sabía que hacer, solo miraba la perla como en un estado de trance.

—¡Kagome! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡Kagome! —se oyó una tercera voz.

—¿Inuyasha? Puedo oír la voz de Inuyasha.

—No pidas ningún deseo. ¡Espérame! ¿Aguanta hasta que yo llegue!

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás ahí? —Sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—¿Deseas ver a Inuyasha? —intervino la esfera nuevamente—. Respóndeme Kagome ¿Deseas verlo?

—La perla de Shikon nunca cumple tu verdadero deseo... —musitó la extranjera de otra dimensión.

—¿Qué harás...? Sé sincera con tu corazón. Deseas ver a Inuyasha. Solo tienes que pedirlo —trató de convencerla.

—¿Será ése el deseo correcto? —Hizo una pausa—. El deseo correcto... sé cual es... —Hizo otro silencio—. Inuyasha siempre ha venido a mi rescate... —dijo recordando todas las veces en la que ella había pasado situaciones de gran peligro—. No pediré mi deseo —sentenció—. Confío en que Inuyasha vendrá a salvarme.

De pronto, un hombre apareció en aquella oscuridad. Vestido con prendas antiguas de color rojo al igual que en la primera visión que Kagome había tenido.

—¿Kagome? —habló el varón con sus ojos clavados a los de ella.

—Inuyasha... —susurró con suavidad. Estaba feliz de verlo.

Se miraron profundamente y a continuación se abrazaron. Luego se separaron un poco y unieron sus labios de una forma que conmocionó a la Kagome que observaba todo en su estado de fantasma.

—Él es... el profesor Taisho... y... mi otro yo... —manifestó asombrada.

Podía sentir fluir todos los sentimientos de ambos. Estaba claro que se amaban pero Kagome no era esa Kagome, a pesar de que comprendía muy bien el amor se tenían, en realidad ella no era parte de eso. La escena sin duda era muy tierna y conmovedora y de alguna forma entendía un poco el contexto de aquella extraña situación. Se sentía parte de ella y al mismo tiempo no.

—Perla de Shikon... ahora pediré mi deseo... —se decidió al fin.

La esfera rosada empezó a brillar con más intensidad al mismo tiempo en que una gran embestida de viento emergía de ella. Parecía que se estuviera preparando para lo que venía.

La pareja viró su mirada hacia la joya. Ambos se tenían el uno al otro y nada malo podía suceder. Ya no había miedo ni tristeza en los ojos de la que estaba en brazos del que en el mundo de Kagome lo conocía como su profesor de Artes Plásticas. Solo había seguridad y firmeza.

—¡Desaparece para siempre! —exclamó la otra Kagome pidiendo finalmente su deseo.

En ese momento la perla atravesada por una flecha empezó quebrarse para luego partirse en innumerables pedazos y desaparecer. A continuación una luz dorada lo inundó todo.

—Ha terminado... —anunció la otra sin dejar de abrazar a su amado.

—Así es... Todo acabó —dijo Inuyasha.

Una extraña sensación de paz invadió a la que venía de un lugar lejano. Se sintió cálida de ver aquella visión. Aquella otra yo de otro mundo lejano era muy feliz, y amaba al Inuyasha Taisho de esa dimensión, algo que le parecía extraño y descabellado, pero Kagome no pertenecía a ese lugar, solo era una expectante, así que supuso que eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

Todo se sumergió en aquella conocida oscuridad nuevamente. Inuyasha se volvió la sombra que era y la otra Kagome desapareció.

_Tuve dos visiones con el profesor Taisho… No, ellos no eran los mismos que yo conozco… cada uno pertenece a mundos diferentes, igual que mis otros profesores… ¿Por qué tengo relación con ellos en otros mundos? ¿Y por qué de donde vengo estan todos juntos? ¿Acaso el destino siempre termina uniéndonos?_

—El profesor Metalliun... el profesor Maschwitz... el director Folken... Es increíble... pero... ¿Por qué ellos?

La siguiente sombra dio un paso hacia ella.

—Tú eres el último... —Lo miró con seriedad—. Revelate —ordenó.

Como si obedeciera, la última sombra procedió a seguir el mismo patrón que las demás. Sin embargo, en vez de dar un paso hacia atrás y luego alejarse, ésta desapareció de repente. Kagome inmediatamente miró para todos lados para saber donde estaba, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. La silueta estaba flotando arriba de ella mientras la negrura que lo cubría desaparecía y el panorama cambiaba una vez más a un lugar rocoso, amplio y con poca vegetación.

Kagome ya no se sorprendió de saber quien era él, pero sí lo hizo al darse cuenta que aquel hombre dotado de una gran masa muscular se revelaba con las ropas rasgadas y numerosas heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la fémina sintió una sofocante opresión en el pecho.

—¿Qué es... ésto...? —se preguntó, refiriéndose a esa sensación tan lacerante en su interior. Su expresión mostraba un claro y profundo dolor tanto físico como psicológico, e incluso un dolor que nada tenía que ver con lo mental o lo físico—. Él es... —sintió su respiración muy pesada—... el profesor... Son...

Estaba sobre tierra mientras que el que era su profesor de donde ella venía, flotaba varios metros arriba de ella. Y también ella, su otro yo de ese mundo que se hallaba a distancia de él también flotando.

_¿Cómo es que pueden volar? No puedo ver bien lo que ocurre abajo, están muy lejos… _

Casi al instante en que tuvo esos pensamientos, pudo elevarse sin entender cómo. No obstante, a los pocos segundos se encontró en medio de ellos dos. A pesar de que una gran distancia los separaba, podía verlos perfectamente, especialmente a la otra Kagome que lucía demasiado lastimada y cansada. Podía ver como la sangre brotaba por todo su cuerpo y se le dificultaba respirar. Exactamente como se sentía ella. Ambas estaban conectadas. El dolor era intenso y penetrante en todos los sentidos.

—¿Esto... s-siente... mi otro... yo...? ¿C-Cómo puede soportarlo...? —De pronto lo supo. Abrió sus ojos sobremanera a causa del impacto que _el saber_ le provocaba—. Ella... lo ama a él... —afirmó mientras miraba al hombre de extraña aura dorada y cabello del mismo color.

—¡BASTAAAA! —se escuchó un bramido desesperado por parte del varón.

_¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se atacan? ¿Por qué mi otro yo lo ataca si lo ama tanto?_

Otra vez la respuesta vino a ella. No sabía de qué forma exactamente, pero tenía la certeza que la otra Kagome lo hacía por una buena razón, es por eso que ignoraba el dolor de verlo tan preocupado y afligido por su estado tan deplorable.

—No puedo fallar... —balbuceó la Kagome gravemente lastimada, antes de lanzar la flecha de luz que había emergido de su cuerpo.

Kagome vio como Son cerraba los ojos, parecía dispuesto a recibir esa flecha. Sin embargo, ésta desapareció y la otra Kagome cayó al suelo casi muerta. A continuación, el varón descendió hasta donde ella había caído.

Kagome procuró estar cerca de ellos dos siempre para entender mejor lo que pasaba. Quedó perpleja al observar que la que había caído se ponía de pie a pesar de su estado.

—T-Tengo que... seguir... —declaró la otra Kagome con la respiración entre cortada al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia adelante—. A-Aún... p-puedo... —Dio otro paso.

Kagome sabía que ella ya no podría seguir peleando contra el oponente que, evidentemente, no quería seguir con esa pelea sin sentido.

—Debo... p-pelear... t-ten...g-go... q-que... s-seguir... —dijo con los ojos cristalizados, como si fuera una sonámbula que hacía cosas de las que ya no era consiente.

Son se puso frente a ella. Se veía devastado de verla así mientras que la otra Kagome se puso en posición de pelea.

—Pelee...

—Ya es suficiente, Kagome... —le dijo Gokú suavemente con la voz quebrada.

Pareció no escucharlo porque enseguida le propino un golpe en el pecho, pero éste carecía de fuerza. Ahora no era capaz ni siquiera de noquear a un niño.

—Basta... —volvió a hablar.

Gokú se acercó a ella lentamente y la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Ya está... Kagome... Has peleado suficiente... —siguió hablándole, afligido.

En ese instante, los ojos de la joven volvieron a tomar su color. Se sorprendió de verse entre sus brazos.

Kagome los miraba a ambos. Ella padecía el dolor de su otro yo de ese mundo. Por lo que sea que hubiera peleado, le dolía profundamente porque estaba segura que no solo había perdido una batalla sino algo más, algo mucho más importante y sagrado para ella.

—Señor Goku... —dijo en un hilo de voz. Una gran cantidad de lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista—. Yo... yo he...

—Esto es demasiado... —manifestó la que nadie podía ver en ese mundo desconocido—. ¿Por qué tengo que ver estos destinos tan trágicos de mis otros yo? ¡Ya no quiero ver más!

La visión desapareció. Las seis sombras estaban rodeándola otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —siguió preguntándose—. Esto no es normal. Yo no debería poder tener acceso a todos estos mundos...

Miró a las siluetas que permanecían inmóviles.

—Seis sombras, seis visiones. Sin embargo... uno de ustedes se repitió. La de Inuyasha. Al parecer alguna de mis otros yo tiene dos destinos diferentes con el mismo hombre. Por otro lado... otros dos de ustedes se hicieron presentes en la misma visión: Hisoka Maschwitz y... —Hizo una pausa. —Tú... —señaló, mirando de manera fija a al único individuo que no se le había revelado—. ¿Por qué no quisiste revelarte ante mí? —le cuestionó confundida e intrigada.

La oscura figura permaneció como tal sin moverse ni dar la más mínima señal de que le revelaría su identidad.

—¿Acaso serás el único que permanecerá en el anonimato? Me parece injusto... porque de alguna forma siento que eres más cercano a mí de lo que todos los presentes en esta infinita oscuridad lo son.

—Revelate —dijo imperativa—. Si yo soy la que tiene el poder, entonces no me iré hasta que sepa quien eres tú realmente.

Todo siguió igual, pero la fémina estaba determinada a no desaparecer de ese lugar tan extraño hasta saber quien era él.

—¿No quieres? ¿O...?

_Probablemente no puedas. _

Supo que sus pensamientos eran correctos.

_Como dijo Maschwitz, tal vez soy yo la que te está limitando, pero si yo tengo el poder entonces puedo aprender a usarlo._

—Detente —se oyó una extraña y misteriosa voz de repente.

Kagome se sorprendió de oír a alguien más. Ella aún seguía dentro de aquella oscuridad cuyo único contraste era aquel reflector sobrenatural.

—¿Otra visión? No —negó de inmediato—. Conozco ésta oscuridad, y puedo sentir perfectamente cuando me transporto a otro mundo —dijo para sí.

—No estás en aquellos mundos realmente —declaró la voz—. Es un viaje astral lo que tú haces.

—¿Viaje astral?

—Al menos por ahora.

—¿Cómo que por ahora?

—Si tu poder sigue desarrollándose acabarás con el equilibrio natural del todo. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Tú no eres un ser neutro.

—Ya he oído eso antes. —Hizo un pequeño silencio—. La perfección es perfecta, ¿no es así? —manifestó con una sonrisa astuta. Si bien tenía dudas, parecía que iba entendiendo rápidamente cuál era su situación, y lo que sería capaz de hacer dentro de muy poco tiempo.

—Yo soy la perfección —sentenció—. Intervengo cuando debo sobre el flujo que soy yo. Tú estás dentro y afuera mío. Tu existencia es una realidad y una verdad a medias. No puedes tener más poder que los demás.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —le refutó.

—Yo estoy completo.

—Deja que yo también lo sea.

—Eso nunca pasaría por más que te dejara en paz.

—¿Dejarme en paz? ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mí?

—Evitar el caos.

La fémina se mostró algo confusa. Entendía lo que decía, pero a la vez no. Eso significaba que no estaba del todo segura quien era era él.

—Si tú eres la perfección, ¿explícame qué es eso exactamente?

—No lo entenderías.

No le cuestionó. Sabía que ese ser tenía razón, no entendía lo que era la perfección pero sí entendía que necesitaba tiempo y llenarse de más experiencia utilizando su poder para finalmente comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme por qué no puedo verlo?

La presencia supo que se refería a la silueta que no se había mostrado.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—Sí.

—Entonces haz que se revele ante ti.

—¡Pero no puedo! ¡Y quiero saber por qué!

—Eso dices, pero en realidad no es así.

—¿Qué?

—Esa sombra tiene que ver contigo, con la tú que está hablando conmigo. Te has asomado a ver a los otros quienes tienen una fuerte conexión contigo en otros mundos, pero no te atreves a verlo a _él _porque eso te destrozaría. Tu inconsciente lo sabe, por eso no quiere verlo. Pero lo hará, eso es inevitable, porque _él_ sí quiere que lo veas y encontrará la manera de que lo hagas, y tú tendrás que enfrentarte a tu miedo más profundo.

El sonido de un auto derrapando azotó la mente de Kagome. Ella gritó dolorosamente y se llevó ambas manos hacia la cabeza. De pronto sintió un miedo corrosivo y visceral.

—N-no… —balbuceó con los ojos completamente abiertos y las pupilas reducidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos de repente. Se sentía algo extraña y tenía una terrible jaqueca, como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco en la nuca.

—Que dolor... —se quejó mientras presionaba la zona afectada con su mano derecha.

Se levantó de su cama y corrió las cortinas para luego abrir la ventana. El viento le acarició el rostro y movió sus largos cabellos negros. Miraba el paisaje de un perfecto y cálido día soleado. Aún tenía sueño, pero pronto se le iría.

Se desvistió y entró a la ducha. El agua tibia de la ducha siempre la despertaba por completo y la relajada para comenzar un buen día en la escuela más estricta de todo el país.

Envolvió su cabello húmedo en una toalla. Luego se cepilló los dientes mientras se miraba al espejo. Pensó que la ducha le quitaría esa sensación de extrañeza, pero al parecer ésta no desaparecía.

—Me siento rara —musitó con los ojos fijos al cristal.

Llevó su mano hacia el espejo como queriendo tocar su reflejo. No había nada fuera de lo normal. No se sentía enferma ni cansada ni adormilada, solo...

Extraña.

Y la jaqueca aún no se le quitaba.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —se preguntó algo desorientada—. Vaya, estoy realmente perdida. Quizá debería quedarme en casa hoy. O no. Perder una clase en esa escuela es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. —Suspiró con pesadez—. Además, no me siento tan mal. —Trató de sonreír—. Es solo que siento que estoy pasando por alto algo importante. ¿Qué será?

Se oyó la puerta abrirse de su habitación abrirse desde el baño.

—Kagome, tu desayuno ya está listo —anunció la madre.

—Voy enseguida.

—De acuerdo. Sota ya se ha ido porque hoy tenía clases más temprano— le informó.

—Ya veo.

—Hija, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó al ver que su hija lucía algo desorientada.

—¿Eh? Sí, es que estoy algo dormida aún —se excusó.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto, ¿Vegeta ya salió?

—Sí. Hace más de dos horas. Ya lo conoces le encanta salir a correr bien temprano. —Rió.

A Kagome le apareció una gotita en la sien. Sabía que ese entrenamiento tan exhaustivo tenía mucho que ver con la rivalidad que tenía con su profesor de Educación Física.

—Entiendo.

—Será mejor que te des prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo a la escuela —le aconsejó la madre—. Ya van a ser las ocho.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó alterada—. ¡Hoy tengo la primera hora con Maschwitz! ¡No puedo llegar tarde!

Se peinó lo más rápido que pudo, desayunó y tomó sus cosas para salir disparada a la escuela. Hacía casi dos meses que había empezado las clases y no tenía ni una llegada tarde, y así quería seguir por lo menos hasta mitad de año. Llegar tarde podía ser fatal en esa escuela ya que todos los profesores exigían puntualidad.

—Buenos días —la saludó Sango con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Sango.

—Vaya estuviste muy cerca —dijo Goten.

—Lo mismo digo —convino Rina.

—Oye Kagome, ¿has hecho la tarea de matemáticas? —le preguntó.

—Pues sí, pero no sé si esté bien. —Dudó.

—Mhm... Ya veo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que yo no la hice.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó Kagome.

—Sinceramente lo olvidé —respondió Brief.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —inquirió Rina.

—¡Es que estaba muy cansada! —se defendió—. He estado haciendo mucho ejercicio.

—¿Y eso por qué si a ti no te gusta? —quiso saber Sango.

—¡Todo es por culpa de ese profesor de pacotilla! —se quejó Bura.

Inmediatamente todos entendieron a que se refería.

—Por su culpa tengo que esforzarme en sus clases para aprobar la materia. Luego de mi suspensión, el director Folken me advirtió que tenía que tener una calificación mayor al ochenta y seis por ciento si quería pasar la materia.

—Eso te pasa por andar abusando de los certificados médicos —declaró Goten.

—¡Tú cállate! —farfulló.

—A sus asientos —se escuchó decir.

Era Maschwitz que recién entraba y se acomodaba en su escritorio. Kagome se ruborizó y obedeció la orden de su profesor favorito.

—Muy bien. Antes que nada quiero informarles que hoy tendremos no dos horas sino tres, debido a que la profesora Smirnov se encuentra enferma, así que la clase de mañana que debería ser mía la tendrán con ella. El cámbio solo será por ésta semana. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Al ver que nadie levantaba la mano procuró empezar con la clase del día de la fecha.

—Entonces empezaremos corrigiendo la tarea que estaba pendiente para hoy. Ya pueden abrir sus carpetas —autorizó.

Todos obedecieron.

—Dejé veinticuatro cuentas así que uno por uno pasará al pizarrón y la escribirá. Luego pasaré a corregir y a explicar los errores si es que los hubiese —determinó.

Kagome revisó por milésima vez su tarea. Quería que todo estuviera bien porque Maschwitz siempre la felicitaba cuando no tenía ni un error, y eso ocurría porque sabía que a ella le costaba horrores esa materia.

Luego de revisarlo miró a su compañero que estaba escribiendo la ecuación y se fijó si tenía lo mismo. Después de darse cuenta que su cuenta era exactamente igual, miró a Maschwitz de reojo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él la estaba mirando de manera fija. No era la primera vez que pasaba, el profesor de matemáticas le había dedicado esas miradas casi desde el inicio de clases de ese año. Al principio creyó que solo era su imaginación, pero luego había empezado a dudar, y en esos momentos estaba segura que esas miradas no eran para nada normales.

Kagome le mantuvo la mirada a pesar de que se había puesto bastante roja. Ahora Maschwitz de adhería una sonrisa ladina y sus ojos clavados a los de ella parecían atravesarla como muchas otras veces.

_Tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando. _

El recreó llegó pronto.

—¿No irás con nosotros? Iremos a buscar a Killúa —declaró Sango.

—Sí, enseguida voy. Solo quiero revisar algo de mis apuntes —le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Nos adelantaremos.

La de cabellos negros esperó a que el aula quedara vacía. Ahora solo estaban ella y su profesor.

Se levantó para dirigirse hacia Hisoka. Aún estaba sumamente nerviosa, y abochornada, pero quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, y al parecer, si quería saberlo, tendría que ser directa aún si se equivocaba.

_¿Y si solo es mi imaginación? No lo sé, pero tengo que sacarme la duda. _

Una vez frente al escritorio de su profesor, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Maschwitz se le había adelantado.

—Ya que ha decidido quedarse, me gustaría que fuera por unos libros y unos apuntes dirección —habló el profesor.

—¿Eh?

—¿Algún problema? —inquirió el mayor.

—N-No, es que...

—¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Por qué pasa esto? Ahora él parece actuar normal. Me hace sentir como una idiota. _

—No, enseguida iré —repuso.

Salió del aula y se dirigió ala oficina del director. Tocó la puerta y entró una vez que el director se lo permitió.

—Buenos días, director Folken. He venido de parte del profesor Maschwitz —anunció.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi —saludó—. Sí, los libros están a un lado de mi escritorio. Son once, ¿podrás con todos tú sola?

—Por supuesto —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Mi hermano me ha estado entrenando.

—¿Con su hermano Vegeta?

Kagome parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿Conoce a mi hermano? —indagó.

—No he tenido el placer. Sin embargo, el profesor Son me ha hablado un poco de él. Dice que es muy bueno en las artes marciales y que es de los más fuertes que ha enfrentado.

—Ya veo.

Kagome se quedó viéndolo por un momento como en una especie de trance. No por qué, pero ese hombre tan respetado y culto le parecía intrigante. Sentía que ya lo había visto en algún otro lugar que no tenía nada que ver con esa institución.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —inquirió algo desconcertado porque de pronto ella se quedó mirándolo con fijeza y sin parpadear.

—¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, es que...

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle de repente, eso hizo que llevara sus manos hacia allí para ejercer un poco de presión y lograr lenificar un poco el dolor.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-Sí -afirmó de prisa con una sonrisa intentando aminorar el problema -Creo que no desayuné correctamente —rió.

Antes de que Folken pudiera decir algo, se oyó la puerta tocar.

—Adelante —dijo el director.

La puerta se abrió y el profesor Metallium hizo acto de presencia con la típica sonrisa jocosa que siempre portaba. Por alguna razón Kagome se estremeció al verlo. Dio un paso instintivo para alejarse de él mientras una gota de sudor bajó por su frente.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

—Buenos días —saludó el recién llegado.

Xeros Metallium miró a la alumna con los ojos crípticos y aviesos. Kagome siempre había sentido que había algo torcido dentro de él, y pese a que cumplía con los estándares de un profesor que debía enseñar en Shikon no Tama, a ella le parecía que se tomaba sus clases como un juego que lo divertía de una forma no muy sana. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No tenía ni idea. Era tan solo una sensación, una escalofriante sensación que la perturbaba cada vez más que lo veía.

—Buenos días —saludó el director.

—B-Buenos días —tartamudeó Kagome.

¿Le tenía miedo?

—Vine por el programa del segundo trimestre de quinto año —declaró el profesor de ingles.

—Por supuesto —repuso Fanel—. Tome —Agarró una carpeta que estaba a la derecha de su escritorio y se la entregó.

—Muchas gracias.

El profesor le dedicó a Kagome una última mirada acompañada de su típica sonrisa que pareció ampliarse aún más en el último instante antes de marcharse. Eso había hecho que algo frío y tétrico se instalara en la boca del estómago. Ella siempre sentía algo extraño cada vez que lo veía, pero esta vez fue mucho peor, ¿por qué?

—Señorita Higurashi —habló el director.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que el profesor Maschwitz necesita esos libros.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento —se disculpó.

Tomó la pila de libros y se marchó después de despedirse del director. El camino de vuelta se le dificultó porque no podía ver hacia adelante así que procuró ir con cuidado.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi —saludó el profesor de Educación Física con una sonrisa radiante y la mano levantada.

—¿Eh? Buenos días —devolvió.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó Son al notar que apenas podía caminar con todos esos libros encima.

Él se acercó a ella. Kagome pareció ponerse nerviosa al ver su acercamiento.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Son, pero estoy bien.

—De acuerdo —convino—. Solo tenga cuidado. Nos vemos en la clase —se despidió y siguió su camino.

Kagome suspiró aliviada. ¿Por qué tenía reacciones que antes no había tenido con todos esos profesores.

—Hoy definitivamente me siento muy extraña.

Continuó caminando, pero como no podía ver bien lo que había delante de ella, y debido al desconcierto que le dejaba cada reacción que había tenido ese día, terminó por chocar contra algo o alguien.

Los libros terminaron en el suelo, y ahí pudo darse cuenta que se le había atravesado alguien. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, se tensó.

—P-Profesor... —balbuceó—. Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse. No quería que la amonestaran.

Él rió divertido.

—No se preocupe. Yo me distraje viendo el aula de primer año. Hay alumnos que son muy buenos haciendo redacciones. La verdad es que estoy ansioso por ver lo que me han escrito —declaró entusiasmado—. ¡Oh! ¡Tus libros! Déjame ayudarte. —Se inclinó y los recogió, pero no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto al ver el título de esos libros.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Kagome.

—Lo siento, es que tengo un trauma con los números. Siempre me ha ido mal —confesó.

Kagome rió divertida.

—Por eso se ha dedicado a la literatura, ¿cierto?

—Exacto —afirmó para luego entregarle los libros. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Esto parece algo pesado.

—No se preocupe. Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la clase de literatura. Estoy ansioso por ver tu ensayo sobre el último libro que leímos en clases.

—No lo decepcionaré —aseguró.

—No lo dudo.

—Señorita Higurashi, ya se ha tardado demasiado —manifestó de pronto Maschwitz.

Por alguna razón, la jovialidad distintiva del profesor Freecs pareció desvanecerse de inmediato. Kagome lo notó y eso la desconcertó.

—Me disculpo, es que me distraje un poco —declaró Kagome.

Maschwitz le sonrió y eso la hizo ruborizarse.

—Lo siento, Maschwitz —intervino Freecs—. Anduve distraído y por eso hice que la señorita Higurashi tirara los libros.

—No hay problema. Vámonos, señorita Higurashi —ordenó el de matemáticas.

—De acuerdo —convino la alumna.

—Me retiro —manifestó el docente de literatura.

Maschwitz se limitó a mirarlo. Se inclinó un poco en señal de saludo y se fue detrás de la alumna.

Una vez dentro, Kagome puso los libros en el escritorio del docente. Suspiró aliviada porque ya se le había hecho molesto seguir cargando los libros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó la joven.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Esa acción no era algo usual. El aula siempre permanecía cerraba, pero por alguna razón se estremeció porque Maschwitz la miró de manera penetrante una vez más mientras se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo de pronto Kagome, seria.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Usted me confunde.

Hisoka amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió ya muy cerca de ella.

¿Qué tan grande podía ser el cinismo?

—Precisamente por esto —manifestó decidida a entender qué estaba pasando—: sus gestos, su mirada, su sonrisa, sus expresiones. Todo me confunde. ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Sea claro! ¿Qué quiere de mí? —exigió saber.

—Esto es lo que quiero.

—¿De qué...?

No pudo terminar de hablar. Sintió que él la acorralaba contra el pizarrón y ponía su rostro muy cerca del de ella al extremo de sentir la respiración.

—Ya era hora de que te diera cuenta, Kagome —le susurró a la vez que la miraba con más intensidad.

La fémina lo miró totalmente atónita e incrédula. No concebía lo que estaba escuchando ni las acciones de quien era el único capaz de sacudirse hasta la más remota de las células.

Y escucharlo llamarla por su nombre era alucinante.

—Profesor...

—Hisoka—le corrigió—. Dime Hisoka —dijo con una voz seductora y varonil que derritió completamente a la joven.

Ella estaba totalmente embelesada por esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos. En esa posición tenía la imperiosa necesidad de probar los labios de aquel hombre que desde hacía mucho tiempo le había fascinado.

—Hi-Hi... soka... —se atrevió a decir finalmente. Llamarlo por su nombre era irreal.

Él finalmente hizo desaparecer el escaso espacio que había entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de su alumna para brindarle un beso profundo y apasionado.

Continuará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Sé que este cap debe ser confuso, pero estos sueños solo aparecerán en este cap. Para que sea más entendible, las escenas del sueño son fragmentos de fics que ya están escritos y las que planeo escribir a futuro. Lo que significa que a Kagome la shipeo con todos ellos en otras dimensiones XD**

**La escena de Gokú y Kagome ocurre en **_**Tribulaciones**_**, después está relacionado con **_**La otra**_** (fic en curso), otra es simplemente sacado del animé Inuyasha, pues lo pongo como algo que sucedió también en otra dimensión, luego se relaciona con otros fics que aún no he escrito. Para los que les haya parecido confuso, no se preocupen, la historia seguirá su curso norma, con Hisoka, Kagome y demás personajes. **

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus acciones se volvían cada vez más demandantes hasta el punto en que comenzaban a salirse de control. Ninguno podía evitarlo. Ambos estaban atrapados en un frenesí que provenía desde lo más hondo de su ser. Los besos casi no daban lugar a pausas ni siquiera para recuperar el aliento. Nada a su alrededor importaba. El mundo, o mejor dicho, el contexto de la situación, había desaparecido por completo, lo único que deseaban era seguir con aquel tacto tan magnético que ambos sentían.

_¿De verdad… esto está pasando?_

De pronto, cortó el tacto entre ambos y lo apartó de ella.

—¿Q-Qué... significa ésto? —habló con la respiración entre cortada.

Hisoka la miró algo desconcertado, pero luego volvió a sonreír como siempre y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Kagome no podía resistirse a su semblante tan envolvente y seductor.

—¿Necesitas que sea más explicito? —Se acercó nuevamente hacia ella y le agarró el mentón. —Creo que he sido bastante claro.

—P-Pero... —titubeó. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar ni lo que estaba pasando— U-Usted es...

—¿Un profesor?

—Sí... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Acaso ahora te fijaras en esos detalles cuando siempre me has deseado?

La fémina abrió los ojos de repente al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño sobresalto. Hisoka sonrió de lado. Parecía disfrutar al máximo todo lo que provocaba en ella.

—No creas que no me di cuenta. Siempre me has mirado. Y sé perfectamente lo que esas miradas significan.

—¿L-Lo s-sabía? —se atrevió a preguntarle más roja que un tomate.

—Eres demasiado evidente, Kagome. Pero me alegra que así sea. Tú me gustas. —dijo eso último con la voz profunda y seductora.

Kagome se estremeció ante sus últimas palabras. Se sentía totalmente hipnotizada por aquel hombre que era mucho mayor que ella. No tenía palabras para decir, no podía decir nada porque parecía que su voz le había sido arrebatada.

Mientras seguía sumida en los últimos vocablos que Maschwitz le había dicho, de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos.

—Muy bien, señorita Higurashi, si no tiene más dudas le pediré que vuelva a su asiento —manifestó el profesor.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó volviendo en sí.

Amplió los ojos otra vez, perpleja. ¿En qué momento sus compañeros habían vuelto al salón? ¿Acaso la campana había sonado? ¿Tan distraída estaba que no había notado absolutamente nada de eso?

Miró a Hisoka y nuevamente se sorprendió del semblante tan tranquilo que portaba, como si nunca hubiera pasado aquello que pasó. Kagome podría jurar que todo había sido un sueño, pero estaba bien despierta, ¿o no? Todavía se encontraba muy confundida.

_¿Cómo puede actuar tan natural luego de lo que ocurrió?_

Maschwitz alzó una ceja con seriedad.

—¿Me escuchó o prefiere que se lo repita en la oficina del director?

Reaccionó con otro sobresalto.

—N-No... Disculpe Hi... —Se tapó la boca de repente.

—Digo, ahora regreso a mi asiento, profesor.

Finalmente caminó hacia su asiento, pero lucía tan nerviosa y turbada que se chocó más de una vez con las mesas de sus compañeros. Todos la veían con extrañeza, especialmente su grupo de amigos que ya les había parecido demasiado raro que nunca hubiera salido al recreo con ellos.

Una vez en su lugar, Kagome no podía concentrarse en la explicación de Maschwitz, simplemente lo miraba mientras se preguntaba si todo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación. Hisoka sin duda actuaba como siempre. Él era el mismo profesor estricto que hacía su trabajo como de costumbre. Incluso sus miradas eran la de alguien que respetaba la ética de su labor como educador.

_ ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

Kagome recorrió sus labios con el dedo índice, como si a través del tacto estuviera verificando si lo que había ocurrido era real.

Tenía los labios calientes.

—Señorita Higurashi, si va a estar en la luna le sugiero que se retire de mi clase —habló el docente que se encontraba al lado de su pupitre con unas hojas en sus manos.

Ella dio un respingo.

—¿Eh? —musitó la alumna.

¿Cuándo se había acercado a ella?

—N-No volverá a pasar —le aseguró.

—Eso espero —le habló severo—. Ésta es la última vez que tolero sus distracciones, señorita Higurashi. Aquí tiene el trabajo que pedí la última vez, corregido —declaró al la vez que dejaba diez hojas sobre el pupitre de la menor.

—Sí…

Maschwitz siguió su camino y dejó el resto de los trabajos sobre las mesas del resto de sus alumnos.

Como de costumbre, Rina había obtenido un puntaje perfecto de cien puntos sobre cien, algo que la dejó más que satisfecha. Luego iría a enseñárselo a Killúa, pero sorprendentemente, no era su prioridad en esos momentos. Le intrigaba saber qué es lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga. Sabía que ella era algo distraída en la clase de matemáticas, y no por el hecho de que no le gustaran para nada los números, sino que tenía un motivo más poderoso, y por supuesto, todos sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente. Maschwitz. No obstante, Rina no pudo evitar pensar que ésta vez había algo más profundo en el asunto.

El resto de la clase, Rina observó a Kagome, y pudo darse cuenta de que realmente se comportaba extraño. Parecía no poder concentrarse en lo que hacía y lucía muy nerviosa, ¿eso que significaba? No sabía, pero tenía la sospecha de que Maschwitz tenía algo que ver con eso. Sí, era una posibilidad, después de todo ella había estado con él durante todo el recreo, pero ¿qué podía haber sucedido para que Kagome terminara de esa forma? En esos momentos veía que ella no podía parar de mirar una y otra vez el trabajo que el profesor le había devuelto. Rina conocía las expresiones de su amiga cuando le iba mal, bien o regular, pero ninguna de las que ponía en esos instantes le decía algo concreto, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Sería posible que algo fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado durante el receso? La idea sonaba poco probable, pero Rina había aprendido a nunca descartar posibilidades por muy ínfimas que fueran.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Lo leía una y otra vez, pero aún no lo hacía. Kagome tuvo que releer al menos unas cinco o seis veces la pequeña nota que había encontrado oculta sobre las hojas que Maschwitz le había devuelto.

"_Te espero en el salón de gimnasia después de clases." _

Una nota misteriosa sin duda, ¿qué se proponía? El refulgente rubor en sus mejillas no abandonaban su piel, se sentía muy nerviosa al extremo de que no podía pensar en nada más que el beso tan demandante y caluroso que le había dado Hisoka minutos atrás. ¿Qué haría? Tenía miedo de ir. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y confuso.

Sumida en sus elucubraciones fue como el tiempo pasó. La siguiente clase fue de Lengua con el profesor Van Fanel, quien había estado de licencia por asuntos que el director nunca reveló a los estudiantes, algo que a todos les había parecido extraño puesto a que siempre daban algún tipo de explicación, sin embargo, a ninguno de los cinco amigos les había llamado mucho la atención, excepto quizá a Rina. A ella le gustaba estar bien informada de todo, creía que toda información, hasta la más trivial e insignificante, podía resultar útil alguna vez. Como siempre Rina había sido la que había descubierto antes que nadie que el profesor Fanel era el hermano menor del director Folken. Van era de los profesores que eran mal humorados y se caracterizaba por tener poca paciencia a la hora de explicar. Se notaba claramente que se esforzaba mucho por tolerar a los alumnos que no entendían las primeras veces que él explicaba algo. Con esa clase de intolerancia, muchos se preguntaban qué hacía en Shikon no Tama o por qué se había convertido en docente, algo que nunca nadie, ni siquiera su club de enamoradizas fans, pudo averiguar. Corría el rumor de que el director Folken lo había obligado a enseñar específicamente en esa institución, y que tal vez esa sería la razón de su usual mal humor.

Fanel empezó la clase explicando análisis sintáctico avanzado. Él era de los que explicaba muy rápido y muchas veces era difícil seguirlo hasta el final, por lo cual, debía explicarlo más de una vez.

—Salga de mi clase —ordenó con hostilidad.

—¿Eh? —musitó Kagome.

El grupo de amigos miró a su distraída amiga con desconcierto ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Kagome nunca había sido tan despistada, y mucho menos si no estaban en la hora de matemáticas.

—¿Acaso no me escuchó, señorita Higurashi? —le inquirió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella—. No crea que no me he dado cuenta que no ha prestado ni la más mínima atención a mi clase desde que he entrado aquí. ¿Acaso le aburre mi clase de Lengua?

—N-No, es que...

Fanel esperó paciente a que Kagome terminara la frase que nunca completó.

—Salga al pasillo hasta que yo la llame de vuelta —sentenció.

—Sí, profesor —obedeció sin protestar.

Se puso de pie y salió del aula.

Sango, Bura y Goten se miraron desconcertados como si en la mirada del otro buscaran alguna respuesta a lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Tal vez el otro sabía algo. No obstante, ni siquiera Sango que era la más allegada a Kagome parecía saber nada al respecto. Por otro lado, Rina se quedó con la mirada fija a la puerta, pensativa y con la mirada seria.

—Señorita Inverse, pase al pizarrón y analice la oración que acabo de escribir.

—Sí —acató la menor de manera serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Qué debo hacer?_

—Necesito verlo... —susurró.

—¿A quién tiene que ver? —inquirió el mayor con una ceja levantada.

Kagome se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que el profesor Fanel estaba parado frente a ella mirándola de manera inquisitiva y severa.

Al ver que su alumna estaba muy sorprendida por su repentina presencia, decidió continuar con su dicción.

—En estos momentos no irá a ningún lado porque usted es mi alumna y debe estar en mi clase. No obstante, si continúa así a quien irá a ver será al director Fanel.

—Pero no lo hizo —le contestó la joven.

El varón se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar a Higurashi.

—Esto fue una advertencia, señorita Higurashi. Por eso es que la saqué fuera del salón.

—Eso es extraño. —No pudo evitar decir—. Usted siempre manda a todos a dirección a la primera que se da cuenta que no le prestan atención.

Fanel se la quedó mirando y a Kagome le pareció que estaba tardando en responder.

Él suspiró con pesadez y de pronto perdió su postura formal y estricta. Ahora lucía cansado y estresado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue masajear sus sienes y aflojar un poco el nudo de su corbata.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —se limitó a decir.

—¿Está seguro? ¿No es mejor que vaya a la enfermería? Discúlpeme pero no luce muy bien.

—No es nada —manifestó recobrando su compostura—. Simplemente hoy no dormí bien.

—Entiendo, pero no debería esforzarse mucho. Usted es el profesor de lengua, y sin usted yo no sería capaz de hacer bien mis redacciones —declaró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Redacciones?

—Sí, sí —afirmó con entusiasmo—. Saber la cohesión de un texto me ayuda bastante. Es por eso que soy capaz de escribir medianamente bien.

Fanel supo que se refería a los ensayos que Gon le daba a los alumnos de cuarto año. Sabía por boca del propio Freecs —y porque él mismo le había enseñado con gran entusiasmo uno de los escritos de Kagome— que Higurashi era muy buena haciendo redacciones. Su investigación acerca de las obras que Freecs daba en sus clases así como también la de sus respectivos autores era impecable. La alumna no dejaba cabo suelto en sus análisis, y era muy pulcra con el vocabulario y la ortografía que usaba en sus ensayos.

—¿Profesor? —lo miró algo desconcertada ya que se había quedado en silencio de repente.

—Entiendo —finalmente habló con una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Ese es mi trabajo después de todo.

—Creo que es genial. Es un profesor estupendo. Es una lástima que no lo disfrute.

De repente, Kagome llevó sus manos a su boca para tapársela. Había dicho eso último sin pensarlo, y a penas había terminado, se dio cuenta que había sido imprudente y que se había desubicado, de hecho, recién caía en cuenta que casi toda la conversación había estado fuera de lugar.

_ ¡Mierda!_

—L-Lo lamento —tartamudeó—. No quise decir eso. En verdad discúlpeme.

Kagome creyó que iba a reprenderla para luego mandarla a la oficina del director. Sin embargo, Fanel nunca lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó mirándola largamente mientras ella solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—Entre —dijo él de pronto—. He preparado una oración difícil para usted a cambio de no mandarla a la oficina del director. No lo he hecho porque es una buena alumna y sé que ésta es la primera vez que no presta atención, pero le advierto que la próxima vez no se la dejaré pasar.

Kagome lo miró perpleja, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto. Sabía que a pesar de que Fanel lucía molesto por lo que ella acababa de decir, él estaba siendo amable y considerado con ella.

—En verdad se lo agradezco mucho. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Profesor y alumna pasaron al salón, y lo siguiente que pasó fue que la menor tomó el trozo de tiza que estaba cerca del pizarrón. Luego, leyó y analizó la oración escrita por unos segundos mentalmente y luego comenzó a escribir. No tardó mucho en terminar. Sí había sido algo complicada, pero nada que ella no pudiera resolver con un poco de paciencia, pues todo lo que tuviera que ver con letras a ella le encantaba.

—Hizo un buen análisis, señorita Higurashi. No hay ningún error. Ahora vuelva a su asiento.

—¡Sí! —asintió efusiva y nuevamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Alguna duda? —preguntó Fanel al resto de la clase, pero nadie dijo nada—. Muy bien. Con esto concluimos la clase. Para la próxima quiero que analicen las oraciones de la página treinta hasta la cuarenta y tres.

La campana sonó dando anuncio al segundo receso. El profesor se retiró.

—Oye Kagome —la llamó Rina.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Acaso te ocurre algo? —inquirió la de cabellos naranjas con la mirada suspicaz.

—Es cierto —intervino Bura—. Es raro que los profesores te llamen tanto la atención.

—Bueno, obviamente su distracción tiene nombre y apellido —agregó Goten con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Sango—. ¿Es por Maschwitz otra vez?

A Kagome le empezaron a salir gotitas en la frente.

—Eh, Bueno... —balbuceó, poniéndose nerviosa.

—No creo que sea eso. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero es diferente —volvió a hablar la más bajita—. Estás muy rara —declaró mirándola fijamente—. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo en el primer recreo?

La interrogada se sobresaltó.

Rina supo que había dado en el blanco.

—Creo que deberías hablar —dijo seria.

Por alguna razón a Rina no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando con Kagome. Tenía un mal presentimiento y ella no solía equivocarse.

—¿En serio tan mal me veía? —Rió nerviosa.

—¿Mal? Pues déjame ponértelo así: lucías igual que yo cuando hago una mala compra y no me permiten cambiar el producto. Así de mal te veías, y tú sabes cuánto detesto eso —dijo Bura.

A todos les apareció una gotita de sudor en la sien.

—S-Sí... bueno, como dice Bura —continuó hablando Rina algo desorientada por el comentario de su amiga de ojos celestes.

—Pues ahora que lo dicen. Me he sentido algo extraña desde que desperté ésta mañana —reveló Kagome. Y no estaba mintiendo, solo que no se atrevía a revelarles a sus amigos toda la verdad, pues no estaba preparada y seguramente no se lo tomarían bien, especialmente Rina y Bura.

—¿Extraña? —preguntó Sango intrigada.

—Pues... sí... No sé como explicarlo. He estado algo desorientada. Incluso no sabía que día era hoy. —Rió levemente.

—Quizá te falta vitaminas. O quizá no estés durmiendo bien —sugirió Goten—. Recuerda que debes comer y dormir bien.

—Sí, tal vez sea eso. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Enserio es solo eso? —siguió indagando Rina poco convencida de su respuesta.

—Pues, ¿qué más podría ser? —Rió nerviosamente.

Rina la observó durante un rato largo sin decir nada. Sabía que Kagome estaba ocultando algo.

—Está bien. Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos —declaró la más bajita.

Rina estaba muy seria, y todos lo notaron, solo que no podían imaginar el porqué por lo cual quedaron desconcertados pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

—Será mejor que salgamos al recreo. Killúa debe estar buscándonos —manifestó Kagome para cortar el repentino silencio adusto que se había formado.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar más —instó Sango.

Los cinco amigos salieron y pronto encontraron a Killúa.

—Vaya que se tardaron —se quejó Killúa—. Ustedes eran los únicos de su salón que no habían salido.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Sango en nombre de todos.

Killúa observó a Rina quien lucía algo preocupada y ensimismada.

—¡Oye! —la llamó.

—¿Eh? —musitó volviendo en sí.

—Tu hermano últimamente anda hecho un bobo.

—Ese cabeza de meduza nació bobo así que dime algo que no sepa.

—Me ha estado preguntando mucho por la profesora Lázuli Smirnov. Al parecer le gusta.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Es presidente de su club de fans.

—¿Eh? No sabía eso. Pero me pareció extraño que me preguntara a mí siendo que tú eres la que maneja la información en ésta escuela.

—Eso es porque me he negado a revelarle algo innecesario.

—Ya veo. Al parecer se enteró que Gon es mi hermano y pues como tú no le dices nada pensó que tal vez él me dijo algo.

—¡Es un idiota! —exclamó molesta—. La profesora Lázuli está casada.

—¿Ah sí? —se sorprendió Sango—. No sabía eso.

—Pues sí —afirmó Rina—. Por lo que sé está felizmente casada con un sujeto llamado Krillin que es el mejor amigo del profesor Son.

Al escuchar ese apellido, Kagome sintió unas puntadas de dolor en la cabeza, repentinamente por lo cual lanzó un quejido de dolor llevando sus manos hacia ese lugar. En ese momento todos la miraron preocupados.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Killúa.

—Sí, no es nada, es solo que sentí un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, pero fue por un momento.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez lo mejor sea que te vayas a la enfermería —dijo Sango.

—¿No piensas que es mejor retirarte por hoy? —sugirió Goten.

—Sí, estás sudando —señaló Bura.

—Ya se me pasará. Aunque no lo crean de vez en cuando me sucede —mintió mientras trataba de sonreír.

_ No puedo retirarme. Necesito ver a Maschwitz._

—Tú ganas. Sin embargo, si empeoras cualquiera de nosotros lo va a reportar aún en contra de tu voluntad —advirtió Rina.

—Está bien —convino Kagome.

El recreo no tardó en terminar. Las clases siguientes fueron de historia con Paradinight y Geografía con Walker para luego concluir con las clases del día de la fecha.

Kagome se despidió de sus amigos a la salida y fingió olvidarse algo debajo de su pupitre, algo que no le sirvió de mucho como excusa para librarse de sus amigos ese día, puesto que le dijeron que la esperarían hasta que fuera a buscar tal objeto. Sin embargo, la fémina de cabellos negros pensó rápido y enseguida dijo que se quedaría en la biblioteca para pedir prestado algunos libros para leer y que se tardaría un buen rato en hacerlo, por lo cual, sus amigos se retiraron.

Caminó sola por los pasillos de la institución. Todo estaba muy silencioso y parecía que no había ni un alma, lo que hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa. Estaba a pocos pasos del gimnasio. Su pasos eran pesados y el sonido de cada uno de ellos parecía retumbar en sus oídos, incluso también escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Sin duda sus sentidos se habían agudizado. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta y estaba atenta a cada instante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No obstante, aún no ocurría nada, solo era ella misma que apenas parecía poder respirar con normalidad.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta del gimnasio. La miró durante unos segundos sumamente nerviosa, pues sabía que en el momento en que abriera esa puerta ya no abría vuelta atrás.

_Se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso. Muy peligroso._

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? —se preguntó.

De pronto un miedo abrumador se apoderó de ella.

_Esto no es correcto. Pero no puedo detenerme, es demasiado fuerte. Es más fuerte que yo. Todo mi cuerpo me arrastra hacia Maschwitz. _

Kagome tomó el picaporte.

—Necesito estar con él —susurró decidida al mismo tiempo que giraba el picaporte y abría la puerta.

El tiempo se enlentecía cada vez más. Levantó su pie derecho para dar un paso hacia adelante mientras la puerta era abierta en un proceso arduo que parecía no tener fin. La piel de la fémina se aterió y sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más.

Cuando la puerta dejó de ser un obstáculo entre ella y el gimnasio, lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una mirada ansiosa a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, se decepcionó al encontrarse con el vacío mismo.

No había nada ni nadie.

¿Qué significaba eso?

_ ¿Acaso solo está jugando conmigo?_

Apretó aún más sus puños, pero ésta vez era otra la razón que la impulsaba a hacerlo. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no le gustaba para nada: ira, tristeza, humillación.

—¡Maldita sea!

Miró el interior del gimnasio solo para alimentar su ira. Luego se dispuso a irse, no obstante, se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola. Él era demasiado alto, y siempre que estaba cerca le robaba el aliento haciendo que olvidara todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso había olvidado aquella ira que hasta hace unos instantes se había apoderado de ella.

—M-Maschwitz... creí que...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el mayor la besó de repente, dejándola totalmente perpleja.

—Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre —le dijo de manera seductora.

Tardó en reaccionar, estaba totalmente embelesada por aquel hombre, pero finalmente pudo hablar.

—Oiga, ya deje de hacer eso —se quejó, pero la verdad era que su rostro estaba de un color carmín muy vívido y también se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante su presencia.

—¿Por qué hacerlo? Sé que te gusta —manifestó mostrándole otra de sus típicas sonrisas mientras clavaba su mirada sobre la suya.

Intentó besarla nuevamente, pero ésta vez Kagome se alejó un paso evitando el contacto de sus labios. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas para resistirse al hombre que tanto le fascinaba, pero no podía seguir así, al menos no hasta aclarar ciertas dudas que le estaban carcomiendo las entrañas.

Hisoka se mostró algo desconcertado ante la evasiva de su alumna.

—¿Qué es lo que se propone? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No he sido claro ya?

—No —contestó seca—. No sé que es lo que hay en su mente. Usted es un misterio para mí.

—Aún así te enamoraste de mí —Volvió a sonreír de manera ladina.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de repente. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Sintió que sus piernas perdían el equilibrio. ¿Acaso tan evidente era? ¿Cómo él podía hablar con tanta confianza y seguridad? Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que tenía razón.

—Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mi, Kagome —declaró acariciando su mejilla delicadamente.

—De eso puedo darme cuenta claramente —repuso dando otro paso hacia atrás. No podía dejarse perder el control.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —preguntó algo impaciente.

Que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Ésto no es correcto. Usted es mi profesor y además...

—¿Eso importa? —la interrumpió —. ¿Realmente importa que sea tu profesor o que sea mayor que tu? ¿Acaso... —se le acercó al oído susurrándole— no quieres estar conmigo?

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco brusco al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban.

_ No puede ser que este hombre… tenga tanto poder sobre mí…_

No sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, para él no había nada que decir. Sabía perfectamente cual sería la respuesta de Kagome si ésta pudiera proferir vocablo alguno.

—Está bien, Kagome. —Sonrió de lado—. No digas nada. Solo déjate llevar...

Hisoka se acercó a sus labios nuevamente y ésta vez no hubo nada que Kagome pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No quería. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo indebido, que algo estaba totalmente mal y que detrás de esos sucesos tan pecaminosos había algo verdaderamente retorcido, más allá de lo inmoral. Sí, ella lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego. Tal vez algún día iría al infierno por ignorar todas las señales de alerta que sus sentidos le gritaban. Empero, no podía parar todo lo que ese hombre tan atractivo desataba en ella.

Era simplemente irresistible.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo. Pero luego de un rato, nuevamente fue Kagome la que paró el contacto.

—M-Masch... —detuvo su habla de repente— Hisoka... —se corrigió— Necesito que me digas... ¿Q-Qué es lo que somos... ahora? —preguntó avergonzada.

El varón sonrió nuevamente y le regaló otro beso apasionado, para luego separarse de ella nuevamente.

—Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo —fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir con aquel beso.

Luego de varios segundos ambos se separaron por algo de oxígeno.

—Vaya, vaya... —susurró el mayor de manera pícara al mismo tiempo que sonreía—. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, parece que me gané el premio mayor contigo.

Ella no entendió a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró durante un rato sin contestarle ni quitar su sonrisa.

—Parece que fui el primero.

Kagome tardó en entender sus palabras hasta que enrojeció cuando finalmente lo hizo.

—Yo fui quien te robó tu primer beso, ¿verdad?

_ ¡Mierda!_

—Me alegra que así sea —continuó hablando.

Hisoka llevó sus dedos hacia los labios de la fémina y los acaricio como si realmente los atesorara.

—No me equivoqué contigo. Realmente eres algo especial.

—Yo…

—Espero que no sea lo único que pueda robarte —dijo con la voz profunda y seductora mientras la miraba con los ojos afilados.

Nuevamente tardó en procesar las palabras de Hisoka, pero cuando lo hizo el rubor y la calentura de su rostro llegó hasta sus orejas.

_ ¡Me va a volver loca!_

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó de pronto totalmente avergonzada—. ¡Por hoy es suficiente! Ya debo irme a casa o mi madre se enojará conmigo.

Hisoka rió divertido ante la reacción de su alumna.

—¡Ya deje de reírse! —le espetó.

Pero él no le hizo caso, verla de esa forma le resultaba hilarante.

—Lo siento, es que eres realmente hermosa y te ves encantadora de esa forma.

La menor ya no sabía que hacer. Las palabras de Hisoka la abochornaban cada vez más y ahora le salía vapor de la cabeza.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana —declaró Maschwitz.

—¿Eh? Pero mañana no tenemos clase contigo.

—Eso no me importa. Encontraré la manera de verte —aseguró.

—De acuerdo. Adiós, Hisoka.

—Espera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No me darás un beso de despedida?

Kagome quedó estática por un momento. No obstante, luego se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso, para luego mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. Hisoka se sorprendió ante esa repentina mirada porque era una desconcertante que lo intrigó bastante. Aquella fémina no parecía la misma, pues esos orbes que parecían atravesarlo lucían decididos y penetrantes.

Era la primera vez que veía esa esos ojos en ella.

Le pareció fascinante.

—Yo acepto estar con usted, y asumiré cualquier consecuencia de esto. Sin embargo —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, si usted me hace daño jamás se lo perdonaré —manifestó con firmeza y una seriedad perturbadora, tanto, que sus palabras lucían como una advertencia o una amenaza disfrazada en el trasfondo de aquella dura voz.

_Desafíame, tan solo atrévete a lastimarme, o a jugar conmigo y verás de lo que soy capaz._

Dicho eso, Kagome finalmente se marchó, y aunque por un momento Hisoka pareció desorientarse ante aquella mirada tan dura y segura, su sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro mientras la observaba alejarse con los ojos aviesos.

Estaba extasiado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo el camino a su casa se la pasó en las nubes, incluso casi la atropellaban tres veces por pasarse el semáforo cuando estaba del color que indicaba que los autos podían transitar. La gente a su alrededor la miraba con estupefacción y extrañeza puesto a que Kagome en ningún momento se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le sirvió algo de té con un pedazo de torta de chocolate; uno de los postres favoritos de Kagome, pero al igual que todos, la mujer también notó muy extraña a su hija. Parecía más risueña y sumergida en un mundo donde todo era color de rosa.

—¿Hija? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la madre.

En ese momento, apareció Vegeta con su típico semblante duro y se sentó en la mesa. Él también notó extraña a su hermana, lo cual le llamó la atención.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —inquirió el varón.

—Pues desde que llegó ha estado así —repuso la mujer.

—Seguro sacó una buena nota en alguna materia que le cuesta mucho —comentó el de cabellos en forma de flama.

—¡Oh! Puede ser quizá en matemáticas.

—Sí, eso debe ser.

Vegeta se sirvió un vaso con agua y bebió. Luego de un agotador día de entrenamiento, el líquido fresco sabía muy bien.

—Oye, hijo... ¿no crees que a tu hermana le gusta alguien? —sugirió la madre.

De pronto el agua que estaba bebiendo salió disparada de su boca en un gran chorro que terminó justo en el rostro de Kagome, quien estaba frente a él. Ella inmediatamente pareció volver a Tierra algo aturdida. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano la había empapado toda, su furia hizo acto de aparición.

—¡¿Y ahora que te ocurre?! —le espetó.

—¡Es tu culpa por andar en la luna! —le atajó más que molesto, pero no tanto por la repentina reacción de su hermana sino por lo que acababa de decir su madre.

—¡Pues no tenías porqué escupirme en la cara!

—¡Si hubieras escuchado a nuestra madre tal vez no te hubiera escupido! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Haber si dejas de estar en las nubes!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú eres un imbécil! ¡No entiendo porqué me molestas tanto!

—No te molestaría si no fueras tan distraída. Ahora dime la verdad—le habló serio—. ¿En quien estabas pensando? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

—¡¿E-Eh...?! —tartamudeó.

—¡Lo sabía! —confirmó—. ¡Dime quien es ese maldito insecto! —le exigió.

_ Carajo, se dio cuenta. _

—¡¿Quién te dijo que a mi me gusta alguien?!¡Y si así fuera a ti qué te importa!

—¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Debo saberlo! ¡Y no me mientas!

_ Si se llegara a enterar me haría puré de Kagome y luego haría puré de Hisoka. _

—¡Ya deja de fastidiarme! ¡No me gusta nadie! —concluyó antes de levantarse de la mesa de manera brusca e irse rápidamente a su habitación.

—¡Kagome! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! —le reclamó Vegeta.

—Hijo, ya cálmate —trató de tranquilizarlo la madre—. Ella ya te ha dicho que no le gusta nadie. Además no tiene nada de malo. Ya tiene 16 años, es natural que quiera salir con alguien.

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero tan solo la idea de que su hermanita tuviera un novio le hacía bullir la sangre.

¡Maldita sea, si descubro al maldito insecto que le gusta a lo haré pedazos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome puso con seguro su puerta y se acostó en su cama. Tomó su celular y descubrió que tenía un mensaje de texto.

_ "Tengamos nuestra primera cita el viernes a la tarde en el centro comercial"_

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras acercaba su celular a su pecho ilusionada.

Continuará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: ¡Cap 5! Ya quiero publicar la historia completa. Le doy mi eterno agradecimiento a la responsable de que esta cosa al fin vea la luz. ****MakiMignone, esto es tuyo. ¡Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Te veo en la entrada del centro comercial a las dos de la tarde", leyó Kagome desde su teléfono celular. Saltó de la cama de un brinco y se puso a bailar emocionada siguiendo el ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de sus auriculares. Era la quinta o la sexta cita que tenían en dos meses. Para ella era muy poco, pero la larga espera siempre valía la pena. Hisoka siempre la sorprendía con algún regalo especial. Nada de flores ni bombones, de todas maneras, ella no era ese tipo de chicas que gustaran de esas cosas. Por ejemplo, pensaba que las flores eran demasiado hermosas para ser arrancadas y que con el tiempo éstas se marchitaran. Las flores eran los órganos reproductores de las plantas. ¿Para qué querría ella eso? En cuanto a los bombones, sí le gustaba lo dulce, de hecho, lo amaba, pero no el chocolate, ella prefería los pasteles de frutas o los cheese cakes, las galletas de limón, todo los muffins de banana, también le encantaba los licuados de frutillas, la gelatina y el helado de limón, por supuesto. Definitivamente lo que más amaba era el helado de limón. Incluso no tenía problema en tomarlo hasta en el invierno más helado, una vez por semana, por lo menos.

Hisoka le regalaba paseos por los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad, en su auto claro. Helado, mucho helado, cosas para su celular —como los auriculares que usaba en ese mismo instante— pero el que más le había gustado era el collar de oro blanco que tenía en su cuello con un dije en forma de "H" el cual era la inicial de su nombre. Recordaba muy bien lo feliz que se había puesto cuanto le mostró una delicada y fina cajita con el collar adentro. Casi se ponía a llorar de la emoción, y ni pensar cuando él mismo se había puesto detrás de ella para ponérsela en su cuello. En ese instante saltó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

¿Cuánto faltaba para las dos de la tarde? Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco más de una hora.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó—. Tengo que prepararme.

Por suerte era sábado, así que estaba tranquila, al menos por el momento, pues sabía que debía estudiar para literatura ya que el lunes tendría un examen.

—Tengo que estudiar —murmuró con algo de culpa—. He estado algo floja con las materias.

—Hija, a comer —se oyó desde la cocina.

Kagome se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre que no iba a comer con ella? Ni ella ni mucho menos su hermano sabían de su relación con su profesor de matemáticas. Y no pensaba decir nada, al menos por un tiempo. La verdad es que temía de la reacción que pudiera llegar a tener Vegeta respecto a Hisoka. Seguramente lo buscaría y lo haría trizas, y ella lo haría trizas a él sin importar que fuera un genio en las artes marciales.

Se peinó y se puso un vestido celeste claro —que no le llegaba a las rodillas— con unos zapatos de taco bajo. Luego, salió de su habitación y fue hasta la cocina para avisarle a su madre que se iría. Dio gracias a Dios que su hermano aún no había bajado de su habitación o sino estaría haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, y lo más probable es que no la dejara salir, pues tenía fuertes sospechas de que ella estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Hija, ¿estás segura que no comerás nada?

—No, mamá —respondió con una sonrisa—. Comeré en la casa de Sango.

—Que curioso… —se oyó una voz varonil y dura detrás de ella.

Quedó estática al escucharlo. El demonio de la casa había hecho acto de aparición.

—V-Vegeta... —no pudo evitar tartamudear.

Estaba en problemas.

—Tú amiga Sango llamó hace diez minutos y dijo que vendría más tarde para estudiar.

—Mientes —se apresuró a decir—. Ella siempre me llama a mi celular para esas cosas.

—Dijo que le era imposible comunicarse porque todo el tiempo estaba ocupado.

_ Carajo._

—Me hubiera mandado un mensaje —declaró. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

—Se le arruinó el celular porque se le cayó al agua por eso llamó desde su teléfono de línea.

—Hubiera usado otro celular —quiso refutar, pero sabía que estaba hundida hasta el cuello.

—¡Deja de mentir! —vociferó irritado y cansado de sus mentiras—. ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Dime con quien estas saliendo! —exigió saber.

—¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy saliendo con nadie!

—¿Ah si? Entonces, ¿por qué te vistes así? Nunca lo hacías. ¡Ese vestido es muy corto!

—Visto como se me da la gana. A ti no debería importarte eso —trató de justificarse.

—Es ese maldito insecto, ¿verdad? —manifestó apretando los puños.

—¿Eh?

Kagome lo miró inquieta. ¿Acaso se había enterado de su relación con Hisoka?

—¡Es el idiota ese que viene aquí!

—¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!

—¡Hablo del imbécil que viene contigo a "estudiar"!

_ Ya se volvió loco. _

—¿Hablas de Killúa? —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Cómo sea que se llame! ¡Confiesa!

—¡Solo ha sido una vez! —exclamó molesta—. Además Killúa me ayudó a mí con matemáticas porque Rina no podía. ¡Y eso fue hace un año!

—¡Entonces de seguro es el otro idiota!

Ya estaba harta.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo confieso! Estoy saliendo con él, y se llama Goten, ¿contento? ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Quedó estupefacto. Recordaba haberle dado clases a ese insecto durante las vacaciones de verano antes de empezar las clases en Shikon no Tama, solo que se había olvidado de su nombre porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca se lo había dicho pero era un mocoso con mucho potencial, y también aprendía rápido. No le parecía que fuera un muchacho malo, pero tampoco es como si él lo conociera a fondo para determinar eso. De todas maneras, Vegeta consideraba que su pequeña hermana era muy joven para salir con alguien. No sabía lo terrible que podían ser los hombres, de seguro esa sabandija solo la utilizaba para aprovecharse de su inocencia y quitarle su pureza.

Él no permitiría eso.

—Kag...

Pero cuando él salió de sus elucubraciones, Kagome ya se había marchado.

—Ya se fue, hijo. Deberías tranquilizarte un poco. Kagome no es una niña, y tampoco es tonta. Ella sabrá lo que hace.

—Lo dudo, madre. Ella aún no saben como son los hombres.

—¿Sabes? Deberías calmarte y buscarte a alguien. Ya tienes veintidós años.

—No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella mostró una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Vegeta no todos los hombres son iguales. A mi se me hace que cuando encuentres a la chica ideal la amarás más que a nadie.

Sí, ella sabía como era en verdad su querido hijo. Vegeta siempre se mostraba rudo, duro y hostil, pero cualquiera que lo conociera bien se daba cuenta del gran corazón que tenía. Esa sobreprotección que tenía con Kagome era la prueba más clara, la quería tanto que no soportaría que alguien se aprovechara de ella.

No dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto de molestia ante el comentario de su madre para luego irse a entrenar como siempre lo hacía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Irás al centro comercial? —preguntó Bulma.

—Sí. Tengo que comprar unos zapatos y un bolso que convienen.

—Bura, ¿no crees que ya tienes muchos zapatos y bolsos?

—Sí, pero ya los he usado todos. Ya sabes que no me gusta repetir la misma ropa. Además, tengo que estar fabulosa para mañana.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —inquirió la madre.

—Claro, Allen Schezar me invitó a una cita. Es uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de toda la escuela.

—¿Allen Schezar? No sabía que estuviera en Shikon no Tama, aunque ahora que lo pienso no me asombra nada. Su familia es una de las más ricas de todo el país.

—Lo sé. Por eso accedí. Creo que es digno de salir conmigo —declaró al mismo tiempo que movía su cabello hacia atrás.

—Ten cuidado, hija. Me han llegado rumores de que es bastante mujeriego. Además no debes juzgar a alguien por su posición social o riqueza.

—Sí, mamá, lo sé, pero Allen me gusta mucho. No solo es guapo y de buena posición social sino que es inteligente y amable.

—De acuerdo. Tú sabrás lo que haces. Ya tienes dieciséis años. Te deseo suerte. Eres más indecisa que yo eligiendo que vestir, y más si se trata de salir con un chico.

Bura rió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, mamá.

Se preparó y salió de la Corporación capsula. Un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados se movió justo en el momento en que la joven de cabellos celestes lo hizo.

_._

_._

_._

Estaba llegando tarde. Se suponía que ya debía de estar en el centro comercial para ver a Hisoka, pero aún le faltaban diez minutos para llegar.

Miró el reloj en su celular y vio que eran las dos y cinco.

—¡Tengo que correr!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camino a destino, Bura se quedó entretenida con varias tiendas de zapatos y ropas. Siempre que eso pasaba, nunca usaba su limusina precisamente porque prefería disfrutar de dichas tiendas mirando con detenimiento y entrando a probarse prendas hasta decidir cual comprar. No podía evitarlo, era muy consumista cuando salía de compras, y terminaba con varias bolsas en las manos.

—Debí venir con algún mayordomo. Se me hace muy difícil cargar tantas cosas, y eso que aún me faltan comprar los zapatos, y algún vestido para mi cita con Allen.

Caminó un par de pasos más hasta que ya no pudo más, tenía muchas cosas encima y le sería muy difícil seguir con todo eso hasta que encontrara el vestido perfecto. Decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su hogar y pedir que alguien la acompañara mientras ella seguía visitando más tiendas.

—Sí, definitivamente no puedo seguir con todo yo sola.

Miró para todos lados y pensó en hacer parar a un taxi, pero no había ninguno. ¿Dónde estaban cuando se les necesitaba? Se negaba a tomar un transporte público, pues eran poco higienicos y los choferes siempre conducían como locos. Pensó en llamar a casa para que su madre le enviara a alguien en limusina. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba con ella.

Había olvidado su celular.

—¡Pero que tonta soy! —se reclamó a sí misma.

Se resignó a caminar de regreso. ¿Con todo ese peso? Pues sí. Otra no le quedaba, pero recordaba que Goten le había dicho que habían atajos para cortar el camino hacia su casa desde el centro comercial y otros lugares. ¿Cómo sabía él eso? Bueno, eso se debía a que Goten trabajaba cerca de su casa. Su amigo era muy pobre, o más acertado sería decir que lo era porque todo su dinero se le iba al pagar Shikon no Tama. Él trabajaba casi todo el día para sus gastos después de asistir a clases, y también algunos familiares le ayudaban a pagar la prestigiosa institución mandándole dinero. Un futuro brillante costaba mucho, pero Bura no lo entendía muy bien. Sería un hipócrita si dijera que sí, pues ella tenía una vida de lujos y nunca había sabido lo que era trabajar. Lo único que sabía es que dentro de dos años tendría que hacerse cargo de una parte de la Corporación capsula por ordenes de su madre, algo de lo cual le pareció razonable, tampoco es como si quisiera ser una buena para nada, es por eso que su madre le había estado enseñando varias cosas sobre el manejo de la empresa para cuando le llegara el momento.

Recordando lo que le había dicho su amigo, cortó camino caminando por ciertos lugares que al llegar, no le pareció que fueran lugares para que alguien como ella paseara. Por suerte, no había nadie, en realidad, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Tampoco había vehículos cerca, excepto por el que estaba detrás de ella. Un auto curioso sin duda, era negro y tenía un aspecto sospechoso, pero considerando el lugar por donde estaba, no le sorprendía. No obstante, no tardó en caer en cuenta que era un coche de lujo y que no era normal que anduviera por esos rumbos.

—Que extraño —musitó.

Lo miró de reojo, y tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿qué acaso no era el mismo auto que había estado frente a la Corporación Cápsula cuando había salido? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y maldijo el hecho de no haber traído consigo alguna cápsula con un vehículo. No lo haría otra vez jamás.

Si es que salía de esa.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso, lo mismo que el auto negro que ahora estaba segura que la venía siguiendo a ella.

—¿Qué querrán de mi? —se preguntó mientras un miedo horrible se apoderaba de ella.

Mientras más aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, más nerviosa se ponía. Al final optó por deshacerse de todo y correr lo más que sus piernas le permitían. Decidió meterse en un callejón estrecho. En ese lugar el auto no podría seguirla. Se apresuró a hacerlo. Estaba completamente sudada y tenía mucho miedo. Pero eso no era nada, nada comparado con lo que sintió una vez que se encontró con lo que se encontró.

—No puede ser —musitó con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Lamento llegar tarde —se disculpó la joven de cabellos negros algo agitada debido a que había corrido mucho.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió.

Tomó su mentón y le dio un beso. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rojo. No podía evitarlo. Aún no se acostumbraba a sus besos, cada vez que Hisoka la besaba ella quedaba hecha una tonta.

Y él lo sabía.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó.

—S-Sí —afirmó tímidamente—. ¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

—Nunca te he llevado al cine. Me parece buena idea ir.

Kagome se emocionó.

—¡Qué bien! Yo iba a sugerir lo mismo. Hay unas películas muy buenas.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver?

—A mi me gustan las de comedias o las de horror. ¿Pero a ti que te gusta?

Hisoka rió divertido. Le gustaba que ella fuera tan entusiasta.

—Precisamente lo mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿No lo dices para complacerme? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto que no. Aunque me gustan más las de horror.

—¿Qué tan tolerante eres?

—Bastante.

—Pues yo también. Es difícil hacerme asustar —determinó.

—Digo lo mismo.

—¿Qué tal una apuesta?

—Te escucho.

—Hay una película que se estrena hoy que se llama "Carnicería satánica". Ví el trailer y leí una sinopsis. Es una combinación de gore y terror psicológico. Las críticas en otros países en los que la película ya se estrenó dicen que realmente es muy traumante, y lo más perturbador es que está cien por ciento basada en hechos reales. Dicen que casi nadie ha podido resistir hasta el final. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que vas a perder. —Sonrió confiado.

—Eso lo veremos —declaró desafiante—. Veo películas desde los cinco años. Hoy en día ya no me sorprendo por nada.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Qué hay para mí si gano la apuesta?

—¿Mhm?

Kagome no lo había pensado.

—Lo que tu quieras —finalmente dijo.

—Te quedarás en mi casa esta noche —lanzó.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Quedó helada. Y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas otra vez.

—¿P-Para qué quieres eso?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Acaso no puedo llevar a mi novia a mi casa? —dijo al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en ella de una manera traviesa y seductora.

No sabía que hacer, se había quedado petrificada. No iba a perder, ¿o sí? De todas formas, ¿qué había de malo en eso? ¿No era normal estar en la casa del otro cuando se eran pareja? Bueno, la verdad que sí, y ella lo sabía, pero también sabía que una cosa siempre llevaba a la otra, y ella era su novia. "Novia" esa palabra era extraña. Hisoka era tan atrayente, alucinante, pasional y seductor. Siempre que se veían se volvía a derretir por él, y al mismo tiempo eso le daba miedo. Ella aún no se lo había entregado todo. Faltaba algo. Y era lo más preciado que tenía.

—¿Y bien? —dijo al ver que Kagome se había quedado en silencio por largo rato.

—B-Bueno…—dudó—. No sé si mi madre me deje quedarme en tu casa.

_ Por supuesto que no me dejaría. Y Vegeta menos. _

—De hecho —continuó hablando—, aún no le he dicho sobre ti.

Él rió divertido. Kagome frunció el ceño, no tenía intensiones de ser graciosa. Estaba hablando enserio y no le gustaba que se riera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al ver el rostro molesto de la menor—. Es que al parecer ya estás dando por hecho que perderás.

—¿E-Eh? —lo miró sorprendida.

Tenía razón. Ya estaba tirando la toalla sin haber intentado, y eso estaba mal. Ella nunca perdía una apuesta así, era la reina de las películas de terror. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura?

—Está bien si no quieres —terminó por decir.

—Acepto —dijo de repente—. Acepto la apuesta.

Y luego de decir eso, Kagome le plantó un beso largo. Hisoka quedó algo desconcertado. Siempre era él el que la besaba y que esta vez ella lo hiciera le resultaba algo extraño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró con horror el enorme paredón frente a ella, y su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado cuando escuchó el sonido del vehículo derrapar en la entrada del callejón. Bura apretó su espalda contra el muro detrás de ella, y escuchó los pasos de más de un hombre aproximarse hacia ella. No conocía a esos dos sujetos pero uno tenía cabello largo y de color plateado igual que Killúa y no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella. El otro estaría rozando los treinta años y tenía el cabello oscuro y largo también. Se preguntaba que cosas harían con ella.

—Oye preciosa, ¿no es un poco peligroso que andes por aquí sola? —habló el de cabello negro.

El de cabello plateado se limitó al silencio y a una mirada neutra, no parecía disfrutar de la situación como el que estaba a su lado, pero tampoco parecía que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que estuviera a punto de hacerle a la joven Brief.

—¿Qué quieren de mí?

—¿Eres la hija de la gran Bulma Brief, dueña del imperio de la Corporación Cápsula, y te preguntas qué queremos de ti?

Bura estaba aterrada. Ya no podía decir nada.

—Escucha, niña. Tu madre no quiso fusionarse con la empresa de nuestro jefe. Así que te tomaremos como garantía de que la próxima vez no se negará. —Sonrió con malicia.

¿Jefe? ¿Trato? Ahora le venían recuerdos a su mente. Su madre le había comentado algo sobre un sujeto que le insistía para que fusionaran sus empresas. Bulma admitió que era un trato excelente, pero aquel hombre, Naraku Oinomed, era alguien con reputación de estafador, y no lo conocía mucho así que se había negado.

Hagámoslo de una vez, Byakuya. Quiero ir a dormir —declaró de mala gana.

Paciencia, Hakudoshi. ¿No te gustaría hacer algo con ella? En verdad es muy bonita.

Algo le atenazó la boca del estomago a la fémina.

—Naraku dijo que la quería sana y salva —se limitó a decir de manera seca.

—Eres tan aburrido. No sé por qué Naraku te envió conmigo —se quejó.

Hakudoshi no le contestó. Quería terminar con todo eso de una buena vez. Por otro lado, Biakuya tomó a Bura del brazo y la arrastró con ellos.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejenme ir! ¡No quiero ir con ustedes!

—¡Cállate la boca! —le gritó Biakuya.

—¡NO! ¡DEJENME!

Lo que pasó luego de su grito desesperado había sido tan rápido que Bura no había podido verlo. Pero en ese momento el hombre de cabellos negros se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Pero que...? —musitó totalmente confundida.

Estaba en shock.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vivían en una casa mediana de tres ambientes, lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos y los cinco perros que tenían como mascotas, unas criaturas adorables y cariñosas que siempre se ponían contestos cada vez que sus dueños los alimentaban, jugaban con ellos o los sacaban a pasear. Para los hermanos también era un verdadero gusto y placer cuidar de esos animalitos tan hermosos los cuales querían como si fueran cinco hermanos más, empero, uno de ellos, el mayor de los hermanos, tenía poco tiempo para ellos. Incluso el hermano menor se quejaba constantemente de eso.

—¡Te gané! —exclamó Killúa con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Gon.

Ambos dejaron la consola a un lado y se dirigieron a la mesa donde tenían un par de hamburguesas en una gran bandeja.

—Eso te pasa por no jugar conmigo por tanto tiempo —dijo mirándolo con simpleza—. Es por eso que no me has podido ganar.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —repuso con expresión derrotada—. Es que no he tenido tiempo.

—Vaya, ser profesor es horrible, y más en esa escuela. Siempre te veo corrigiendo trabajos y armando los programas para cada clase.

—A mi no me importa hacer eso. Es un trabajo muy laborioso, pero me encanta —declaró con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, pero no deberías esforzarte tanto. Además últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos —reclamó el de cabellos plateados.

—Sí, es cierto. Trataré de organizar mejor mi agenda. Hablando de eso —cambió de tema—, sé que prometí que no trabajaría estando contigo, pero olvidé corregir unos ensayos y son para mañana. Solo dame una hora y terminaré.

Killúa frunció el ceño. Siempre era lo mismo. Sabía perfectamente que amaba su trabajo, pero a causa de eso el tiempo entre ellos escaseaba.

—Será en media hora —determinó.

—¡Eh! Oye, Killúa, no creo que pueda terminar todo en ese tiempo.

—Yo te ayudaré a corregir —sentenció.

—P-Pero...

Quiso negarse pero el menor no lo dejó.

—Gon, sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo. Ya lo he hecho antes. Algunos compañeros me piden que corrija sus trabajos: ortografía, redacción y análisis y siempre sacan diez.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

Killúa se sobresaltó al ver su reacción. Había hablado demás dado que él era uno de los profesores de Shikon no Tama.

—No debiste decirme eso —replicó—. Sabes que soy un docente de ahí. Y se supone que los alumnos deben hacerlo todo solos, pero de igual forma ya me parecía extraño que fueran tan buenos en sus escritos y no tanto en las clases orales.

—No tienes porque hacer tanto drama. Después de todo no estamos en Shikon no Tama y tu ahora no eres el profesor de Literatura sino mi hermano.

Gon suspiró con pesadez.

—Está bien. Haré de cuenta que no escuché nada. Y sí, me vendría bien algo de ayuda. —Tomó una pequeña pila de papeles que estaban en su maletín—. Me faltan estos veinte trabajos. Los demás ya los corregí. Nos dividiremos en diez y diez.

—¡Muy bien! —Killúa exclamó ansioso—. Me divertiré un poco.

A Gon le apareció una gotita de sudor en la sien. Decidió que antes de irse a dormir volvería a corregir la parte de Killúa.

El menor corrigió los primeros cinco trabajos sin problemas. Al ver el sexto, se dio cuenta que era uno de los peores, pero a él no le importó mucho, cada uno se hacía cargo de su propia tarea. Lo que lo desconcertó un poco fue el hecho de que aquella letra le resultaba conocida, además, no tenía que corregir nada porque ya lo estaba. Sin embargo, Killúa encontró más errores de los que Gon había marcado.

Dio vuelta la hoja y se sorprendió al ver el nombre que había en el.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —vociferó estupefacto—. ¡No puede ser!

Gon se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió.

Killúa lo miró aún sin poder dejar de lado su reacción de increíble desconcierto.

—Esto es de Kagome.

—¿Eh? Ah, así que lo encontraste —volvió a suspirar con pesadez— . Ese ya lo corregí. Se me habrá traspapelado.

—¿Desde cuando Kagome es tan mala escribiendo? —preguntó—. He leído lo que escribe y esto no es no es ni la sombra.

—Opino lo mismo. Como habrás notado, Kagome ha bajado mucho su rendimiento estos dos últimos meses.

—¿Enserio? No lo sabía y tampoco ha dicho nada.

—He tratado de hablar con ella al respecto, pero aún no tuve la oportunidad. No solo eso, a veces no entrega la tarea y se ha vuelto menos participativa en clases. Por lo que pude averiguar, en las otras materias también ha bajado su rendimiento, y ha reprobado exámenes, bueno, extrañamente, ha subido sus notas en matemáticas.

—¿Lo has averiguado? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Que extraño.

—Lo sé. Deberías hablar con ella. Tú y tus amigos también.

—Lo más extraño es que tú lo supieras antes que yo que soy uno de sus amigos. Me atrevería a decir que ni Sango lo sabía.

—Bueno, eso es natural. Yo soy el que la evalúa.

—Pero solo en literatura. Que yo sepa no es tu trabajo averiguar cómo le va en el resto de las materias ajenas a la tuya.

—No es tan así. Lo que pasa es que en la sala de profesores hablamos. Además, sabes que tengo una muy buena relación con Inuyasha, Leorio y Gokú. Y no olvides que Van es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces puedes decirme como le está yendo a Rina.

—Bastante bien. Es una de las mejores alumnas.

—No me refiero a Literatura, me refiero al resto de las materias.

—Bueno...

—No me dijiste que es tu trabajo.

—Pero a ella nunca le fue mal, además... —se interrumpió de repente— Oye, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? —Parpadeó.

—No lo niegues, tienes preferencia por Kagome. Siempre ha sido tu favorita.

—Bueno, no me gusta que lo pongas de esa manera, pero no negaré que me gustaba mucho como escribía.

—Pero sigue siendo tu favorita. Te preocupas demasiado por ella.

—Soy profesor, obviamente me preocupo por mis alumnos. Me interesa que aprendan y lo que le está pasando a ella es preocupante.

Killúa miró las hojas del trabajo de Kagome para revisarlo otra vez y entre más lo miraba más se convencía de que la manera en que había corregido su trabajo en particular era desconcertante.

—No sé si eres ingenuo o cabeza hueca.

Gon lo miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el de cabellos oscuros.

_Seguramente corrigió eso inconscientemente. _

—Oye —comenzó a hablar otra vez de manera más calmada—, sé que no soy profesor, pero lo que has corregido aquí es un poco fuera de lo común, ¿no crees?

—¿Ahora tu me vas a dar clases de pedagogía?

—¿Sabes? No me importa la manera en como corrijas, pero es algo inquietante que hayas corregido este ensayo así.

El mayor alzó una ceja. Se mostraba cada vez más confuso.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo.

Killúa suspiró con pesadez.

—Olvídalo —se limitó a decir. Quizá solo era su imaginación, después de todo Gon lucía cansado.

—Ya, mejor terminemos de corregir estos trabajos así jugamos otra vez.

Killúa suspiró resignado, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejar ese asunto de lado. Siguió con los demás trabajos y se encontró con el de Rina. En ese instante puso una expresión traviesa y maliciosa. Se imaginó a su amiga totalmente confundida y alterada si tuviera un noventa por cierto en vez de un cien como acostumbraba a sacar.

—Killúa.

Él se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué?

—Conozco esa expresión tuya. Ese es el trabajo de Rina. No se te ocurra ponerle una nota inferior a la debida. Sé que te encanta hacerla enojar.

—Qué aburrido eres —le reclamó—. Está bien. Le pondré los cien puntos que se merece.

—¡Listo! —anunció el mayor—. Ya podemos continuar con el juego.

—¡Genial! A mi me falta ésta última y termino.

—Déjame corregirla. Y gracias por tu ayuda.

Gon tomó el último trabajo y lo leyó. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Vaya, Palm es muy buena, y parece mejorar cada vez más —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Palm? ¿La que siempre te molesta? Es compañera de Rina, Kagome, Sango, Goten y Bura.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó—. Que yo recuerde nunca dije que me molestaba.

—Pero se la pasa pegada a ti.

—¿Ah? Eso no es cierto.

—¿Cómo que no? Si te busca hasta cuando no está en clase de Literatura, ¿o no?

—Bueno, eso sí es cierto. Muchas veces se me ha acercado en el recreo y me ha preguntado cosas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso no te molesta?

—¿Mhm? Pues no, mi deber es ayudar a todos mis alumnos.

—Pero es demasiado, ¿no te parece?

—Mmmm… —Se puso un poco pensativo—. Tal vez, pero me ha dicho que quiere ser escritora y la verdad que tiene bastante potencial así que por eso no me molesta. Ésta redacción es realmente muy buena.

—Sí sabes que es la presidenta de tu club de fans, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué club? —dijo con gesto interrogante.

_Por eso no tiene novia. _

—Nada, no me hagas caso.

_Gon, ¿no te das cuenta que a la única que ves es a…?_

—¡Hecho! Ahora ya podemos jugar —dijo Gon de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

—¡Al fin! — exclamó Killúa con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Esta vez no podrás ganarme —determinó confiado.

—Sigue soñando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! —exclamó Hakudoshi.

_¿En qué momento golpeó a Byakuya?_

Todos los sentidos del adolescente se pusieron en alerta máxima. Aquel sujeto que no tenía idea de dónde había aparecido, no era un hombre normal, sus movimientos no eran normales.

—¡Responde! —le exigió.

—No es correcto lo que están haciendo —fue lo primero que dijo aquel hombre—. Deberían estar avergonzados.

—Tú no eres nadie para meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen.

El mayor dio un paso hacia Hakudoshi. Instintivamente, el menor se alejó de él. Entendió perfectamente su advertencia. No era tonto, las habilidades de pelea de ese sujeto eran superiores a las suyas. Además, el manejaba el cuchillo, y como pensó que lo de atrapar a Bura Brief sería algo muy sencillo, había dejado su navaja en el auto. De acuerdo, eso había sido estúpido de su parte, y más siendo uno de los mejores hombres de Naraku, por decirlo de alguna forma. Con diecisiete años, había logrado superar a todos en cuanto a fuerza, destreza y habilidad. ¿Por qué lo habían enviado a capturar a una simple adolescente si era tan fuerte? Pues, en realidad, Naraku lo había enviado porque lo veía haciendo nada. Tan simple como eso. Hakudoshi nunca se imagino que alguien saltaría a defender a la heredera Brief, y menos en un sitio así.

El mayor lo miró serio. El otro entendió. Tomó al idiota de su compañero y lo cargó hasta el auto para meterlo rápidamente y arrancar el vehículo a toda velocidad.

Al fin se habían ido.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber.

Pero ella no le contestó, solo se largó a llorar, y con los brazos temblorosos, se acercó a su salvador y lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentó en el sillón y permaneció quieto durante mucho tiempo. Delante de él, una mesa ratona donde reposaba un café ya frío sin haber tomado un solo sorbo del líquido. Se quedó absorto en sus elucubraciones. Aún le parecía desconcertante la última llamada que había atendido.

_¿Acaso no es algo normal?_ , pensó Van Fanel al recordar el tema de discusión de la inquietante llamada. Siempre suceden cosas como esas. _Aunque sí es un poco extraño_, siguió elucubrando.

Daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez con el rostro serio. Finalmente salió de su enfrascamiento y decidió tomar una ducha fría. Lo necesitaba. Estaba muy estresado. Dar clases en Shikon no Tama era bastante agotador. Sentía que cada vez era más difícil levantarse temprano y acostarse tarde para preparar las clases de cada día y corregir los trabajos y examenes de sus alumnos. No por nada había decidido volverse docente, de hecho, siempre se le había dado bien la enseñanza, incluso sus amigos o sus alumnos de otras escuelas en las que antes trabajaba le habían dicho que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, incluso, también su hermano mayor se lo había dicho. El problema radicaba en que no le gustaba Shikon no Tama, en esa institución había muchos niños ricos que, a su manera, eran insolentes e irrespetuosos, o al menos Van siempre lo había visto así. Sí era verdad que ellos obedecían —la mayoría de las veces— a todos los profesores dado que la naturaleza de Shikon no Tama era la de la más estricta disciplina, pero él podía ver a través de sus miradas lo niños mimados y presuntuosos que eran tan solo por tener dinero y poder. Sí. Él odiaba eso, o mejor dicho, lo aborrecía, entonces, ¿por qué no se marchaba y punto? Eso no era tan fácil en realidad. Van estaba atado a esa maldita escuela por culpa de su hermano. Por supuesto que lo respetaba y sentía la misma admiración que todos ante su persona por su gran talento y conocimiento. Ese no era el problema, el problema estaba en que Folken, el director de esa institución, lo estaba obligando a permanecer ahí. ¿De qué forma? He aquí la respuesta: un fín de semana en la cual ambos estaban de vacaciones, Van tuvo la "magnifica" idea de retar al mayor a un juego de ajedrez. Había creído ser el mejor, dado que hasta ese momento nadie había podido vencerlo. Folken aceptó, pero le hizo prometer que si él ganaba Van tendría que enseñar en su escuela. La sola idea de convertirse en profesor de ahí le causaba irritación y un gran rechazo. Su hermano mayor ya le había propuesto enseñar en Shikon no Tama previamente, pero se había negado rotundamente, por lo cual, ese trato había sido la oportunidad perfecta para Folken. Lo que pasó al final fue que perdió ante el mayor Fanel y desde ese momento tuvo que aceptar el inevitable hecho de dar clases en ese desabrido lugar.

Siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo. Lo primero sería el hecho de que le gustaba enseñar. No obstante, una vez que pisaba esa escuela, olvidaba todo eso y se convertía en un docente poco tolerante sin poder evitarlo. Lo segundo era el sueldo. Un gran sueldo. Tenía que admitir que todos los profesores que enseñaban ahí tenían un salario excelente, jamás se retrasaban con la paga, y los aumentos se hacían siempre a su debido tiempo. Pero por muy increíble que parezca, eso tampoco le ayudaba de mucho.

Había unos cuantos alumnos que eran la excepción a la bola de insolentes que enseñaba, por supuesto, eran pocos, pero algo era algo. Kagome Higurashi era un buen ejemplo. Sí, ella era de las pocas que no lo miraban de esa manera altiva y presuntuosa de "cuando me gradúe de aquí haré que te despidan". También tenía que admitir que aquella joven era agradable y siempre parecía mirarlo con gratitud cuando enseñaba un nuevo tema o siquiera cuando enseñaba. Le encantaba su entusiasmo, ¿entonces, por qué había cambiado en los últimos meses? Sentía la terrible necesidad de buscar respuestas por su cuenta más allá de su deber o lo que _ella_ le había pedido que hiciera.

Reposó su cabeza sobre la cabecera del sillón y miró el techo con expresión de preocupación.

—Diablos —musitó, refregándose las sienes—. No puedo dejar de pensar en Kagome. ¿En qué te has metido, jovencita? ¿Será verdad que tu...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

De acuerdo, todo se había vuelto demasiado extraño desde hacía una semana atrás. Estaba más que agradecida con aquel hombre por haberla salvado de las abominables manos de quienes habían intentado secuestrarla, pero eso era un asunto aparte, pues él aún no le caía bien, y menos con el hecho de que su madre estaba encantada con aquel hombre. En realidad, no era para menos. Son Gokú había salvado a la hija de la exitosa Bulma Brief, o sea, su madre, y desde ese momento ellos parecían haberse vuelto los mejores amigos, ella reía y se divertía ante la presencia de aquel hombre tan infantil y despistado, y Bura tenía que admitir que eso le había sorprendido un poco, porque además del director Folken, su madre no tenía tanta confianza con alguien. De seguro el profesor Son tenía que haberle causado una muy buena impresión. Y Bura no quería ser una mal agradecida con el obsesivo profesor de artes marciales, así que no le dijo nada a su madre del terrible mal concepto que tenía del sujeto como profesor, de todas maneras, ¿qué podría hacer ella al respecto? No solo a su madre le caía de maravilla sino que el director Fanel, a quien Bura admiraba mucho, también parecía tenerlo en alta estima.

_ Desde lo del intento de secuestro, mi madre siempre me acompaña a la escuela en limusina. _

—Sí, sí. Lo lamento papá. Llevaré a Bura a la escuela y enseguida vuelvo para encargarme del asunto. —Hizo una pausa y dejó que su padre del otro lado de la línea del teléfono hablara—. Sí. Revisaré y firmaré esos papeles antes de que caiga la noche. No te preocupes. Solo tardaré dos horas como máximo. Quiero hablar con el director Folken. Sí, sí. Lo sé. Papá esto también es muy importante. Está bien. Adiós. —Colgó el celular y suspiró con pesadez.

Bura alzó una ceja, ¿por qué querría hablar su madre con el director?

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió Bura.

—No, nada fuera de lo común. Hay unos papeles que debo revisar y firmar, y luego debo revisar con mi padre unas nuevas cápsulas que están en experimentación.

—Te vez algo cansada, madre. Ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes hasta la escuela, no es que estuviéramos yendo caminando. Además esos sujetos se pegaron un gran susto la última vez. Apuesto a que no se atreverán a volver a acercarse.

Bulma puso una expresión perturbadoramente seria. Bura quedó desconcertada, pues pocas veces su madre se ponía de esa manera.

—No lo creo, Bura. He investigado a Naraku Oinomed, y además de que tuve que mover muchas influencias, ese sujeto es alguien muy peligroso. No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto. Ha estafado a grandes empresas, y ha matado y secuestrado mucha gente sin piedad con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. También tiene a las autoridades compradas y tiene gente adentro del gobierno. No es cualquier sujeto. Bura debes tener mucho cuidado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela. Ambas entraron y muchos alumnos, incluso profesores, se impactaron al ver a la gran Bulma Brief en persona, pues solo la habían visto por televisión. Pensaron que se veía aún más hermosa y joven en persona que detrás de la pantalla. No parecían madre e hija, sino hermanas.

—Mamá, ¿para qué quieres hablar con el director Folken?

Bulma seguía con el rostro serio y no le contestó. Se limitó a caminar hasta llegar a la oficina del director. Tocó la puerta y una vez que Fanel les permitió entrar la mujer de ojos celestes empezó a hablar.

—Buenos días, director —saludó con una sonrisa.

Folken le devolvió una sonrisa serena.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Bulma.

—Gracias. Es que verte tan formal me hace ser formal. —Rió levemente.

—Buenos días, director —habló Bura.

—Buenos días, señorita Brief —dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa.

—Lamento molestarte, Folken, pero esto es realmente importante.

—Lo sé. Es la vida de tu hija.

Bura alzó una ceja. Hasta el momento no entendía de qué se trataba esa reunión exactamente.

Se escuchó tocar la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo el director.

Bura amplió los ojos al ver al profesor Son entrar con la expresión de "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" aunque también podía haber estado pensando en otra cosa. Son siempre parecía estar en la luna sin saber dónde estaba parado.

—Disculpe, director, ¿usted me mandó a llamar?

—Así es, profesor Son. La señora Brief tiene algo que decirnos a ambos.

—¿Mhm?

Gokú parpadeó con gesto curioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Gokú! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa la mujer—. Es un bueno volver a verte. Debo pedirte un gran favor —pidió con las manos en forma de plegaria.

Bura estaba realmente intrigada, pero al mismo tiempo inquieta. ¿Qué se proponía su madre?

—Quiero que seas el guardaespaldas personal de mi hija.

Bura quedó estupefacta. Si no hubiera estado en el despacho del director habría pegado el grito en el cielo. Bulma lo notó y prosiguió:

—Así es hija. Gokú es un experto. Lo he investigado y nunca ha perdido una pe... —se detuvo abruptamente. Miró a Gokú—. Lo lamento, pero lo he hecho —declaró esperando que el otro no se molestara con ella por haberse atrevido a hacer eso.

—No me molesta —dijo con simpleza.

—Qué bueno.

—Mamá, no necesito un guardaespaldas.

—Por supuesto que lo necesitas. Naraku no se detendrá. Estoy segura.

—Emm disculpen…— intervino Gokú— Lo lamento pero no creo que sea posible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bulma con una expresión de decepción.

—Pues, trabajo aquí seis horas por día dando clases de Educación Física y después entreno un par de horas más. No creo que sea posible. Además nunca he sido guardaespaldas y no sé cómo es el trabajo.

—¿Lo ves, mamá? El profesor Son no puede.

—Por favor, por favor —le imploró la mujer.

—Es que... —Se llevó su mano derecha hacia la nuca y se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo—. Lo lamento pero no puedo.

—Por favor —insistió—. Te pagaré muy bien. Y si quieres puedes llevarte a Bura a entrenar siempre y cuando no le quites los ojos de encima.

Bura miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿En verdad su madre había dicho eso? De ninguna manera lo permitiría.

—Mamá, el profesor Son ya dijo que no puede. Además sería extraño estar todo el día con mi profesor de Educación Física.

—Bura, también es una buena oportunidad para que entrenes un poco y dejes de lado tu alergia al ejercicio físico. Si sigues así reprobarás, y te cancelaré todas las tarjetas de crédito y no te daré la mesada por un año.

La expresión de horror era evidente en la adolescente.

—P-Pero... —quiso oponerse. Esta vez sus ojos fueron a parar al director quien se mantenía en silencio—. ¿No crees que el director Fanel podría no estar de acuerdo?

Bura rogaba porque así fuera.

—Folken, te lo pido por favor. La vida de mi hija peligra. Sé que es poco ético dado que ella es su alumna, pero solo confío en Gokú para esto.

Él la miró unos instantes en silencio. Luego habló:

—Por mi no hay ningún problema. Después de todo le estás ofreciendo un trabajo, así que no veo el inconveniente. Lo único que espero es que esto no lo distraiga de las labores que tiene como docente en Shikon no Tama.

—¡Gracias!

—Un momento, yo no he aceptado. Agradezco la confianza, pero gano lo suficiente para mis gastos necesarios y la verdad lo que más me importa es entrenar.

—Ya te dije que puedes hacerlo tranquilamente con Bura a tu lado.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el parpado derecho de la menor. Realmente era el colmo que su madre ni siquiera se haya tomado la molestia de consultarle, pedirle su opinión o siquiera decirle lo que había estado planeando.

Gokú seguía en duda. Bulma supo inmediatamente que se negaría, eso la deprimió, hasta que se le iluminó la mente. Sonrió con astucia.

—Antes de que te niegues, tengo algo que decirte —habló la dueña del imperio Cápsula.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué cosa?

—A ti te gusta entrenar y yo puedo ofrecerte lo último en entrenamientos para luchadores profesionales.

Son se rascó la cabeza sin entender del todo a que se refería. Él siempre había entrenado a su manera, y siempre le había resultado bien.

—¿Y eso qué sería? —inquirió Gokú.

—Te regalaré una cápsula de una cámara de gravedad para que puedas mejorar tus movimientos —ofreció.

—¿Eh?

Son había oído algo de eso pocos días atrás. Se decía que muy pocos peleadores podían comprar una cámara de gravedad y que eran muy efectivas para mejorar las habilidades de un luchador. La verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que tan cierto era eso.

Gokú finalmente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Bura sentía que caía en un abismo sin retorno.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó eufórica—. Entonces te contrato a partir de hoy. El desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena están incluidos de mi parte. La paga será por semana todos los lunes, y puedes disponer de la mansión de la Corporación Cápsula cada vez que quieras. Recuerda que debes estar con Bura siempre, y puedes usar la cámara de gravedad siempre y cuando Bura esté en la mansión. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. —Se apresuró a afirmar. Se había mareado un poco pero le había quedado en claro que tenía comida gratis y que podía usar la cámara de gravedad cuando quisiera.

—Bura, en cinco minutos empieza tu clase de Literatura. Apresúrate o sino llegarás tarde. Yo me quedaré hablando un rato con el director.

—Profesor Son, su primera clase con los de segundo año también está por comenzar —señaló el director.

—¡Oh! Cierto. Me retiro entonces.

Gokú y Bura salieron. Ambos iban caminando por el pasillo en completo silencio. La menor estaba completamente irritada y se estaba conteniendo para no gritar de pura ira. Por otro lado, el mayor se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar cuál era la clase que había preparado para los de segundo año.

La joven lo miraba con molestia. Aún no podía creer que ese profesor tan incompetente ahora también fuera su guardaespaldas personal, encima tendría que estar con él todo el tiempo, excepto cuando estaba en clases claro. Comenzaba a creer que ahora podría amar las clases en Shikon no Tama, exceptuando las de Educación Física que era cuando nuevamente tendría que soportarlo.

_ Cómo odio a la gente inepta. _

—Oye…

Bura pretendió no escucharlo, y trató de caminar más rápido.

—¡Bura!

Ella no tuvo otra opción que mirarlo.

—Dígame —dijo tratando de ocultar su irritación.

—¿A qué hora salen los de cuarto año?

—Hoy salimos a la una en punto.

—Muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome había sido la primera en llegar al aula. Aún no había nadie, pero pensó que llegar antes que el profesor era algo bueno, pues sus calificaciones no habían sido las mejores y también había estado llegando tarde varias veces, haciendo que muchas veces sus amigos le preguntaran por qué. Ella siempre contestaba que se desvelaba estudiando cosa que era una mentira enorme. Lo único que hacía era quedarse hasta tarde hablando con Hisoka vía celular o chat.

No le había dicho a nadie de las calificaciones mediocres que había tenido los últimos meses. Sin duda tendría que hacer algo para levantarlas.

Había algo que la inquietaba de sus amigos, más específicamente, de Rina y Killúa. Cada vez que Kagome decía que se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde, ellos dos la miraban serios, como si no le creyeran lo que decía.

—Buenos días, señorita Higurashi —saludó el profesor de literatura con una sonrisa.

Kagome dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.

—Buenos días profesor.

Freecs fue hacia la puerta para fijarse si alguno de sus alumnos estaba cerca. Al parecer ninguno había llegado aún. Miró su reloj y aún faltaban quince minutos para empezar la clase.

—Llegó bastante temprano hoy.

Ella rió levemente.

—Sí, debo compensar mis llegadas tardes de alguna forma.

—Me parece perfecto.

El varón acomodó el registro de faltas en su escritorio y sacó dos libros de su portafolio. Kagome miró con ambos libros con los ojos como abiertos de par en par. Cayó en cuenta de cuales eran esos libros. ¡Había olvidado por completo leerlos para el día de la fecha!

—¿Qué le pareció las novelas, señorita Higurashi?

Quedó tiesa al oír su pregunta. ¿Qué le diría?

—Estaban buenas —se limitó a decir, tratando de no hacer evidente sus nervios e incomodidad.

Freecs pareció atisbar algo extraño en la reacción de la alumna.

—¿Qué opina del final? Fue muy lindo, ¿no le parece?

—Lo fue. Estuvo excelente. —Rió nerviosa.

—Creí que no le gustaban los cuentos maravillosos —habló ahora con un tono serio que raras veces tenía.

Kagome supo que estaba en problemas.

—No los ha leído, ¿verdad, señorita Higurashi?

Alerta problemas. Cuando él llamaba muchas veces seguidas por el apellido a un alumno, y más con ese tono de voz, significaba que estaba molesto. Había hecho enojar al profesor más amable y comprensible que Shikon no Tama jamás tendría.

Gon Freecs suspiró con resignación. Estaba notablemente decepcionado con la que antes era su mejor alumna.

—Lo lamento —solo pudo decir.

—Es una lástima. Ya tiene el veinte por ciento de la materia perdida. Si llega tarde una vez más o no entrega un trabajo, o reprueba, se estará ganando un boleto directo a diciembre. Usted sabe que no me gusta hacerlo, pero si debo reprobarla no me dejará otra alternativa —le advirtió con una seriedad aún más dura.

—Entiendo.

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

Freecs se acercó a ella. No le gustaba reprender a ninguno de sus alumnos, pero sabía cuando tenía que hacerlo, y ese momento era su deber hacerlo.

—Dígame —volvió a hablarle, suavizando la mirada—, ¿acaso tiene problemas en su casa o algo parecido? Usted siempre ha sido una excelente alumna en literatura. ¿Hay algo en qué pueda ayudarla?

Kagome alzó la mirada. Se topó con los ojos de Freecs, que se había acercado a su pupitre y la miraba fijamente. Lucía intranquilo y eso por alguna razón la conmovió. No parecía su profesor, sino algún amigo preocupado por ella, que tenía los ojos sinceros y puros de un niño que desea ayudar de cualquier forma que esté a su alcance.

—No. No se preocupe. Prometo esforzarme para mejorar mis notas. No volveré a fallarle.

—Se trata de no fallarse a usted misma, señorita Higurashi —declaró Freecs—. Le tomaré la palabra.

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa.

¿Por qué la culpa parecía tan aplastante en esos momentos? El estridente sonido de un auto derrapando invadió su mente como muchas otras veces. Ella se limitó a apretar los puños con fuerza bajo su pupitre. No podía —no quería— expresar dolor. No podía causarle más preocupaciones al profesor Freecs.

No podía.

Un aclaramiento de garganta más sonoro de lo normal interrumpió la conversación de profesor y alumna. Killúa los estaba mirando desde la entrada del salón con unos ojos algo suspicaces.

—Killúa. —Sonrió Gon.

—Hola.

—Hola, Killúa —saludó Kagome.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero el profesor Maschwitz dijo que te equivocaste de registro. El que tienes en el escritorio es el de la otra clase de cuarto año. Este es el de esta clase —extendió su brazo y caminó unos pasos para dárselo a su hermano mayor.

—Vaya, que descuidado soy. No me di cuenta. —Rió divertido.

—Sí, lo sé. Hay muchas cosas de las que no te das cuenta —declaró en un tono extraño que Gon no supo descifrar.

Gon parpadeó.

Killúa miró a su amiga, quien ahora tenía la cara hundida en un libro que seguramente no había leído para el día de la fecha.

_ Tarde o temprano, esto se va a complicar bastante. _

—¿Killúa? ¿Te ocurre algo? —cuestionó Freecs al ver que Killúa reflejaba una seriedad fuera de lo común.

—No —negó. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó el registro de su clase—. Nos vemos en casa.

—Claro.

A los pocos minutos apareció Bura quien traía una expresión de pocos amigos. Saludó formalmente al profesor Freecs y luego a Kagome para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió Kagome.

—Me gané un guardaespaldas que estará conmigo en todo momento —anunció con fastidio.

—A mi me parece bien. Después de todo casi te secuestran.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué justo él?

—¿Quién?

—El profesor Son.

—¡¿Qué?! -profirió estupefacta.

Freecs alzó la mirada desconcertado y miró hacia Higurashi y Brief, quienes inmediatamente se disculparon por el alboroto. Él siguió en lo suyo.

—Así es —dijo en voz baja—. No lo tolero.

—Pero es un profesor muy amable y simpático.

—Es un idiota. Parece un descerebrado. De seguro se cayó al nacer.

Kagome lanzó una risita divertida.

—No te burles. No es gracioso. Estará conmigo en todo momento. Ya me preguntó a que hora salgo hoy. Encima mi madre habló con el director y, para mi desgracia, estuvo de acuerdo.

—No lo veas de esa manera. Piensa que te protegerá de todo peligro.

—Estoy tratando de pensar en eso, pero juro que me resulta casi imposible. Tengo alergia a los idiotas.

Kagome ahogó otra risita. Bura frunció el ceño y dejó de hablarle, no solo porque se había molestado sino porque sus compañeros ya estaban presentes y la clase estaba por comenzar.

Goten, Sango y Rina saludaron a Bura y Kagome con un movimiento de mano, pues habían llegado todos juntos.

El profesor empezó con un rápido resumen de los libros. Raramente hacía eso. Generalmente iba directo al análisis de dichos textos y le hacía pregunta a sus alumnos, pero Kagome se sintió afortunada, pues pudo tener una idea de que se trataban las novelas y pudo ser participativa en clases, dio su opinión e hizo un estupendo análisis de lo que Freecs había hablado. Kagome agradeció haber conocido al autor gracias a que había leído otra de sus novelas por puro gusto personal, eso también le ayudó a hacer el análisis oral porque podía darse una idea del contexto en la que las escenas de la novela ocurrían. Gon se alegró por ello, y le puso su primera nota buena en mucho tiempo.

La siguiente clase fue la de matemáticas. Tuvieron un examen ese día. Hisoka le había enseñado a Kagome todo lo necesario para aprobar, claro que en el momento que él le había enseñado, tampoco podía concentrarse del todo, pues él siempre le robaba uno que otro beso, y ella, por su supuesto, no podía negarse, en verdad le encantaba estar con él, Hisoka Maschwitz la tenía hipnotizada. Cada vez que se separaban era como si le faltara el aire, y por eso terminaba llamándolo al celular y hablando por horas encerrada en su habitación.

Fue una de las primeras en terminar. Rina había sido la primera. Kagome se levantó y dejó su examen en el pupitre de Hisoka. Él sonrió de lado cuando estuvo cerca de ella y le guiñó un ojo que, como siempre, la derritió. A continuación volvió a su lugar y se quedó leyendo algo de lengua que era la siguiente materia que tendría. De vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a Hisoka y sonreía con un leve rubor en las mejillas pues él la miraba con su expresión más seductora.

Rina en algún momento notó el cruce de mirada de su amiga y el de matemáticas. Una horrible sensación de alerta se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No quería pensar en nada extraño, pero no podía evitarlo.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de la campana. Kagome le dedicó una última mirada a Hisoka y este se la devolvió.

Los cinco amigos salieron al recreo y se reunieron con Killúa.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Kagome? —inquirió Rina con una expresión extraña.

—Creo que bien. —Sonrió como quien hace un buen trabajo.

—¿En serio? —Alzó una ceja la de cabellos rojos—. No creí que te fuera tan bien. Incluso fuiste una de las primeras en entregar el examen. Eso es nuevo. Generalmente entregas a lo último.

Killúa miró a Rina. Lucía algo seria. Tenía los ojos de cuando quería llegar al fondo de un gran misterio sin resolver. Parecía que estaba buscando que Kagome le dijera algo o le revelara algo. Y lo más extraño era que Kagome se había tensado un poco.

—Estuve estudiando mucho —dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—¿No será que alguien te ayudó? —siguió indagando.

—¿Qué?

Ahora sí se había puesto muy nerviosa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, también creo que es una novedad —habló Goten—. ¿Cómo hiciste, Kagome?

—P-Pues...

—Sí, dinos. —La voz de Rina sonaba cada vez más demandante y seria.

Sango, Killúa y Bura notaron cierta tensión en el ambiente. Rina tenía los puños apretados.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Rina? -cuestionó Sango quien estaba claramente desconcertada al igual que Bura, Goten y Killúa.

—Es lo que quiero saber —contestó—. Kagome, ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

Ella miró a sus amigos quienes estaban esperando su respuesta. La mirada de Rina era muy dura.

—Vegeta me ayudó un poco. Y realmente estuve estudiando muy duro.

Sus últimas palabras eran verdad. Vegeta no la había ayudado, pero sí era verdad que se había esforzado mucho junto con Maschwitz quien había estado ayudándola a practicar.

Rina afiló los ojos. Todavía estaba intranquila, todavía creía que Kagome no estaba siendo sincera, pero decidió creerle por el momento, y rogaba que se estuviera equivocando con su intuición que nunca la erraba. Realmente deseaba que esta fuera la excepción.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy? —preguntó Goten.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco a estudiar.

—¿No es mejor que se lo pidas a Killúa o a Rina?

—Yo no puedo, lo siento. Debo ir con Gaudy a un lugar. Estaré todo el día ocupada —declaró Rina.

—Yo tampoco puedo. Tengo que llevar a mis perros al veterinario para que le hagan una revisión. Me costó mucho conseguir un turno y no sé cuanto me tarde— informó Killúa.

—¿Lo vez? Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Además necesito ayuda con Literatura y nadie mejor que tú para eso. Hoy estuviste increíble —alabó.

—Me alegra que te hayas puesto seria —manifestó Killúa—. Debes mejorar tus notas o reprobarás el año.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Rina.

—Ha reprobado casi todos los últimos exámenes.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Kagome. Ella volvió a tensarse.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Kagome miró a Killúa sorprendida.

—¿Tú cómo crees?

Ella no tardó en darse cuenta. Seguramente el profesor Freecs, su hermano, le había dicho. Le molestó eso, pero pensó que era inevitable, pues ellos vivían juntos y de seguro hablaban de algunos asuntos de Shikon no Tama.

—Ya veo. No se preocupen. Me pondré a estudiar muy duro y levantaré mis notas. Y si ahora me permiten iré al baño —anunció.

—Yo volveré a mi aula —dijo Killúa.

—Nosotras volveremos a la nuestra —declaró Bura—. Será mejor que te des prisa porque el receso está por terminar.

—De acuerdo —convino.

—Oye Kagome. ¿Me ayudarás? —quiso cerciorarse Goten.

—Por supuesto. Nos iremos juntos a mi casa y te ayudaré con el análisis.

Goten sonrió agradecido y se volvió a su salón con los demás. Rina detuvo su caminar de repente y giró para ver a Kagome irse. Rina llevaba una expresión con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad pintada en todo su semblante. ¿En qué estaba metida su amiga?

Kagome caminó. La campana ya había sonado, eso hizo que se apresurara, se ganaría una reprimenda de parte del profesor Fanel y de paso media falta. Pero no le importaba demasiado, y tampoco le urgía ir al sanitario, de hecho ya se había desviado de su camino a su falso destino. No deseaba ir al baño.

Quería verlo a _él_.

De vez en cuando, desde que estaba en pareja con Hisoka, Kagome se aislaba un rato de sus amigos durante los recreos y dejaba pasar unos minutos hasta que el receso terminara para pasearse por los desolados pasillos de la institución. Era perfecto porque todos los alumnos estaban en clases al igual que los docentes, bueno, no todos. De vez en cuando, dos personas llegaban tarde a donde debían estar en determinados momentos: una alumna y un profesor. Una alumna y un profesor que se veían a escondidas en los rincones oscuros de las instalaciones escolares. Era arriesgado, ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Muchas veces Maschwitz estaba ocupado y no siempre podían tener sus citas, por eso se veían en secreto en momentos en que nadie podía verlos.

—Tardaste —dijo Hisoka.

—Lo lamento. Mis amigos me estuvieron haciendo muchas preguntas. Se han enterado de mis malas notas. Y les pareció extraño que fuera una de las primeras en entregar el examen —repuso.

—Inverse —señaló automáticamente.

—¿Eh?

Kagome lo miró desconcertada. Recordó inmediatamente que Rina había sido la que empezó a interrogarla acerca de lo del examen de matemáticas. ¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta que su amiga sospechaba algo?

—Ella fue… —Se interrumpió— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Observo a todos mis alumnos cuidadosamente. Sé cuales son los más competentes, astutos y perspicaces. A Rina Inverse no se le escapa nada. Desde hace un tiempo que sospecha que tenemos algo —reveló con simpleza.

Kagome quedó tiesa de repente. Amplió los ojos sobremanera. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan grave de esa forma tan calmada?

—¡¿Rina sospecha?!

Llevó su dedo índice delante de sus labios en señal de que hiciera silencio, pero en ningún momento pareció preocuparse de que alguien los descubriera o que una de las mejores amigas de la menor pudiera enterarse o confirmar que ellos tuvieran una relación romántica, de hecho, parecía estarse divirtiendo de toda esa situación.

—Así es —volvió a decir.

La joven empezó a sudar. ¿Qué es lo que ocurriría? No es que tuviera planeado ocultarlo para siempre, solo lo suficiente como para preparar a sus amigos y familia de que aceptaran la indecorosa relación que tenía con su profesor de matemáticas. Pero, ¿qué es lo que había hecho hasta el momento para prepararlos?

—Tranquila. Si te pones así será peor —declaró él.

—No puedo. No pensé que alguien se daría cuenta tan pronto —manifestó con la cabeza gacha.

Hisoka la miró fijamente. Una línea recta se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? —inquirió.

Kagome alzó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Él apoyó su mano derecha sobre la pared de repente y la acorraló. Le dedicó su mirada más seductora junto con una sonrisa ladina.

—Contesta —susurró casi rozando sus labios contra los de su alumna.

Ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba obnubilada, petrificada por el efecto tan envolvente que Hisoka causaba en ella y por eso no podía poner a funcionar sus cuerdas vocales. ¿Arrepentida? ¿Ella? ¿De estar con él? ¿De quién había estado enamorada por tanto tiempo? No. Eso nunca. Kagome ya no podría estar lejos de Hisoka Maschwitz nunca más. Sentía que si se separaba de él no podría vivir, no podría respirar.

—No —finalmente respondió sin un atisbo de duda.

La sonrisa de Hisoka se amplió y lo siguiente que hizo fue desaparecer los escasos milímetros entre sus labios. El beso fue largo y pasional. Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y deseo estar así para siempre, o al menos mucho tiempo más. Desgraciadamente, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el recreo había terminado, por lo cual, se separó del mayor a duras penas.

—Debemos regresar.

—No quiero —negó volviendo a besarla.

Otra vez, Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de los labios de aquel hombre que la tenía fascinada.

—Basta —susurró poniendo su mano derecha sobre el marcado pecho del varón—. Alguien puede venir y vernos, además ya es tarde. Tú tienes que volver a tus labores de docente y yo debo volver a las mías de estudiante.

Hisoka la miró resignado.

—Está bien, pero quiero verte después.

—Me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo.

—¿Tienes que estudiar?

—Algo así, pero eso no me importaría mucho sino fuera porque tengo que estudiar con un amigo.

—Debe ser con Toriyama, ¿verdad?

Lo miró asombrada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Escuché de otros profesores que está teniendo problemas con Literatura. Y no hay nadie más capaz que tu en esa materia.

—Dirás que "era". Mis notas han descendido abruptamente. Tengo que levantarlas antes de perder el año.

—Descuida, me encargaré de que en matemáticas apruebes. En cuanto a lo demás, también soy bueno en Economía y Contabilidad, Química, Física, e Inglés, y también en Biología. Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

—Sería genial.

Pero en realidad Kagome solo pensaba en el tiempo que podría pasar con él.

—Por cierto, he visto tu examen. No está nada mal. No te he puesto puntaje aún pero de seguro será uno mayor al ochenta por ciento.

—Eso es porque en uno de los ejercicios que me diste para practicar estaban los que tomaste hoy.

Hisoka sonrió.

—Eso es trampa, no me hace sentir muy bien —dijo Kagome casi a modo de reproche.

Él la volvió a besar largamente. La joven, naturalmente, no pudo resistirse. Sus besos era realmente adictivos y lo hacían desearlo cada vez más.

—¡Basta! —declaró separándose de él de manera rauda—. Lo haces a propósito —se quejó.

—Me encantan cuando te pones así, te hace ver más hermosa y atractiva —manifestó con la misma sonrisa que le venía mostrando.

El rostro de Kagome se tornó escarlata.

—Ya me voy —declaró sin más. Sabía que si seguía con él mucho más tiempo no podría controlar aquellos instintos que la quemaban por dentro.

Caminó deprisa, pero a los pocos pasos se detuvo de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera y pareció que le daría un paro cardíaco al ver a quien estaba parado frente a ella con los ojos serios y penetrantes.

—U-Usted... —balbuceó la estudiante.

Su profesor mantuvo una mirada sumamente hostil e indiferente, eso la estremeció y pensó que sería un buen momento para que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara para enterrarla en los abismos más profundos de la tierra. Sí, eso sonaba de maravilla en esos instantes. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta que no era así. Esos ojos no estaban dirigidos exactamente hacia ella sino para quien estaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella.

Algo le atenazó la boca del estómago a la fémina. Van Fanel fulminaba a Hisoka Maschwitz con la mirada.

—¿Puedo saber qué significa esto? —finalmente habló Fanel.

Hisoka Maschwitz mantenía su sonrisa ladina. Su cariz ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué significa qué? —inquirió el de matemáticas aparentando no tener idea a que se refería. Y realmente lo hacía de manera excelente.

—¿Por qué está aquí con la señorita Higurashi?

Kagome no sabía que hacer. ¿Correr tal vez? La verdad era lo que más deseaba hacer, sino fuera porque estaba paralizada, claro.

—Pues quizá porque estábamos caminando por el único pasillo que conduce a las aulas de cuarto año —atajó con una astucia que a Fanel le pareció descarada y cínica.

Los ojos del profesor Fanel se volvieron agresivos. Parecía que hacía una fuerza sobrehumana para no lanzar un gran puñetazo sobre el perfecto rostro de Hisoka Maschwitz por el cual las féminas de casi toda la escuela morían.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿tiene algo qué decir? —Sus ojos ahora parecían atravesar los ojos de la joven estudiante.

Kagome no sabía que hacer ni decir. Un pánico horrible se apoderó de ella.

—Solo me tardé porque tuve una emergencia en el sanitario —declaró con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

Fanel quedó poco satisfecho esa respuesta, pero sabía que no oiría otra cosa.

—Retírese para el aula. Tiene media falta —le informó lacónico.

Sin nada que decir, Kagome empezó a caminar deprisa con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Hisoka la observó irse.

—Aleje sus ojos de la señorita Higurashi, profesor Maschwitz —manifestó con sequedad.

—¿Acaso le ocurre algo, profesor Fanel? —preguntó con hipocresía y aquella sonrisa que Fanel empezaba a odiar—.Tal vez está muy estresado. Debería tomarse unas vacaciones.

—Eso a usted no le importa.

Esta vez Fanel apretó ambos puños con fuerza mientras que Maschwitz parecía estar resistiendo las ganas de reírse, ese comportamiento enfurecía al de Lengua. No obstante, se tragó sus emociones de cólera y trató se mantener su compostura profesional.

—Usted debería estar dando clases, no pasearse por las instalaciones en horario escolar. Alguien tiene que supervisar a los de cuarto año.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, profesor Fanel —declaró con un tono neutral pero que se notaba que en su trasfondo había cierta burla procaz—. Nadie está vigilando a los de cuarto año, ni a sus alumnos ni a los míos. Será mejor que nos demos prisa en volver.

Hisoka comenzó a caminar sin importarle que Van tuviera algo más que decirle, y la verdad es que Fanel sí tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sería apropiado hacerlo ya que sin duda no hablaría con un vocabulario apto para los estándares de Shikon no Tama. ¿Tendría que hablar con su hermano? "_Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien_" , recordó aquella voz terminante y dura que escondía un ruego desesperado. Van estaba atado de manos y pies.

No podía hacer nada.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Necesito ese sombrero! —exclamó la de cabellos celestes. De hecho, casi quería comprarse toda la tienda.

—Oye...

—Oh, sí, sí. Explotaré la tarjeta de crédito. Es lo menos que mi madre debería permitirme por hacerme esto.

—Oye...

—Tal vez debería comprarme un par bolsos también. Además debo combinarlos con los nuevos zapatos que me compré.

—Bura...

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —finalmente le respondió con hostilidad. Luego se dio cuenta que se había excedido al dirigirse de esa manera a él. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Ese hombre sacaba su peor humor.

—¿Vas a seguir comprando? —quiso saber. No es como si le pesara, pero cargar con tantas bolsas se le hacía incómodo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Apenas estamos comenzando.

Un par de jóvenes de su edad pasaron a su lado cuchicheando mientras reían levemente. Al principio Bura no lo había notado, pero al ver que ellas se habían detenido "disimuladamente" para ver a su irritante acompañante, se dio cuenta. Parecían intentar hablar en voz baja para que no las escucharan, pero de todas formas no hubo manera de no hacerlo. Al parecer, alababan el físico del guardaespaldas y su rostro que si bien no era peculiarmente apolíneo sí algo que las atraía. Bura no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror ante eso, ¿qué diablos era lo que les atraía de él? Bueno, ella misma las estaba escuchando decir que era bastante atractivo por esto, por lo otro, que sus ojos, que sus músculos, que su sonrisa y bla bla bla. ¿Tan ciegas podían ser las personas?

Hubo algo de lo que decían esas chicas con lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo y eso era que el traje que estaba usando el profesor Son estaba pasado de moda y lo hacía ver ridículo. ¿Quién diablos usaría naranja en su vestimenta? Parecía una zanahoria andante.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—Ahora que lo pienso ese sombrero no es tan bonito. Mejor vámonos —lo instó la joven.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó el más alto caminando detrás de ella.

—A otra tienda más exclusiva, por supuesto —repuso.

Empezó a caminar más rápido, y, curiosamente, aquellas jóvenes también empezaron a caminar más rápido detrás de ellos. Una vena empezó a hincharse en su frente. ¿Por qué rayos los estaban siguiendo? Aceleró el paso nuevamente, algo que las demás también imitaron.

—Bura, ¿te sucede algo? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa de repente?

Terminó por explotar.

—¡Ustedes! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que detuvo su caminar en seco.

Las féminas hicieron lo mismo. Todas se acurrucaron una a la otra atemorizadas de ver el rostro iracundo de la de cabellos celestes.

—¡PIERDANSE! —exclamó con una mirada fulminante.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para espantar al grupo de idiotas. Por otro lado, Gokú parpadeó desconcertado, ¿por qué se su protegida había reaccionado de esa forma con esas jóvenes?

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Bura seguía enojada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil de no haberlo notado?

—Nada —se limitó a decir aún con la vena palpitándole en la frente.

Trató de calmarse, lo que había ocurrido era una estupidez. Lo que no era una estupidez era la forma de vestir de su guardaespaldas. Ella no podía caminar al lado de alguien que portara ropas tan extrañas y ridículas.

—La siguiente parada es la tienda para hombres.

—¿Eh?

—Así es. No puedo permitir que estés así mientras seas mi guardaespaldas. No quiero ser la burla de nadie.

—¿Qué? Oye no es necesario que lo hagas yo estoy bien así.

—¡Pero yo no! —le espetó—. ¡Pareces una zanahoria caminante, y más con esos cabellos tan ridículos. ¿Qué acaso no te peinas?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo nací con este cabello, y las zanahorias no tienen nada de malo. Yo las incluyo en mi dieta y son deliciosas.

—Pues yo odio las zanahorias, y mientras mi madre te esté pagando vestirás como es debido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente que había tenido con el profesor de Lengua. Aquella mirada que le había dedicado Fanel la había estremecido, pero por increíble que pareciera, estaba más preocupada por Hisoka que por ella misma, después de todo, en aquellos ojos había visto algo que la perturbó, no estaba segura de qué exactamente, era como si Van Fanel sospechara de que había algo entre Maschwitz y ella, o peor aún, que tuviera la certeza de que realmente así era. Se estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso, mejor dicho, ya estaba metida hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, ella haría cualquier cosa antes de renunciar a Maschwitz.

—¿Kagome? — le habló su amigo, puesto que ella parecía estar sumida en pensamientos preocupantes.

—¿Qué ocurre, Goten?

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo ida. ¿Te preocupa algo? No luces muy bien.

Genial. Kagome realmente debía de estar muy mal como para que justo él lo notara.

—Pues sí. Necesito mejorar mis notas o sino tendré que venir en vacaciones a recuperar varias materia —mintió.

—Tranquila. Siempre has sido una buena alumna. Lograrás subir las notas bastante rápido. Especialmente en Literatura. Ese es tu fuerte. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Kagome rió.

—Eso espero —manifestó un poco más animada por las palabras de su amigo —Por cierto, ¿con qué libro necesitas ayuda?

—En realidad es con un libro de cuentos clásicos del Romanticismo oscuro.

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Es mi periodo favorito de la literatura! —dijo emocionada.

—Lo sabía —una gotita de sudor le apareció en la frente al ver la expresión exagerada de su amiga—. Además todos tenemos que entregarlo para dentro de una semana.

—¿En serio? —parpadeó un par de veces.

Goten alzó una ceja.

—Claro. Ambos estamos en la misma clase, ¿recuerdas? El profesor Freecs nos asignó el trabajo de análisis y redacción de un ensayo detallado hace dos semanas. Tendrá el cuarenta por ciento de la nota de la materia. Si saco una buena nota, y me esfuerzo en clases me irá bien y tú también estarás casi salvada.

—Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo. Qué tonta soy.

—No te preocupes. Te irá bien. Yo también quiero que me vaya bien, por eso te pedí ayuda.

—No hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa afable—. En cuanto lleguemos a mi casa nos ponemos a trabajar en los cuentos —anunció con determinación. Estaba dispuesta a hacer un gran trabajo para levantar la nota en su materia favorita.

—¡Genial! —exclamó entusiasmado.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al hogar de Kagome. Ella abrió la puerta y pareció que nadie estaba en casa, algo que le pareció un poco extraño hasta que vio sobre la mesa una nota de parte de su madre que se había marchado al médico con su hermano Sota. Al parecer él se sentía un poco mal y prefirió llevarlo al hospital para evitar que empeorara.

—Mi madre y Sota se fueron al hospital.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada grave. Es que ayer mi hermano pescó un resfriado.

—Ya veo, pero si es solo eso se recuperará pronto.

—Sí, lo sé, es solo que a veces mamá es un poco exagerada, y más con Sota que es el menor de nosotros.

Goten rió.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —ofreció Kagome.

—Un jugo, o cualquier cosa que tengas fresco. Me muero de sed.

Goten se sentó en la mesa, y Kagome se dirigió a la heladera para ver que podía darle a su amigo.

—¿Te gusta el jugo de ciruelas?

—Sí —afirmó el varón.

Mientras servía la bebida en un vaso, Kagome sintió pasos en el piso de arriba. Eran las dos y media de la tarde, así que no le extrañó dado que su hermano mayor siempre venía a casa a esa hora para comer algo.

Tomó otro vaso de la alacena y sirvió otro para ella. Sintió como aquellos pasos se aproximaban hacia la cocina donde Goten y ella estaban así que agarró otro vaso para ofrecérsela a su hermano, sin embargo, detuvo dicha acción en seco cuando recordó algo de repente. Quedó estática mientras el jugo se seguía vertiendo hasta desbordar y caer por la mesada y luego hasta el piso.

Estaba en problemas.

Reaccionó rápidamente y giró su cuerpo para mirar a Goten. Él la miraba con extrañeza debido a su reacción tan brusca y a que había derramado mucho líquido, pero eso era lo de menos. El rostro de Kagome estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mirando de manera fija hacia un único lugar.

—Así que tú eres Goten —se escuchó decir de pronto.

Una sonrisa peligrosa apareció en el rostro del mayor. A Kagome se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al ver aquella expresión en su hermano. ¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar las palabras que le había dicho varios días atrás?! ¡Pero que idiota! Debía sacar a Goten de su casa. Vegeta era capaz de hacerlo pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

Goten parpadeó al ver a quien había sido su antiguo maestro de artes marciales. No lo veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él había sido el mejor maestro que había tenido. No obstante, no había podido seguir entrenando a causa de la falta de tiempo y de dinero.

—¡Maestro! ¿Cómo ha estado? —lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Vegeta no le contestó. Mantenía un silencio bastante perturbador que Goten empezó a incomodarle. Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga como preguntando si había dicho que a su hermano le hubiera molestado, pero ella no lo miró. Seguía atenta a Vegeta con su mirada clavada hacia él. Estaba muy tensa y parecía que un censor de alerta máxima se había activado en ella. Era obvio que algo de lo que él no era consciente estaba ocurriendo ahí.

—Emmm Kagome, ¿quiéres que vuelva más tarde? Tal vez tienes cosas que hacer en estos momentos —declaró vacilante.

—No, Kagome está bien —repuso el de cabellos en forma de flama con una voz extraña. Superficialmente parecía que Vegeta estaba siendo amable con su ex discípulo, pero había algo que a Goten le asustó. Parecía que cada vocablo que había proferido escondía algo sumamente peligroso y amenazante, como si en el fondo un fuego estuviera alimentando una terrible ira en él. Sin mencionar que su mirada también parecía atravesar a Goten.

El menor se sintió intimidado. Mientras Vegeta más lo miraba, más incómodo se sentía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué podía haber hecho para molestar a uno de los seres que más respetaba?

—Siéntate, niño —ofreció el de baja estatura.

¿Desde cuando su maestro sonreía? Estaba asustado.

—Em, ah, no. Y-Yo mejor me voy —balbuceó.

—Dije que te sentaras —esta vez su tono sonó más a una orden. La apariencia de su voz amable estaba desapareciendo para dar lugar al intimidante peleador de artes marciales que en realidad era.

Goten obedeció sin chistar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Así que tu eres el novio de Kagome... —comenzó a hablar con una calma perturbadora.

Goten quedó de piedra. Su confusión era mayúscula.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No tienes por qué negarlo. Kagome ya me lo confesó.

La mirada de Goten se clavó en la de su amiga con un gran signo de interrogación, pero ella aún no decía nada. Parecía estar sudando y su expresión era de completa vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo sus ojos le pedían disculpas una y otra vez, pero también le rogaban que no lo negara.

Por otro lado, Goten no sabía que hacer. Al parecer Kagome lo había metido en problemas, pero no porque sí, ella debía de tener una razón. Se enfrascó en sus pensamientos y llegó a la conclusión de que no había tenido otra opción más que decirle aquella mentira a su hermano mayor, ¿pero por qué? La única explicación que se le ocurrió era que ella en verdad estaba en una relación romántica con alguien, pero que Vegeta jamás lo aceptaría, y por eso en algún momento le había dicho que él era su novio.

Goten solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

—Maestro...

—No soy tu maestro, niño —dijo en tono despectivo.

Vegeta caminó hacia Goten y continuó mirándolo de manera fija. Sus ojos parecían escanear hasta la más ínfima parte del alma del menor, quien ya estaba empezando a sudar.

—Vegeta, ya déjalo en paz. Pareces un policía que está interrogando a un delincuente —finalmente habló.

—Cierra la boca.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?! ¡No tienes derecho a ser tan grosero con él! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —se quejó.

—No, esto no es lo mismo.

—¿Eh?

—Se trata de algo mucho más serio. Tú aún eres muy pequeña para tener novio. No permitiré que ningún maldito insecto se aproveche de ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó de repente a Goten.

—Em, ha, yo... —estaba muy nervioso como para responder.

—¡Responde!

Goten se sobresaltó.

—Dieciséis.

—¿Has repetido algún curso?

—¡Está en el mismo año qué yo! —exclamó Kagome.

—¡Dije que hicieras silencio! —le espetó.

—No, señor —respondió Goten.

—¿Te drogas?

—No.

—¿Fumas?

—No.

—¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

—Estudio, señor.

—¿Qué más?

—Pues, trabajo medio tiempo cuatro días a la semana.

Vegeta alzó una ceja.

—Dijiste que tenías dieciséis.

—Es que vivo solo, señor. Tengo que pagar la renta de mi casa.

—¿Tu solo?

—Unos familiares me ayudan porque Shikon no Tama es muy caro de pagar, señor.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—¡Ya fue suficiente, Vegeta! —vociferó Kagome. Su hermano estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Descuida, Kagome. No me molesta —manifestó con una sonrisa—. Ellos murieron cuando era pequeño, señor.

Vegeta se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

—Bien. Aceptaré su relación, pero si me entero de que le tocas un solo cabello a Kagome te haré pedazos, ¿me oyes? —lo amenazó con los ojos más duros y feroces que Goten hubiera visto.

El menor sintió unos terribles escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Sentía pena por el pobre que en verdad tocara a su hermana.

—¡¿Me oíste?! —Levantó la voz agresivo al no recibir una pronta respuesta de parte de su exdiscípulo.

—¡Sí, señor! —se apresuró a contestar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No lo pudo creer. Prácticamente se quedó anonadada al verlo salir de los vestidores masculinos.

—¿Profesor?

Parecía muy ocupado tratando de arreglarse la camisa y la corbata como para escuchar a su protegida, de hecho, lucía sumamente incómodo.

Bura siguió mirándolo estupefacta por el cambio tan drástico en su apariencia. Tenía que admitir que ese hombre no estaba nada mal. Sí, bueno, bueno. ¡Ya! El sujeto era atractivo y apuesto. Debía resignarse a darle la razón a las idiotas que momentos atrás se habían babeado por él, pero la apariencia no significaba nada. Son Gokú seguía siendo un idiota descuidado que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, y si bien ella era superficial, no lo era lo suficiente como para que le gustara alguien que encima tenía casi la edad de su madre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues no se acordaba, simplemente sabía que él tenía treinta y dos años. Sí. Demasiado viejo para ella. ¿Y ahora por qué diablos se ponía a cavilar sobre esas cosas? Estaba más claro que el agua que él no le gustaba, ni siquiera le atraía. Era un torpe, un incompetente, y encima era su profesor de Educación Física. La materia que más odiaba.

—¡Oye tu! — exclamó Bura al ver que no la escuchaba.

—¿Mhm? —La miró.

—¿Acaso no sabes cómo hacer un nudo de corbata?

—Es que nunca he vestido de traje. Es muy incómodo. Me asfixio.

—Pues así no se hace.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al ver que ella estaba molesta.

La joven Brief suspiró con pesadez. Se acercó a él e intentó hacer un buen nudo, pero se le dificultó al darse cuenta que el profesor Son era demasiado alto. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para tener mejor vista de su cuello. Al tenerlo cerca vislumbró que la camisa le quedaba algo ceñida y que sus músculos marcaban por demás la tela de la prenda. Otra cosa que notó es que su descuidado guardaespaldas había olvidado abrochar los dos primeros botones. El pecho Son estaba al descubierto, y por un momento ella se quedó atontada viéndolo. Ser un obsesivo compulsivo de las artes marciales tenía sus beneficios, el sujeto tenía una condición física impecable, tanto que podría hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer o adolecente por él.

Por supuesto, a ella no.

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia y se separó inmediatamente del mayor. Por otro lado, Gokú se la miró con gesto curioso por la repentina acción.

—¿Ocurré algo? —inquirió él.

Bura sentía un leve cosquilleo recorrer su piel. Eso le molestaba mucho.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—. Tengo una picazón en todo el cuerpo que no se me quita —declaró mientras se rascaba los brazos y las piernas con frenesí.

_ ¿Alergia? Nunca he sido alérgica._

—¿No quieres que vayamos al médico? —sugirió.

—No, estoy bien. Además tengo un médico personal. Si me sigue picando mucho lo llamaré y listo.

—Como quieras —le sonrió.

Y la picazón de Bura aumentó.

—¿Te quedas con ese traje? No, mejor búscate un talle más grande. Yo pago, después de todo quiero que lo uses mientras permanezcas conmigo. Y por favor disimula esa expresión tan boba que tienes. Así no asustarás a nadie que tenga la intención de hacerme daño.

—¿Eh? Pues...

Gokú quiso objetar, pero Bura se dio cuenta y en menos de un segundo ya estaba pasando la tarjeta de crédito en caja, y luego siguió eligiendo más trajes para su guardaespaldas.

Un rato después se encontraban caminando por la calle. El nudo de la corbata de Gokú había quedado mal hecho, y por alguna razón Bura no quiso acercársele a arreglarlo. Lo que le irritó fue ver que ahora más mujeres lo veían embelesadas como si fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo. Era verdad que su apariencia había mejorado considerablemente, pero tampoco era para que todas lo miraran de esa forma. Lo peor fue verlo tratar de poner una expresión de tipo rudo cuando lo único que conseguía era lucir ridículo.

—¡Ya deja de hacer esas expresiones tan raras! —le reclamó.

—Solo estoy tratando de parecer rudo para que nadie se te acerque y te lastime.

Un leve sonrojo inconsciente trepó por las mejillas de Bura.

—Pues no lo hagas —manifestó mirando para otro lado. No entendía porqué se sentía avergonzada de repente.

—De acuerdo —convino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No debiste decirle que estabas saliendo con Toriyama si no querías sentirte culpable por meterlo en problemas —dijo Hisoka Maschwitz.

—Lo sé, pero Vegeta me había presionado tanto que no supe que decirle. Como disculpa terminé haciéndole todo el trabajo de literatura a Goten a pesar de que él insistió en que no era necesario. Supongo que es lo menos que podía hacer.

—No te preocupes —le dijo tomándola del mentón y plantándole un beso largo.

Kagome se dejó llevar. Sus besos eran lo único que lograban calmarla y contenerla. Por suerte Hisoka la había llevado a un lugar muy apartado de su hogar en el auto. Estaba segura de que así nadie los vería por más que estuvieran sentados en una banca de la calle. Se sentía realmente culpable de haberlo llamado durante su horario de trabajo, pues él estaba dando clases en el turno de la tarde, pero se había sentido tan abatida que terminó por hacerlo e Hisoka había ido a buscarla casi inmediatamente a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos.

—Lamento haberte molestado mientras trabajabas, Hisoka —manifestó con una voz llena de culpa.

Él quedó en silencio por un momento y le dedicó una mirada que Kagome no supo descifrar. Ella estaba por decirle algo pero el mayor se le adelantó.

—No tiene importancia —declaró con una repentina sonrisa—. De todas formas tenía ganas de escaparme. Tu llamada fue la excusa perfecta. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —preguntó el de mirada afilada.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente.

—No importa a donde mientras esté contigo.

Aquella declaración desconcertó un poco al mayor, pero no exactamente por sus palabras o sus gestos hacia él, sino por lo extraño que se sentía al estar a su lado, y más con el hecho de que ella se le acercó nuevamente para besarlo y luego abrazarlo.

_No se suponía que las cosas estuvieran de esa manera. _

Ella cerró sus ojos para sentirlo de manera más profunda. Cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado. Por otro lado, Hisoka lucía algo desosegado. Sorpresivamente dejó de besarla, algo que desorientó a la menor pero luego él la abrazó, y ella se olvidó de aquel gesto extraño.

¿Por qué las cosas habían tomado ese rumbo que él no había planeado? Mientras la abrazaba, se encontró con el gesto inesperado de estarle acariciando el cabello suavemente. ¿De dónde sacaba todas esas acciones? Ella no podía verlo, pero mientras los últimos rayos del atardecer eran devorados por la oscuridad de la noche, la mirada de Maschwitz se tornó extraña y sombría al mismo tiempo que una línea recta se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Quieres caminar un poco? —preguntó Kagome sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos.

—Lo que tú quieras —manifestó con su característica sonrisa ladina y seductora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La limusina se detuvo al frente de Shikon no Tama. De ahí salieron una impecablemente vestida Bura seguida de su guardaespaldas. De pronto todos los alumnos que estaban en la entrada parecieron detener su caminar para observarlos. La joven Brief lucía más hermosa que nunca y el profesor Son parecía más un hombre salido de Hollywood que el guardaespaldas personal de la joven Brief.

Ambos caminaron hasta entrar a la institución sin que nadie les quitara la mirada de encima. Muchos chicos miraban a la joven futura heredera con corazones en los ojos mientras que las chicas miraban al profesor de Educación Física de igual forma. Esto irritaba de alguna forma a Bura. Siempre había sido popular pero por alguna razón esta vez le molestaba que absolutamente todos se fijaran en ellos como si fueran una especie de celebridad. Solo faltaba que le pusieran la alfombra roja.

La menor miró al de cabellos negros mientras caminaban. Él estaba igual que siempre: con aquella expresión de completo despistado y acomodándose la corbata que aún no había aprendido a hacer a pesar de que ella se había encargado de renovar su guardarropas casi un mes atrás. Al parecer su incompetente guardaespaldas y profesor todavía no se acostumbraba a usar trajes, y más de una vez había intentado persuadirla de usar su ridículo traje de artes marciales color naranja. ¿Y pasar la humillación de estar al lado de alguien con tan mal gusto en vestimenta? ¡Ni hablar!

—Oye, Bura, digo, señorita Brief —se corrigió. Casi siempre olvidaba que dentro de la escuela él debía llamarla por su apellido ya que era su alumna y no por su nombre.

—Dígame, profesor Son —dijo con tono despectivo.

—Me iré a cambiar —anunció, aflojándose la corbata. Realmente le molestaba esa ropa—. Hoy tiene Educación Física a la última hora así que la veré después.

—Lo sé —repuso, y sin más dilación se marchó a su salón.

Detrás de ella aparecieron Rina, Goten, Kagome y Sango. Aún faltaban siete minutos para que la clase comenzara.

—¿Cómo te estás tomando el asunto? —Habló Goten.

—¡¿Tu cómo crees?! ¡Ese sujeto es una completa molestia! ¡No tienen idea de lo molesto que es! —se quejó.

A todos les apareció una gotita en la sien y rieron nerviosamente.

—No tienen idea de lo que es pasar todo el tiempo con él —continuó.

—A mí siempre me pareció simpático —declaró Kagome.

—A mi también —constató Sango.

—Sin mencionar que es el mejor luchador que existe —alabó Goten.

—¡Me importa un comino! —exclamó Bura.

—Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con los demás. ¿Qué tanto te molesta de él? —inquirió Rina.

—¡Come más que un dinosaurio! —comenzó—. Cada vez que salgo me dice que tiene hambre y tengo que ir a algún restaurante y pedir toneladas de comida. ¡Encima sus modales son terribles! Me da vergüenza estar con él porque todos nos miran como si fuéramos un espectáculo de circo. Muchas veces me voy al baño para evitar la vergüenza y cuando tardo mucho él se mete en el baño de mujeres porque piensa que me pasó algo.

Goten empezó a reírse.

—¡No es gracioso! —vociferó Bura enfadada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó su amigo tratando de contener la risa—. Bueno, si lo piensas bien eso es normal, después de todo es tu guardaespaldas.

—¡Es un idiota! Además eso no es todo. Es despistado: cuando vamos a algún lugar con mucha gente se pierde y tengo que buscarlo por todos lados. ¡Parece un niño! Y por si fuera poco también es olvidadizo porque a veces le digo que cargue mi cartera con mis tarjetas de crédito y el idiota más de una vez se lo olvidó en casa o en alguna tienda en la que hice alguna compra y por su culpa he tenido que pasar la humillación de querer comprar algo y no tener con qué pagar. ¿Se imaginan la vergüenza que tengo frente al vendedor?

A esas alturas Goten se estaba descostillando de risa y Kagome estaba que apenas podía contenerla.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! Y ni hablar cuando pasamos por alguna calle donde venden comida. El imbécil se queda babeando frente a la comida como una estatua.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Sango ya con una risa nerviosa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Por su culpa cada chica nos sigue embobadas mirándolo como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo. ¡Y yo tengo que lidiar con eso! Hasta me tocó deshacerme de ellas fulminándolas con la mirada.

—¿Acaso te dicen algo a ti? —quiso saber Rina.

—No, pero me molestan que nos sigan a todos lados por culpa de él.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —convino la de cabellos naranjas—. Pero de todas maneras, los chicos siempre han hecho lo mismo contigo, y nunca te ha molestado.

—Se supone que Son en parte fue contratado por eso, pero el sujeto no intimida ni a una mosca con esa expresión boba que siempre lleva.

—A mi me parece un sujeto bastante agradable —declaró Kagome.

—Sí, opino lo mismo —dijo Sango.

—Oye, Bura. Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no hablas con tu madre?

Ella suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo he intentado, pero ella parece maravillada con él. Y no tengo idea por qué. Simplemente le cae bien. Dice exactamente lo mismo que ustedes. Que es algo despistado, pero que es un buen hombre y que es muy fuerte. Según sus investigaciones Son tiene habilidades extraordinarias que cuando realmente hay peligro reacciona de manera eficiente. También dijo que le parece adorable y bla bla bla —manifestó haciendo gestos con las manos indicando que lo demás no tenía importancia—. Yo la verdad no creo que sea para tanto.

—Pues, ¿no fue el quién te salvó la primera vez? —dijo Rina.

—Lo sé. Y siempre estaré agradecida por eso, pero otro guardaespaldas podría ser igual o más eficiente que él.

—Yo confiaría más en tu madre, Bura —Rina siguió hablando con seriedad.

Su expresión llamó la atención de la joven Brief.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Simple intuición. Todos sabemos que tu madre es una científica brillante. Además es bastante astuta, y si ella confía en el profesor Son debe ser por algo, ¿no crees?

Bura se puso pensativa, pero tenía que admitir que las palabras de Rina eran bastante acertadas. Suspiró con resignación.

—Entonces tendré que soportar eso —Bura musitó para sí.

—¿Qué cosa? —Rina preguntó curiosa.

—Pues verán, aún no les he dicho lo que me molesta de él —reveló.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Kagome.

—No sé que es, pero desde hace un tiempo siento una picazón extraña por todo mi cuerpo.

Rina alzó una ceja.

—¿Picazón? — dijo sin entender.

—Sí, no sé qué es. Pero solo me agarra cuando estoy cerca de él. Creo que es algún tipo de alergia. Imaginé que quizás sería algún tipo de perfume barato que usa, pero luego me di cuenta que no usa ninguno. Luego supuse que sería la tela de su ropa, pero tampoco, además nunca he sido alérgica a nada. El sujeto en un desastre, pero también parece bastante aseado así que no sé que más podría ser.

—Consulta con tu médico —aconsejó Goten.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero dice que no tengo nada raro. Ese tipo tiene algo que me hace sentir así. —dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Mientras todos trataban de pensar en una posible razón para lo que le pasaba a Bura, Rina los miraba con una gotita de sudor en la sien y un tic nervioso en el parpado derecho. No estaba segura si decir lo evidente o quedarse callada, ya que si lo hacía, seguramente su amiga de ojos celestes se negaría o diría que había perdido la cabeza, por lo cual decidió mejor guardar silencio.

Pronto iniciaron las clases. Durante la anterior semana habían habido algunos cambios de horarios así que empezaron las clases con Economía y Contabilidad con el profesor Sesshomaru Archer, luego, para cortar un poco con los números tuvieron Lengua, una materia que a Kagome le fascinaba, no obstante, en las últimas semanas, la mirada del profesor Fanel la ponía nerviosa, era como si él la observara a cada momento solo a ella. Al principio creía que solo estaba siendo paranoica, pero todo él se comportaba así con ella desde que los había encontrado a Hisoka y a ella en el pasillo. En realidad, el de Lengua nunca los había encontrado haciendo nada malo, pero desde ese día, Kagome podría jurar que la estaba vigilando. Empezó a encontrarlo más seguido en los pasillos de las instalaciones, incluso lo veía observarla en los recreos cuando estaba pasando el tiempo con sus amigos. Eso hacía que se le dificultara mucho encontrarse con Hisoka, razón que los llevó a cancelar varios encuentros. La de cabellos oscuros estaba casi segura de que sospechaba lo que tenía con su profesor de matemáticas, lo que no sabía es cómo es que él pudiera saberlo, después de todo tanto los había encontrado una sola vez caminando uno detrás del otro por un pasillo que conducía a sus salones, o sea, esa no era motivo suficiente para siguiera inferir que ellos dos tenían una relación clandestina y romántica, ¿o sí? Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica por el hecho de sentirse culpable de tener que ocultárselo a todos, pero no creía que fuera el caso.

La clase continuó normal, sino contaba las constantes que Fanel le dedicaba, claro. No podía evitar pensar en Vegeta cada vez que su mirada se clavaba en ella. También había notado que muchas veces el de Lengua le dedicaba miradas asesinas a Hisoka cada vez que lo cruzaba, era como si tuviera ganas de molerlo a golpes. "De casualidad" Kagome estaba cerca, y con eso se refería a que en realidad esos encuentros entre los tres había sido intentos fallidos de parte de ella y el de mirada afilada para verse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces no podían porque Fanel pasaba por en medio de ellos como si fuera algún policía tratando de evitar que un terrorista pusiera una bomba por ahí.

Una vez concluida la clase de Lengua, vino la de Química con la profesora Lázuli Smirnov. Era increíble la eficiencia de esa mujer. Era dura y muy severa en su materia, pero de esa forma se terminaba aprendiendo. Aún cuando la materia contenía números a Kagome no se le hacía tan complicado entender lo que Smirnov explicaba.

En la siguiente hora vino Literatura. Se sentía feliz de haber estado sacando buenas notas las últimas semanas; en el trabajo que valía el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación de la materia había sacado un diez, al igual que Goten, pero al contrario de ella, él no se había sentido muy satisfecho ya que no había sido su propio esfuerzo. Kagome nuevamente se lamentó por eso y se sintió culpable, al final no había podido devolverle el favor que él le había hecho cuando tuvo que someterse a la terrible tortura que Vegeta le hecho pasar. ¡Y jamás lo haría! Varias veces Goten le había preguntado por qué no le decía a su hermano mayor quien era su novio secreto realmente, pero Kagome le dijo que ya se lo diría, pero ese día nunca llegaba. Ella también le dijo que no se lo dijera a sus demás amigos. Goten no entendía el porqué de tanto misterio y Kagome le dijo que tenía miedo que no les cayera bien, pero que en algún momento lo haría. Sin duda mantener en secreto su relación con Hisoka era sumamente arriesgado y agotador, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado.

—Señorita Higurashi —la llamó el profesor Freecs—. Nómbreme algunos de los autores más importantes de Modernismo y por lo menos una obra de ellos.

Kagome dio un respingo, pero respondió al instante.

—Virginia Woolf y Henry James.

—Muy bien —asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Obras?

—Una de las obras que revolucionaron la literatura fue "La señora Dalloway" de Woolf y de James "Daisy Miller".

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó el de Literatura. Le gustaba que Kagome fuera la de antes.

—Toriyama —siguió con otro alumno—, nómbreme algún autor del Romanticismo Oscuro.

Goten se quedó un buen rato en silencio, a Freecs le pareció un poco extraño que no contestara debido que el trabajo que había entregado dos semanas atrás había sido perfecto.

—Emm Edgar Alan Poe —finalmente contestó con algo de duda—. Una de sus otras son "La caída de la casa Usher" y "El gato negro"

—¡Excelente! ¿Algún otro autor?

—Ah... Pues...

—Herman Melville —habló Kagome—. Su obra más conocida es "Moby Dick", también...

—Está muy bien, señorita Higurashi, pero quiero que Toriyama sea capaz de responder —la interrumpió.

Kagome guardó silencio. Lamentaba no poder ayudar a su amigo. Goten parecía estar perdido hasta que finalmente su cerebro pudo recordar.

—Nathaniel Hawthorne —dijo con una pronunciación algo tosca—. Una de sus obras es "La marca de nacimiento"

—¡Estupendo!

Goten suspiró aliviado mientras su profesor siguió con otros alumnos. El segundo recreo llegó pronto y todos salieron de las aulas. Extrañamente, el profesor Fanel no estaba cerca así que no se sintió tan incómoda.

—En la última hora tenemos Educación Física —anunció Goten con entusiasmo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —dijo Bura de mala gana.

—A Kagome y a mi nos está yendo mejor gracias a Vegeta —declaró Sango con una sonrisa—. Aunque él da un poco de miedo. —Rió nerviosamente.

—Sí, lo siento por eso, Sango.

—No te preocupes. Tu hermano es estricto pero nos ha ayudado mucho.

Goten se pudo tenso ante la mención del hermano mayor de Kagome. La última vez que lo había visto pensó que no saldría con vida.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Killúa que se acercó a ellos.

—Hola —dijeron todos al unísono.

—¿Qué cuentan? —quiso saber Killúa.

—Nada nuevo, el profesor de Economía nos dejó una tonelada de tarea y la profesora Smirnov igual. Por suerte el profesor Freecs se apiadó y no nos dejó tanta porque en general todos estuvimos muy bien el la clase de hoy —manifestó Rina.

—Sí, él siempre es así —constató Killúa.

Kagome no estaba prestando atención a sus amigos, pues miró nerviosamente hacia todos lados, principalmente por si el profesor Fanel aparecía por ahí. Se había puesto de esa manera porque Hisoka se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia haciéndole señas para que fuera al aula para verse allí. Ella pensó que era una mala idea, pero luego recordó que la siguiente hora era de matemáticas.

—Muchachos, yo iré al baño —dijo Kagome.

Todos asintieron. Al principió pareció que se dirigía al sanitario, pero cuando sus amigos ya no la podían ver, se desvió y fue hacia el salón. Ella cerró la puerta con cuidado verificando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kagome.

Habían quedado en que no se verían a escondidas en las instalaciones de Shikon no Tama debido a que era muy arriesgado, pero la verdad era que hace más de una semana no se veían y Kagome lo extrañaba con desmesura.

Hisoka la miró de una forma extraña, críptica y penetrante acompañado de su usual sonrisa ladina. Se suponía que en cierta forma la joven se había acostumbrado a esos gestos suyos que le parecían únicos y a la vez tan hipnóticos. Tenía que admitir que era una de las tantas cosas que le atraían terriblemente de él. Sin embargo, tuvo un mal presentimiento al observarlo.

Él se acercó hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared. Por supuesto, ella no se negó cuando la besó apasionadamente de una forma incluso más ferviente que en otras ocasiones. Toda esa situación en realidad era extraña, Kagome se sentía muy rara. Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero eso podía esperar hasta que el tórrido beso cesara, y de eso estaba faltaba bastante, o al menos eso deseaba ella. No obstante, Hisoka pareció cortar el beso muy de repente, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito para dejarla con aquel deseo tan abrazador. Luego se alejó de ella y se sentó en su escritorio acomodándose la camisa que Kagome había desarreglado al poner sus brazos en su cuello. Ahora parecía comportarse como el típico profesor de matemáticas formal y correcto que ella había conocido. La fémina lo miró desorientada y confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Hisoka? ¿Pasa algo?

Él continuó sin hablarle. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Faltaba un minuto para que el receso terminara.

—A partir de ahora seré el profesor Maschwitz para ti.

El desconcierto en su ahora alumna era mayúsculo. Ella estaba realmente confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? —aún seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con ella tan de repente.

Maschwitz acomodaba su escritorio para dejarlo bien ordenado para cuando sus alumnos llegaran. Una vez lo hizo, se dignó a mirar a una turbada Kagome que lo miraba sin poder creer nada de esa situación. Pronto empezó a temblar y a faltarle el aire cuando comenzó a comprender las palabras del mayor. Por otro lado, él le dedicó una sonrisa fría y cínica que superficialmente parecía ser tan solo de cortesía y amabilidad. El mantenía una postura de como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando. Luego, finalmente accedió a responderle:

—Terminamos.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Extraña Encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día era demasiado caluroso. Kagome caminaba en la calle con la cabeza cabizbaja y la mirada clavada sobre el suelo que pisaba. No parecía prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor. Estaba ida, como si su mente o su alma no estuvieran dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó de pronto alguien.

Todo lo que ella escuchó luego de aquel grito tan sonoro y desesperado fue el derrape de algún vehículo muy cerca de ella casi al mismo tiempo en que algo. No, no era algo, era alguien que la había rodeado con sus brazos de repente y la había tomado para correr unos cuantos pasos de donde había estado previamente.

—¿Eh? —musitó confundida.

¿Qué había pasado? Estaba aturdida y confundida, como si la hubieran despertado de repente, zamarreándola. Sus ojos se toparon con el pecho de alguien y su sentido del olfato se topó con el ligero aroma a... No estaba segura en realidad, pero cuando sus sentidos terminaron por devolverla a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de alguien, mejor dicho, de un hombre. Eso la estremeció. Su reacción automática fue apartarse y empujar bruscamente a quien sea que se hubiera a atrevido a tomarla en sus brazos. No obstante, su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Profesor Fanel... —susurró aún desconcertada por lo que había pasado.

—¿Estás bien? —La miró preocupado.

—¿Eh? Ah, p-pues sí.

—Debes tener más cuidado, casi fuiste atropellada por un auto. Encima el bastardo ni siquiera se molestó en parar para saber si te encontrabas bien.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, avergonzada.

—Necesitas ir al hospital. ¿No te lastimaste?

—No. Estoy bien —declaró con una sonrisa.

No, no lo estaba.

—Lamento haberle causado problemas.

—No lo hiciste, después de todo tu eres...

Van detuvo su habla repentinamente. Estaba por hablar demás, deseaba hacérselo saber, pero no podía, realmente no podía.

—¿Eh? —Kagome lo miró desconcertada—. ¿Soy qué? —quiso saber.

—Eres mi alumna —concluyó mirando para otro lado.

Ella lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. No entendía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que Van Fanel iba a decir otra cosa.

—Ah, sí, eso es cierto, pero igual muchas gracias. Usted arriesgó su vida. No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—No tiene importancia. Yo en realidad pasé por aquí para comprar algo de comida para mi gato. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Estacioné mi auto a una cuadra de aquí.

—Eh, no, no se preocupe. Estoy bien.

—No lo estás —manifestó con una seriedad que desconcertó a Kagome nuevamente—. Es decir, estás muy distraída, si te dejo así de seguro te ocurrirá algo antes de que llegues a Shikon no Tama y sería mi responsabilidad. Además, llegarás tarde si vas caminando.

—Bueno... si lo pone de esa manera creo que diré que sí —finalmente aceptó.

El profesor de lengua llevó a Kagome en su auto hasta la escuela. Una vez que ambos bajaron del vehículo, los alumnos que estaban cerca quedaron anonados al verlos juntos. Fanel maldijo a sus adentros. Era más que seguro que ese suceso se iba a divulgar por toda la escuela rápidamente.

—Profesor Fanel...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Muchas gracias por traerme —agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Él también le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Pensó que ella lucía mejor sonriendo.

Al ver como todos los demás lo miraban de manera suspicaz, él suspiró con pesadez.

—Van... —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¿Cómo estás? —Freecs lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, Gon. Gracias.

—Por cierto, quizás vi mal, pero, ¿acaso estabas con Higurashi?

Van se puso un poco tenso ante la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

—Sí.

Gon parpadeó.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... —Dudó si hablar—. Me la crucé en la calle y casi la atropella un auto. Entonces me ofrecí a traerla.

Al escucharlo, la mirada de Gon cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Ella está bien? —Tuvo la necesidad de preguntar.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Logré apartarla a tiempo.

Freecs suspiró aliviado.

—Me alegro. —Rió levemente.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Lo siento. Es que me cuesta imaginarte como el héroe que salva a estudiantes de ser atropelladas —bromeó.

Van estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió Gon al ver que su mejor amigo había puesto una expresión algo seria—. Van, ¿quieres decirme algo? —dijo eso último mirándolo de manera fija como tratando de escrutar algo en él.

Sí, quería, pero no podía. La terrible situación en la que estaba envuelto era muy delicada.

—Gon, ¿qué sabes de Hisoka Machswitz? —habló de repente.

Los ojos de Gon se ampliaron y sus pupilas se redujeron al escuchar ese nombre. Al mismo tiempo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Van sin decirle nada.

—¿Gon?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? —habló con una calma que por alguna razón perturbó a su mejor amigo.

Van no podía mirarlo a los ojos dado que Gon estaba caminando delante de él a paso acelerado, como si tratara de evitar el tema.

—Es que tu enseñas aquí desde que te graduaste como profesor. Yo vine después que tu a enseñar aquí porque Folken me obligó.

—De eso solo hace tres años, Van. Yo estoy aquí desde hace cuatro años. Tan solo un año más que tu. Eso no es mucho. Además no sé nada de Maschwitz.

Los pasos de Freecs parecían ir cada vez más rápido.

—Lo sé, pero... ¡¿Puedes detenerte un poco?! —le exigió.

El otro se detuvo, pero no giró a ver al de Lengua.

—¿Por qué siempre que intento preguntarte algo sobre Maschwitz reaccionas así?

—Lo lamento, es que se hace tarde para empezar la clase —repuso sin aún girarse a verlo.

—Aún falta. Gon... —empezó a hablar de nuevo. Esta vez se puso adelante de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Se sorprendió al verlo. Pocas veces había visto esa expresión tan perturbadoramente seria en el rostro de quien usualmente se mostraba enérgico, risueño y amable—. ¿Pasó algo entre él y tú? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo... —Luego de eso se quedó en un profundo silencio—. Lo lamento, Van. No me gusta hablar mal de mis colegas, es solo que... Maschwitz no me cae bien. La forma en cómo se comporta, en cómo habla, los gestos que hace... Siempre me pareció que él...

—Freecs, Fanel, buenos días —saludó Maschwitz de repente, con cortesía y una leve sonrisa.

Ambos conocían esa voz. Van lo miró con una mezcla de ira y hostilidad, pero Gon se había quedado petrificado.

—Buenos días —devolvió Fanel de mala gana.

Hisoka miró a Freecs con la mirada afilada y aviesa, siempre manteniendo aquella sonrisa aparentemente amable, pero que en su trasfondo parecía ocultar cierta satisfacción y burla cínica, como si supiera y le disfrutara la reacción que provocaba en ambos docentes.

—Buenos días, profesor Maschwitz —finalmente habló Freecs. Le costaba sostenerle la mirada. Y eso pareció ampliar la sonrisa del de ojos dorados—. Con permiso, tengo que dar clases.

—Por supuesto. Que tenga un buen día —le deseó Maschwitz manteniendo su sonrisa.

Gon partió sin decir nada. Solo quedaban Fanel y Maschwitz en el medio del pasillo.

—Usted también, profesor Fanel.

Él no dijo nada. Tan solo le dedicó una mirada de animadversión y se marchó a su clase. Mientras lo observaba irse, Maschwitz siguió con la misma expresión. Parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a la alumna que su mejor amigo había salvado. Se sintió mejor al observar que no tenía ninguna herida. Bueno, él sabía que si le hubiera pasado algo grave no estaría ahí, sino en la enfermería o en algún hospital. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. Como lo había dicho su mejor amigo, ella lucía algo distraída, enfrascada en sí misma, sería más correcto decir. El calor era sofocante, se preguntó porqué ella era la única que tenía un jersey que cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso no tenía calor?

—Buenos días, alumnos —saludó con una sonrisa.

Nada. Kagome seguía en su mundo mental. Parecía que nada a su alrededor importaba. Gon supo inmediatamente que de seguro por eso casi era atropellada.

—Muy bien… —Aclaró la garganta con intención de llamar la atención de la única alumna que no lo escuchaba, pero era inútil—. Traje algunas citas que hemos leído muchas veces en clases y con los cuales ustedes ya han trabajado también. El objetivo es que luego de terminar que yo lea cada oración ustedes sepan identificar el nombre del autor o al menos el título de la obra.

Una vez que sus alumnos estuvieron preparados, Freecs abrió su cuaderno, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se dio cuenta de que se había confundido con el de la clase que iba a tener el siguiente día, pues los cuadernos eran muy similares. ¡Qué descuidado era!

—Lo lamento, alumnos, parece que me equivoqué de cuaderno —Rió un poco—, pero no se preocupen. Puedo citarlos exactamente como están en sus respectivos cuentos, novelas o poemas —declaró con una sonrisa.

Rina miró al de Literatura con algo de sorpresa, sabía bien que el profesor Freecs no era alguien que tuviera una memoria impecable como por ejemplo la profesora Lázuli Smirnov, o el profesor Xeros Metallium. De seguro debía de haber leído muchas veces las obras o ser muy devoto a ellas. Eso no la sorprendió. Ella había sido testigo muchas veces de cómo él trataba de hacerle ver a sus alumnos la importancia de la literatura y del poder de las palabras cuando eran usadas de manera adecuada. Gon Freecs les había enseñado que hasta la descripción de algo tan simple como la caía de las hojas de los árboles podía ser narrado de una forma ardua, bella, fascinante y dedicada para hacerlo ver como lo más maravilloso jamás leído. Para él todo tenía que ver con los sentimientos y las emociones que cada escritor manifestaba en sus escritos y de como se plasmaba la estética de cada vocablo, palabra, frase, oración, etc. Cada texto era el resultado del alma y la esencia de cada persona. Sin duda algo inspirador para Rina Inverse, por eso Gon Freecs era uno de sus profesores favoritos junto con la profesora Lázuli. El de Literatura en verdad amaba lo que hacía y lo decía con una transparecía alucinante.

—"Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso, dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal se haya atrevido jamás a soñar." —recitó—. ¿Alguien sabe? Vamos, jóvenes, es bastante sencillo.

_Fácil,_ pensó Rina.

—"El cuervo" de Edgar Alan Poe —respondió.

—¡Excelente! Ahora recitaré otra oración de otra obra.

Gon esperaba que la siguiente en responder fuera Kagome.

—"El pobre Winterbourne estaba divertido, perplejo y decididamente cautivado. Nunca había oído a una muchacha expresarse de este modo; nunca, salvo en los casos en que decir tales cosas venía a ser la evidencia de cierta laxitud de costumbres."

Él vio que Rina quería responder pero la detuvo con un gesto, quería que más alumnos participaran.

—"Daisy Miller" de Henry James —habló otra alumna.

—¡Correcto! Lo ha sacado muy rápido, señorita Satán.

Pan sonrió y se sintió halagada. Literatura no era su materia favorita, pero sí le gustaba y de ves en cuando era capaz de convertirse en una alumna excepcional.

—Muy bien, vayamos a la siguiente frase: "...cuando arda con el entusiasmo del éxito, no habrá nadie que comparta mi alegría; si soy víctima del desaliento, nadie se esforzará por disipar mi desánimo. Podré plasmar mis pensamientos en el papel, cierto, pero es un pobre medio para comunicar los sentimientos" ¿Y bien? Este es un poco más difícil, pero se trata de un clásico que todos conocemos.

Gon aún seguía esperando que su alumna estrella reaccionara, pero no había caso, parecía ni siquiera saber que estaba en la clase de Literatura o siquiera en una clase.

—"Frankenstein" de Mary Shelly —contestó Sango luego de dudarlo mucho.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó.

Volvió a mirar a Kagome de reojo. Su estado tan inerte empezaba a preocuparlo. Caminó por todo el salón a través de los espacios de las hileras de los pupitres y empezó a recitar nuevamente con la voz un poco más alta:

—"Penitente silencio desgarrador que mi alma corroes, penitente veneno mortal que has tenido la crueldad de enseñarme la flor más bella y deslumbrante que existe, para luego negarme el acceso a ella ya después de quedar embelesado. Me has metido por los ojos la necesidad de contemplarla para toda la eternidad y has incrustado en el fondo de mi ser el deseo de quererla sin poder tenerla, pues los años de su existencia no logro concretar, soy mayor que ella, pero mi alma y la suya son de igual edad, no puedo detener el tiempo, solo callar lo que siento.".

Gon continuó caminando por el salón, a todos sus alumnos les pareció que aquella cita había sido manifestada con un sentimiento cálido y abrazador, pero a la vez, transmitía cierta melancolía. Estaban anonadados, no exactamente por sus vocablos, sino por la forma en las que él las había dicho. Se notaba que Freecs se había perdido en sus propias palabras, y precisamente eso fue lo que alcanzó tocar algún lugar de su ser como caricias al alma de cada uno de los que estaban en el salón.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien sabe? —preguntó volviendo a su típico semblante alegre y jovial, saliendo del papel de poeta.

La mayoría de las alumnas quedaron encandiladas. Miraban al mayor con los ojos rebosantes de ternura y se sentían totalmente cautivadas por la sensibilidad y la frescura que Gon plasmaba en cada una de esas frases.

Por otro lado, él parpadeó varias veces preguntándose por qué todos lo miraban de esa forma tan extraña, era como si hubieran visto el fantasma de Shakespeare recitar alguna de sus obras que habían revolucionado el periodo literario al cual pertenecía.

—Emm... ¿Nadie?

Rina accedió a su confiable memoria, pero por más que buscaba en los recovecos de su mente no lograba recordar a qué autor pertenecía esa cita ni tampoco el nombre de la novela o cuento, aunque las palabras del profesor Freecs lucían más como un poema. Ellos no habían visto muchos poemas, así que se suponía que no sería difícil adivinar. Miró al resto de sus amigos y tampoco parecían tener la menor pista. De Bura y Goten no le extrañaba, pero sí de Sango y Kagome, de hecho, de Kagome le extrañaba bastante, si alguien podía responder de inmediato esa era ella, pero desde hacía varios días estaba distraída, y aunque reía y hablaba con ellos durante los recreos, Rina sentía que algo había cambiado. Incluso, hablando con Killúa, él también llegó a la misma conclusión que Rina. En cuanto a los demás, también les había preguntado si no notaban a Kagome algo diferente, pero ellos no parecieron notar ninguna discrepancia, para ellos la de cabellos oscuros era la misma de siempre.

El mayor dejó de caminar por el salón y se detuvo al lado del pupitre de Kagome.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿usted tiene alguna sugerencia?

Los ojos de la menor estaban cristalizados y clavados en un cuaderno abierto que estaba en frente de ella. No se movía y parecía una estatua.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

Absolutamente nada.

—¡Señorita Higurashi!

Kagome se sobresaltó y pareció despertar de repente.

—¿Eh? —musitó. Recién se dio cuenta de que los ojos de sus amigos y compañeros estaban sobre ella, y que su profesor estaba parado al lado de ella.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro, pero solo después de que conteste.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, y de nuevo, no tenía deseos de preguntarle aunque eso significara perder la materia. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, casi adormecido, y tenía mucho calor por la prenda invernal que llevaba puesta.

—Es una emergencia —dijo con una voz muy suave y la mirada débil.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió Freecs al notar el estado de su alumna.

—Sí, solo necesito refrescarme un poco, estaré bien... —su voz apenas era audible.

—Está bien. Vaya.

La joven se levantó de su asiento con calma, como si algún movimiento brusco amenazara con hacerla caer. Los mareos emergieron de repente, pero lo pudo controlar bien por el momento hasta salir del salón y caminar por los pasillos para finalmente llegar al sanitario.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó el rostro varias veces, pero no había caso, aquel malestar seguía presente. No parecía ella, era como si en cualquier momento pudiera desfallecer. Cada sonido o ruido pequeño que la rodeaba, ella lo percibía como un eco lejano, difuso y distorsionado, parecido a la sensación de cuando se tiene algodón en los oídos. Incluso el fluir del agua frente a ella parecía lejano.

Miraba su depauperado rostro reflejado en el espejo. Bajo sus cuencas se podían ver unas ojeras que habían empezado a salirle desde hace días por la falta de sueño o alimento que se había rehusado a consumir. Como todo le daba vueltas se sostenía lo más firme que podía del lavabo.

—¿P-Por qué...? —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué...? ¿P-Por qué me d-dejaste... Hisoka...?

Levantó su antebrazo derecho y lo llevó hacia su pecho mirándolo a través del espejo mientras con su mano izquierda lo acariciaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre aquella extremidad y estos expresaban el más profundo dolor que haya sentido.

Permaneció así largo rato hasta que finalmente se decidió a salir del baño a paso lento. Se tambaleó un par de veces pero logró sostenerse contra la pared. Decidió que lo mejor era caminar pegada a ella.

Hisoka…

Su caminar se hacía cada vez más lento.

Hisoka…

Sus pasos eran cada vez más acortados.

_Hisoka…_

Sus energías eran cada vez menos.

_Hisoka…_

Se detuvo un rato y empezó a acariciar su antebrazo derecho otra vez. Le dolía, aún ardía.

_Hisoka…_

Esperó unos cuantos segundos más inmóvil hasta que creyó que podía seguir caminando. Sin embargo, cuando alzó su pierna para dar el primer paso, descubrió de mala manera que su cuerpo ya no le respondería. Sintió que una fuerza descomunal la atraía hacia el suelo. Sí. Estaba cayendo, pero no lo iba a sentir. No. No porque en ese instante sus cinco sentidos se apagaron de repente.

—¡Higurashi!

Logró sostenerla a tiempo. Ella no había caído. No obstante, lucía muy mal.

—¡Higurashi! —volvió a exclamar. Sintió su pecho oprimirse.

Su voz hizo que algo de la consciencia de la fémina volviera. Por un efímero momento ella había cerrado los ojos, pero nuevamente los tenía abiertos, apenas, pero así era. No tenía brillo y parecían vacuos, pero estaban abiertos.

—¡Reaccione, por favor!

Kagome alzó su mirada y se encontró con los alarmados fanales color café dorado del profesor Freecs. Se desilusionó al darse cuenta que no era quien ella hubiera deseado que fuera, quería encontrarse con los profundos y afilados ojos dorados de Hisoka Maschwitz, y que la miraran de esa forma única tan hipnotizante y enigmática que acostumbraba a portar cuando la besaba.

De pronto, un dolor electrizante se manifestó en su antebrazo derecho, ella lanzó un grito. Freecs la había sostenido de ahí para evitar su caída.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Inmediatamente vislumbró lo que pasaba. Ella estaba lastimada en aquella parte de su extremidad. Deslizó suavemente la manga del jersey y se impactó por lo que vio. Incluso sus pupilas se redujeron al ver una gran marca morada en su piel. Sintió una ira quemante recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Quién usaría tal violencia con una niña?

Alguien la había lastimado.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿quién le hizo esto? —le preguntó con una perturbadora seriedad.

Ella apenas estaba consciente. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero ausentes.

—No quiso hacerlo... —musitó.

—¿Eh? —La expresión de Freecs era de total confusión.

—Él no quiso hacerlo... No quiso hacerlo... —continuaba diciendo más para sí que para quien la estaba sosteniendo para que no cayera.

—Señorita Higurashi esa her...

—Yo lo amo —lo interrumpió en una especie de trance—… lo amo... lo amo...

—¿Qué?

Pero finalmente pudo unir las piezas antes de que ella le respondiera. En ese momento, por alguna razón, sintió algo molesto instalarse en la boca de su estómago.

—Yo lo amo... lo amo... lo amo... —siguió repitiendo como una obsesión mientras temblaba. Su frente estaba empezando a sudar.

Freecs le tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente caliente.

—¡Gon!

Freecs reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz.

—¿Qué le sucede a Kagome? —se apresuró a preguntar preocupado.

—Killúa, ve a la enfermería y dile a la doctora Aoyama que preparé una cama. Llevaré a Higurashi.

—¡Sí! —asintió sin más y luego se fue corriendo.

Freecs alzó a Kagome y caminó lo más aprisa que pudo con ella en brazos teniendo cuidado de no moverla demasiado. La cabeza de la menor reposaba sobre su pecho mientras continuaba repitiendo aquellas palabras:

—Lo amo... lo amo... lo amo... lo amo...

Y, extrañamente, parecía que aquella molestia aumentaba con cada repetición.

_ ¿Qué te hicieron…?_

Para cuando él había llegado, Machi ya tenía todo preparado. Le tomó la presión y determinó que la joven tenía la tenía baja, sin mencionar que se estaba cocinando porque llevaba mucha ropa encima y estaba algo desnutrida.

—Esta muchacha no ha comido bien durante varios días. Está muy pálida —declaró la doctora.

—Tiene una marca en el antebrazo —le informó el de ojos café dorados.

Killúa tenía los ojos clavados sobre su amiga mientras escuchaba lo que la doctora decía. Era cierto. Últimamente Kagome lucía muy pálida y sin energías, pero sus amigos pensaron que era porque se quedaba sin dormir por estudiar hasta tarde para levantar sus notas. Ahora comprendía que había algo más allá de eso, algo que Kagome escondía y que no quería decírselo a sus amigos.

—¿Se recuperará? —inquirió Freecs.

Pero Aoyama no contestó. Se había quedado viendo muy fijamente la marca que Kagome tenía en su extremidad. Afiló los ojos y contempló la carne magullada de la menor. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella. Aunque lo era, no era necesario ser médica para darse cuenta que alguien la había agarrado con una fuerza atroz para provocarle tal daño, y, aunque era imposible saberlo, había algo en esa marca que hacía que Machi supiera quién la había causado, algo inexplicable sin duda, algo así como un presentimiento o un sexto sentido que se lo hacía ver, o tal vez como si el aura oscura de esa persona aún estuviera en esa herida, como si fuera el estigma arrogante de que Higurashi Kagome había sido suya.

_Así que lo hiciste. La marcaste…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya dime qué diablos quieres. ¿Por qué me invitaste a este bar? —exigió saber Machi con irritación, pero muy en el fondo ella lo sabía.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo invitarte a una cita? Este bar lo inauguraron hace poco y escuché que hacen unos postres exquisitos. Por cierto, te vez realmente hermosa esta tarde —dijo Hisoka en tono coqueto y una sonrisa seductora.

Machi ni se inmutó. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya entiendo —finalmente comprendió la fémina.

Hisoka Maschwitz sonrió. Sabía que se daría cuenta rápido.

—¿Y ahora en quién andas detrás?

—Una estudiante algo peculiar. Ella me llama la atención, ¿sabes? Creo que podría ser un buen...

—Eres un imbécil —lanzó con desprecio antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Él simplemente rió con una mezcla de diversión y satisfacción, le gustaba verla irritada y enojada, eso la hacía encantadora y realmente deseable.

—¿Estás celosa? —la miró con su expresión más seductora y una sonrisa socarrona.

Ella hizo un gesto de asco.

—Ni que estuviera loca. Me molesta que me utilices para tus jueguitos enfermos.

—¿Juegos? No, yo nunca juego con nadie —aseguró—. Simplemente hago experimentos —dijo eso último con una voz extraña y aviesa—. Querida Machi, tú eres la única que sabe quien soy realmente.

—¿Qué me dices de la última vez que hiciste uno de tus "experimentos"? No terminó para nada bien.

—Un experimento es un experimento. No hay resultados buenos ni malos, simplemente resultados —habló con cierta seriedad sombría—. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

Machi lo miró largamente sin poder creer. Nunca terminaba de sorprenderse de las cosas tan torcidas que era capaz de realizar para lograr lo que quería.

—Me parece tan irónico que alguien como tú sea...

—Está aquí... —anunció.

Machi miró disimuladamente por encima de su hombro a dos jóvenes estudiantes de Shikon no Tama. No las recordaba, pues había muchos alumnos, pero las reconoció al instante por los uniformes.

—¿Cuál de las dos es? —inquirió.

—¿Quién será? —dijo con aire misterioso—. Tendrás que adivinar —manifestó con voz juguetona.

Una vena pareció hincharse en una de sus sienes. Realmente tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—Me largo —dijo sin más.

—Aún no —dijo casi como una orden.

Por alguna razón Machi no pudo moverse luego de esas dos insignificantes palabras. En otra ocasión o con otra persona le hubiera importado un rábano, pero ese hombre tenía una aura que de alguna le hacía no poder negarse. Y en cierta forma, la estremecía.

_Maldita sea. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Doctora Aoyama —la llamó Freecs por tercera vez.

—¿Eh? —recién pareció salir de sus elucubraciones.

—¿La señorita Higurashi estará bien?

—Claro —afirmó la doctora Aoyama—. No es nada demasiado grave. Solo necesita dormir y luego comer. Le daré unas vitaminas y le recetaré algo.

—Me alegro. Yo debo irme. Tengo que dar clases. Cualquier cosa avíseme.

—No será necesario. Le avisaré al director Fanel y de seguro se le llamará a la familia para que vengan a recogerla. Yo me encargaré de darles las instrucciones apropiadas para que la señorita Higurashi se recupere lo más pronto posible.

—Eh... Sí, bueno, pero igual me gustaría saber cómo va a estar.

La doctora Aoyama se desconcertó un poco por la insistencia del profesor Freecs, pero no tanto, pues él era muy conocido por ser el docente más cercano a sus alumnos. Siempre se preocupaba por ellos e intentaba ayudarlos cuando tenían problemas.

—Entiendo —Sonrió Machi—. No se preocupe. Se lo haré saber.

Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Freecs. Luego se marchó a su clase. Por otro lado, Killúa había estado atento a cada expresión y gesto de su hermano mayor. Si bien Gon podría haber reaccionado de la misma forma con cualquier otro alumno, algo le decía que había algo más, y en realidad, estaba casi seguro de saber el porqué, solo le faltaba la confirmación.

Freecs llegó a la clase de cuarto año, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarles a sus alumnos si ya habían podido averiguar a qué autor pertenecía el poema que había recitado, la campana sonó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Killúa permaneció al lado de su amiga. Ella estaba inconsciente y eso no hizo más preocuparlo más. Estaba solo con Kagome, pues la doctora Aoyama se había ido a informarle al director Folken lo que había pasado con la alumna.

—Ella estará bien —habló la doctora Machi haciendo acto de presencia.

Killúa la miró y sonrió levemente.

—Le encargo a Kagome. Yo debo irme por unos momentos, pero regresaré.

—De acuerdo —convino.

Una vez sola con la alumna Higurashi, Machi se acercó una vez más a ella y siguió contemplando aquella marca tan infausta en su piel. En su expresión había compasión y seriedad a la vez. Tenía la leve esperanza de estarse equivocando.

—Hisoka... —dijo Kagome con la voz casi inaudible. Aún permanecía inconsciente, pero parecía estar soñando con aquel hombre que le había hecho daño.

Los balbuceos de la menor fueron la terrible confirmación de la doctora Aoyama que, desgraciadamente, la habían sacado de toda ínfima duda que pudiera tener acerca de la naturaleza de aquella herida.

—Hisoka... —musitó Machi al mismo tiempo que apretaba ambos puños con fuerza—. ¿Hasta dónde serás capaz de llegar por aquella torcida obsesión que tienes?

Oyó el sonido de la campana sonar, y a los pocos minutos, Machi vio que los amigos de la paciente venían a visitarla. Todos con rostros preocupados y haciéndole varias preguntas acerca del estado de salud de la paciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Freecs guardaba sus cuadernos a toda prisa. Quería pasar por la enfermería antes de que terminara el receso y comenzara su próxima clase con los de tercer año.

—Gon... —dijo Killúa, entrando al salón de cuarto año.

—Killúa, ¿cómo está Kagome? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Va a estar bien. No te preocupes.

Una vez que Gon guardó sus cosas empezó a limpiar el pizarrón con un borrador para dejar todo listo para el profesor de la clase siguiente. Mientras tanto su hermano menor lo miraba hacer su labor con rapidez. La verdad es que Killúa tenía deseos de hablar con él sobre su amiga, pero no sabía como empezar, y debía hablar antes de que el mayor terminara de limpiar.

—Kagome es bonita, ¿verdad? —finalmente lanzó. Tenía las manos puestos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tenía una postura relajada, como si quisiera hacer que sus palabras sonaran lo más casual posible.

Al escucharlo, Gon frenó su labor de repente, luego miró a su hermano parpadeando con cierto desconcierto, sin duda aquel comentario lo había tomado desprevenido.

Killúa vio la expresión en su hermano mayor. Supuso que lo que había dicho era un buen comienzo para que se empezara a dar cuenta de algunas cosas que, en su ingenuidad, jamás podría discernir por sí mismo.

El mayor permaneció en silencio largamente y lo miraba de manera fija sin moverse. Le parecía extraño que Killúa hablara sobre chicas. Si bien eran dos hermanos cercanos, al menor a veces le costaba hablar de ciertas cosas, y Gon estaba seguro que prefería guardárselas para él mismo, pero de alguna forma se alegraba de que él se hubiera atrevido a hablarle sobre el asunto aunque las circunstancias fueran algo extrañas.

Gon sonrió. A Killúa le desconcertó aquella sonrisa. ¿Qué significaba?

—Siempre pensé que la que te gustaba era Rina Inverse —finalmente le contestó el de ojos café dorados.

La reacción del de cabellos plateados fue de total estupefacción. Una gran gota de sudor le apareció en la sien y por poco se caía de cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano mayor. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado eso?

—¿Cómo rayos sacaste esa conclusión?

—¿Qué no es así? —Volvió a parpadear.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Rina es mi amiga.

—Pues...

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento. Es que cómo siempre te gusta molestarla pensé que te gustaba y que lo manifestabas de esa forma —repuso.

—¡Eso es para niños de primaria! No soy tan inmaduro —dijo a modo de reproche.

Gon rió divertido.

—Vaya, entonces creo que estaba equivocado —declaró, sobándose la nuca—. Entonces la que te gusta es Higurashi, ¿verdad?

De nuevo Killúa sintió que se caía. ¿De dónde sacaba tantas tonterías?

—¡Kagome también es mi amiga! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y entonces te gusta Brief?

—¡No!

—Mhmm... ¿Taijiya?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces no sé quién te gusta.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

—¡Nadie! —dijo ya irritado.

Killúa no sabía como hablarle sin ser tan directo. Gon era un caso perdido para él. No entendía cómo es que podía sacar cualquier clase de conclusión sin llegar a la que realmente era la correcta.

—No se trata de nada de eso —manifestó Killúa, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que podía.

—Sí, ya me parecía extraño. —Rió suavemente—. ¿Pero entonces?

—¿No te das cuenta? Ya una vez quise hacértelo ver. Pero parece que te niegas a reconocerlo.

Gon alzó una ceja. Ahora se veía claramente confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

El de cabellos plateados suspiró con pesadez. Al parecer no le quedaba más opción que ser explicito.

—Hablo de Kagome...

Gon esperó a que siguiera hablando, pues aún no captaba el mensaje que su hermano menor trataba de mandarle.

—¿En serio? ¿Nada? ¿No lo captas? —Un tic nervioso le apareció en el parpado derecho.

Y en ese instante fue cuando Gon vislumbró algo. A continuación bajó la cabeza con resignación.

—Está bien. Lo admito. Pero debes jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Y menos a ella.

Killúa sintió el cielo se abría ante él y el sol lo iluminaba. ¡Al fin se había dado cuenta!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber el menor.

—Pues nada. Solo mantenlo en secreto —dijo con simpleza para luego seguir limpiando el pizarrón.

—Pero... ¿intentarás algo con ella? O sea, sé que es menor que tú, pero no hay tanta diferencia de edad. Ella tiene dieciséis años y tu veinticinco. Nueve años no es mucho, además parece que a Kagome le gustan los mayores, pero te recomiendo esperar a que ella se gradúe antes de dar algún paso —le aconsejó.

Gon dejó de limpiar el pizarrón de repente nuevamente, pero esta vez él miró al menor totalmente pasmado, como si de un momento a otro le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada. La sorpresa y la estupefacción eran toda una pintura de Van Gogh en su semblante.

—¿Mhm? ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre? —preguntó Killúa algo extrañado de su reacción.

Gon se mantuvo mirándolo de esa forma tan extraña para Killúa durante mucho tiempo. Al principio no entendía qué era esa expresión, pero luego lo entendió una vez que lo analizó por unos instantes. Al parecer ambos habían tenido un malentendido.

—¿Qué tú creías que te estaba diciendo antes de que te dijera que todo eso?

El otro seguía turulato, incapaz de contestarle.

—¡Habla ya! —exigió el menor.

—Creí que me hablabas de que Kagome era mi alumna favorita.

Killúa llevó su mano derecha a la frente en un gesto de "este sujeto no puede ser más torpe".

—¿En verdad crees que me gusta Kagome? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—No, Gon, Kagome no te gusta, eso lo sé —declaró ya sin rodeos—. Estoy seguro de que estás enamorado de ella.

Gon lo miraba fijamente tratando de discernir si le estaba hablando en serio o le estaba jugando una extraña broma. Tal vez era algún juego de esos en los cuales él sonaba convincente y luego se reía para finalmente decirle que bromeaba. Sí. Gon muchas veces había caído en eso y justo cuando Killúa terminaba de convencerlo finalmente revelaba una risa burlona por ser tan crédulo e ingenuo. Esperaba que en esa ocasión fuera lo mismo. No obstante, a medida que los segundos pasaban tuvo la desconcertante, inquietante y casi horrible sensación de que hablaba enserio.

Ahora sí que su hermano menor había perdido la cabeza.

Gon respiró hondo y se relajó lo más que pudo. Podría estarle diciendo en ese mismo instante un raudal de palabras que tranquilamente podían refutarle aquella conclusión tan descabellada de la cual él no tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde había sacado, pero primero quería escuchar todo lo que su hermano quería y al parecer tenía que decirle, y también quería saber desde cuándo había empezado a creer semejante idea.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Te preocupas por ella más que cualquiera.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ha tenido notas muy bajas cuando previamente su rendimiento era excelente. Siempre lo fue desde primer año, claro que me preocupa que de repente le vaya tan mal.

—¡Por favor, Gon! —Rodó los ojos—. Deja de justificar tu comportamiento. Casi siempre me preguntas por ella, e incluso me hablas de ella todo el tiempo. Siempre preocupado de lo que le pase y diciendo el extraordinario talento que tiene para escribir.

—Sí, exacto. Esa es la verdad. ¿Y acaso eso me hace estar enamorado de ella? —manifestó con un tono que dejaba ver lo absurdo que sonaba—. Y si hablo de ella contigo es porque tú eres su amigo. También me preocupo por otros alumnos, pero no lo hablo contigo porque son alumnos que no conoces y no sirve de nada siquiera que te lo mencione.

—No lo quieres admitir, Gon. Deberías verte tú mismo para comprender a qué me refiero. Supongamos que es así, te apuesto a que por nadie más te brillan los ojos.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Qué me dices de cuando corregimos los ensayos los dos? Encontré errores demasiado evidentes en el ensayo de Kagome que tu no corregiste ¡Incluso la aprobaste! Con esos errores que TÚ pasaste por alto no debía de haber aprobado.

—Si así fue no lo hice a propósito.

—¡No digas tonterías! A ti no se te pasan esas cosas, además, todos los demás estaban excelentemente corregidos, con las correcciones apropiadas, que curioso que él de Kagome fuera el único. ¡Por Dios, Gon! ¡Ese escrito era un desastre! —señaló—. Y ni hablar de lo que pasó hace rato.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te vi Gon.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

—Te vi cuando evitaste que Kagome cayera. Debiste ver tu rostro de preocupación.

—¡¿Y cómo no lo voy a estar si estaba al borde del desmayo?! —exclamó ya exasperado.

—No fue solo eso. Era tu mirada, y luego de ella balbuceó palabras que yo no llegué oír, algo que sé que te dolió bastante. Esa mirada no es la de un profesor preocupado, hermanito. Esa mirada es la de alguien enamorado.

—¿Y tú que sabes de amor?

—He tenido más novias que tú.

Eso era cierto.

—¿Y te has enamorado?

—Solo una vez —dijo con seriedad—. Pero no pudo ser. Tú lo sabes. Dime, hermano... —empezó a hablar con la mirada fija en el mayor, como si lo atravesara para ver lo que había más allá de sus expresiones—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Kagome en ese momento que te afectó tanto?

Gon amplió sus ojos muy de repente al mismo tiempo que daba un respingo. Sintió una electricidad mordaz recorrerle las entrañas.

—Ya oí suficiente —fue lo único que le respondió. No le estaba gustando nada esa conversación—. Iré a verla a la enfermería y me iré a mi siguiente clase —declaró sin más antes de salir del salón.

Killúa suspiró con resignación y pesadez. Su hermano podía ser, además de ingenuo, muy terco, y había descubierto que no siempre era sincero consigo mismo. Su empeño en no querer reconocer lo evidente era la prueba más clara.

Salió del salón del lado opuesto a la dirección que había tomado Gon, y quedó de piedra al ver a Rina parada con expresión seria.

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

No le contestó, pero Killúa entendió que lo había escuchado todo.

—Hay que prepararse —habló la de cabellos naranjas.

El varón alzó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Prepararse para qué?

—Si lo de tu hermano es verdad...

—Lo es.

—Bien. Va a ver muchos problemas —aseguró.

—No es para tanto.

—Sí lo es —sentenció Rina con una mirada que se tornaba cada vez más seria e inquietante.

Killúa supo que su amiga sabía algo que él ignoraba, y por alguna razón se sintió no solo intrigado sino también intranquilo y hasta casi perturbado. Cuando Rina tenía esa mirada nada bueno se avecinaba, y, desafortunadamente, ella nunca se equivocaba.

—Habla —pidió el de cabellos plateados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado conseguir aquel número de teléfono. Anteriormente, había probado llamar al número que ella tenía en sus contactos, pero al parecer la familia Mori lo había cambiado por alguna razón, o tal vez se habían mudado.

Estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había hablado con ellos? Cuatro... ¡No! ¡Cinco años! Sí, definitivamente. A pesar de las circunstancias que la habían llevado a contactarse con la familia Mori, también se sentía ansiosa y nostálgica. Varios recuerdos vinieron a ella, recuerdos hermosos, y todo podía haber marchado muy bien sino fuera por...

—¡Suficiente! —se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba los cachetes. Estaba comenzando a recordar cosas horribles y no quería—. Lo haré.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que tenía en el papel. Luego de varios "ti" colgó y volvió a marcar. Hizo varias veces lo mismo. Intentó una última vez, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando al fin alguien contestó.

—¿Sí? —Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola —saludó algo vacilante—. ¿Señora Mori?

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó al no reconocerle la voz a quien la había llamado.

—No sé si me recuerda soy Hitomi Higurashi. Yo era amiga de Kikyo. Quería saber si ella se encuentra, o si me podría facilitar su número de celular.

Hitomi no la podía ver, pero podría jurar que había escuchado como la respiración pareció estancarse de repente en la garganta de la mujer del otro lado de la línea. A continuación vinieron varios segundos de un silencio sobrecogedor y perturbador. Hitomi se tensó y sintió que un horrible mal presentimiento la envolvía.

—¿Señora Mori?

**.**

**.**

**.**

La campana había vuelto a sonar. A los amigos de Kagome se les había hecho muy difícil separarse de ella, pero tenían que hacerlo. El profesor Freecs permaneció al lado de la paciente por más tiempo. Estaba exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su tiempo libre para contemplarla. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo estaba desorientado y confundido desde aquella conversación que había tenido con el de cabellos plateados. Pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Killúa. Definitivamente no podía ser verdad lo que le había dicho, era ridículo, absurdo, no tenía pies ni cabeza...

—No se preocupe, profesor Freecs. Higurashi estará bien —dijo Machi.

—¿Han llamado a su madre?

—Sí, pero vendrá a buscarla su hermano.

—No sabía que tuviera un hermano.

—Sí, él también está autorizado para venir a recogerla. Su nombre es Vegeta.

No le sonaba el nombre. Killúa nunca lo había mencionado.

—Yo ya debo irme a mi siguiente clase.

—De acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos cuyas pupilas se habían reducido estaban abiertos de par a par aún incrédulos por aquella noticia que acababa de oir, y también estaban sumergidos en una especie de absorción peligrosa de la cual uno nunca es el mismo cuando se sale de él -si es que se sale. Todavía sostenía el teléfono en la mano derecha, pero el pequeño papel que había estado sostenieno con su otra mano terminó tirado en el suelo.

En algún momento su cuerpo había perdido el equilibrio, y como resultado, su espalda había terminado contra la pared mientras de manera lenta se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de un terrible malestar que se había apoderado de ella sin piedad. Su pecho había sido oprimido inexorablemente por un raudal de sentimientos horribles y lacerantes. Sentía un dolor atroz que parecía expandirse cada vez más en su torrente sanguíneo, sentía desesperación, tristeza, angustia, culpa, y también aquel temblor en su cuerpo era la consecuencia de no poder explayar esos sentimientos de alguna forma, eso era impotencia. Sí, precisamente eso. Y esa misma impotencia le causaba una ira virulenta y letal hasta finalmente convertirse en el odio más puro que alguien pudiera sentir.

Finalmente numerosas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos, una detrás de otra mientras trataba de controlar su respiración que en algún momento —sin saber cuando— se había vuelto irregular. Tenía la boca entreabierta y sus labios temblaban. Con lo que acababa de escuchar supo lo que vendría después, y si quería evitar que ocurriera, no le quedaba otra opción más que...

—Tengo que regresar.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los incesantes golpes a su puerta la levantaron de su cama de mal humor, y más cuando vio la hora en su reloj. Se puso las alpargatas y caminó hasta la puerta con el ceño fruncido. La abrió de golpe y, como muchas otras veces, al verlo, la invadió esa extraña picazón en el cuerpo que por alguna desconocida razón parecía empeorar con el pasar de los días.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!

—Eh... —llevó su mano derecha detrás de su nuca—. Lo siento es que ya son las siete de la mañana —repuso el varón en la entrada de la puerta.

Bura no entendía por qué se sentía incómoda, pero así era. Dio un paso hacia atrás para crear un poco de distancia entre los dos.

—¡Exacto! ¡Y es sábado! —le reclamó notablemente molesta.

—Bueno, ya sabes que yo entreno todos los días muy temprano por eso por ser sábado deje que durmieras una hora más.

¡Era el colmo! Siempre la misma historia.

—¡Ya estoy cansada de acompañarte siempre a tus entrenamientos!

—Pero es que como soy tu guardaespaldas debemos estar juntos para cuidarte en caso de que lo necesites.

Odiaba pasar por esa conversación otra vez, y la verdad no estaba de humor para discutir ni para ir y hablar con su madre inútilmente.

—Tengo que darme una ducha, cambiarme y desayunar —anunció con desgano.

—De acuerdo —convino Gokú.

Luego de eso Bura le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se sentó frente al espejo y vio el revoltijo que era su cabello. Se sintió horrorizada. No le gustaba que nadie la viera así.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo—. Él me vio así... —susurró, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sorprendió de sus propias palabras—. ¿Eh? —parpadeó—. ¿Por qué dije eso? Él no es importante así que no me importa que me haya visto desarreglada.

Mientras se veía al espejo y se peinaba lentamente, recordó cómo habían sido las últimas semanas con su profesor de Educación Física como guardaespaldas. Las últimas veces siempre trataba de despertarse antes de que Gokú apareciera para estar lista, algo extraño, porque eso implicaba levantarse aún más temprano de lo habitual y arreglarse más pronto de lo normal. Recordó que en un par de ocasiones se le había pasado la hora y había despertado cuando él había venido por ella, y antes de abrirle la puerta se había apresurado a peinarse y a ponerse un poco de maquillaje. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Y no podía creer que recién lo notara.

—¿Acaso realmente me importa mi apariencia frente a ese idiota? —se preguntó a sí misma, estupefacta.

Eso no tenía porqué ser tan raro, después de todo a ella siempre le había importado cómo se veía ante cualquier persona, y claro, era tanta la importancia que le daba a cómo lucía que ya lo traía incorporado en su cerebro, es por eso que sus acciones eran automáticas. Bura ya tenía activada la orden de no dejar que nadie la viera mal vestida o desarreglada, además, ¡por dios! ¡Ella era Bura Brief! Hija de la gran Bulma Brief y hermana de Trunks Brief, era muy popular, y por supuesto no podía dejar que alguien la viera con una mala apariencia, ni siquiera su tonto guardaespaldas.

—Bueno, no es para tanto. Ni siquiera puedo dejar que él me vea mal vestida, pero solo es por eso… —dijo eso último algo poco insegura sin entender la razón.

No dejó que sus extraños pensamientos la perjudicaran, y se dio una ducha rápida. Eligió un vestido corto y unos zapatos para luego maquillarse un poco.

—Vamos a desayunar —dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

—Yo ya desayuné, pero te esperaré —manifestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tan temprano?

—No hace mucho en realidad. Apenas unos pocos minutos antes de tocar a tu puerta.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Desayunaste aquí?

—¿Mhm? ¿No lo sabías? Yo siempre desayuno aquí. Recuerda que este trabajo incluía comida. —Rió divertido.

—Ya veo.

—Bulma siempre está en la mesa con una enorme cantidad de comida —comentó.

Eso no la sorprendió, pues por su trabajo, su madre siempre se levantaba temprano. Le gustaba ejercitarse por lo menos dos horas diarias antes de desayunar, y luego empezaba con sus labores de todos los días. Aunque... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es lo que él acababa de decir?

—¿Desayunas con mi madre?

—¿Eh? Pues sí, ¿por?

Eso le pareció extraño.

—¿Entonces no desayunas en la mesa de los empleados?

El mayor parpadeó.

—¿Hay una mesa de empleados?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, al parecer su madre le dejaba tomar libertades que no a cualquier empleado le daría. Se lo quedó mirando desconcertada.

—¿Y qué hacen cuando están en la mesa? —inquirió.

—Desayunar —repuso como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿No hablan de nada?

—Pues siempre me pregunta si no hay personas sospechosas a nuestro alrededor cada vez que salimos —recordó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lo típico. De nuevo no le sorprendió. A ella también le preguntaba lo mismo, pero desde aquella vez que habían intentado secuestrarla nada raro había vuelto a pasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sábado, el sexto día de la semana dónde las personas gozaban de un merecido descanso luego de cinco días de hacer lo que sea que debían hacer, ya sea trabajar, estudiar o demás. Usualmente ella saldría con sus amigos en un día tan radiante y soleado como ese, pero los últimos días nadie había propuesto nada. Ya habían ido a varios lugares, visto las últimas películas en cines, e incluso hecho un par de sesiones de estudio; eso último no los entusiasmaba mucho, excepto a Rina y a Killúa.

Los lazos entre los seis amigos últimamente habían sido algo... ¿extraños? Bueno, no exactamente, solo que en los últimos días cada uno parecía en su propio mundo. Killúa y Rina de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas con un algo difícil de describir, como si ellos dos supieran algo que los demás no, y al mismo tiempo parecían tener cierta preocupación, especialmente de parte de Rina. Bura andaba irritaba el ochenta por ciento del tiempo porque siempre que salían el profesor de Educación Física estaba cerca de ellos, sin mencionar que cuando iban a comer algo el profesor Son se babeaba y los demás terminaban ofreciéndole comida al mayor, cosa que él aceptaba más que contento y de forma humilde. A todos eso les resultaba hilarante, y no les molestaba la presencia del mayor, bueno, excepto a la de cabellos celestes, y claro, también resultaba extraño tener a un docente siguiéndolos a todos lados para proteger a Bura.

Goten se la pasaba trabajando y estudiando, y como apenas tenía dinero muchas veces los demás trataban de ayudarlo invitándole el almuerzo o pagando pequeñas cosas para él, cosa que Goten agradecía mucho. Sango ayudaba mucho a su madre con el cuidado de su hermano menor y con las labores de la casa y en cuanto a Kagome... pues ella trataba de seguir igual que siempre, después de todo nunca les había revelado a sus amigos su relación con el profesor de matemáticas, sin embargo, y aunque muchas veces trataba de sobrellevarlo, ella secretamente luchaba contra el dolor y la tristeza que le había dejado Hisoka. Muchas veces intentó hablar con él, pero Maschwitz simplemente se dirigía a ella con una cortesía fría y protocolar, tan solo de la misma manera en la que un profesor trataba a un alumno, como si lo que habían tenido nunca hubiera existido. Era increíble las maneras tan naturales y efectivas que el de mirada afilada tenía para evitar que Kagome abordara el tema de su rompimiento con ella. Él no parecía dolido ni triste ni molesto ni siquiera parecía tener miedo de que alguien los descubriera hablando de algo que no fueran asuntos relacionados con la materia ¡¿y cómo lo estaría?! Hisoka no dejaba que ella le preguntara absolutamente nada de aquel día en que él la había botado como si nada. Y lo que realmente le dolía es que él siguiera su vida tan naturalmente.

Estaba abrumada.

Mientras caminaba, acariciaba el gran hematoma ubicado en su antebrazo derecho. El dolor era electrizante. Agradecía que aún estuviera ahí, agradecía que no se hubiera ido, jamás dejaría que se fuera, ella lo mantendría vivo hasta el día que él la volviera a aceptar.

Se detuvo frente a una casa grande y lujosa. Tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Kagome permaneció con los ojos clavados sobre el dueño de la vivienda. Estaba determinada a conseguir su respuesta.

—Díme por qué —exigió saber.

El mayor la miró con aquellos ojos afilados y con su típica sonrisa fría carente de emociones. Era lo mismo de siempre. A pesar de que estaban fuera de las instalaciones escolares un día sábado, él no parecía ni sorprendido ni molesto de que ella hubiera aparecido en su residencia, era como si de hecho hubiera anticipado que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano. Era tan frustrante, tan desesperante, se sentía presa de algún juego retorcido, un juego demasiado predecible para Hisoka Maschwitz, ella parecía una muñeca sometida a unos hilos invisibles que él movía.

—Dime por qué. —Levantó la voz.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿Qué...?

—¡Ya basta de juegos! —exclamó con una mezcla de ira y desesperación—. Contesta mi pregunta: ¿por qué terminaste conmigo de un momento a otro sin darme ni una explicación? No es justo... —dijo eso último con la voz rota.

Él mantenía esa expresión superflua. Nada en Kagome parecía inmutarlo.

—Fue divertido, ¿no crees?

La menor no podía creer que eso hubiera salido de sus labios. Hisoka se refería a la relación que habían tenido como si hubieran jugado una partida de póker.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de lo que tuvimos?

Luchaba por no llorar en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué más podría ser? —manifestó con falsa inocencia.

—¡Amor! —vociferó.

—¿Amor? —lanzó una risita, regodeándose de lo que había dicho.

—¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!

Cesó su sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó sinceramente—. No fue mi intención, es solo que es hilarante.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

—Solamente traté de ser amable, ya sabes.

Kagome abrió los ojos sobremanera, desorientada y confundida.

—¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

—¿En serio? —Parpadeó—. Bueno, verás, tú me atraías y yo te atraía, tan simple como eso. Lo que sientes por mi tú lo llamas amor, yo lo llamo proceso químico, y de hecho, el término que yo le doy es más apropiado. La mayoría de las personas tienen un concepto ilusorio y errado de lo que es eso. Ustedes lo llaman amor, pero tal cosa no existe. ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo que tuvimos? ¿Necesitas que te explique cómo funciona el cerebro cuando dos personas...?

—¡BASTA! —gritó furiosa—. ¿Tan solo fui eso para ti? ¡¿Un maldito proceso químico?!

—No solo lo pienso, es un hecho comprobado, una verdad irrefutable, y es lo que todas las personas en realidad sienten. No fue diferente en nuestro caso. Tu problema es que tienes el concepto de amor muy idealizado, pero si lo analizas con las premisas correctas te darás cuenta de que no es más que algo neurológico, químico y psicológico. Si te hace sentir mejor puedo tomarme un par de horas para explicártelo —ofreció amablemente—. Quizás te parezca mucho, pero es que es un proceso un tanto complejo.

Kagome seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hay numerosas regiones cerebrales que se activan cuando dos personas se atraen —comenzó su explicación— entre ellas el hipocampo, el hipotálamo, y el córtex del cíngulo anterior. El hipotálamo produce la hormona de la oxitocina y la vasopresina...

—¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero escucharte!

—¿Estás segura? Si lo haces podrás entender muchas cosas. Es complejo, pero saberlo te hará comprender que lo que sientes no es más que un proceso químico con el cual puedes lidiar fácilmente —dijo con simpleza—. Tan solo tienes dieciséis años, tus hormonas están alteradas, pero tranquilamente puedes buscar a otro varón que satisfaga esa sensación de euforia, apego, y pasión que provoca la producción de dopamina.

—¡Dije que te detuvieras! ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me dices! ¡Ves las cosas de una forma muy mecánica!

Hisoka mantenía su sonrisa, seguía sin afectarle que la joven se comportara de esa forma. En realidad, era muy natural, predecible y lógico si se trataba de una adolescente de su edad influenciada por la interacción estándar de una sociedad que fue formada para ser ignorante y de mente cerrada. Habían muchas cosas que existían en la actualidad que tenían un gran impacto y efecto en un miembro de la sociedad: novelas, películas, series, etc. El amor vendía muy bien, llenaba los bolsillos de los multimillonarios inescrupulosos que no creían para nada en el producto ficticio que era el amor, y era una gran arma para entorpecer la mente de un individuo. No era para menos. Las hormonas que Hisoka había mencionado tenían ese efecto sobre el cuerpo humano, obstruían el estado de defensa en el individuo que naturalmente poseían como instinto de supervivencia, por eso era tan fácil quebrar a alguien bajo los efectos de las sustancias de la dopamina, la serotonina y la oxitocina. Básicamente era como estar drogado. Claro que también estaba la otra cara de la moneda: reproducción a través del apareamiento, la función automática e inconsciente de la supervivencia de la especie que la mayoría de los seres vivos tenían incorporado en su cerebro. Todo ese proceso químico que de manera ignorante las personas llamaban amor no era más que la segregación de sustancias que fácilmente se podían conseguir en un laboratorio.

Era evidente que Hisoka no podría explicarle nada de eso, pero esa insistencia irracional de una mente inferior siempre le había resultado entretenida y divertida, por eso aquel comportamiento primitivo y predecible de la menor no le molestaba para nada. Ahora su pregunta era...

¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Kagome?

_Las vías dopaminérgicas que transmiten la dopamina están activadas al máximo. Este caso será el mismo, o al menos esta fase es la misma que el sujeto de experimento anterior. ¿Cómo seguirá esto? Kagome Higurashi, ¿serás capaz de darme resultados interesantes?_

De repente, Kagome golpeó la puerta de un puñetazo. No le había dolido el golpe, no en ese estado de cólera y dolor mezclado con aflicción.

_Hasta aquí todo va normal. El comportamiento adictivo y obsesivo de dependencia emocional está activado, pero ella aún está en su fase inicial. Las neuronas de las rutas dopaminérgicas están llenas de axones, tal vez más de lo normal. Sí, el efecto es ligeramente diferente a la del anterior sujeto de experimentación. _

—Te dije que jamás te lo perdonaría si me hacías daño... —le recordó.

Él recordaba perfectamente esas palabras, pero no provocó ninguna reacción en él.

—Eso... —dijo en un susurro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba sorprendido.

Kagome tenía su brazo en la misma posición, sus nudillos estaban rojos, pero el mayor no observaba eso, sino el hematoma que estaba en su antebrazo.

_ El hematoma no ha mejorado pese a los días que han pasado. De hecho… parece que se hizo más grande. _

—Tú... —Ahora su mirada se dirigía a la de la menor.

_Me equivoqué. Mi análisis no fue errado, pero tampoco del todo correcto. La oxitosina está teniendo efectos radicales. Si bien causan un efecto desestresante y un incremento de bienestar, también pueden estar relacionados con experiencias traumáticas, en este caso el abandono. Está entrando a otra fase, una fase más profunda, puede parecer similar a la del anterior sujeto de experimentación, pero no lo es. El anterior estaba dispuesto a acabar con el dolor. No obstante, este es diferente, ella quiere mantenerlo patente. Me he convertido en la representación de una idealización que está fuertemente a su felicidad. Esto quiere decir que hará todo lo posible por mantener algo de mí en ella, y parece que lo ha encontrado. _

Para él estaba claro, el hematoma era el medio que Kagome Higurashi había encontrado para mantener a Hisoka Maschwitz siempre presente. Ella había decidido que sino podía tenerlo, mantendría vivo el estigma lacerante que el mayor le había hecho, provocándose constantes golpes para que la carne magullada y violeta no desapareciera. Quería tenerlo siempre presente, y así lo deseaba porque él era todo lo que anhelaba sin importar el cómo.

_Obsesión. _

Hisoka Maschwitz sonrió con satisfacción. Desde el momento en que la había visto supo que ella le brindaría un resultado diferente e interesante al anterior. Tomó la parte inferior de la extremidad superior derecha de la fémina y repasó la yema de sus dedos sobre el enfermo color violeta de la carne dañada. Eso desconcertó a Kagome. Al principio el tacto era suave, pero pronto se tornó brusco y doloroso. La menor gritó ante el tacto tan agresivo, pero no intentó evitarlo ni siquiera como acto de reflejo.

_Totalmente fascinante._

—Esto es simplemente deleitante —habló Hisoka luego de un largo silencio.

Kagome no dijo nada. Seguía voluntariamente sometida a él. El de mirada afilada amplió más su sonrisa, ella no intentaría mitigar el dolor jamás.

Hisoka rodeó la muñeca de Kagome con una mano y de un tirón la metió rápidamente a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de un portazo repentino y violento que estremeció a Kagome.

—Déjame darte un pequeño diagnóstico... —dijo poniendo de pronto su brazo derecho contra la pared por encima del hombro de Kagome.

—¿Diagnóstico? —repitió confundida.

—Estás dejando que tus hormonas alteradas enfermen tu psiquis. No tienes la más mínima idea de las consecuencias que eso puede acarrear sino entras en razón. Aún no es tarde, un razonamiento lógico y reflexivo puede sanarte sin la necesidad de llegar a los antipsicóticos que tienen la capacidad de reducir la neurotransmisión dopaminérgica. En simples palabras, eso quiere decir que te dejarán una especie de trance nada lindo para una joven de tu edad —advirtió.

—¡Basta! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Sí lo tiene, y mucho. Estás empezando a tener los síntomas de...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —se rehusaba a escucharlo. No entendía la mayoría de las cosas que le decía, pero sí entendía que para él estaba empezando a tener el comportamiento propio de una loca. —Hisoka... por favor... —le imploró. Trató de acercarse a él para besarlo pero él no se lo permitió. —¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? ¡Es muy simple! ¡Yo te amo! —gritó con fuerza.

Él suspiró con pesadez. Solo había perdido su tiempo al intentar explicarle cómo en verdad funcionaban las cosas. No obstante, también había predicho que sucedería, tenía que admitir que eso lo había aburrido un poco, pero no estaba decepcionado. Sabía muy bien que las cosas no terminarían ahí.

El experimento aún continuaba.

—Esta es mi última advertencia, Higurashi: es conveniente para ti que te alejes de mí. Enfócate en otra cosa. ¿Qué tal la actividad física? Eso libera sustancias dañinas de tu cuerpo y hace que te sientas con más energía y te sientas feliz.

Era lo más entendible para ella que él podía explicar. Sabía que era imposible tratar de darle una explicación detallada y precisa.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Me importa un rábano eso! Todo lo que necesito eres tú. ¡Tú me haces feliz!

_Ceguera. Inhibición de las advertencias de sus instintos naturales ante el peligro. Predominio del instinto de supervivencia de la especie. Atracción inexorable por un buen partido para el cuidado de la posible creación de crías que lo garanticen. _

Era hilarante.

—Vete de una vez —dijo de repente mientras su sonrisa superflua aparecía nuevamente. La corrió tomándola del antebrazo lastimado y volvió a abrir la puerta detrás de ella.

—No quiero. ¿No me has escuchado? Yo no puedo...

—Vete —volvió a decir. Esta vez con una mirada ensombrecida acompañada de una frialdad terminante y mordaz. En su voz aparentemente condescendiente y amable también enmascaraba una aspereza sutil. Lo que había detrás de esa mascara de sonrisa complaciente y cordial era lo que realmente atemorizó a Kagome. En ese momento todas las alarmas de alerta se activaron en su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡¿Qué quieres qué?! —exclamó Bura estupefacta.

—Ya me oíste —dijo la madre con una voz terminante.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Gokú se encontraba a unos pasos de la madre y la hija. Estaba impaciente por irse a entrenar, pero tampoco quería interrumpirlas.

—"¿Por qué?" Tus notas son bajísimas. A este paso repetirás de año por solo una materia.

—¡No me gusta Educación Física! —se quejó.

—Es por eso que debes ponerle más voluntad para aprobarla.

—¡¿Pero por qué tengo que ser entrenada por ese idiota?! —apuntó a Gokú con su dedo índice.

—¡No seas irrespetuosa! —la reprendió.

Gokú estaba enfrascado en qué clase de entrenamiento haría ese día así que no prestaba atención a lo que Bura o Bulma decían o hacían.

—Gokú será un buen instructor para ti.

—¡Ni de broma! ¡Odio sudar y lo sabes!

—Más vas a odiar cuando te deje varios meses sin salir y te cancele todas las tarjetas de crédito si repruebas. Y lo peor será que le diré a Gokú que te entrene todos los días de una manera más estricta que en Shikon no Tama.

A Bura le dio un terrible escalofrío.

—¡No es justo!

—No hay nada más que hablar —sentenció para luego marcharse del living.

Bura estaba que hechaba fuego.

—¿Empezamos? —dijo Gokú con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hija, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó la madre a quien estaba en la línea del otro lado del teléfono—. Todo esto me parece muy repentino. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hubo un silencio extraño. Su hija mayor no respondía. Vegeta, quien estaba detrás de la madre la miró y con la mirada le pidió que le entregara el teléfono. Ella accedió.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Hitomi? —inquirió Vegeta con tono agresivo—. Creí que las carreras eran lo que más te importaba, y si no me equivoco tienes una importante competencia en menos de un mes.

El silencio prolongado de la mayor de las hermanas era preocupante, parecía que quería decir algo, pero algo importante se lo impedía.

—Vegeta, ¿cómo están todos allá? —Hitomi preguntó de repente.

El repentino cambio de tema de la fémina desorientó y enojó al de baja estatura.

—No me cambies de tema. Todos estamos bien.

—¿Qué hay de Kagome?

Él parpadeó.

—Ella está bien. La estoy vigilando como me lo pediste. Está saliendo con un chico, pero no ha pasado nada malo.

Otro silencio.

—¡Contéstame maldita sea! —exigió el varón perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa como para abandonar tu sueño de correr en los Estados Unidos?!

—Vegeta, solo debo regresar. Prometo que te lo diré, pero tiene que ser personalmente. —Trató de calmarlo.

Eso último hizo efecto en Vegeta, pero no demasiado. La repentina futura llegada de Hitomi no dejaba de ser extraña.

—Bien —repuso de mala gana.

—Otra cosa —pidió Hitomi—. Avisále a Zelgadis que venga.

—Él está de viaje. Tiene un caso en el extranjero.

—Lo sé. Tendrá que cancelarlo. Esto es importante.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Te lo imploro. Ten paciencia. Debo decirlo cuando estemos todos juntos. Voy a necesitar de su ayuda con algo realmente delicado —declaró con una voz preocupada, y casi desesperada. Eso tensó al menor. Nunca había visto así a su hermana desde...

—De acuerdo.

—Llegaré en una semana. —Y luego de eso colgó, dejando en la boca del estómago de Vegeta una sensación alarmante de preocupación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cierra tus puños, separa tus piernas y dobla las rodillas —le indicó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en posición acomodando bien sus brazos.

Gokú la ayudaba con sus manos. Bura estaba muy rígida y le costaba poner la posición que el mayor le decía. Apenas podía escucharlo. Su atención era obstruida por aquella picazón que no dejaba de molestarle. Y mucho más en la zona donde el de cabellos alborotados la tocaba.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_

—Recuerda que debes tener las piernas separadas.

—¡Ya lo sé! —protestó. Trataba de controlar los nervios que tenía.

Una vez que logró la posición deseada, Gokú finalmente se había alejado de ella.

—Perfecto. —Sonrió.

Bura no podía soportarlo. Verlo sonreír se había convertido en un martirio para ella. La picazón siempre estaba cuando lo tenía cerca. ¿Qué diablos era?

—Ahora intenta golpearme —pidió Gokú.

Sonrió. Era la perfecta ocasión para desquitarse de ese idiota. Comenzó a darle un par de puñetazos. Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero fuertes para ser la primera vez que hacía eso. Gokú le puso las manos para que ella dirigiera sus golpes en ellos, pero ella intentaba dar puñetazos a otras partes del cuerpo del mayor, aparentando que lo hacía sin intención.

—¡Esto es inútil! ¡Lo único que hago es sudar! ¡Necesito una ducha! —exigió.

—Sería la tercera vez. Si continuamos así nunca terminaremos. Entiendo que no te guste entrenar, pero... Mhm... Tal vez deberíamos intentar con la resistencia.

—¡No! Tu siempre exiges saber algunos movimientos de pelea en la clase de Educación Física. Prefiero comenzar con esto.

—Sí, tienes razón. El director Fanel lo puso en el programa como primordial porque cree que los alumnos deben saber algo de defensa personal.

—Sigamos con esto, y terminemos de una buena vez —declaró la de ojos celestes.

Nuevamente se puso en posición de pelea. Gokú sonrió al darse cuenta de que finalmente la menor se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Bura se concentró. Respiró profundo y trató de poner su mente en blanco, sabía muy bien que aquella sensación que tenía cuando tenía cerca a su guardaespaldas influenciaba mucho en su humor, haciéndola actuar como una retrasada mental. Sin duda debía pedirle a su médico que le hiciera estudios de todo tipo, aunque probablemente era como él le decía y todo era psicológico. De acuerdo, si todos sus estudios habían salido bien, su médico debía tener razón, y todo estaba en su mente. Tal vez la respuesta era mucho más simple de lo que pensaba. No es que fuera alérgica a algo que Gokú tuviera, sino que era su propia presencia lo que la hacía sentir de esa forma. Realmente nunca pensó que el que alguien le irritara tanto provocaría tal reacción en ella, aunque siendo sincera, esa picazón no era una mala sensación, era más bien solo molesta, extraña, y estremecedora. Algo que nunca había sentido, y vaya que en el pasado muchas personas la habían irritado. Exacto. Tenía que ser algo más, y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Entre más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido buscaría y encontraría la solución para el problema.

Quiso sorprender a su entrenador, por lo cual, alzó su pierna derecha lo más rápido y alto que pudo para darle una patada en la cabeza, sin embargo, los impecables reflejos del mayor detuvieron el ataque de la menor con un simple movimiento. Gokú sostuvo el pie de Bura desde su tobillo. Ella se sorprendió y perdió el equilibrio, entonces, en su desesperación por no caer, su mano derecha se movió en un acto automático y agarró lo primero que pudo para no terminar contra el suelo. El resultado fue que su mano terminó por tomar el obi del de cabellos alborotados. Esta acción aflojo la prenda inferior del varón y al intentar evitar que sus pantalones cayeran, Gokú terminó por caer encima de Bura, pero afortunadamente, logró sostenerse contra el suelo con ambas manos para no aplastar a la de cabellos celestes.

Ambos quedaron demasiado cerca del otro.

—¡Wow! —Rió divertido—. ¡Eso estuvo cerca! —sonrió.

Bura estaba demasiado sorprendida como para poder decir algo o siquiera reaccionar. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Parecía en shock y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y clavados hacia quien la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Mhm? —Parpadeó Gokú—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó desconcertado por su extraña expresión.

Definitivamente la picazón había quedado atrás, se había convertido en otra cosa totalmente diferente, lo que sentía en esos momentos ya no era algo molesto, extraño, y estremecedor, o más apropiado sería decir que esas sensaciones habían pasado a otra etapa mucho más abrumadora. La cercanía era tortuosamente deliciosa y electrizante para ella. Su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que habían caído y vuelto a latir con gran fuerza a medida que los segundos seguían transcurriendo con ellos en esa posición que para cualquiera podría ser catalogada como indecente.

_ Esto es imposible… Que este hombre…_

Sus ojos seguían clavados a los de Son, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que aunque eran de un color oscuro, eran los más límpidos que jamás hubiera conocido. Ella seguía sin poder hablar ni moverse. Estaba totalmente paralizada, sometida bajo el efecto hipnotizante de aquella cercanía y las mil y una sensaciones alucinantes que él le provocaba.

Su mente se resistía a reconocer lo que su corazón ya había sabido desde el momento en que aquella picazón empezó a manifestarse en su cuerpo. Bura supo que aquella sensación era la precuela de lo que poco a poco fue naciendo y creciendo dentro de ella sin darse cuenta.

Y ahora ella lo sabía.

—¿Bura? —Alzó una ceja.

En un momento sus ojos fueron a parar a los labios del mayor. Se preguntó a qué sabrían. Estaba hechizada. Tenía deseos de unir sus labios con los de él. Sería tan fácil cortar aquella distancia tan molesta y tortuosa... ella quería...

—¿Te lastimaste? —siguió preguntando debido a que Bura no hablaba. Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, y se encontraba desorientada por los efectos del golpe.

Y con esa última pregunta, ella al fin pudo salir de la locura que estaba pensando.

—¡Quitate de una maldita vez! —exclamó de repente.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —se disculpó y luego se paró. Después quiso ayudar a la joven al ofrecerle su mano, pero ella se negó.

No dejaría que él la tocara. Bura sentía que si la volvía a tocar sería muy peligroso para ella.

—¿Crees poder seguir con el entrenamiento?

Ella no le contestó. Tan solo se alejó varios pasos de él. Estaba agitada, y no era precisamente por el cansancio.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Gokú pestañó.

—No quiero seguir.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Tu madre no se enojará?

—¡Dije que ya no quiero seguir!

El repentino grito de la joven Brief atemorizó a Gokú.

—Como digas —repuso al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano detrás de su nuca y la frotaba.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse de él. Necesitaba estar a solas. Sin embargo, Gokú caminó detrás de ella.

—¡Quiero estar sola! —le exigió.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Bulma se enojaría mucho con ambos.

—¡Me importa un rábano!

¿Y cómo podría importarle? Le temía al mal carácter su madre, ella era peor que un demonio cuando se enojaba, pero más le temía a lo que acababa de descubrir. La cancelación de sus tarjetas de crédito y el encierro en su casa le parecía poco comparado con aquello que sentía por aquel hombre que creyó detestar desde el momento en que lo conoció. Qué mala jugada podía dar el destino. Todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era tan irónico que le parecía imposible, una burla cruel, pero desgraciadamente no lo era.

_ ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… de un hombre… así…?_

Él había dejado de seguirla. Era mejor así. Bura necesitaba buscar una solución.

Y rápido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se lavó el rostro con agua fría y miró su reflejo atentamente. Todavía tenía bolsas negras bajo los ojos, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Tenía la mente clara. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y debía actuar rápido. Había tenido muchos problemas con las inasistencias a clases y con sus notas. Extrañamente eso era lo de menos. Era viernes. Toda esa semana no había ido a Shikon no Tama. El sábado había ido a la casa de Mashchwitz para confrontarlo, mientras él se burlaba de ella de una forma bastante retorcida. Las palabras que le había dedicado habían sido inentendibles para ella, al menos en gran parte, pero luego de investigarlas un poco entendió la idea.

Miró la carne magullada y violeta de su muñeca. Estaba un poco más sana. Kagome sabía que poco a poco iría sanando si lo permitía. ¿Lo haría? Tal vez sería necesario cerrar la puerta contra aquella parte de su cuerpo como lo había hecho varias veces. El dolor no cesaba. Antes era para mantener los recuerdos presentes. Tener algo de él, ahora representaban su determinación. Seguiría haciéndose daño, pero con la certeza de saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba por hacer. Mashchwitz la había lastimado de todas las maneras posibles, y probablemente seguiría haciéndolo, pero Kagome debía tomar una decisión. Ahora era consciente de lo que rodeaba al profesor de matemáticas: un misterio demasiado profundo y oscuro. Él le había dicho algo antes de obligarla a ir: "No podrías soportarlo". Pruébame, pensó Kagome. Estaba lista, renovada, dispuesta a masticar y digerir aquel secreto virulento y sobrevivir con la mente fuerte.

Lo haría.

Lo enfrentaría y lo aceptaría.

_Tengo dieciséis años, pronto cumpliré diecisiete, se dijo, no voy a arruinarme, pero tampoco lo dejaré pasar_, decidió con los ojos determinados.

—Hola —dijo Bura con una sonrisa.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida.

—Bura… ¿Cómo estás?

—Oh, vaya, luces mucho mejor de lo que Sango y Rina me describieron que estabas.

Kagome rió divertida.

—¿Tan mal me veía?

Bura bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y avergonzada. Kagome no podía creer que la viera así. Era realmente inusual ver a la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula con ese semblante.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Como siempre estaba en mi mundo y no vi lo que estabas pasando. Los chicos me dijeron que terminaste en la enfermería. No vine antes porque Sango y Rina pensaron que deberías estar sola, puesto que no parecías querer hablar con nadie, pero no me pude aguantar, entonces vine.

Pausa.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. En realidad, ya estoy mucho mejor. He estado comiendo bastante bien y ayer empecé a entrenar otra vez con Vegeta.

—Y yo me alegro que lo digas…

Kagome notó algo en Bura.

—Parece que tú eres la que ahora luce algo abatida. ¿Problemas?

Silencio.

—Ya sabes… lo de siempre.

—¿El profesor Son?

Bura dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre. Abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía controlarse. Kagome se desconcertó al ver su reacción.

—Es insoportable —se limitó a decir.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —declaró con una gotita en la sien.

—Es que es la verdad. Ya no puedo estar junto a él. Ahora me escapé así que debe estar buscándome.

—¿Tú madre no te regañará? Nunca entendí del todo por qué te desagrada tanto.

A esas alturas, a Bura poco le importaba que su madre le diera mil castigos. Al ver que la heredera Brief no decía nada Kagome continuó hablando:

—¿Pero sabes? Aun así, siempre te la pasas hablando de él. ¿No es irónico?

Bura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente otra vez. Todo caía en su lugar. Todo tenía sentido.

—Aunque tal vez es entendible en cierto punto. El profesor Son parece un niño grande, pero eso también lo hace muy tierno, ¿no te parece? Es muy enérgico. No puedo negar que me hace reír mucho con sus despistes. Creo es muy simpático, deberías verlo de esa manera, ¿no te parece?

—Kagome, ¿a ti te gusta Gokú?

El hecho de que Bura lo llamara por su nombre de pila le pareció extraño a Kagome.

—Vaya que raro que lo llames así. —La miró asombrada.

Bura se puso roja.

—Mi madre lo llama así, y luego de que no estamos en la escuela a veces lo llamo por su nombre.

—Está bien, eso significa que se están llevando mejor.

—No me has respondido —dijo de repente.

—Me gusta mucho.

Bura pareció quedarse sin aliento.

Kagome lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Es decir, es un sujeto agradable, pero si te refieres a que si me siento atraía por él pues quédate tranquila. Hisoka sigue en mi mente en todo momento —afirmó a la vez que ponía unos ojos melancólicos sobre su muñeca lastimada.

—Y luego soy yo la que anda diciendo nombres —dijo con una sonrisa y un extraño alivio.

—¿Por qué a ti te gusta?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir, con las mejillas rosadas.

Kagome pensó que era una tontería aquello. Lo había dicho en forma de broma, pero se dio cuenta que Bura se lo había tomado demasiado en serio.

—No te preocupes, Bura, yo sé que para ti enamorarse de un profesor es patético.

—Tampoco lo digas de esa forma. Yo… ya no estoy tan segura, es decir, no se puede evitar así que está bien mientras solo sea eso.

Bura y Kagome miraron para un costado, ambas se sentían culpables, pero por razones diferentes. Y pese a eso, Kagome no iba a detenerse. No ahora. Por otro lado, Bura estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer con aquello que tenía en su interior. Le daba mucha vergüenza contárselo a Kagome o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Se sentía estúpida. Tener a Son Gokú cerca era una tortura, lo quería cerca y al mismo tiempo lo quería a diez kilómetros de distancia. Odiaba decirlo, pero realmente ahora entendía a Kagome. Y de la peor forma.

—Solo espero que todo esto pronto acabe. ¿Irás a la escuela el lunes?

—Sí, y necesitaré que la ayuda de todos ustedes para ponerme al día con todo.

—Cuenta con eso.

Kagome sabía que lo que le esperaba en Shikon no Tama era mucho más difícil que solo mejorar sus notas.

—¿Ahora qué te parece si sales del baño?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bura Brief alzó una ceja cuando vio a su guardaespaldas. Era sábado a la mañana. Parece que el obsesivo profesor de Educación Física últimamente tomaba más en consideración las horas de sueño de la princesa Brief, o puede que simplemente se hubiera cansado de los gritos de la adolescente.

—Ey, Bura, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó Son Gokú con su radiante sonrisa y una mano levantada en cuanto ella le abrió la puerta.

Antes verlo era un total dolor de cabeza. Pero ahora que lo veía parado frente a ella, con su siempre traje de zanahoria, y su bien trabajado pecho al aire, Bura se dio cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Ella se había adaptado a él y parece que él se había adaptado a ella. Bura estaba preparada y lista para entrenar. Un día tuvo el impulso de comprarse ropa de gimnasia bonita y exclusiva con el pensamiento de si se vería bien. Pero el espejo no engañaba, Bura Brief siempre se veía espectacular, y no solo era ella quien lo pensaba, tampoco el reflejo en el espejo, sino todos. Hace medio año había salido en una popular revista de los herederos multimillonarios más atractivos del mundo. Trunks y ella habían salido en la portada como los número uno. Bura siempre había sido muy segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, lo que ahora sentía se le escapaba de la imaginación. Había ignorado a Allen Schezar, uno de los chicos más atractivos que había conocido en toda su vida, y lo había hecho por… ¿el profesor de Educación Física? Simplemente no tenía sentido. Y ahí estaba ella. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que sabía que ese hombre la enloquecía? Se avergonzaba sobremanera de solo pensarlo. Él le gustaba. No. Él le encantaba. La gran Bura Brief nunca perdía su semblante soberbio, es decir, incluso lo mantenía frente a Son Gokú, pero el problema era que por dentro ella apenas podía soportar verlo sin querer lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo. No podía creer que esos mismos defectos que ella había aborrecido de él fueran los mismos que ahora ella amaba con el alma, los mismos que sus amigos admiraban. Era cierto, la sonrisa de Son Gokú era encantadora, fresca y luminosa, parecía iluminarlo todo.

—Apuesto a que ya desayunaste —dijo ella.

Él asintió cual niño feliz. Bura miró para otro lado. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Te haré una pregunta —Él parpadeó intrigado—: ayer llegué de la casa de Kagome, y cuando entré vi a mi madre. Estaba esperando la gritadera de mi vida, la reducción de mi mesada y la cancelación de la mayoría de mis tarjetas de crédito —Hizo una pausa. Clavó sus ojos en los del varón—. Mi madre no me dijo nada.

—Oh, eso…

—Entonces… ¿no le dijiste que yo me escapé de ti?

—Pues no lo creí necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… es que…. Verás, creo que ya te caigo un poco mejor, ¿no te parece? No quería arruinarlo. Además, imaginé que debe ser feo estar siempre con alguien que no te agrada. Y te fuiste solo por dos horas. Sin mencionar que me dejaste una nota diciendo dónde ibas a estar. Creo que eso fue muy considerado. La verdad me puse contento.

¿Cómo puede ser que ese hombre…?

El corazón de Bura parecía que iba a salirse. Le costó controlar su semblante y mantenerlo firme.

—¿Entonces qué te parece si comenzamos con el entrenamiento?

Realmente… Bura no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hisoka Mashchwitz sonreía. No podía evitarlo. Kagome estaba absorta, atenta y completamente entregada a los ejercicios que él le había dado a la clase. Ya no estaba decaída ni ojerosa. Incluso ya no ocultaba la gran franja purpura que rodeaba su muñeca. Ese día había asistido a clase con el uniforme que tenía la manga corta. Un par de compañeras se le habían acercado a ella. Hisoka supo que le habían preguntado sobre aquel moretón. No las podía oír, pero no hacía falta. Y Kagome no tuvo problemas en responder, como si se tratara de algo sin importancia: con una sonrisa en los labios, como si intentara dejar atrás lo que por tanto tiempo la había martirizado. Había un nuevo brillo en los ojos de esa adolescente. Hisoka lo sabía. Podía ver a través de ella. No se había equivocado. Kagome se había fijado un objetivo, y estaba determinada a cumplirlo. Tal vez se había dado cuenta que había cosas más importantes que un simple capricho, pues estaba a poco de repetir el año si seguía así.

Qué interesante.

Y sin darse cuenta, cuando cesó su mirada sobre Higurashi, notó inmediatamente que Inverse lo había estado observando. No le sorprendía para nada, pero se reprendió a sí mismo por descuidarse. Rina Inverse clavó la mirada sobre su hoja de ejercicios en cuanto Hisoka se percató de que lo había estado observando. Sonrió aún más. Inverse era demasiado astuta. Ya sabía de lo suyo con Kagome, mejor dicho, de lo que habían tenido. ¿Qué haría con ella? Podría tomar ventaja de eso, podría acercársele, hablar con ella, ¿seducirla? No, ella no accedería jamás. No era una muchacha que se dejara llevar por las apariencias, ni alguien fácilmente manipulable. Seguramente podría ocasionarle problemas, al menos en esa escuela, pero ella no era tonta. Inverse podía ver más allá, y tenía muchas fuentes confiables, pero como siempre, Hisoka Maschwitz no tenía preocupaciones. Sin embargo, jamás se privaba de divertirse un poco con quienes él consideraba que fueran dignos de divertirlo.

La campana del receso sonó.

Hisoka se había descuidado.

—Entreguen las hojas.

Le sorprendió que Inverse no le hubiera entregado los ejercicios terminados varios minutos atrás. Tal vez su trabajo de detective la estaba distrayendo más de lo debido. Y mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacia la alumna más destacada, de pronto vio a Higurashi depositando su hoja sobre la pequeña pila. Ella no lo evadió. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, serena, desafiante. Solo un instante. Y Maschwitz le dedicó la misma sonrisa cortés, fría y burlona de siempre.

Pero por dentro estaba extasiado.

Una vez que todos los alumnos salieron el profesor de inglés entró al salón.

—Buenos días, profesor Metallium, tengo entendido que la próxima hora no es la suya, y, sin embargo, hace varios minutos que está observando mi clase por la ventana. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Oh, permítame devolverle la cortesía. Mire, se le cayó un pequeño papel de la pila de hojas —informó Metallium.

Hisoka no había notado ese papel.

—Vaya…

Hisoka se veía relajado. Metallium también lo estaba. Hisoka no sabía mucho del profesor de inglés, tampoco se había molestado en indagar demasiado. Xellos Metallium era un hombre extraño, bastante divertido, encantador y carismático para todos. Y, sin embargo, su personalidad poseía un trasfondo inescrutable.

—Oh, si no me equivoco es el que puso la alumna Higurashi junto a la hoja de ejercicios cuando se lo entregó —declaró con simpleza.

Él era peligroso.

—Ya veo —dijo sin inmutarse.

Y Maschwitz lo supo.

—¿Acaso quiere decirme algo, profesor Metallium? Lo escucharé con mucho gusto.

—Qué amable de su parte —dijo con una gran sonrisa jovial—, verá, profesor Mashchwitz, a mí no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero tal vez tenga que hacerlo —dijo con falso pesar.

—¿Ah sí?

Metallium definitivamente tenía su atención. A Hisoka le intrigaba saber qué es lo que pudiese haberle molestado para atreverse a amenazarlo, justo Metallium que le gustaba más observar para divertirse y burlarse de los demás que hacer cosas por su propia mano, y, aun así, eso no lo hacía menos capaz de entrar en acción y manipular sucesos y personas para su propio entrenamiento o beneficio. Xeros Metallium era muy parecido a Hisoka Mashchwitz.

—¿Y qué es lo que podría hacerme usted si yo no accedo a sus necesidades?

—Tal vez revelar su verdadera identidad, o revelar lo que ha estado haciendo con Higurashi o lo que ha hecho con Mori —Hizo una pausa escalofriante y solemne. La expresión del rostro de Metallium pareció oscurecerse unos instantes—. O lo que hizo hace diez años. —Hizo otra pausa y volvió a su cariz normal—. Lo que sí puedo asegurarle es que definitivamente le dejaría elegir, pero claro, se investigaría más sobre usted y se llegaría a todo lo demás —declaró como si le estuviera narrando una divertida historia ficticia—. Créame que el director Fanel tiene contactos e influencias demasiado competentes, si no se ha enterado nada de usted hasta ahora es porque ha sabido ocultar su pasado con una maestría admirable, profesor Mashchwiz. Yo admiro eso.

Hisoka estaba maravillado.

—Vaya, vaya, qué increíble, profesor Metallium. —Casi se ponía a aplaudir—. Estoy realmente impresionado por su astucia y su poder de adquisición de la información. No tengo idea de cómo la consiguió, pero es fascinante. Parece usted conocerme bastante, y si es así, entonces sabrá que no puede atemorizarme con eso, ¿verdad?

Xeros rió divertido y se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca sin quitar la sonrisa.

—Creo que no. No se preocupe, solo me pareció divertido probar cómo reaccionaria y creo que no me equivoqué.

Los afilados ojos dorados de Maschwitz se clavaron sobre los parpados siempre cerrados de Matallium. Hisoka tenía la certeza de que no necesitaba los ojos para ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para ver los gestos de Mashchwitz, para percibir el mundo visual.

—Tan solo procure mantenerse al margen con la alumna Inverse —pidió.

Las pupilas de Hisoka se dilataron. Era perfectamente consciente de que Metallium le estaba advirtiendo que si él se atrevía a acercar a Rina Inverse él no tendría reparos en perjudicarlo. Y la incógnita de Mashchwitz era ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lograría Metallium hacer eso si sabía que nada de lo que le había dicho servía como amenaza? A Hisoka no le importaba si descubrían su pasado o su presente. Tranquilamente podría desaparecer. Él tenía los recursos y la inteligencia para hacerlo. No obstante, se sorprendió a sí mismo de darse cuenta de que eso no era lo que más le importaba saber.

—Así que Inverse, ¿eh? Veo que está muy interesado en ella. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos perdió el cariz. Finalmente, Xeros llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha delante de sus labios y sonrió de manera truculenta sin que la jovialidad desapareciera, a la vez que, por primera vez, revelaba los afilados y felinos ojos amatistas que siempre mantenía cerrados.

—Eso es un secreto —dijo con una voz profunda y peligrosa.

—Ya veo —repuso Hisoka sin pestañear—. Entonces hagamos un trato: yo no me acercaré a Inverse y usted sigue sin meterse en mis asuntos.

Metallium cerró los ojos y la expresión de niño travieso le volvió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Kagome, Sango, Bura, Goten, Rina y Killúa estaban planeado alguna salida en algún fin de semana, aunque no había nada confirmado. Como era costumbre Killúa gozaba de molestar a Rina diciéndole que había sacado un diez más en un trabajo práctico de geografía. A él le encantaba verla enfadada. Era uno de sus hobbies, y mientras tanto, el resto de los amigos reían bastante divertidos. Sango se había ido un par de minutos para ir a ver a Miroku y los demás siguieron en lo suyo. Kagome estaba realmente contenta. Sentía mucha paz en su interior. Esos momentos era lo que ella más atesoraba luego de las reuniones familiares que tenía en su casa. Cuando estaban todos juntos no había nada que pudiese salir mal. Mientras ella tuviese a sus amigos y a su familia consigo ella siempre se sentiría protegida de los malos sentimientos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso cuando cayó en aquella depresión?

A un par de metros de ellos, se encontraba el profesor Fanel. Estaba junto al director Fanel, su hermano mayor, hablando de quién sabe qué cosas. Kagome no los miraba, pero sí había advertido las presencias de ambos. Eso era lo único que le opacaba el momento. Ella sabía perfectamente que Fanel sospechaba algo, y por eso la observaba tanto. El temor de la joven era que le hubiera dicho algo al director Fanel. Ahora Kagome y Mashchwitz no eran nada. Él la había botado, pero Kagome no renunciaría a su profesor de matemáticas. No ahora. Y estaba segura de que tendría que tomar más riesgos que los anteriores, porque Kagome Higurashi iba en serio. En un momento se encontró viéndose la gran franja morada de la muñeca, como si eso alimentara su determinación para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se pasó los dedos de la otra mano y apretó la carne levemente. Dolía. Y aun así aquello era un recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado y lo que no permitiría que ocurriera jamás. Amaba a Hisoka. Maldita sea. Kagome no sabía cómo es que había llegado a hacerlo, pero así era. Y, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento no era todo lo que la hacía desear estar a su lado.

—¿Kagome? —dijo Rina.

Kagome la miró al salir de su absorción.

—Sé que nadie se ha atrevido a preguntártelo, pero… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó en la muñeca?

Kagome pensó que Rina se había tardado en preguntar, porque sabía que sería ella quien lo haría.

Sonrió.

Rina supo que esperaba que ella en algún momento hiciera la pregunta.

Los demás amigos quedaron sorprendidos que de repente Rina trajera a colación aquel tema que parecía haberse vuelto tabú entre ellos. Todos habían presentido de que se trataba de un tema que era mejor olvidar para que Kagome no se pusiera mal.

Kagome volvió a posar la mirada sobre su muñeca. Rina miró a Killúa. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que tú lo sabes, Rina —finalmente respondió Kagome.

Sango, Goten y Bura tenían una mirada interrogante.

—Kagome… —susurró Rina.

—No te preocupes, eso ya pasó. Y no volveré a permitir que me afecte —declaró con determinación.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Goten —. No es justo que solo Rina lo sepa.

—Bueno, ella fue la única que preguntó —Rió Kagome.

—Pues yo también quiero saber.

—Rina lo adivinó, pero me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto por ahora.

Goten alzó una ceja. No entendía cuál era el misterio, y, sin embargo, sabía que había uno.

—Kagome —habló Sango—, ¿acaso alguien te hizo eso?

Silencio.

—¿Acaso la razón de que descuidaras tus estudios y anduvieras deprimida fue por culpa de alguien? —prosiguió Sango.

—Sí.

Ellos eran sus amigos. No podía mentirles, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a decirles todo. Sabía lo que le dirían. Seguramente hablarían con el director Folken. Después de que Hisoka terminara la relación, ella comprendió que él no era un hombre común y corriente, de hecho, siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora Kagome se había dado cuenta que había mucho más que eso. Hisoka era un ser mucho más complejo, más peligroso, alguien extremadamente inteligente que no se limitaba a nada. Kagome sabía que si sus amigos lo acusaban él no se intimidaría en lo absoluto. Sabía que se las arreglaría para salir bien librado pese a que el director Fanel no dejaría pasar esa acusación y empezaría a investigar. Y Kagome sabía que Rina lo sabía perfectamente, por eso es que no había hecho nada hasta ahora. Rina era más lista, pero también sabía que se sentía limitada porque no había mucho que pudiera hacer en contra de Mashchwitz.

—Ya falta poco para que el recreo termine —anunció Rina para cortar la tensión—. Será mejor que vayamos yendo para el salón. Adelántense. Yo iré al baño.

Y así, Kagome, Bura, Sango y Goten fueron en silencio. Vestigios de aquella tensión había quedado impregnado en ellos. Por otro lado, Rina y Killúa aprovecharon los últimos escasos minutos para hablar.

—¿Qué sabe tu hermano, Killúa?

—Nada.

—¿Crees que podría protegerla, es decir, crees que pudiera hacer algo?

La pregunta era confusa para Killúa, y tenía la sospecha de que ni siquiera Rina sabía del todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero se sentía frustrada. Aquel mal presentimiento no la abandonaba. Kagome definitivamente estaba más tranquila y parecía ser la misma de antes, pero sentía que todo iba empeorar, y por alguna razón veía al profesor Freecs como una luz para Kagome.

—No lo sé —contestó Killúa—, pero tal vez mi hermano no sea el único que estaría dispuesto a proteger a Kagome.

Rina parpadeó.

—Gon me dijo que el profesor Fanel protegió a Kagome de ser atropellada. Y Gon se ha dado cuenta que él está muy pendiente de ella. Algo me dice que Fanel se preocupa mucho más por ella de lo que un profesor normal se preocuparía por un alumno.

Rina quedó sumamente desconcertada con lo que Killúa le acababa de decir. Ella no se había dado cuenta de nada respecto a eso, pero sí tenía conocimiento de que una vez Fanel había regañado a Kagome y la había hecho retirar de su clase por no prestar atención. No obstante, nunca la había enviado a la oficina del director. Y ahora que lo pensaba, eso sí era extraño. No recordaba que ningún profesor fuese tan considerado con un alumno. ¿Qué diablos era todo ese enredo con Kagome y los profesores? Decidió dejar eso de lado por un momento. Van Fanel era el hermano del director. ¿Qué beneficios podría traerle eso a Kagome y qué desventajas? A ver, estaba totalmente confirmado que Freecs sentía algo por Kagome, a su vez, el profesor de lengua también parecía bastante interesado en Kagome. Freecs era el mejor amigo de Fanel, Fanel era hermano del director, la máxima autoridad. Y Rina era consciente de que Folken Fanel tenía muchos contactos, influencias, y él mismo era un académico muy importante y reconocido en todo el mundo. Eso debería ser de mucha ayuda. El problema estaba en que Kagome estaba enamorada de ese bastardo. Si hicieran algo en su contra ella jamás se los perdonaría. Pero Kagome ahora había cambiado de actitud. Estaba mucho más avispada, y parecía traer algo entre manos. Eso es lo que Rina más temía. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella iba a jugar con fuego. Mashchwitz era peligroso y astuto. Dejando de lado que todo eso llegara al conocimiento del director Fanel, Rina pensaba que nada de lo que se pudiese hacer, incluso haciéndose público, no serviría de nada, y la única perjudicada sería Kagome.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Killúa al ver que su amiga estaba muy pensativa y tensa.

—En que es probable que tengamos las manos y los pies atados.

—¿No te parece que deberías dejar de preocuparte demasiado?

Rina lo miró fijamente.

—Pase lo que pase, esto es algo que Kagome ha buscado. No es una niña pequeña. Ya ha salido de esa etapa de decaimiento. No es como si se estuviese dejando llevar por impulsos o por una confusión. Kagome ya no está a la deriva. Lo que sea que esté pensando o planeando hacer, lo que está haciendo con todas las luces encendidas y con todas las posibles consecuencias a la vista.

Ciertamente, Killúa tenía razón, pero Kagome seguía siendo una adolescente enamorada.

—Si algo sale mal, nosotros estaremos ahí —siguió Killúa—. De acuerdo con lo que ocurra, al menos nosotros dos, sabremos cómo actuar. Y estoy seguro de que mi hermano tampoco se quedará con los brazos cruzados, y no solo por lo que siente por ella, sino porque Kagome es un ser humano, y a él no le gusta las injusticias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había cruzado a Mashchwitz en el pasillo, camino a su clase, otra punzada de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Siempre trataba de evitarlo, de estar lo más alejado de él, pero a veces era imposible: en cada reunión de profesores, en la sala de profesores. Gon Freecs nunca llegó a entender por qué Mashchwitz le causaba esa sensación de incomodidad y escalofrío, era instintivo. A veces soñaba con él, que ambos estaban sentados frente a frente: él hablando, y Mashchwitz escuchando atentamente, deleitándose de lo que sea que Gon le relatara, una anécdota, un recuerdo, su rutina diaria, sus sueños, sus aspiraciones, un nuevo cuento que había escrito, o un poema. En algunos sueños Gon se veía risueño, en otras se sentía incómodo y con deseos de irse de ahí, pero sus piernas siempre habían estado paralizadas, u otras veces todo su cuerpo estaba tieso.

Una de las sensaciones más inquietantes que había sentido era cuando veía a Mashchwitz cerca de Kagome. Muchas veces él los había visto juntos: ella llevaba algunos libros mientras hablaban amenamente. Al principio no le había parecido nada inusual, muchos alumnos hacían eso. Los profesores pedían ayuda a los alumnos para cargar ciertas cosas, de esa forma ellos trataban de ganarse el buen concepto de los docentes, pero Freecs no creía que Kagome fuera ese tipo de alumnos. Lo de ella era más sincero, más natural, como si realmente le gustara estar cerca del profesor de matemáticas. Aquel pensamiento lo inquietó aún más. Eso no era posible. Y luego aquel desmayo… aquel malestar… Poco después de Kagome comenzara a estar más cerca de Mashchwitz es que ella sus notas habían bajado y había entrado en un extraño estado de depresión. Cuando la alumna había entrado en ese estado ya no la veía cerca de él. Eso, de alguna retorcida forma, lo alegró. De pronto, las palabras de su hermano menor le vinieron a la mente. No. Era absurdo lo que le había dicho. ¿Por qué lo pensaba? Gon siempre se preocupaba por todos sus alumnos, y, tenía que admitirlo, Kagome era de sus favoritas. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Se sentía culpable por pensarlo, ningún profesor debía tener alumnos favoritos.

Ahora tenía clases con los de cuarto año, y se descubrió que mientras estaba sumergido en sus elucubraciones, Freecs tenía los ojos puestos en Kagome. Ella estaba muy concentrada en su hoja. Él les había dado una hora para hacer una hipótesis de lectura sobre el cuento _No tengo boca_ _y debo gritar_ de Harlan Ellison, el popular cuento de terror en el cual se habían basado una serie de películas. Veía a su alumna estrella muy entusiasmada. No cabía la menor duda de que estaba mucho mejor. Sin embargo, aquel enorme moretón que rodeaba la muñeca de la adolescente seguía inquietándolo. Todavía tenía el recuerdo de una débil Kagome temblando y balbuceando en sus brazos cuando la encontró en el pasillo. Se sentía impotente y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de la gran importancia que le estaba dando. Alguien le había hecho daño y Gon no podía soportarlo. El rostro de Killúa invadió su mente otra vez. Freecs se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero sin que la mirada se despegara de la alumna.

No le podía estar pasando eso.

Resopló con resignación y se masajeó las sienes, gesto que últimamente se le había pegado mucho de Van. Descubrió que Inverse lo había estado viendo. Eso lo desconcertó y sintió como si lo hubieran descubierto in fraganti. Pero sonrió amablemente como siempre lo hacía. A continuación, Inverse se puso de pie y se acercó a él para entregarle el informe de lectura.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Inverse. ¿Le resultó complicado? —habló en voz baja para no desconcentrar al resto de los alumnos. Rina hizo lo mismo.

—Me tomó más tiempo pensar en la hipótesis que escribirla.

—Siempre es así.

—Dígame…

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Rina se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba por decirle algo, pero decidió que era inapropiado, y tampoco era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Sí? ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

—No. Espero que lo que hice esté bien.

Freecs volvió a sonreír. Supo que eso no era lo que verdaderamente había querido decir. Rina era muy buena, casi tanto como Kagome cuando estaba al cien por ciento. Supuso que lo que quería preguntar o decir no tenía nada que ver con la materia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba muy cansada, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Más o menos se había acostumbrado a las exigencias de Gokú, pero se estremecía en cuando él se le acercaba para arreglar su posición de lucha. Algunas veces podía dominarse y soportar la cercanía del guardaespaldas, otras no y le gritaba que se alejara de ella, que no era una tonta y que con tan solo explicándole con palabras qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal sería suficiente. Pero luego de eso venían las practicas cuerpo a cuerpo. A veces, cuando se concentraba lo suficiente, lograba propinarle algún buen golpe, pero a él parecía no afectarle. Solo sonreía cual niño encantador. Era en esos momentos en los que Bura parecía perder el control de sus piernas. Se sentía mejor cuando su madre aparecía. A veces traía algo para beber o comer. Cosa extraña porque generalmente eso era algo que hacían los robots limpiadores o las criadas. Pero Bura entendió que como Gokú se había convertido en un buen amigo de ella, y por supuesto, quería ver el progreso de Bura, no era algo que mereciera llamar la atención de la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula.

Intentó abrir la ducha del baño que estaba en su habitación, pero el agua no caía. Desde hace varios días que la ducha no funcionaba bien y al parecer ese día había terminado de arruinarse. ¿Por qué diablos no habían venido a arreglarla? Bura lo había ordenado desde hacía días, pero al parecer si no era una orden directa de su madre nadie le hacía mucho caso. Eso le molestaba mucho. Dio un gran resoplido de resignación. Estaba muy cansada para siquiera quejarse. Lo único que quería era refrescarse y dormir una pequeña siesta. Luego tendría que estudiar. Shikon no Tama era demasiado demandante, y un día sin repasar podía ser fatal. Se limitó a ir a una de las tantas duchas de los baños que había en la Corporación Cápsula, la más cercana. Puso música y abrió la ducha para que el agua fuera calentando, le pareció que no iba a usar el jacuzzi. Luego se dio cuenta que había olvidado el shampoo, el jabón y sus cremas, dado que estos siempre estaban en el baño de su habitación. Al volver también trajo consigo una bata y una toalla para después secarse el cabello. Se puso frente al espejo y se saco una pulsera y una cadenita de oro que siempre llevaba bajo la ropa. Era un regalo que le había hecho su madre el primer día que la había adoptado. Sabía que Trunks tenía una igual porque se la había visto. El dije era simple, pero bonito: un pequeño diamante color turquesa, del mismo color que su cabello. Trunks lo tenía de color lila. Realmente era una casualidad que ella y su madre fueran tan parecidas. Como dos gotas de agua. Bura sabía que su madre había tenido un par de relaciones antes y después de que ella fuera adoptada por Bulma, pero nunca le funcionó ninguna relación. La mayoría de los hombres que estaban con ella eran unos interesados o no le eran fiel. El último ejemplo fue un hombre llamado Yamcha. Bura sabía que ese hombre había significado mucho para su madre, pues le había dolido mucho romper con él. Bulma era hermosa, inteligente y rica, pero al parecer no elegía bien. Del rompimiento con Yamcha ya habían pasado casi cuatro años, y Bura nunca más le había visto otra pareja a su madre. Al parecer se había resignado a eso, y se limitaba a ocuparse de la empresa.

Se quitó la rompa y se miró al espejo desnuda, de atrás y de adelante. Bura siempre se miraba por si le aparecía algún grano, mancha o celulitis. Admitía que era algo obsesiva con su apariencia, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque no se preocupaba mucho por eso, pues aún era muy joven. Se preocuparía más después de los veinte. Quería llegar a los treinta y siete tan bella y perfecta como su madre, y, por supuesto, seguir así muchos años más.

Pensó que el agua ya debería estar caliente. El vapor ya empañaba el espejo. El baño era sumamente grande, como una de las habitaciones más pequeñas de las cincuenta y tres que había en la Corporación Cápsula, por lo cual tuvo que caminar unos cuantos pasos para cambiar de canción, pues no encontraba el control del equipo musical. Una vez que lo hizo, finalmente se dirigió a la ducha. Quedó de piedra cuando corrió la cortina y entre el vapor vio una silueta prominente y musculosa. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que pegó un grito colosal que alteró al que estaba bajo la ducha, quien se había sobresaltado, pero debido al vapor y a que le había entrado jabón en los ojos él no podía ver a quien estaba frente a él con claridad.

—¿Qué? —dijo Gokú confundido y desorientado.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —exclamó Bura. Su rostro jamás había estado más rojo—. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA! —volvió a gritar, llevándose una mano hacia su feminidad y la otra sobre su busto. Quería golpearlo, pero corría el riesgo de que su guardaespaldas la viera desnuda.

—¿Bura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No mires abajo, no mires abajo, se decía a sí misma. Por Dios, ¿cómo podía estar pasando ese momento tan bochornoso.

Gokú trató de limpiarse los ojos.

—¡NO MIRES! —vociferó ella.

—¿Eh?

Gokú hizo un movimiento que lo hizo resbalar y caer hacia adelante. A Bura casi se le paró el corazón. Gokú se había forzado a abrir los ojos para poner ambos brazos contra el piso para no aplastar a su protegida. Y aún en aquella cercanía y situación él le sonrió. Ella tan solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se le dilataron las pupilas.

—Vaya, casi te aplasto otra vez —Rió divertido.

Ella estaba muda. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Su cuerpo tenso y duro se relajó en un instante.

Gokú alzó una ceja. Bura parecía en otro mundo.

—¿Te lastimaste?

Pero la joven estuvo varios segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Gokú se asustó un poco y le tocó la mejilla. Estaba ardiendo, pero al parecer todo su cuerpo estaba igual, aunque bien podría ser por el vapor que había invadido todo el baño.

—Cúbrete —habló ella de pronto—. Cúbrete o no podré soportarlo… —susurró eso último. Ella miró para otro lado que no fuera el cuerpo del varón al mismo tiempo que se volvía a cubrir sus partes privadas.

—¿Mhm? Está bien.

Gokú tomó la toalla que se había traído y le la envolvió en la cintura. Bura lamentó no haberse dado cuenta de esa toalla antes.

—Y tráeme la bata, por favor.

Gokú pensó que Bura estaba inusualmente calmada. Pero la verdad es que ella estaba a punto de explotar. Se sentía de una forma que jamás lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera cuando entrenaban y Gokú se le acercaba. No había comparación. Ardía en una necesidad que, incluso a esas alturas, le daba mucho miedo y vergüenza admitir.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que Gokú se la dio ella se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo torpemente.

—Ahora sal de aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinco minutos antes de llegar a la hora y el lugar acordado, Kagome Higurashi no se sorprendió de ver que Mashchwitz ya estaba allí. Se sentó frente a él. Mashchwitz sacó la nota del bolsillo y la puso en el medio de la mesa.

—Accediste a verme —dijo ella con una serenidad insondable.

Hisoka sonrió.

—Sabías que lo haría.

—Dijiste que no podría soportar la verdad. Y me alejaste con esa advertencia. Pero…

—Has cambiado —la interrumpió él—, por eso vine. Parece que has despejado tu mente y estas dispuesta a escuchar eso por lo cual te dije que te quería lejos.

—Te amo, Hisoka —dijo sin rodeos. Segura y consciente de sus palabras.

Por un instante, a Kagome le pareció ver cierta sorpresa en el rostro de Mashchwitz, pero fue tan efímero que pudo habérselo imaginado.

—Pruébame.

Los ojos de Hisoka brillaban con una fascinación retorcida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Pasaron cuatro años desde el cap 10. En el momento en que terminé esta historia (el año pasado) revisé toooodas mis notas además de volver a leer los diez caps anteriores para no meter la pata. No puedo volver a escribir como antes así que me voy a disculpar por lo drástico y difícil de digerir que sea esto. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Anna Bradbury.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de aquel episodio tan vergonzoso, Bura se había puesto a hacerle preguntas a su madre cuando Gokú se hallaba en la cámara de gravedad. La adolescente más o menos pudo entender la personalidad de Gokú, pero se hizo más claro cuando su madre le entregó el expediente que Bulma tenían en sus manos. La dueña de la Corporación Cápsula había notado extraña a su hija. Le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero Bura negó estar diferente. Bulma comprendió que no quería contárselo, pero no le preocupó demasiado. No podía evitar pensar que se parecía a ella cuando era una jovencita y había tenido su primer amor. Algo bastante normal a la edad de dieciséis años.

Bura leyó la información que su madre le había dado y supo que Gokú había sido criado por su abuelo en la montaña Paoz hasta los trece años. Solo se había ido a vivir a la ciudad cuando su abuelo había muerto. El chico no era muy listo y le había costado terminar la secundaria, pero siempre había destacado en todo tipo de deportes, especialmente en las artes marciales, que era lo único que verdaderamente le encantaba hacer. Le gustaba participar en torneos de artes marciales. Participaba siempre en el que se hacía cada tres años en una isla con los peleadores más fuertes de todo el mundo, pero en los últimos seis años no se lo había visto. Antes de eso siempre terminaba como el número uno. En los dos últimos torneos previos al último en el que Son se había llevado el primer lugar, había sido Vegeta Higurashi, el hermano de Kagome, el ganador, pero en el último año él había quedado en segundo lugar, siendo Gokú el ganador.

Además de todo eso, el expediente también decía que Gokú siempre había tenido habilidades naturales para analizar el cuerpo de sus oponentes con solo verlos. Podía saber incluso si tenía alguna enfermedad que no se había detectado por la propia persona. Había estudiado cinco años en una universidad mediocre en la cual él tampoco había destacado con las notas, pero aquel talento natural que tenía para detectar anomalías en el cuerpo o para determinar la condición física lo había hecho famoso entre los profesores de Educación Física. Dryden Fassa, antiguo profesor de Educación Física, le había hablado al director Fanel de Son, y así es como Gokú había entrado a trabajar en Shikon no Tama.

Bura pensó que ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa era la razón por la cual se había dado cuenta con solo verla que no tenía ningún problema de salud en los huesos. Y también entendió un poco más su personalidad. Son Gokú, criado en las montañas hasta el comienzo de su adolescencia, era un ser bastante ingenuo, cuya personalidad nunca cambió demasiado. Lo único que le gustaba era entrenar, y había estudiado para ser profesor de Educación Física solo para tener con qué mantenerse, aunque según Bulma, él le había dicho muchas veces que deseaba volver a las montañas porque pese a todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en la ciudad aún había muchas cosas que le seguían pareciendo extrañas y que no era capaz de comprender. Bura entendió que las mujeres y la vergüenza de verlas desnudas era una de esas cosas que para él era extraño. Son Gokú prácticamente era un niño de la selva con título de docente. Bura buscó algún antecedente de que haya tenido alguna novia o haya estado casado en los papeles que le había dado su madre. Nada. ¿Qué clase de hombre de treinta y dos años jamás había tenido una relación en su vida? Y obviamente, tampoco tenía hijos o familiares, pero encontró que tenía un amigo. Se llamaba Krillin, el esposo de la profesora Lázuli Smirnov. Al parecer se habían conocido en uno de los torneos de artes marciales. O sea que el esposo de Smirnov también practicaba artes marciales. Pero esa parte no le interesaba mucho. Bura ahora ya sabía más de Son Gokú, eso incluía su dirección, edad, altura y educación. Y aun así él le seguía pareciendo un completo misterio. Su guardaespaldas era un hombre simple, torpe, olvidadizo y distraído. Demasiado lejos de lo que ella buscaba en un varón. A quien ella buscaba era a alguien como Allen Schezar: apuesto, atractivo, atento, elegante, caballeroso, de la misma clase social que Bura. No un completo idiota como Son Gokú, tan contrario a lo que ella quería. Pero en esas cosas el cerebro y la razón no mandaban.

Gokú sin duda era apuesto y atractivo. Bura había tardado en admitirlo. Era encantador, carismático y poseía una jovialidad natural. Eran esas características lo que había hecho que ella se enamorara de él. Pero comprendió que el idiota jamás se daría cuenta de lo que ella sentía a menos que se lo dijera en la cara. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya lo tenía clavado en las entrañas. Se vio a la deriva respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo conquistar a un hombre así? Bura jamás había tenido problemas con eso. Todos se rendían a sus pies, prácticamente movía un dedo y todos venían corriendo. Y cuando se acercaba a alguien sabía como avanzar, cómo coquetear, qué gestos hacer, qué palabras decir. Pero su guardaespaldas era un asunto diferente. No tenía idea de cómo llamar su atención. Ya la había visto desnuda —su rostro enrojeció al recordarlo—, y ni se había inmutado. A otro en su lugar le hubiera sangrado la nariz y se hubiera babeado, pero él se había comportado como siempre. No le había importado verla sin prenda alguna mientras ella se moría por lanzarse hacia él. Tan solo recordarlo hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Son Gokú… —dijo en un dulce suspiro.

Nunca nadie se había calado tanto en sus pensamientos. Nunca nadie le había provocado tantos deseos.

Esa era la primera vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No puede ser.

A unas tres cuadras de Shikon no Tama, Kagome, Bura, Sango, Rina, Goten y Killúa se encontraban tomando unas bebidas frías. Goten había aprovechado para preguntarle algo a Kagome sobre su informe de lectura, pero cuando ella abrió su mochila para fijarse qué había escrito exactamente, descubrió que no tenía la carpeta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Goten.

—Creo que dejé la carpeta con mi informe de lectura dentro debajo de mi escritorio.

—No te preocupes —habló Rina—. Seguramente algún portero lo encontrará y te lo guardará.

Goten pareció desilusionado.

—Ese no es el problema. Mañana tenemos Biología y tengo que repasar algunas cosas. Tengo los apuntes de Biología en esa carpeta.

—Entonces es mejor que lo recuperes. Te acompañaremos —dijo Sango.

—No, no se molesten. Sé que todos tienen cosas que hacer y ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. Goten, ¿te parece si mañana te enseño lo que escribí? De todas formas, ya te expliqué lo esencial.

—Sí, creo que no hay problema. —Goten miró la hora en el celular—. Tengo que volar a trabajar o me van a descontar una hora —informó. Se bebió la mitad del jugo de naranja que tenía de un trago.

Kagome caminó hacia la escuela de vuelta. Vio a un par de alumnos con el uniforme de Shikon no Tama en la calle, pero ella no les prestó mucha atención. Estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos. Estaba contenta, pero no risueña. Había vuelto con Mashchwitz, aunque por un precio alto. Cuando él le contó lo que había pasado hace cinco años Kagome hizo todo lo posible por no impresionarse. Ella sabía que Hisoka no era un hombre normal, no era una persona normal, e incluso podría decir que ni tampoco podía serlo como ser humano. Ella advirtió que él se había dado cuenta que ella luchaba por no impresionarse, y al mismo tiempo, pareció regodearse de aquello. Lo había disfrutado mucho. Ella lo entretenía. Y también lo amaba. Y pese a que lo aceptaba con aquella retorcida personalidad, eso era también lo que la lastimaba. Kagome sabía que él seguiría buscando diversión con ella, torturándola a medida que le revele más cosas sobre él. La verdad es que, si no estuviera segura de la clase de individuo que era Mashchwitz, ella creería que tan solo lo estaba inventando. Pero no era así. Ahora que se daba cuenta de que lo había buscado para estar junto a él aún con aquella personalidad fuera de lo común, Kagome se también había tomado consciencia de que todo aquello, todo él, era lo que le atraía, lo que lo hacía amarlo. Era escalofriante. Kagome recién se había dado cuenta de sus gustos. Y eso mismo la hacía diferente de sus amigos. Todos habían visto que Hisoka poseía esa aura oscura, menos ella, al menos no de manera consciente. Pero la consciencia ahora estaba, y Kagome ahora tenía la cabeza bien puesta. Ahora se conocía un poco más a sí misma, y lo conocía un poco más. Sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, al ambiente que se estaba entregando.

—Te dije que no te perdonaría si me hacías daño… —susurró.

Abrió la puerta del salón. Y se encontró con unos sorprendidos ojos café dorados sobre ella.

—Hola —saludó con una suave y jovial sonrisa.

—Profesor Freecs, creí que el aula estaba vacía, si no hubiese tocado la puerta.

—No se preocupe, Higurashi, las clases ya terminaron así que no tiene por qué asustarse. Yo también ya debí haberse ido hace unos minutos, pero quedé a cargo de archivar algunos papeles, y cuando no hay alumnos ni profesores Shikon no Tama es un lugar muy tranquilo para corregir.

—¿Le gusta estar en esta aula?

—¿Eh?

—Pregunto porque si lo que dice es cierto, lo normal es hacerlo en la sala de profesores, no aquí.

Freecs la miró largamente, como si recién se diera cuenta de algo importante. Kagome se dio cuenta que había sido imprudente.

—Lo lamento, no quise ser tan curiosa. Solo vine por una carpeta que olvidé y me iré —declaró.

Se dirigió hasta su escritorio, pero no encontró su carpeta debajo de él.

—¿Es esta carpeta? —preguntó. Ahora tenía el objeto en la mano derecha.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada. Le pareció extraño que lo tuviera él dado que ella sabia perfectamente que había dejado la carpeta debajo de su escritorio. No dijo nada al respecto. Gon advirtió lo que la alumna estaba pensando.

—Mi bolígrafo rodó hasta al lado de tu escritorio cuando se me cayó y ahí lo vi. —Rió divertido—. A veces no puedo soportar estar mucho tiempo sentado y camino entre las hileras de los escritorios —confesó—. Creo que en parte esa es la razón por la cual me gusta este salón. Es uno de los más grandes que hay y puedo caminar mientras corrijo, y hasta puedo ver por la ventana. Sé que es extraño.

Ella sonrió. Ese tipo de peculiaridades era lo que hacía al profesor Freecs uno de sus favoritos.

—¿Y qué otras cosas le gusta de este salón?

Freecs parpadeó.

—Usted dijo "en parte" —siguió hablando.

Gon se quedó callado y pensativo. No podía responder esa pregunta porque él apenas se estaba dando cuenta de cosas que no podía decirle. Kagome entendió que había algo en el profesor de Literatura que lo hacía sentir inquieto. Él era increíblemente transparente, pero también había cierta complejidad dentro de aquella simpleza agradable y amable que poseía, y también podía ser ingenuo pese a que era un adulto. Esas características también le recordaron en cierto aspecto al profesor Son, pero aun así estaban lejos de ser iguales.

—Tomaré esto —anunció Kagome a la vez que ponía la mano sobre su carpeta.

Freecs se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras sujetaba la carpeta. El agarre era fuerte. Kagome hizo un poco de fuerza de la manera más sutil que pudo para que no pareciera demasiado ruda, pero Freecs no la soltaba. Él no parecía estar en ese salón.

—¿Profesor Freecs?

—Lo lamento —se disculpó luego de soltar el objeto y volver en sí.

Kagome lo miró desconcertada.

—No hay problema. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí.

Había una revolución de nuevos sentimientos encontrados dentro de Freecs.

—Estoy bien. Creo que solo es el estrés. Procuraré descansar mejor.

—Parece que los profesores también la tienen difícil. —Rió ella.

—Por supuesto. Enseñar es una gran responsabilidad.

—Creo que usted lo hace muy bien. —Sonrió—. Usted es uno de mis profesores favoritos —confesó de pronto. Y luego se tapó la boca con la carpeta y los ojos bien grandes.

Freecs pensó que ella se veía muy graciosa.

Y bonita.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a reír divertida.

Kagome Higurashi era muy bonita.

—Creo que metí la pata.

—Lo dejaré pasar dado que ya no estamos en horario de clase —dijo él.

—Lo que dije es verdad —reafirmó—. En serio. No lo dijo para quedar bien. ´

—Gracias.

—Hablando de eso, nunca le agradecí por lo que pasó hace unos días.

Él parpadeó.

Al ver que Freecs no entendía ella se tocó el moretón de su muñeca.

—Estaba muy débil ese día y creo que dije tonterías. Espero que no lo haya tomado a mal.

—¿Entonces ya te encuentras mejor?

Ella asintió.

Freecs sintió cierto alivio.

—Gracias por haberme cargado a la enfermería. —Ese suceso no lo recordaba, pero sus amigos se lo habían contado.

Él no dijo más nada.

—Y quería pedirle un favor si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Comencé a hacer horas extras con algunos profesores. Con Archer, Smirnov y Nostrade. Es para ganar algunos puntos dado que he estado muy floja estas semanas. Me queda vacante para uno más. ¿Usted aceptaría?

—¿Ha hablado con el director Fanel?

—Sí, me dijo que como me veía muy decidida lo aceptaba.

A Freecs le alegró que Kagome estuviera con tanto entusiasmo de levantar sus notas.

—Entiendo que es por las notas, pero si sigue trabajando y entregando magníficos trabajos como los de la hipótesis de lectura que entregó la anterior clase yo diría que no lo necesita.

—¿Lo ha corregido ya?

—Sí, y está muy bien hecho. La felicito.

—Bueno, confieso que ya había leído ese cuento antes. Casualmente unos pocos días antes de que usted nos lo hiciera leer. Y se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos.

A Freecs le brillaron los ojos.

—También es de mis favoritos.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —dijo entusiasmada.

El celular de Kagome sonó.

—Oh, disculpe.

Contestó.

Era Vegeta.

—Hermano, ya no grites. De acuerdo. Sí, ya sé que es tarde, pero tuve que… ¡Qué no me grites te digo, o me voy a fugar hasta la madrugada! Sí, ya sé que debo avisarte, pero tuve que volver porque me había olvidado una carpeta. No seas exagerado, no es tan tarde. ¡¿Qué?! No, no puede ser. —Kagome vio la hora en su reloj pulsera y se percató que de verdad se había hecho tarde. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado hablando con el profesor Freecs? —. Ok, ok, ya entendí. Salgo para allá.

Del otro lado de la ventana, sin que profesor y alumna pudieran darse cuenta, Mashchwitz los observaba con una sonrisa extasiada, como si disfrutara de algún espectáculo. Aquel acercamiento entre Freecs y Higurashi era lo que él había estado deseando desde que notó que Gon estaba interesado en la alumna más destacada de literatura.

—Lamento que haya escuchado eso, profesor Freecs. Mi hermano suele sacarme de mis casillas. Es muy sobreprotector y cuando me tardo un poco más de lo usual hace tanto alboroto que podrían coronarlo como la reina del drama.

Freecs pensó que enfadada, una faceta que jamás había visto de ella, la hacía ver encantadora.

—Está bien, Higurashi. Si todavía quieres hacer horas extras de literatura, lo permitiré, pero insisto en que no es necesario.

Kagome le dedicó su sonrisa más alegre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba corrigiendo algunos ejercicios que sus alumnos le habían entregado. Lo hacía en modo automático. Su cerebro era perfectamente capaz de dividirse en dos y en más partes para dedicarse a más de una cosa a la vez. Ahora lo que más ocupaba su mente era Gon Freecs y Kagome Higurashi. Mashchwitz había decidido volver con Kagome.

Cuando la había dejado estaba seguro de que así quedaría. Esperaba que tal vez sucediera con ella lo mismo que había ocurrido con Mori, después de todo, eso era lo que indicaban los patrones de su comportamiento. De hecho, cuando la había conquistado no esperaba demasiado, pero algo lo había impulsado a estar con ella, algo casi inconsciente le había atraído de la alumna estrella de literatura. En primer lugar, era el interés que Freecs había presentado en ella: demasiado sutil, demasiado inocente y precoz, pero Hisoka lo había visto, era un pequeño brote que crecía de apoco. Y sabía perfectamente que Gon Freecs no era consciente de aquello, pues él era como un pequeño animal que todavía estaba creciendo: inocente, tierno. Siempre había sido así, ajeno al enorme talento que lo poseía, a sus extraordinarias habilidades. Sin embargo, Hisoka, pensó que ya era hora de que sacara a la luz aquello que estaba dormido dentro de él.

Y Kagome Higurashi era la clave.

Por supuesto, si Mashchwitz no hubiera atisbado algo especial en lo más intrínseco de la adolescente, no se le hubiera acercado, dado que ella lo había aburrido demasiado los últimos días que había estado con ella antes de terminar la relación. Pero ahí estaba. Finalmente, Hisoka lo veía con claridad. Por un momento había creído que había estado perdiendo el tiempo, pero el brillo de Kagome Higurashi había surgido. Esa era de las pocas veces en la que sus predicciones no eran del todo acertadas. Kagome se había fortalecido luego de haber sido lastimada y humillada.

_Lo que no te mata te fortalece. _

Probablemente ella le guardaba rencor por aquello, pero Hisoka sabía que ella no podía ir en contra de lo que cada rincón de su cuerpo le gritaba. Kagome deseaba estar con él genuinamente. Eso era nuevo. Inesperadamente, Mashchwitz le había entregado a Kagome su verdadero yo, o al menos una parte. Le excitaba imaginarse hasta dónde ella sería capaz de soportar su oscuridad. Kagome se había presentado ante él: fuerte, decidida, determinaba, con un brillo de convicción el todo su semblante. Brillaba. Y ante eso ni siquiera él pudo negarse a regresar con ella. Ahora sabía que eso mismo era lo que Gon había visto en Higurashi, aún mucho antes de darse cuenta, pues en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. La verdad es que ellos dos tenían cierto parecido. Tenían la capacidad de sacar su verdadero potencial cuando había que hacerlo. Eso era fascinante. Mashchwitz quería seguir contemplando aquello.

Oyó unos fuertes y repetidos golpes llamar a la puerta. Hisoka se dio cuenta que habían estado tocando por largo rato debido a la insistencia. Al parecer se había abstraído demasiado en sus pensamientos como para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Dejó las hojas y la lapicera roja que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Él reconoció a la mujer de cabello corto de color castaño, pero no lo reveló enseguida.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —Le sonrió con cortesía.

Ella tuvo hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no lanzarse a darle varios golpes e insultarlo. Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma por el poco autocontrol de sus emociones pese a que ya se había preparado mentalmente para ver a Hisoka Mashchwitz. Él notó lo que había en el interior de la mujer. Era un experto para leer a las personas.

—¿Puedo pasar?

La fémina ni siquiera se molestó en decir quién era. No hacía falta. Hisoka pretendió no conocerla, pero la recordaba perfectamente. Los dos sabían a qué había venido ella.

—Por supuesto —dijo él a la vez que se hacía a un lado para permitirle pasar.

La casa de Mashchwitz era impecable: limpia y ordenada, con un ligero aroma a té rojo en el aire.

—¿Gusta sentarse? Tango un exquisito té rojo si le apetece —ofreció con una fría amabilidad.

Hitomi Higurashi no pudo evitar apretar los labios.

—Quiero que dejes a Kagome en paz.

Hubo una larga pausa, como si Hisoka se tomara su tiempo para deleitarse con el momento.

—Es ella la que me busca.

—¡No seas hipócrita! Sé lo que haces. Sé lo que hiciste con Kikyo hace cinco años cuando estudiábamos en Shikon no Tama.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hice con ella?

—¡LA MATASTE! —exclamó perdiendo los estribos.

A Hisoka no se le demudó el rostro.

—¿Lo hice?

Hitomi trató de recomponer la compostura. Le parecía monstruosa la fría y procaz serenidad que mantenía aquel hombre.

—Sé que mantuviste una relación con ella y luego de dejarla la condujiste al suicido. Kikyo se suicidó por tu culpa. Ella era alguien muy fuerte, pero tú te ocupaste de destruirla.

—¿Eso fue lo que ella le dijo?

Hitomi se quedó un momento en silencio.

—No. Pero es lo que ella escribió en su diario. Luego de enterarme de que mi hermana estaba actuando extraño y de que tú estabas muy cerca de ella intenté localizar a Kikyo, pero solo pude comunicarme con la señora Mori. Ahí fue cuando ella me reveló que Kikyo se había suicidado hace casi cinco años. ¡Tú la alejaste de mí! ¡La deterioraste y la redujiste a ese estado alicaído! Escúchame, Hisoka, yo tengo el diario de Kikyo escrito con su puño y letra. Ella lo olvidó en mi casa antes de que me dijera que ya no quería verme más y que se iba de Shikon no Tama. No fue hasta hace unos días que me enteré de que ella estaba muerta. Y en un intento por entenderla finalmente me atreví a leer su diario para encontrar un porqué. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú mataste a Kikyo!

—Ya veo, entonces fui yo quien la obligó a enredarse la tela sobre el cuello y a ahorcarse.

Hitomi abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella nunca había mencionado cómo Kikyo había acabado con su vida, pero él lo sabía. Pese a que la familia Moria era increíblemente rica, ellos se habían movido sus influencias y sobornado a mucha gente para que el suicidio de la heredera Mori no se publicara en los medios. El matrimonio Mori no pudieron soportar la pérdida de su hija y vendieron su casa y se mudaron a un lugar muy lejano, por eso es que Hitomi jamás se había enterado de nada hasta hace poco tiempo, de hecho, había sido Zelgadis quien le había proporcionado toda esa información, pero antes de hacerlo, Hitomi tuvo que explicarle todo. De esa forma ella no solo obtuvo información de Kikyo, sino de la dirección de Hisoka. Lo demás lo sabía por las palabras que Kikyo había escrito en su diario, y anteriormente porque a Hitomi siempre le había parecido extraño que ella pasara más tiempo de lo usual con su profesor de matemáticas: en los recreos, a veces fuera del horario de clases, pero hace cinco años Hitomi nunca había sospechado nada, nunca había vislumbrado los terribles y macabros sucesos. Solo se dio cuenta hasta que le habían dicho que Kagome había sido vista con el profesor de matemáticas muy seguido, fue cuando Hitomi empezó a atacar los cabos sueltos y a descubrir la verdad.

—La condujiste a la muerte.

—Dígame una cosa, señorita Hitomi, ¿no cree que sobreestimó demasiado a Kikyo Mori solo porque tenía notas excelentes y porque era popular?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Kikyo no era más que una joven más. No era tan disciplinada y fuerte como ella le había hecho creer a todo el mundo. Siempre dio la impresión de que no necesitaba a nadie más, pero eso era por culpa del trastorno esquizoide de la personalidad que ella padecía. Tenía muchos problemas de afectividad. Usted cree que ella era su amiga, pero nunca fue así, señorita Hitomi.

Ella recodó las palabras de Kikyo escritas en el diario y sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

—¡BASTA! No te permito que hables así de ella.

—Si ella murió no fue por mi culpa, fue por culpa de su propia mente. Ella fue interesante por un tiempo, pero no tardó mucho en quebrarse y en mostrar su verdadero ser. Eso fue lo que la condujo a la muerte.

—Quiero que te alejes de Kagome.

—Lo haré si es lo que ella quiere. Si es capaz de hacerlo. Yo no obligo a nadie a hacer lo que no quieren, señorita Hitomi.

—Eres un bastardo manipulador y cínico —dijo con los dientes apretados y una furia que se obligaba a aprisionar.

Hisoka mantuvo su incorruptible cariz.

—Te lo advierto por última vez, si no te alejas de ella te voy a arruinar. No olvides que tengo el diario de Kikyo en mis manos.

—¿Y eso qué es lo que prueba? ¿Acaso ella especifica que se iba a matar porque yo la obligué?

—¡Lo hiciste! Tú la empujaste a hacerlo.

—Kikyo estaba enferma.

—Tú la enfermaste.

—Hágalo entonces. —La desafió con una sonrisa aviesa.

—Quiero que se aleje de mi hermana.

—Tengo una curiosidad, señorita Hitomi, alguien le ha estado informando de lo que hace su hermana en Shikon no Tama, ¿verdad? Dígame, ¿tiene un espía?

Hitomi percibió un fulgor rojo diabólico y peligroso en los ojos de Hisoka Mashchwitz. Sintió que un miedo atroz invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Comprendió que aquella visita no solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, sino que ella misma le había advertido a ese hombre de que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Simplemente lo había provocado, lo había invitado a seguir jugando aquel juego macabro y retorcido. Y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

—Le diré a Kagome todo lo que sé. Le enseñaré el diario de Kikyo.

—Adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día, por la tarde, Kagome e Hisoka habían quedado en verse. Esta vez Kagome procuraba no descuidar sus estudios y deberes. También tenía deberes en casa: dos veces por semana le tocaba la limpieza a ella, otras dos su madre y otras dos Vegeta. Sota también ayudaba, pero no se le daban muchas responsabilidades todavía, ya que tenía nueve años.

Pese a que ella sin dudas ya estaba mucho mejor y había recuperado cierta estabilidad en su vida, por decirlo de alguna forma, Vegeta se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella. El hecho de que Kagome haya caído en una depresión cuando Mashchwitz la había dejado no había pasado desapercibido, tampoco el daño en su muñeca. Vegeta intuyó que había sido su novio, quien la había lastimado, y por culpa de eso estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Goten para molerlo a golpe. Sin embargo, Kagome pudo frenarlo. Cuando él vio que era ella misma quien se continuaba lastimando la muñeca dándose contra la puerta, Vegeta entendió que Kagome estaba muy mal. Ella sabía que Vegeta la había pasado terrible. Ella sabía perfectamente de lo mucho que él la protegía y lo que le había dolido verla de esa forma. Pero, por fortuna, las aguas estaban más tranquilas ahora. Sin embargo, Vegeta seguía muy pendiente de ella, más que nunca.

—Bura se ha vuelto más atlética, ¿no creen? —comentó Sango.

—Tiene al profesor Son como entrenador personal. Eso es tener suerte. Era obvio que iba a mejorar mucho su condición física.

Rina permaneció en silencio viéndola correr en la pista, al igual que el resto de los demás, quienes esperaban su turno para correr. Había algo diferente en Bura desde hace unos días, parecía mucho más enérgica y bulliciosa que de costumbre, además de que parecía haberse comprado ropa de gimnasia nueva, lo que no sería una novedad si no fuera porque ella había dicho que, en protesta por mantener al profesor Son en Shikon no Tama, iba a ir completamente desarreglada a las clases. Los uniformes de educación física eran los mismos para todos, pero Bura se veía especialmente bien en las últimas clases. Rina no pudo evitar pensar que lo hacía por el profesor Son, al parecer se había dado cuenta que le gustaba. Ya no parecía irritarse con él, y de vez en cuando Rina la había descubierto en una esquina viéndolo con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa atontada. Suspiró con resignación ante aquel pensamiento, esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido la descabellada idea de seducirlo.

—Inverse. Su turno —anunció Son.

—Sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitomi Higurashi había tardado más de lo esperado en arreglar las cosas en los Estados Unidos, por eso había tardado dos semanas en vez de una como se lo había dicho a Vegeta. Los planes habían cambiado en ese tiempo, especialmente luego de haber hablado con Hisoka Mashchwitz. Ese hombre era aterrador e intuía que era mucho más peligroso incluso de lo que parecía. No se le había movido un pelo ante sus amenazas. Hitomi en verdad creyó que iba a poder alejarlo de Kagome, pero parecía que hubiera hecho todo lo contrario, tan solo por mortificarla, por aceptar el desafío de tratar de arruinarlo.

Hitomi tuvo que aceptar que lo que él le había dicho tenía mucho de cierto, y ella descubrió que a él le gustaba usar las verdades dolorosas para martirizar a las personas. Tenía una increíble capacidad para ver a través de alguien, de meterse en su cabeza y hacer sacar a flote todos sus miedos. Hitomi pensaba que probablemente había hecho eso con Kikyo y había disfrutado del espectáculo de verla marchitarse poco a poco hasta acorralarla a la única salida que ella encontró. ¿Qué había descubierto de Kikyo? ¿Qué pudo ser tan horrible que ella haya perdido el control de su propia mente? ¿Y cómo lo hacía? Hitomi recordaba que Mashchwitz siempre le había dado muy mala espina incluso cuando ella era estudiante, pero tan solo se había limitado a estudiar y a rendir exámenes, prestar atención en clases y hacer todo lo que los profesores exigían. No obstante, nunca se había puesto a averiguar quiénes eran los profesores, menos Hisoka Mashchwitz, de hecho, él era de quien menos quería saber.

Pero ahora lo más importante era su hermana. Luego de pensarlo con detenimiento, Hitomi tomó la decisión de no decirle nada a Vegeta sobre la relación que había entre Kagome y Maschwitz. Al principio ella había planeado hacer una reunión familiar y contárselo a toda la familia para que todos hablaran con Kagome y de esa forma ella pudiera reflexionar, incluso tenía planeado mostrarle el diario de Kikyo para que ella comprendiera en lo que se estaba metiendo. Sin embargo, la situación había cambiado. Decirle a Vegeta solo empeoraría las cosas. Él era demasiado violento. Le gustaba arreglar las cosas con los puños. En cuanto supiera lo que Mashchwitz le había hecho a Kagome tendría la intención de ir a buscarlo y molerlo a golpes, seguramente con la intención de matarlo. Eso sería otro gran problema. Sería peor.

Hasta ahora los únicos que sabían lo de Kagome y Mashchwitz eran Zelgadis y ella. Hitomi tuvo que contárselo para que él accediera a investigar a Hisoka. Sin embargo, no pudo averiguar demasiado, era como si Mashchwitz fuera un fantasma, como si no tuviera un pasado. Hitomi sospechaba que tampoco lograría nada si fuera a Shikon no Tama para decirle al director Fanel. A lo sumo lo expulsarían, pero Kagome no renunciaría a él. Tal vez abrirían un caso en contra de Hisoka por meterse con una alumna, pero eso había pasado hace cinco años y el diario de Kikyo solo decía que estaba enamorada de su profesor de matemáticas y que ella había salido con él un par de veces, y luego que él ya no quería saber nada de ella, pero también había algunas páginas de cómo él le hacía preguntas extrañas y expresaba lo perturbada que la hacía sentir dado que eran cosas demasiado privadas. Él parecía calarse dentro de ella de una forma tenebrosa. Ella también explicaba que se sentía atrapada en una gran red, sin poder escapar, pero a la vez tampoco quería liberarse. Luego había otras cosas que Hitomi no había podido soportar: pensamientos de suicidio, lo mucho que desconfiaba de las personas, lo mucho que deseaba a Mashchwitz, que él había sido el único que la había hecho sentir feliz. ¿Serviría eso? Tendría que preguntarle a Zelgadis. Pero de todas maneras de nada serviría realmente si no podían alejarlo de Kagome. Una investigación, que lo metieran tras las rejas, si es que se pudiera, tardaría años. Y no había tiempo. Lo peor es que todo eso a él parecía no importarle.

_Kikyo en realidad nunca confió en mí. _

—Hitomi.

Ella miró a Zelgadis sorprendida. Traía una valija. Ella estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel donde se había estado hospedando los últimos días desde que había llegado de los Estados Unidos.

—No debiste confrontarlo tú sola. Debiste esperarme.

—Ya no podía soportarlo.

—Solo lo pusiste al tanto de todo.

No hubo más palabras. Hitomi sabía que había cometido un gran error y eso le carcomía las entrañas.

—¿Por qué te hospedaste en este hotel en vez de ir a la casa de nuestra madre?

—Tal vez tengamos que lidiar con esto nosotros tres. Si Vegeta se entera es capaz de ir a buscarlo para matarlo a golpes.

Zelgadis ya lo había pensado.

—Mamá debe saberlo.

—Solo la preocuparíamos. No hay nada que ella pueda hacer más que hablar con ella, y eso no serviría de nada. —Hizo una larga pausa. Ya no podía contener la angustia—. Zelgadis, Mashchwitz es un sujeto peligroso.

—Kagome no es débil. Vegeta dijo que ya estaba mejor —afirmó él.

—Lo sé. Pienso que él la dejó y volvió con ella porque descubrió que le interesa más de lo que había previsto. Pero, Zelgadis, él puede meterse en tu mente y hacer salir a flote tus miedos. También puede manipular a las personas. Eso hizo con Kikyo. Seguro es lo que está haciendo con Kagome. Temo que llegase a suceder lo mismo.

Zelgadis se puso pensativo unos instantes.

—¿En qué has pensado?

—Nosotros dos debemos hablar con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Otro capítulo más.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchó atenta el cuento que el profesor Freecs estaba relatando. Era complicado. Freecs notó que Kagome hacía una mueca de confusión, trató de ir más lento, usando una entonación con la que él creía que podría ser más entendible. Luego se lamentó de haber elegido ese cuento. Tal vez era demasiado difícil, pero se dijo que, si Kagome era capaz de interpretarlo y de ver los símbolos que el texto albergaba, él podría ponerle una excelente nota. En realidad, ese cuento solo se lo estaba dando a ella, en aquella hora extra que el director Fanel había aceptado darle. El programa establecía que los alumnos que necesitaban recuperar nota y que tenían la ventaja de hacer horas extras para subir las notas, se le debían dar trabajos más complicados de análisis, al menos en Literatura, pero él estaba seguro de que con el resto de las materias era igual.

Una vez que Freecs terminó de leer el cuento, Kagome se quedó pensativa. Tenía una hoja en blanco encima de su pupitre y todavía no había comenzado a escribir.

—Tal vez sería bueno que lo hicieras en casa para poder pensarlo mejor. Tal vez volver a releerlo te ayude. No es un cuento fácil. Lo sé. Tal vez estoy siendo muy estricto.

—En eso tiene razón. Pero creo que puedo analizarlo, el problema es que no estoy segura de poder escribirlo. No sé bien por dónde empezar.

—¿Te resultaría más sencillo si lo hacemos oralmente?

—Creo que sí.

—Adelante.

—Borges siempre ha sido un escritor difícil de entender para mí. ¿Pero sabe? Me fascina —reveló—. Cada vez que lo leo siento que es un desafío entender lo que quiere transmitir en sus escritos. La primera vez que lo leí admito que no lo entendía y hasta llegué a pensar que no había sentido en todo lo que escribía, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así. Borges en realidad habla de cosas muy complejas y profundas. _Las ruinas circulares_ es una obra de arte. El campo semántico es sin dudas los sueños.

—Excelente, Kagome, vas muy bien. ¿Qué más puedes decirme?

—Bueno, las ruinas circulares son un símbolo de la eternidad y de Dios, de un ciclo que jamás se termina. Al mismo tiempo, el protagonista, el hombre gris, representa esas mismas ruinas circulares, Dios y la creación. Él ha soñado su propia creación y el Dios del fuego lo ha hecho real. Pero el hombre gris no quería que su creación, hecho a su imagen y semejanza, descubriera que era un sueño. Y lo único que lo haría descubrirlo era si el fuego le tocaba, por eso lo había enviado lejos de las ruinas. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que él también era el sueño de alguien más. Ahí está el ciclo eterno que se repite. Él era Dios, pero también había otro Dios que lo había creado a él. Y probablemente había otro Dios que había creado a ese Dios. Es un cuento bastante interesante y reflexivo si me lo pregunta.

—Me has dejado impresionado, Kagome. Puede haber muchas interpretaciones. Puede ser algo simple si se lo analiza superficialmente o se puede ahondar en el campo semántico. Pero eso es precisamente lo que el autor quiso decir. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo dar cuenta?

—El círculo es un símbolo que los autores suelen usar para representar el ciclo sin fin. Es un símbolo universal, así como las banderas de los países o el crucifijo que representa a Dios o a Jesucristo.

—Exacto. Se nota que tienes bastante conocimiento sobre estos temas.

—Bueno, si fuese algo más específico no lo hubiese podido entender.

—¿El hecho de la creación no te recuerda a algo más?

—¿Algo más…?

Kagome se puso a pensar en esa pregunta. En realidad, le hacía pensar en varias cosas. Tal vez Freecs simplemente estaba esperando que le dijese lo que sea dado en la literatura toda interpretación estaba bien siempre y cuando fuera algo lógico y estuviera bien argumentado. Se quedó meditabunda unos cuantos segundos. Pensó en el hombre gris, el protagonista del cuento. Pensó en su creación, en el Dios del fuego, en las ruinas circulares, en el ciclo infinito, un ciclo que se repite. Pensó en el propio cuento, en los seres que eran creados a semejanza de otros, en el destino, en Borges…

—La escritura —finalmente dijo.

—Explícate.

—Cada uno escribe lo que desea, crea lo que desea, es el propio Dios de su senda, de lo que desea.

—¿Y no piensas que cada destino puede estar hecho a voluntad de los Dioses?

—Depende. El hombre gris no quería que su creación se diera cuenta que era un sueño, quería que creyera que tenía voluntad propia, y eso es porque lo amaba, al menos eso creo. Por eso el hombre gris lo eligió a él para hacerlo "real". Su creación tenía voluntad propia, y cuestionaba todo lo que el hombre gris le enseñaba.

—Pero tú hablaste de la escritura. Como un escritor que narra los sucesos de su imaginación. El escritor controla lo que escribe.

—Tal vez eso no es del todo cierto, profesor Freecs. ¿Usted nunca ha escrito un cuento, una novela, o un poema?

—Sí.

—Entonces se dará cuenta que lo que tenemos en mente nunca sale exactamente como lo tenemos ahí. Una vez volcado sobre el papel lo que sale no es exactamente igual, a veces los propios personajes de nuestras historias controlan nuestra mente, nos llevan por otros rumbos no planeados, nos hace pensar en sucesos diferentes. Por lo menos a mí me ocurre eso. Cuando escribo, mi propia escritura me domina, y creo que ese es el precio de que fluya. Y también creo que esa es la gracia de escribir, de otra forma no sería tan placentero crear, sería más práctico que las ideas se mantuvieran en nuestra mente. Escribir requiere un gran esfuerzo, pero cuando lo terminamos nos llena de satisfacción.

—Es una magnífica interpretación, Higurashi. No la había pensado, pero es otra excelente forma de verlo.

Ella suspiró exhausta.

—Vaya muchas gracias, profesor Freecs. Creo que esta es la única materia en la cual me felicitan. Soy media lenta para lo demás. —Rió divertida.

—Cuando algo nos gusta mucho se nota, señorita Higurashi.

Ella sonrió. Él apartó la mirada.

—Dígame, profesor Freecs, le importaría decirme qué es lo que escribe.

—Si usted también me lo dice no —repuso.

—Yo pregunté primero —atajó.

Kagome se sentía con la confianza de hablarle con más soltura. Además, estaban solos en el aula y probablemente en varias aulas a la redonda. Él rió y empezó a hablar.

—No tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que solo escribo cuentos cuando me viene la inspiración, si son un poco largos anoto las ideas en una libreta y luego las termino de volcar.

—¿Pero qué es lo que escribe?

—Cuentos de animales en la selva, o en el bosque. De vez en cuando algunas cosas de terror.

—Oh, a usted le gusta mucho los animales, ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que usted y Killúa tienen seis perros. Deben ser preciosos —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. A mí también me encantan los animales. Son lo más bello que hay en el planeta.

Gon parpadeó y apartó la mirada nuevamente. A Kagome le pareció extraño aquel gesto. Tal vez le estaba tomando más confianza de la que debería.

—Sí, tenemos seis perros. Tal vez algún día quieras venir a verlos. Son muy grandes y juguetones. No tienes idea de lo comelones que son. —Sonrió.

Kagome notó que Freecs estaba perdiendo la formalidad al dirigirse a ella, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Era extraño que lo hiciera, pero le resultaba agradable. Si Freecs no fuera su profesor seguramente podrían haber sido muy buenos amigos y conversar mucho de literatura, dado que no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo. Rina sabía bastante, pero Kagome sabía que conversar de ese tema no era lo ella que más disfrutaba.

—¿Qué me dice de usted, señorita Higurashi?

Gon volvió a ser formal con ella y deseó que Higurashi no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel desliz.

—Pues yo soy una fanática del terror. Me gusta mucho los cuentos, novelas y películas de terror. Me pasa lo mismo que usted que no siempre tengo tiempo así que escribo cuentos cuando estoy inspirada, pero también estoy haciendo una novela, aunque voy a paso de tortuga. —Rió divertida.

Él también rió.

—La entiendo, señorita Higurashi. ¿Sabe una cosa? Me encantaría leer esa novela en algún momento.

De pronto, Kagome bajó la mirada y un leve tono carmesí coloreó sus mejillas. Nunca le había mostrado a nadie sus escritos. En primer lugar, porque nadie que conocía le gustaba leer mucho. En segundo lugar, le daba una terrible vergüenza hacerlo porque no se consideraba una buena escritora.

—No creo que vaya a gustarle, profesor Freecs, a usted le gusta la buena literatura. Lo mío no es de gran calidad.

—No creo que sea así. Me he fijado en lo que escribe y cómo lo escribe, de esa forma puedo deducirlo.

Kagome subió la mirada nuevamente y miró a Freecs fijamente. Se sintió feliz de escuchar aquello y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Usted cree? Muchas gracias.

Ella hubiera visto que Gon de repente se había puesto algo nervioso si no fuera porque sintió el vibrador de su celular. Era un mensaje de su hermana. Eso la sorprendió sobremanera.

—Profesor Freecs, ¿cree que por hoy es suficiente? Mi hermana y mi hermano regresaron de los Estados Unidos y estoy muy ansiosa por verlos —declaró con los ojos brillantes.

Freecs miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que de nuevo se había pasado la hora demasiado rápido.

—Por supuesto, Higurashi. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrió a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Estaba feliz. Estaba muy feliz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a sus hermanos mayores que no podía evitar rebosar de alegría. En ese momento agradecía que el estricto entrenamiento del ogro de su hermano le diera una mejor condición física para correr más rápido sin cansarse demasiado. Afortunadamente, el hotel donde se encontraban Hitomi y Zelgadis no se encontraba muy lejos de Shikon no Tama. Lo que le parecía extraño es que sus hermanos no se hubieran hospedado en su cada. Seguramente su madre hubiera estado más que feliz, al igual que Vegeta, aunque no lo demostrara.

—¡Zelgadis! —exclamó Kagome dichosa a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano mayor. Así permaneció varios segundos. Zelgadis correspondió el abrazo y luego le acarició la cabeza como lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Le sonrió.

—Muy bien, algo cansada, pero bien. Hitomi, hermana, ¿cómo estás? —Luego se soltar a Zelgadis abrazó a Hitomi, quien también correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Su hermana menor todavía seguía siendo ligeramente más bajita que ella.

—Kagome, estás más grande. Y qué bonita te ves. No te falta mucho para convertirte en una mujer.

_Mujer. Mujer. Mujer. Mujer. Mujer._

Kagome sonrió.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué están en este hotel y no en la casa. Mamá, Vegeta y Sota estarán ansiosos de verlos.

Hitomi y Zelgadis se miraron con una repentina tensión.

Kagome lo notó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Todavía no les hemos dicho que estamos aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque primero queríamos hablar contigo.

Kagome tuvo un mal presentimiento. El tono de voz de Hitomi se había vuelto perturbadoramente serio. El semblante de Zelgadis también había cambiado. Y sin decir más nada, los tres dejaron el vestíbulo del hotel y fueron a la habitación de Hitomi. La habitación de Zelgadis era la de al lado. Era lo que le había dicho el varón a su hermana menor en un intento por tratar de apaciguar la repentina tensión que se había creado en los tres. Kagome se limitó a forzar una sonrisa, pero en la boca del estómago se le había formado un nudo. Por un momento pensó en Hisoka. No comprendió por qué asociaba su recuerdo con aquella extraña situación. Hasta que lo pensó un poco más y lo comprendió. Un mar de opciones vino a ella, pero ninguna parecía ser compatible con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Hitomi abría la puerta con unos movimientos que a Kagome se le hicieron eternos. Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de la estudiante. La sonrisa de Mashchwitz se dibujó en la imagen de su mente. Ella miró a su hermano a los ojos. Hizo lo mismo con su hermana mientras veía cómo giraba la llave. La puerta se abrió. Hitomi la invitó a entrar primero. Kagome dio un paso a la habitación.

Y lo supo.

—Siéntate —dijo Hitomi.

—No.

La seriedad había invadido el rostro de la hermana menor. Kagome ya sabía por qué estaba ahí, aunque no se explicaba cómo es que se habían enterado. ¿Por eso es por lo que habían venido de tan lejos?

—Kagome, necesitamos hablar de algo muy delicado —anunció Zelgadis.

—Mashchwitz —dijo con una repentina y absoluta impavidez.

_Ahora debía ser una mujer. _

Hitomi y Zelgadis se sorprendieron de que Kagome lo dedujera antes de que ellos lo dijeran.

—Lamento que esto sea así —empezó a hablar Kagome—. No sé cómo es que se enteraron, pero…

—Fue por mí —habló una nueva presencia en la habitación.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par a par a la vez que sus pupilas de reducían como dos alfileres. La habitación no tenía mucha iluminación y ella no había advertido la tercera presencia.

—¿Usted? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

—Kagome, Van es mi prometido —reveló Hitomi—. Nos vamos a casar en un par de meses cuando ya haya terminado de competir en todos los campeonatos de atletismo.

—¿Usted me estaba espiando? —dijo en tono de reproche. No podía evitar sentirse indignada y enojada—. Hitomi, ¿enviaste a mi profesor de Lengua a espiarme? ¿No era más sencillo preguntarme?

—¿Me lo hubieras dicho?

—¿Hubiera tenido opción?

—A Vegeta le dijiste que estabas saliendo con uno de tus amigos.

—Porque Vegeta es demasiado sobreprotector conmigo. Él se dio cuenta que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero tuve que negarlo porque sabía lo que iba a hacer. Casi mata a golpes a Goten cuando fue a mi casa. ¿Qué hubiese hecho con Mashchwitz?

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué Zelgadis y yo vinimos aquí en vez de ir a casa? No hubiésemos podido hablar.

—Bien. Ya entendí. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me pedirán que deje a Mashchwitz?

—Eso es lo que debes hacer. ¿Te das cuenta de en lo que estás metiendo?

—Kagome, él no solo es un profesor, sino que está cometiendo un delito al involucrarse con una menor de edad que encima es su alumna. Eso es abuso de menores —dijo Zelgadiz.

—¡Al diablo!

—Higurashi, Hitomi tiene razón, ese hombre es un…

—Con todo respeto, señor Fanel, no creo que deba estar aquí y meterse en lo que no le importa.

—Por supuesto que me importa, Kagome.

Era la primera vez que Fanel usaba el nombre de pila de la joven y se escuchaba realmente extraño, pero para Kagome eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—Si se refiere a que se siente responsable por la hermanita de su pareja déjeme recordarle que todavía no está casado con mi hermana.

—Tengo una responsabilidad como docente. No puedo hacer la vista gorda cuando un colega está abusando de su posición de poder.

—Hisoka no me obliga a estar con él.

—Él se está aprovechando de ti, Kagome —replicó Hitomi—. Es un manipulador, un sujeto peligroso que le gusta enredar a las personas. Tú no eres la primera. Hace cinco años cuando yo estudiaba en Shikon no Tama sedujo a Kikyo Mori. Tú la conocías, ¿lo recuerdas? Eras más pequeña, pero la llevé un par de veces a casa. Ella se alejó de mí cuando empezó a salir con Hisoka. Fue cambiando. Kikyo era una estudiante modelo, pero empezó a descuidar sus notas y todo su aspecto: su vida, su cuerpo, su salud, justo igual que tú hace un par de semanas. Vegeta me lo dijo todo. ¿Y qué tal ese gran moretón en tu muñeca? Él te lastimó, ¿verdad? Y luego tú misma te infligiste aquel daño contra la puerta.

—Yo ya estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Esto se está curando.

—¿Por cuánto?

—Yo no soy Kikyo.

—Kagome, Mashchwitz empujó a Kikyo al suicidio.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por largo rato.

—Por su culpa ella está muerta. ¿Todavía quieres seguir con él luego de saberlo?

—Ya lo sabía —reveló ella.

Hitomi, Zelgadis y Van quedaron estupefactos.

—¿Qué? —dijo incrédula. Simplemente no podía concebir lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No me pasará lo mismo que a Kikyo. Así que no te preocupes.

Hitomi movió la cabeza en negación. Aún sin poder creer nada de lo que ocurría.

—Kagome, no sabemos nada de Mashchwitz. Lo he investigado, pero él parece no existir. No tiene un pasado. No hay información más que el de su formación docente —Habló Zelgadis.

—¿Cómo puedes querer estar al lado de alguien tan macabro y retorcido? Mira —Sacó un cuaderno azul del bolso—. Es el diario. Tómalo y léelo, por favor.

Hitomi se acercó a su hermana. Tomó la mano de la adolescente y la obligó a sujetar el diario.

—Ahí se encuentra cómo Hisoka Mashchwitz la destruyó poco a poco. Solo para su propia diversión.

Tres segundos después, se oyó un fuerte portazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel lugar no solamente era blanco inmaculado, sino que era demasiado luminoso. Él tuvo que poner ambas manos entre los ojos de repente hasta que poco a poco fue acostumbrándose. Caminó sin tener una noción del tiempo ni del lugar hasta que de un momento a otro se vio en un río, y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba dentro de él con el agua llegándole hasta las rodillas y con una caña de pescar. Esperaba paciente. La corriente era perfecta. El aire era gélido, pero lo hacía sentir vivo. Todo era muy tranquilo y sereno, como a él le gustaba. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de algunos animales. No muy lejos había un bosque profundo y frondoso. Era de día, pero de pronto era de noche. Todavía no había pescado nada. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Alrededor sintió una presencia, no era un animal, o tal vez sí lo era, no sabía cómo es que estaba seguro de eso, pero lo sentía en las entrañas. Era una bestia extremadamente inteligente, veloz y sanguinaria. Lo quería a él. Solo a él. No había nadie más a su alrededor. Estaba inmóvil. ¿Por qué no corría si el miedo lo invadía? Porque no había dónde correr. No importaba a dónde fuera, la bestia siempre lo iba a seguir. Quizás correr lo retrasaría de capturarlo, pero la bestia ya había determinado desde hace mucho tiempo que él era su presa.

Ya no tenía la caña de pescar de sus manos. Ya no sentía el agua. Estaba desnudo, completamente expuesto tal como era. El refulgente brillo blanco se presentó de nuevo a su alrededor, pero ahora sentía un corrosivo escalofrío. La naturaleza había desaparecido, pero sentía a la bestia cerca, acechándolo. Todo se volvió borroso. Una silueta oscura emergió del panorama blanco. Estaba inmóvil frente a él, pero no podía distinguir cómo era. Tal vez solo era una figura negra, alta, imponente, macabra.

Y sonreía.

_Ya es hora._

Gon Freecs despertó con un grito espantoso que se oyó en toda la casa. Había tres perros a su alrededor: uno en la cama al lado de sus pies, y los otros dos debajo de la cama, uno de cada lado. Los otros tres perros vinieron desde alguna otra parte de la casa, alertados por el grito que había oído. Los seis se acercaron a Freecs y dos de ellos le empezaron a lamer el rostro como si con eso pudieran traerle paz a uno de sus dueños. Los otros daban vueltas alrededor de la cama algo inquietos. Sabían que él estaba alterado por aquella pesadilla. Gon tenía el corazón latiendo muy rápido. Aún tenía aquel sueño muy presente, pero sabía que cuando amaneciera éste desaparecería de su memoria como había ocurrido otras veces, pero la sensación de malestar siempre prevalecía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba aquello. ¿Por qué las pesadillas habían reaparecido? Trató de tranquilizarse y no pensar en eso. Acarició a los caninos y se sintió mucho mejor. Agradecía que Killúa se haya quedado en la casa de uno de sus compañeros de clase. Se hubiera preocupado por él de no ser así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una de las cosas más extrañas y raras de Shikon no Tama era la hora libre. Jamás ocurría. Si a un profesor le pasaba algo a último momento, el director actuaba rápido y reemplazaba la hora con algún profesor que estuviera disponible, de preferencia de la misma materia, pero de otros cursos, si no era posible, ponían a un profesor de otra materia. Esta vez, el que no había podido dar la clase era el profesor Paradinight de Historia, y, desafortunadamente, no había reemplazo posible dado que todos los profesores disponibles estaban impartiendo clases. Se les permitió a los estudiantes ir a la cafetería de la escuela para pasar la hora libre si lo deseaban. Los alumnos de cuarto año se sorprendieron de eso, pero no cabía la menor duda de que se habían puesto contentos.

Kagome, Bura, Rina, Sango y Goten se sentaron en la misma mesa y todos tenían alguna bebida fría. Desearon que Killúa también hubiera corrido con la misma suerte que ellos, pero eso no había sido posible.

Freecs iba a terminar su clase de Lengua del segundo año, unos veinte minutos antes de que terminara la hora libre de los de cuarto año, así que el director Folken Lakur Fanel le había dicho que vigilara a los de cuarto B tan pronto como se desocupara. Los alumnos, por supuesto, habían sido informados de eso así que trataron de no hacer mucho alboroto y permanecer tranquilos. Una vez que el profesor de Literatura llegó, los alumnos se dieron cuenta que cuarenta minutos de su hora libre se habían esfumado rápidamente.

Rina miró al profesor Freecs y enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba mirando hacia esa mesa. En cuanto la vio, Freecs sonrió y luego miró para otro lado. Inverse había percibido cierto nerviosismo en el profesor al ser descubierto. En realidad, no había nada de malo. Él era el profesor que vigilaba a los de cuarto B, pero Rina era bien consciente de la razón por la cual Freecs había mirado hacia ese lugar, y, por supuesto, él también lo sabía. Y eso lo ponía incómodo y nervioso. No había nada de malo en mirar, de hecho, ese era su deber, pero la razón por la cual había dirigido sus ojos hacia ahí era lo que lo hacía sentir así, tan culpable. Rina podía deducir eso, porque Freecs siempre había sido un profesor muy dedicado a la docencia, a sus alumnos, realmente le interesaba que aprendieran y que adquirieran cierto interés por la literatura, por lo cual, el hecho de que viera a una de sus alumnas de una manera completamente diferente a como debería, seguramente lo hacía sentir como un mal profesor, como una mala persona que no tenía ética ni moral.

Rina seguía observándolo. Solo por mera curiosidad. ¿Cuánto más iba a resistir el no mirar hacia esa mesa? Luego lo dejó tranquilo un momento para mirar a Kagome. Lucía un poco distraída hoy. No hablaba mucho y no parecía muy contenta por la hora libre. Mientras que Bura, Sango y Goten hablaban animadamente, ella solo aportaba una que otra palabra de vez en cuando como para disimular que no estaba realmente ahí con ellos. Rina sospechaba que lo de la hora libre no le sentaba bien porque deseaba ocupar su mente en algo que la forzara hacerlo, y las clases de Shikon no Tama eran una buena opción. Era obvio que algo le había pasado, y con lo atento que Freecs era con su alumna estrella seguramente se había percatado de ello incluso mucho antes que la propia Rina.

Volvió a mirar a Freecs. Al parecer algunos alumnos habían aprovechado para preguntarle algunas cosas de la materia. Solo uno de ellos era varón, y él único que parecía realmente interesado en la explicación que Freecs le estaba dando. Era agradable ver como el profesor de literatura se dedicaba tanto a sus alumnos. Las demás escuchaban y lo miraban media embobadas. De seguro eran esas chicas del club de fans de Freecs del cual él era completamente ignorante, y que seguro se habían acercado con la excusa de estar un poco más cerca de él. Él miró hacia ahí otra vez, y otra vez se encontró con la escruta mirada de Inverse. Ella tenía que reconocer que aquello era algo divertido. Estaba segura de que Killúa hubiera pensado igual si estuviera ahí.

A Rina le llamó la atención que de repente todos se hayan apartado de repente de alrededor de Freecs, incluido el alumno varón que parecía tan determinado a escuchar todo tipo de explicación proveniente del profesor. Ahora solo yacía Palm Siberia, una alumna de cuarto A ¿Qué diablos hacía ella ahí? Se suponía que ella todavía tenía clases con el profesor Archer. Pero ahora todo cobraba sentido. Esa estudiante era escalofriante. Rina no podía describirla de otra manera. Palm era extraña, sombría y solitaria. Tenía una voz que espantaba a todos y tenía un comportamiento de loca maníaca. Inverse sabía por algunas fuentes que estaba recibiendo tratamiento psicológico gracias a sus padres, pero algo era innegable: ella era toda una belleza, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Freecs. Palm ya era mayor de edad porque había repetido un par de años. Tenía diecinueve años si es que no estaba mal informada, y su interés romántico por el profesor Freecs era más que evidente. Frente a él ella era una chica normal y dulce, una chica que se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Rina sabía que a ella le encantaba escribir y leer. La literatura clásica era su pasión, y su libro favorito era _Cumbres borrascosas_. Horrible libro según Rina, demasiada tragedia y drama, y sus personajes eran demasiado idiotas, pero para el tiempo en que había sido escrito había sido un gran éxito.

—Palm no pierde oportunidad para estar cerca del profesor Freecs, ¿no creen? —comentó Goten con el sorbete de la bebida que Bura le había comprado entre los labios.

Rina lo miró. No se había dado cuenta que él también había estado observando al profesor Freecs.

—Archer la va a fusilar tan pronto se entere que estuvo paseando por la cafetería —dijo Rina—. Seguramente pidió permiso para ir al baño con la excusa de que era una emergencia, pero Archer no tiene piedad con estas cosas. Se va a enterar de que anduvo aquí con el profesor Freecs.

—No creo que le importe demasiado. Al parecer por eso ha repetido tantas veces —declaró Bura.

—Parece como si estuviera muy interesada en el profesor Freecs, ¿no?

—Quiere ser escritora —informó Rina—. Pero ese no es el único motivo por el cual se le pega apenas tiene la oportunidad. ¿Verdad Kagome?

La aludida no estaba muy atenta a la conversación. Estaba tecleando su celular para mandar un mensaje. Rina se dio cuenta que estaba un poco preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¿Kagome? —La llamó Bura.

—Oh, ¿Qué? Pues sí, Palm, a Palm siempre le ha interesado la literatura. El profesor Freecs me ha dicho en las horas extras que he hecho que es una escritora prometedora —anunció Kagome con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Rina entrecerró los ojos. Al parecer le importaba en lo más mínimo el tema de Freecs y Palm.

—Su interés va más allá de eso.

Kagome tecleó un par de letras más y procuró prestar atención a sus amigos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Es más o menos como el caso de Mashchwitz y de ti.

Kagome abrió los ojos incrédula. No sabía qué tanto sabía Rina, pero estaba segura de que bastante. Pero Higurashi no estaba segura si lo decía porque mantenían una relación clandestina tal como ella y Mashchwitz o porque era Palm la que tenía un interés romántico por Freecs. Pero dedujo que era lo segundo dado que no creía que el profesor Freecs fuera capaz de hacer algo así incluso sabiendo que Palm era mayor de edad y que se llevaban tan solo cinco años. Él no era esa clase de personas.

Rina entendió la clara sorpresa que Kagome había mostrado.

—Me refiero a que Palm está interesada en el profesor Freecs —corrigió.

Kagome rió divertida.

—Dudo que él se dé cuenta con lo ingenuo y distraído que es.

Rina sorbió un poco de su jugo de pomelo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

—Sí, la verdad es que hay muchas personas que son realmente distraídas y no se percatan de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. —Cuando abrió los ojos miró fijamente a Kagome, y ella se dio cuenta que aquel comentario había sido dirigido hacia ella, pero no podía entender a qué se refería. Si hubieran estado sola no hubiera dudado en preguntar, pero sentía que no debía hacerlo mientras los demás estuvieran presentes.

Kagome no dijo nada y bebió lo que quedaba de su jugo de ciruelas de un solo trago.

—Probablemente —se limitó a decir.

De pronto, un aire extraño impregnaba el ambiente. Kagome miró hacia donde estaban Palm y Freecs y se encontró con la mirada del profesor. Él le sonrió. Kagome lo miró curiosa, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando Palm vio que Freecs se había distraído por un momento ella miró hacia donde el profesor estaba mirando y le dedicó una mirada hostil y agresiva a Higurashi. Kagome se sorprendió ante aquello y parpadeó confundida.

—Creo que no le caigo bien a Palm —declaró Kagome.

—Eso es absolutamente normal —dijo Rina, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía ganas de gritárselo en la cara, pero lo único que lograría es que ella se sintiera incómoda cada vez que viera a Freecs. Rina hubiera preferido mil veces que se fijara y mantuviera un romance secreto con el profesor de literatura que con el bastarlo de Mashchwitz, pero eso no hubiera pasado jamás. Kagome no tenía ese tipo de interés en él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Quiero ir a tu casa.

Y Mashchwitz la llevó.

El mensaje de texto mostraba cierta preocupación. Kagome le había dicho que era imperativo que se vieran. Notó cierto tono formal y dejaba ver las cualidades literarias que Kagome claramente poseía. Hisoka no tenía planeado verla ese día. Ninguno de los dos. Pero él estaba seguro de que algo delicado tenía que haber pasado, dado que Kagome le había dicho que tenía que estudiar y encargarse de cuidar a su hermano ese día. El texto le había atraído poderosamente la atención al profesor de matemáticas. Era claro que los problemas de su relación ya habían comenzado. Y Mashchwitz tenía mucho interés en saber cómo es que ella iba a lidiar con eso. ¿Seguiría adelante? ¿Renunciaría? ¿Se aferraría a él? ¿Se nublaría otra vez? ¿Se autodestruiría? ¿Permitiría que su mente la venciera y se hundiría en la depresión otra vez? Hisoka deseaba verlo: sea una cosa o la otra. Pensaba que era maravilloso: verla destruida o fortalecida.

—Te escucho, Kagome.

—Mi familia ya se enteró de lo nuestro.

—Oh…

—Al menos mi hermano mayor y mi hermana. Pero no se lo dirán a Vegeta ni mi a mi madre. Por ese lado puedo estar tranquila. Vegeta no lo hubiese pensado dos veces para ir a la escuela y montar un espectáculo de puños y sangre contra ti.

Eso hubiera sido divertido, pensó Hisoka. Kagome advirtió la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Mashchwitz. Él ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—¿Te divierte verdad?

—Tal vez…

—Escúchame, Hisoka, mi hermano te hubiese molido a golpes antes de que tú pudieras decir una sola palabra. Mi hermano es violento. Con cada cosa que pudieses haberle dicho solo hubiese aumentado su furia. Mi hermano no puede enterarse.

—Entiendo.

—No sé si alguna vez te lo dije, pero Vegeta, mi hermano, es peleador de artes marciales. Muy bueno. Él me ha estado entrenando para aprobar Educación Física. Y mi hermano Zelgadis es abogado. El mejor. Y tiene varias especialidades. Raras veces pierde un caso.

—No, nunca me has hablado de ellos.

La extrema calma de Hisoka nunca dejaba de sorprender a Kagome, pero no lo demostró. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a dejarme?

—No. Pero temo por ti.

Él se acercó y le agarró el mentón. Luego la besó apasionadamente por varios segundos. La soltó solamente para que ambos pudieran recobrar el aliento.

—No lo hagas.

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego lo apartó. Se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos que había en la casa de Mashchwitz. De su mochila sacó el diario azul.

—Leí el diario de Kikyo Mori.

—Al parecer lo hizo. Una medida desesperada dado que no funcionó conmigo.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par a par sorprendida.

—¿Hitomi se reunió contigo?

—Estuvo aquí. La recordé al instante. Era amiga de Mori.

A Kagome le tomó un momento digerir el hecho de que su hermana se hubiera reunido con Hisoka.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Ambos estábamos muy ocupados.

Kagome rió sarcásticamente.

—Esa no es una excusa.

—Hitomi te dio ese diario para que lo leyeras y te dieras cuenta de la clase de persona que soy. Para que te alejaras de mí.

—Sí.

—¿Lo leíste?

—Sí.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Es horrible.

—¿Qué más?

—La empujaste al suicidio.

—Aun así, sigues aquí. Conmigo. ¿No temes por ti luego de leerlo?

—No eres el único responsable de lo que le pasó a Kikyo. Ella ya era inestable. No tenía amigos y su familia no se encargó de ayudarla pese a que era evidente que estaba enferma. Lo sé porque dentro del diario había información que mi hermano recopiló para mostrármelo. Y no, Hisoka, no temo por mí. Yo tengo amigos y una familia que me quiere y me apoya.

—No respecto a nuestra relación. Tú hermana y tu hermano no apoya lo nuestro. Tú misma acababas de decir que Vegeta me mataría si se enterara. Tampoco le has dicho a tus amigos. Inverse se enteró por propia deducción.

—No eres exactamente el novio del año, Hisoka. Yo estoy bien.

—Pero no siempre fue así. Cuando terminé contigo estuviste sumergida en una gran depresión por lagunas semanas. Tu vida fue de color negro por ese periodo.

—Era la primera vez que me pasaba, era la primera vez que me enamoraba. Las hormonas me jugaron una mala pasada.

A Hisoka se le dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

—Eres inteligente, Kagome. Pero la razón que hace que permanezcas a mi lado no es solo por el hecho de que me amas. Hay más que eso. La verdad es que sigues herida por lo que te hice pasar. Te dañé profundamente. Estas buscando la oportunidad para de pagarme de la misma manera. Solo así podrás estar tranquila y tener una verdadera relación de pareja conmigo. Esto no es nada saludable para ti, pero eres perfectamente consciente de eso.

—Tal vez soy retorcida —dijo con una serenidad impertérrita—. Y tú deducción es acertada. Quiero que pagues lo que me hiciste.

—Oh… —Sonrío aún más— ¿Y cómo vas con eso?

—Necesito saber más cosas de ti.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré más cosas de mí?

—Porque te divierte entrar en la mente de las personas. Saber hasta dónde pueden soportar. Ver sus límites: sus debilidades y fortalezas. Quebrar sus fortalezas. Fortalecer sus debilidades. Cualquiera sea la forma. No puedes evitar deleitarte con eso.

A Hisoka le brillaron los ojos.

—Al parecer no solo estás dotada de literatura, Kagome.

—Analizar escritos es lo que mejor hago, Hisoka. Y tuve mucho tiempo para analizar el diario de Kikyo Mori. Hitomi y Zelgadis debieron entregarle esto a la familia y ellos a las autoridades. Aquí hay suficiente evidencia para iniciar una investigación contra ti y meterte a la cárcel. No estoy segura de si mi hermano leyó el diario, pero si lo hizo debe saberlo. Mi hermana lo hizo, eso es seguro, pero ella no sabe mucho de leyes.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Tuve tiempo de investigar.

—Fascinante.

Kagome Higurashi era fascinante. Y él estaba extasiado.

—Bien, Kagome, vamos a seguir con esto. Yo seguiré diciéndote cosas sobre mí. Y Yo seguiré entrando en tu mente.

—Entonces el diario es tuyo.

Y el diario quedó en el poder de Hisoka Mashchwitz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Mis personajes principales siempre están chiflados, pero a veces está bueno no salirse del romance convencional. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había un cuento muy interesante que había leído, uno de terror. Estaba ansiosa por cotárselo al profesor Freecs cuando estuviesen solos. Ese día le tocaba horas extras de Literatura. Ahora tenía clase de Artes Plásticas con el profesor Inuyasha, y aunque las clases en su mayoría eran entretenidas, deseaba que se acabara. Quería que las horas normales terminaran.

Sonrió mientras pintaba un paisaje verde: un campo cubierto de flores rojas y moradas que yacían al lado de un arroyo. En el arroyo había un hombre. Él estaba lejos así que Kagome no se había tomado el trabajo de darle mucho detalle. Estaba de espaldas y ella lo había imaginado con una caña de pescar, pero no se distinguía muy bien. La verdad es que Kagome no dibujaba ni pintaba bien. No sabía por qué había imaginado eso. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Higurashi —se oyó de pronto, seguido de un repentino sonido. La puerta había sido abierta con brusquedad. Kagome dio un respingo.

Era Archer.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella.

Los demás alumnos miraron desconcertados al profesor de Economía y Contabilidad. Sesshomaru Archer generalmente era bastante serio, pero tranquilo. Kagome se dio cuenta que el profesor Taisho miraba a Archer con irritación. Era bien sabido que ellos no se llevaban muy bien, pero al ser colegas se toleraban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, era evidente que al profesor de Artes Plásticas le había molestado la intromisión del otro profesor, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar la puerta o siquiera dirigirse al profesor Taisho.

—El director Fanel te necesita urgente en dirección.

—La alumna Higurashi está en clases —interrumpió Taisho.

Sesshomaru Archer miró a Taisho por primera vez, impasible.

—Está bien. Estoy seguro de que usted le podrá explicar al director que no quiso dejar ir a la alumna Higurashi incluso después de escuchar que él no necesitaba con carácter urgente.

Todos veían los rayos que ambos profesores se lanzaban. Finalmente, Taisho se resignó.

—Higurashi, vaya.

Kagome dejó los pinceles al lado del bastidor y se fue con el profesor Archer. Caminó detrás de él. Ella solo le veía la larga cabellera plateada mientras oía el sonido de sus zapatos elegantes golpear contra el piso. Se suponía que ya deberían haber llegado, pero por alguna razón el camino se había hecho muy largo. Y, sin embargo, Kagome no quería llegar nunca a la dirección. No tenía idea de por qué la habían llamado. Generalmente, solo se mandaba a los alumnos a dirección cuando hacían algo malo o por alguna otra circunstancia especial, pero Kagome no había hecho nada malo y tampoco imaginar por qué otro motivo la habían llamado. Preguntarle al profesor Archer estaba completamente descartado. Tal vez si el profesor Paradinight, Freecs, Son, Mashchwitz o incluso el profesor Fanel fuese quien la estuvieran escoltando Kagome se hubiera atrevido a preguntar, pero Archer la intimidaba con su expresión tan seria y dura. A veces ella pensaba que miraba a todos como si fueran inferiores a él. Curiosamente no le molestaba. No pensaba que fuera un mal sujeto pese a todo, tampoco lo creía bueno, pero definitivamente no era muy sociable ni amable, al menos con los alumnos o que ella supiera.

Y de pronto, sin que ella se percatara, ya estaban en la sala de dirección. La puerta se vio ciclópea y había un aura demasiado tensa. Kagome sintió miedo de atravesarla. Archer se paró al lado de ella. Parecía querer que fuera ella quien abriera la puerta, pero no se atrevía. Era como del otro lado de esa puerta la estuviera esperando una sentencia de muerte. Como ella estaba paralizada. Archer finalmente abrió la puerta. La adolescente cerró los ojos con fuerza sin saber qué esperar. Así permaneció largos segundos hasta que la una extraña y dura voz la invitó a pasar.

—Señorita Higurashi.

Era el director Fanel.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo vio. Archer ya no estaba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el profesor Freecs estaba al lado del director. Por un instante ella sintió alivio, pero al advertir el rostro del profesor de Literatura, de pronto sintió que algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago. Freecs tenía una expresión demasiado inusual, parecía decepcionado, triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.

—Higurashi, queda usted expulsada —sentenció Fanel.

Quedó de piedra. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué? Eso no es posible. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

—Usted lo sabe muy bien, señorita Higurashi —siguió hablando el director.

Los ojos de Kagome se posaron sobre Freecs, desesperados y anhelantes.

—¿Profesor Freecs? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Te involucraste con Mashchwitz, Kagome —la interrumpió.

Él no estaba siendo formal con ella. No estaba reprochándole solo a una alumna. Él lucía profundamente decepcionado, le estaba reprochando a alguien que había llegado a apreciar como persona.

—Nunca pensé que fueras así.

—No, no. Profesor Freecs, puedo explicarle. Lo que sucedió fue que…

Las palabras de la joven quedaron suspendidas en el aire. De pronto se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No podía respirar y comenzó a temblar. Quería llorar. ¿Qué podía explicarle? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué amaba a Mashchwitz? Eso no cambiaría nada. Había hecho las cosas mal, y ahora la habían expulsado.

—Yo no…

Él no le hizo caso. Fanel ya no estaba. Mashchwitz estaba a un lado sonriendo como siempre. Todo era un espectáculo. Él no recibiría castigo. Él siempre había estado preparado para eso. No le importaba lo que pensaran. Lo único que deseaba era entretenerse. Freecs caminó hacia ella con paso duro. Su expresión no cambiaba. Ya no la miraba. Pasó al lado de ella, y sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella.

—Gon…

Abrió los ojos de repente. Bien abiertos. Todo estaba oscuro. Ella estaba sudando y tenía la respiración agitada. Estaba en su cama, pero la pesadilla continuaba en la comodidad de su cama. Un ruido se reprodujo en su mente: el derrape de un auto. El cuerpo de alguien más sobre el de ella, gotas calientes, el pulso desvaneciéndose poco a poco, los reiterados recuerdos de un sueño ignorado.

La culpa.

Y las lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bura le había dicho a su madre que no necesitaba la limusina. La madre se extrañó de aquello, pero le dijo que estaba bien. Después de todo tenía a Gokú con ella así que no temía por nada. Una vez más Bura confirmaba la confianza que le tenía al guardaespaldas. La heredera Brief había elegido caminar junto a Son Gokú. La idea era pasar más tiempo con él, mejor dicho, interactuar más con él, hablar, y no solo entrenar. Estaban todo el tiempo juntos, pero aún había una gran brecha entre ellos. Bura quería desaparecer esa brecha. Quería conocerlo más y no a través de la investigación de su madre. ¿Pero cómo? Ella nunca había tenido problemas para socializar con las personas, era algo que había aprendido de su madre a través de los años. Y con los muchachos tampoco había mucho problema. Eran ellos los que querían saber de ella, sin importar la edad que tuvieran. Ser Bura Brief era en parte sencillo. Pero Son Gokú la seguía poniendo nerviosa. Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante él.

_Di algo, Bura Brief._

—¿Quieres comer algo? —finalmente habló.

Gokú le mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Me encantaría —dijo entusiasmado.

—¿Un helado?

Son pareció decepcionado.

Hasta de esa forma se veía adorable.

—No hace mucho que te comiste casi diez pescados enormes con arroz y ensalada —le replicó—. Además, no es hora de comer.

—Bueno, esta bien —aceptó él.

—Dime, Gokú, ¿cuáles son tus sabores favoritos?

—Pistacho y crema del cielo.

Bura tomó nota mental.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no sé mucho de ti. ¿Qué tal si decimos algunas cosas de nosotros?

—¿Mhm? —Parpadeó él.

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba siendo extraña. Generalmente tendía a irritarse con él pese que últimamente lo hacía porque él la ponía nerviosa y usaba ese comportamiento como una especie de máscara. No obstante, ahora quería acercarse a él. Vestirse bien y usar maquillaje no había funcionado. Nada parecía impresionar a Son ni despertar interés romántico hacia ella. Eso hizo que Bura agotara las posibilidades. No tenía idea de cómo seguir avanzando, de cómo llegar a él.

—No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar juntos así que es una forma de conocernos mejor.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo.

—¿Hay algo más además de la comida y el entrenamiento que te interese?

Gokú detuvo su caminar, como si el esfuerzo de pensar en la respuesta a la pregunta de Bura necesitara de una profunda reflexión.

—No realmente, pero a veces pienso en regresar a la montaña Paoz.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta aquí?

—Me he acostumbrado. Hay algunas cosas que me son extrañas todavía, y otras que no entiendo, pero está bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Me gusta más la naturaleza y estar rodeados de animales. Muchas personas se ofenden de cosas que digo y hago. Como tú, por ejemplo. —Hubo algo en aquel inocente comentario que Bura encontró ofensivo—. Los animales no se quejan. Y eso de ser profesor o guardaespaldas no sé si sea lo mío —declaró con una mano en la nuca y su jovial sonrisa.

—Yo ya me he acostumbrado, y mi madre te considera un gran amigo. Te tiene mucha confianza. Y en cuanto a las personas… no tienes por qué hacerles caso. No te comprenden.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres así.

—¿Eh? ¿Así cómo? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Gokú rió.

—Esa sí eres tú.

—Idiota —dijo y luego sonrió.

—Está bien. Son pensamientos que a veces tengo. Hace muchos años que me instalé en la ciudad y siempre que puedo voy a la montaña. Y sé que tu madre desea mucho que esté aquí para protegerte, así que, si en algún momento regreso a las montañas, será después de que termine mi contrato con tu madre.

Bura se sintió extrañamente celosa.

—Yo también te necesito —susurró.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

_Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito. _

_ Mucho. _

—Que es a mí a quien tienes que proteger, no a mi madre.

—Oh, sí, eso es cierto. Qué bueno que hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?

—Pero podría pasar. No te alejes de mí, Gokú. —Lo miró fijamente—. Nunca.

Él se la quedó mirando largamente sin contestarle. Podría haberle dicho que no se preocupara de que algo le pasara, pero, extrañamente, sintió que esa no era la respuesta que Bura estaba buscando. La situación en la que se encontraba era de esas que no entendía para nada y que lo hacía desear volver a las montañas pese a los años que habían pasado.

—Tranquila —solo dijo. Y luego le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa.

El tacto de Son Gokú era torpe. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese gesto. Pero aun así lo odiaba porque se daba cuenta que él solo la veía como a una niña. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? ¿Cómo se conquistaba a un hombre así? Quería acercarse a él y besarlo. Quería que él le correspondiera. Quería que la amara como ella lo amaba. Dios mío, ¿cómo se había calado tan dentro de ella?

—Espera aquí —dijo ella —. Iré a comprar dos helados. Espérame en esa banqueta —ordenó.

Gokú quedó solo en un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles y banquetas. El día estaba soleado y agradable. Vio a unos niños correteando alrededor de una calesita y toboganes. Él nunca había jugado en esas cosas, pero supuso que debía ser divertido. Y de repente, a unos pocos metros de ahí, oyó los insultos de alguien. Era una mujer más o menos de su edad con cabello oscuro atado en un rodete. Solo dos mechones a los lados de su rostro estaban libres. Había cuatro hombres alrededor de ella. La fémina lucía asustada pese a que trataba de mostrarse fuerte. Gokú parpadeó un par de veces porque no podía evitar pensar que conocía a la mujer de algún lado. Se quedó pensativo un buen rato hasta que más insultos por parte de ella lo sacaron de su absorción. Los hombres se le acercaban como acechando a una criatura. La mujer movió una pierna y le dio una patada a uno de ellos que lo arrastró un par de metros, pero enseguida los demás la agarraron por la espalda y los brazos a la vez que ella forcejeaba y el caído se reincorporaba. Estaba claramente furioso. Gokú entendió que ella estaba en problemas, entonces, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, los había derribado a todos.

La mujer quedó asombrada, pero aliviada. Iba a agradecerle hasta que lo observó bien y se dio cuenta que lo conocía.

—¡Gokú! —exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Él se quedó mirándola con una expresión interrogante. Era evidente que se conocían, pero Gokú nunca era bueno para recordar rostros a menos que los viera todos los días o muy seguido.

—No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —dijo levemente decepcionada, pero ella lo conocía. Son Gokú era un hombre que ella jamás olvidaría. Para cualquiera él podía ser alguien difícil de tratar. Para ella era simplemente maravilloso—. Soy Milk. He participado en el torneo de las artes marciales un par de veces, pero nunca he podido quedar en un buen puesto.

—¡Milk! Claro, claro, ya me acordé. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ¿Y tú? Veo que no has dejado de entrenar. Te mantienes muy bien —dijo eso con un mano en su mejilla y un sonrojo en las mejillas. Él siempre le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Mientras que para los demás él era torpe y tonto, para ella era muy atractivo y con una inocencia que lo hacía dulce.

—Pues ahora esto…

—Ups…

Se oyó, al mismo tiempo que Milk sentía que entre su ropa de deslizaba algo frío. Enseguida se dio cuenta que un cono de helado había ido a parar al traje azul de artes marciales que vestía. Miró a quien se lo había derramado. Era una adolescente de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años. La miraba con hostilidad y un destello refulgente en los ojos. Milk se dio cuenta que aquello no había sido un accidente.

Enseguida entendió lo que ocurría.

—No hay problema —dijo ella, con expresión impasible. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió como pudo.

Bura no se disculpó.

Gokú se quedó viendo a las dos féminas con una extraña sensación de que algo no muy bueno estaba sucediendo.

—Gokú. Ten. Este es mi número —dijo a la vez que sacaba una tarjeta del otro bolsillo—. Llámame y arreglemos un día para salir juntos —enfatizó esa última palabra y luego miró a Bura con altivez, como si ella no tuviera derecho a ser reconocida como una rival—. Cuando no haya interrupciones. Adiós, señorita Bura Brief, y la disculpo por ese "accidente". —Luego miró a Gokú y le guiñó un ojo.

—Adiós —se despidió él con una sonrisa. Guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo mientras Bura no quitaba los ojos de la tarjeta. Sintió la necesidad de quitársela y romperla, pero su mente logró frenarla, lo que no pudo frenar fue el hecho de aplastarle el helado de pistacho y crema del cielo en la parte de la tela que cubría el duro abdomen del profesor de Educación Física. Se sintió dolida y humillada, no solo por ella que la había mirado como si fuera poca cosa, sino porque ella había recorrido muchas heladerías, renuente a rendirse a encontrar el sabor favorito de Gokú, porque ese sabor era uno que ya no se fabricaba, un sabor raro que pocas heladerías tenían. Había estado ilusionada de sentarse junto a él y tomar el helado como si ambos estuvieran en una cita, aunque solo fuera en su cabeza.

¡Qué tonta!

—Aquí tienes tu helado —dijo con un tono mordaz acompañado de un trasfondo afligido—. Empapó aún más el helado y aplastó el cono con las manos producto de su coraje dolido. E incluso se limpió los restos de la galleta dulce en el traje del varón.

—¡Ey, Bura! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó confundido. Intentó limpiarse como pudo con las manos.

Bura lo observaba. No dijo nada. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no soltar una lágrima y para hacer desaparecer ese nudo en su garganta que la había atenazado desde que, en la distancia, ella había visto a la intrusa hablarle. Para Bura había sido más que evidente que esa mujer no era solo una amiga. Ella estaba claramente interesada en él y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo suyo. Y él, aún en su inocente ignorancia, le había dado pie a que ella intentara conquistarlo. Jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

_ Jamás. _

Siguió mirándolo. La lágrima finalmente surgió. Él hacía movimientos torpes con las manos para limpiarse, pero en vez de eso logró empaparse aún más, como un niño, un niño realmente adorable que divertía y conmovía tan solo con aquella esencia cristalina que destilaba.

—No, así no —finalmente habló ella.

Y tomó la tela de su musculosa Gucci para limpiar el desastre que Gokú había ella. Él la miró con una ceja levantada. Nunca había podido entender a esa joven. Tenía comportamientos cuyos patrones lo desorientaban a menudo. Primero estaba enfadada sin saber por qué motivo, y ahora era amable y trataba de limpiarlo.

—Oh, pero ahora tú estás manchada. ¿Qué no es muy cara esa ropa?

—No importa. Lo siento.

Gokú abrió los ojos ampliamente. Bura Brief nunca dejaba de lado su altanería y orgullo, ni mucho menos se disculpaba.

—¿Te sientes bien? —aventuró a preguntar.

Ella se ruborizó. Ni siquiera se disculpaba con su hermano y pocas veces lo había hecho con su madre y él le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!

—¿Entonces por qué me tiraste helado encima?

Nuevamente se quedó callada. Se alejó un poco de él, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y se acercó los tres pasos que había retrocedido. Él no lo entendía. Y no sabía si podría entenderlo si intentaba explicárselo, eso dejando de lado que ella abandonara la terrible vergüenza que sentía. Ella, la gran Bura Brief, avergonzada y diminuta ante el hombre más inesperado de todos. Bajó la mirada, después la subió otra vez, pero lentamente. Se encontró con el pecho amplio y fuerte del varón. Él traía puesto el ridículo traje naranja de artes marciales que dejaba expuesta esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella le había dicho que volviera a usar esas prendas dado que se sentía muy incómoda con los trajes que ella le había comprado, pero la verdad es que de esa forma llamaba menos la atención cuando estaba en las calles, por lo tanto, menos mujeres lo miraban, pero siempre había alguna que se atrevía a hablarle y hacerla explotar de celos. Pero ninguna como aquella mujer llamada Milk.

Bura se quedó contemplando la piel expuesta. Nunca había notado las cicatrices que él tenía. Siempre había tratado de no mirar demasiado porque sabía que era peligroso. Muchas veces deseó arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto y hacerlo suyo, tomar todo de él, y que él tomara todo de ella. Lo deseaba y no podía creer que hasta ese momento todavía siguiera conteniéndose.

Ella dijo algo en voz baja. Pero él no le escuchó. Había muchos ruidos alrededor. Entonces él se inclinó un poco.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Y ella encontró el espacio para atacar. Se puso de puntitas y hundió su cabeza sobre su hombre y rodeó sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte…

—Dije que lo hice porque estaba celosa.

…como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir.

_Tengo miedo de que te enamores de alguien más. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se pegó un gran susto cuando se vio en medio de la calle. Era una carretera rodeada de árboles. Estaba con un pantalón corto y una remera con mangas cortas de color verde. Sintió mucho frío. Su cuerpo no era el mismo. Recordaba ese cuerpo, pero ya no era suyo. Se frotó los brazos. Era de noche y la única iluminación era la del plenilunio rojo.

¿Qué hacía allí?

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Hubo otro salto espacial. El corazón le latía desenfrenado. Esta vez tenía ropas más decentes. Normal. Le dolía la cabeza. No era un dolor normal. Sabía que las puntadas y la toz eran frecuentes, incluso la debilidad y el dolor muscular, pero había algo peculiar esta vez. Se tocó la cabeza cerca de la coronilla y sintió algo húmedo. Se vio la mano y estaba impregnada de sangre. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquel dolor venía de la herida en su cabeza. ¿Pero qué le había pasado? Se palpó otra vez y se dio cuenta que no era una herida común. No salía mucha sangre, solo un par de gotas, pero lo más perturbador era el patrón de la herida. Era un corte que rodeaba casi toda su cabeza. Se horrorizó.

Estaba sentado. Conocía ese asiento. Era un sillón color negro. Estaba inmóvil. Las piernas no le respondían. Sabía que no estaba solo. La bestia. Esa maldita bestia no lo dejaba. Ahora tenía cuernos. Siempre había tenido cuernos, pero recién ahora podía vislumbrarlo. Esa criatura lo acechaba. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba paciente a que el momento apropiado para atacar llegara.

—_Ya casi…_

Conocía esa voz, allí en los recovecos más profundos de su mente, aquella voz siempre lo había atemorizado, aquella voz que quería olvidar. Él estaba sentado frente a él. Y lo observaba. Faltaba muy poco.

Un grito, otro de muchos. Temblaba. Tenía frío. Tenía un pijama. Diferente al otro, de igual color: verde. Pero esta vez era otro cuerpo el que lo ocupaba, uno que él finalmente lo sintió más cercano a él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la calle? Descalzo.

Sonambulismo.

—No puede ser…

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿No ha dormido bien, profesor Freecs? —dijo aquella voz.

Freecs abrió los ojos junto con un respingo. Se sintió avergonzado de haberse quedado dormido con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la quijada sobre la palma de su mano derecha, en la sala de profesores.

—Lo lamento —dijo. Se puso de pie y recogió un par de libros y el cuaderno de asistencias.

—No se preocupe —dijo Mashchwitz con una sonrisa—. Me enviaron a ver qué ocurría con usted dado que su clase empezó hace quince minutos y usted no aparecía.

_Y tuvieron que mandarlo justo a él. _

—Se lo agradezco, Mashchwitz. Iré de inmediato. Esto nunca me había pasado.

—Eso es cierto, profesor Freecs, es muy inusual en usted. Tal vez debería ir a la enfermería. No luce muy bien.

—Lo haré si lo creo necesario, y ahora si me dis…

—¿Es usted sonámbulo, profesor Freecs? —preguntó sin dejar terminar la oración del profesor de Literatura.

A Freecs le molestó el descaro de meterse en sus asuntos personales, pero no lo demostró.

—No —mintió.

Hisoka sonrió aún más. Sabía que Freecs le estaba mintiendo.

—Tal vez no lo recuerde, tal vez lo único que recuerde es un grito en medio de la noche mientras está en su cama, o en medio de la calle padeciendo el frío que últimamente se ha presentado.

—Con todo respeto, profesor Mashchwitz, eso no es asunto suyo.

—Oh, en eso tiene razón, profesor Freecs, me disculpo. Solo pensaba que entre la negación de eventos desagradables y gritarlos cuando se supone que uno debería estar teniendo un sueño placentero y reparador se encuentra la verdad de un trauma psicológico.

Freecs lo miró fijamente, incrédulo.

—Una experiencia trágica puede quedar encerrada en la inconsciencia por un largo tiempo —continuó Mashchwitz—, tal vez para siempre. Es un buen sistema de defensa de la psiquis, ¿maravilloso no lo cree? Sin embargo, a veces hay cosas, catalizadores, que obligan a resurgir aquellos sucesos horribles a nuestra memoria y agobian las funciones comunes que proporcionan el control sobre la mente. Eso podría explicar el sonambulismo.

Mashchwitz lo miró penetrante, con la mirada afilada, como si pudiera observar sus miedos más recónditos, incluso los que todavía no afloraban en la consciencia.

_Ya casi…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Luces ansiosa —dijo Hisoka Mashchwitz.

Estaba sentado en el sillón rojo. Puso su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, apoyó el codo sobre el apoyabrazos y los nudillos sobre la mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice sobre la sien.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —repuso Kagome.

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

—Comencemos entonces.

—Quiero saber qué te gusta.

—La goma de mascar sabor tutti frutti.

—Quiero que me digas cosas importantes —le replicó.

—Me gustas tú.

—Algo que no sepa.

—Es mi turno. Cuéntame de tu infancia.

Kagome lo pensó unos instantes.

—No hace falta que pienses demasiado. Lo primero que te venga a la mente.

—Me gustaba jugar con mi hermano Zelgadis a las escondidas. Él es once años mayor que yo, pero cuando era pequeña jugaba mucho conmigo. A veces Hitomi también jugaba con nosotros. Sota todavía no existía.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano Vegeta?

—Él era más solitario y serio. No jugaba con nosotros casi nunca, pero recuerdo que cuando yo correteaba por toda la casa y me lastimaba era el primero en venir hacia mí. Yo me ponía a llorar, pero él tenía una extraña forma de reconfortarme.

—¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Con su sola presencia. Siempre se aparecía de no sé dónde. Era como si siempre estuviera ahí protegiéndome sin que yo lo supiera. Me miraba con expresión dura, pero de alguna manera me hacía saber que siempre estaría allí para protegerme o consolarme. Zelgadis era igual.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermana Hitomi?

—Mi turno. Quiero saber algo que no sepa de ti. ¿Tienes familia?

—Mis padres murieron antes de que yo tuviera consciencia.

Kagome iba a decir que sentía su pérdida, pero sabía que a Hisoka le resultaba irrelevante la muerte de sus progenitores. Tal vez simplemente los veía cómo las personas que lo habían traído al mundo.

—¿Entonces en dónde te criaste?

—Los niños sin padres van a un orfanato.

—¿Lograron adoptarte?

—Sí, una pareja de judíos lo hicieron. Dos eruditos.

Kagome ahora entendía por qué Hisoka era tan inteligente.

—¿Los ves seguido?

—Mi turno. ¿Hitomi jugaba contigo?

—Sí, pero no tanto como mis hermanos. Sin embargo, siempre estuvo pendiente de mí. Pero estoy segura de que dejaba que mis hermanos me cuidaran porque eran los que más se preocupaban por mí.

—¿Y tú madre?

—Mi madre siempre trabajaba. Casi todo el día porque debía mantenernos a todos, hasta que finalmente Zelgadis fue el primero en cumplir la mayoría de edad y ayudar con los gastos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu pa…?

—Mi turno. ¿Te llevabas bien con tus padres adoptivos?

—Podría decirse que era una relación formal.

Kagome no entendió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Empecé a leer desde que tengo memoria. Había alguien en el orfanato que nos leía cuentos por las noches. Un día me descubrieron con el cuento en las manos antes de que cumpliera los dos años, y se dieron cuenta que no miraba los dibujos, sino que estaba leyendo.

Mashchwitz recordaba que esos cuentos infantiles lo habían aburrido en poco tiempo, y se las arreglaba para conseguir libros más avanzados.

Kagome lo miró asombrada.

—¿Y por qué que tenías una relación formal con tus padres adoptivos?

—Los modales eran lo principal. Eran una pareja que no podía tener hijos, y cuando se enteraron de mí me adoptaron porque querían un hijo con un alto coeficiente intelectual.

—¿No eran afectivos contigo?

—Solo lo necesario. Mi turno. Háblame de tu padre.

—Murió cuando era pequeña.

—¿De qué murió?

Kagome miró para abajo y permaneció callada unos instantes. Luego volvió a mirar a Hisoka. Se movió un poco del sillón rojo que estaba frente a él como si estuviera incómoda.

—Accidente de auto.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Mi turno.

—Aún no —sentenció—. Debe haber una equivalencia de información. Dime cómo fue.

—Mi padre me llevaba todas las mañanas en auto hasta la escuela. Pero ese día no fue así porque su auto no arrancó ese día. Al final se nos hizo tarde y tuvimos que tomar un taxi. Mi padre le había dicho al taxista que tomara el camino más corto, pero creo que no fue así. En vez de eso tomó el camino con más tránsito y cuando mi padre le reclamó, el taxista se hartó y comenzó a insultarnos. Ese día yo tenía un examen de matemáticas y había estudiado mucho con mi padre. Él sabía que me costaba mucho esa materia así que no quería que llegara tarde. Al final el taxista empezó a saltarse varios semáforos en rojo a una velocidad que me dio miedo. No había cinturones de seguridad así que mi padre me abrazó muy fuerte… —Hizo una pausa. Le costaba recordar aquel episodio.

—¿Qué más?

—Entre insultos y el sonido de mi corazón en mis orejas, de pronto hubo un derrape y sentí que algo nos había golpeado. Tengo lagunas en esta parte. Lo único que recuerdo después fue que mi padre me cubría y le salía mucha sangre. Mi turno. ¿Te sigues hablando con tus padres?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Les importaba más el conocimiento que otra cosa. Todo el tiempo era una constante competencia por saber quién sabía más. Competían entre ellos y conmigo. A mí me aburría. Parecían más nerds que otra cosa. Se los dije y al parecer no les gustó. Una vez que crecí no quisieron saber más nada de mí ni yo de ellos.

—¿No te pone triste eso?

—No. Me dieron lo que necesitaba hasta que cumplí cierta edad, y yo les di lo que ellos necesitaban. Luego de eso seguimos caminos diferentes. No hubo nada de qué lamentarse. Ellos y yo salimos ganando.

—Me parece que fue una relación muy fría.

—Ese es tu punto de vista.

—¿Qué opinas de mí, Hisoka?

—Que eres interesante.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí. Mi turno. Pese a que tratas de disimularlo te ves muy cansada. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Shikon no Tama es muy estresante.

—Shikon no Tama nunca te ha absorbido tanto. Dime la verdad. Si mientes lo sabré.

—Tengo un sueño recurrente.

—Una pesadilla —corrigió—. Los sueños jamás nos privan del sueño. Cuéntame.

—En esa pesadilla Archer me llama a dirección. Su semblante más que serio es perturbador. Él me acompaña por el pasillo y de pronto yo siento miedo. Cuando finalmente estoy ahí el profesor Freecs y el director Fanel me están esperando. Lo que más me sorprende es ver a Freecs ahí. Tiene una expresión de decepción, enojo y tristeza. Fanel me expulsa. Yo pregunto por qué y Freecs me dice que es porque descubrió que tengo una relación contigo. Yo intenté explicarle a Freecs, pero no pude decir nada. Entré en pánico.

—¿Temes que descubran lo nuestro?

Ella se quedó absorta en el recuerdo de la pesadilla por varios segundos.

—Kagome.

Ella finalmente lo miró.

—Temes que descubran lo nuestro.

—Sí.

—Pero Freecs es tu principal preocupación.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró desconcertada.

—Dijiste "Yo intenté explicarle a Freecs, pero no pude decir nada. Entré en pánico".

—Yo…

—¿Recuerdas qué hizo Fanel?

—No. No lo recuerdo.

—Porque estabas más enfocada en Freecs.

—Mi turno. Dime una experiencia que te parezca importante. Algo que jamás puedas olvidar.

—Hace muchos años fui a una Isla. Encontré en un árbol una fruta extraña que solo crece ahí. Según pregunté a los lugareños esa era una fruta muy especial que crecía cada muchos años. No estaban muy seguros de cuántos, porque decían que ese tipo de árboles eran caprichosos: a veces daban frutos y otras no. La fruta tenía la forma y de un tomate, pero con ligeras protuberancias y de color verde. La probé por curiosidad, su sabor era peculiar y rico. Sin embargo, luego vi otra que tenía un color naranja y también la probé. Cuando di el primer mordisco mi mano dejó caer la fruta, era un sabor exquisito, y supe que jamás volvería a probar nada igual en mi vida. Era de un dulce natural y el jugo tenía la textura de la miel, pero más sabroso y no tan empalagoso. Supe que la fruta verde era la misma fruta de color naranja, pero inmadura. Ese mismo día, estaba entre los árboles y vi a un niño. Iba a pasar de largo, pero lo observé mejor y me di cuenta de que estaba muy quieto y sereno. Había una increíble solemnidad en su semblante. Una brisa suave movió sus cabellos. Sentí que ese niño se estaba conectando con la naturaleza. Y vi que movió las aletas de la nariz. Luego, de repente, sacó de la espalda una pequeña caña de pescar y abrió los ojos a la vez que un animal saltaba de entre los árboles hacia él salvajemente. Parecía que el niño iba a golpearlo con la caña, pero el niño frenó el movimiento de su brazo apenas rozó el hocico del animal salvaje. El animal, de pronto, dejó de parecer agresivo y ambos empezaron a juguetear. Yo quedé asombrado con eso, pero seguí en el lugar observando. Luego de un rato el niño me habló. Yo jamás hice ningún sonido ni salí de mi escondite. Pero él sabía que estaba ahí. Siempre lo había sabido. Me dijo que podía oír los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración, y que incluso podía olerme.

Kagome quedó fascinada con el relato.

—Vaya, eso fue realmente extraño, pero sin duda una experiencia extraordinaria.

—Lo fue. Mi turno. ¿Cómo te llevabas con tu padre cuando estaba vivo?

Kagome sintió otra punzada en las entrañas.

—Era muy cariñoso. Era el que más jugaba conmigo, incluso más que mis hermanos. Compartíamos muchos momentos juntos, pese a que a veces trabajaba mucho. Creo que yo siempre fui la que tenía más cosas en común con él.

—¿Cómo qué?

—La literatura.

Hubo un destello en los ojos de Mashchwitz.

—Oh…

—Él me introdujo en el mundo de la literatura. Creo que lo intentó con mis hermanos, pero yo fui la única que realmente se interesó en eso. Él leía para mí, y yo leía para él —recordó con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?

Kagome no entendió la pregunta.

—Ellos no están muertos.

—No. No lo están. Pero ellos también se ocupan mucho de ti. Se preocupan por ti. Están vivos, y siguen aquí por ti. No han vuelto a los Estados Unidos. No tienen el valor de dejarte sola mientras estés conmigo y siguen insistiendo para que me dejes. ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuándo les dijiste que me habías entregado el diario de Kikyo Mori?

—Mal. Mi turno. ¿Has vuelto a esa isla?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Dos.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a ese niño?

—Solo la segunda vez que fui. Luego ya no lo encontré.

—Sabías que era un niño peculiar, ¿verdad?

—Era interesante. Tenía habilidades que nadie tenía. Al principio creí que era una cualidad de los habitantes de esa isla, pero luego me di cuenta de que el niño era único. Me gustaba observar lo que hacía. Siempre jugaba y pescaba, o estaba con su madre.

—¿No jugaba con otros niños?

—Era el único en la isla. Los demás eran mayores y trabajaban. Mi turno. ¿No te sientes culpable de que tus hermanos sigan aquí por ti pese a que ellos tienen una vida en el extranjero?

—Yo no los obligué a quedarse. Ellos lo decidieron así. Además, Hitomi está comprometida con el profesor Fanel, y el profesor Fanel vive aquí.

—Tal vez Fanel tiene planeado irse con ella a los Estados Unidos.

—O tal vez ella siempre pensó en volver.

—Mi turno. ¿Eres sociable? ¿Hablas con los demás profesores?

—Por supuesto. Debo mantener una relación profesional con ellos. A veces me reúno con Nostrade y Archer para pedirle su opinión respecto a los programas que armo.

—No creo que lo necesites.

—No.

—Pero no me refiero a una relación profesional. Además de mí, ¿tienes a alguien más? ¿Un amigo?

—No exactamente, tengo colegas, y a veces salgo con algunos de ellos a tomar algo.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Metallium.

A Kagome le dio una puntada de escalofríos.

—Era de esperarse, me imagino. El profesor Metallium es tan extraño y escalofriante como tú.

Hisoka rió ante la sinceridad de Kagome. Ella sonrió. Le pareció una risa sincera y hasta agradable.

—Y hoy tuve una pequeña charla con el profesor Freecs.

A Kagome se le borró la sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablaron?

Kagome se dio cuenta que la pregunta salió muy de golpe.

—De sus problemas para dormir.

Ella pareció preocupada de repente. Se dio cuenta que últimamente Freecs no lucía tan enérgico como siempre.

—¿Qué fue lo que hablaron específicamente?

—Mi turno. Percibo que hay algo que te inquieta.

—¿Eh?

—Desde que me contaste lo del sueño en que Freecs y Fanel descubrían nuestra relación. Hay algo más, ¿cierto?

Y pareció que Mashchwitz la atravesaba con la mirada. Kagome supo que no podría mentirle ni evadir la pregunta.

—Suelo tener sueños premonitorios. No lo controlo. A veces llegan, a veces no.

Hisoka afiló los ojos.

—Entonces falta poco para que nos descubran.

—Pienso que a veces esos sueños no se cumplen porque yo cambio el futuro.

—Entonces solo debemos tener cuidado.

—Sí.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿tuviste un sueño premonitorio cuando tu padre murió para protegerte?

Y ella sintió que una lanza de acero frío se le clavaba en la boca del estómago. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no quebrarse allí mismo.

Pero Mashchwitz se dio cuenta.

—Sí.

—Te culpas por su muerte, ¿verdad? Porque no hiciste nada para advertirle y cuando te diste cuenta de que ya estaba sucediendo era demasiado tarde.

En ese tiempo Kagome no entendía bien sus sueños. Y siempre creía que eran casualidad, o un deja vu, pero había tenido que suceder esa tragedia para que ella comprendiera al fin que tenía esa habilidad.

—Mi turno. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Freecs en la conversación que tuvieron?

—No quiso decir demasiado. Pero lo deduje. Y por su expresión estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dedujiste?

—Se despierta en medio de la noche gritando. A veces en su cama o caminando sonámbulo. Y seguramente no solo en su casa. Quizás hasta ha salido a la calle, en medio del frío cuando su hermano no está para verlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene un hermano? Se supone que nadie lo sabe.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —se limitó a decir.

Kagome supo que no diría más respecto a eso.

—¿Cuáles pueden ser las causas de que él haga eso? ¿Es normal?

Hisoka sonrió. Supo que Kagome ya había averiguado un gran secreto de él.

—Algo está obligando que algún trauma salga a la luz, pero su psique está luchando para que no sea así. Pero no está listo entonces las funciones de su cerebro que le permite controlarse a sí mismo se están saliendo de control. Mientras él está despierto puede hacerlo, pero cuando está dormido ya no. Mi turno. Cuéntame de esos sueños premonitorios.

—Muchas veces se vuelven reales. Pero no siempre es algo malo. A excepción de lo que pasó con mi padre nada más ha sido tan terrible, y, como dije, a veces puedo cambiarlo si me lo propongo.

—Pero te aterra que Freecs descubra lo nuestro.

—Me preocupo por nosotros, Hisoka.

—¿Te gusta Freecs?

Kagome lo miró con gesto de incredulidad.

—Sí. Pero no de la forma en que estás preguntando.

—¿Y cuál es esa forma?

—No tengo un interés romántico por él, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

_Porque parece que a ti no te preocupa._

—Lo sé. Pero lo aprecias y lo tienes en alta estima. Parece que puedes tolerar bastante bien que tu familia, o parte de ella, esté decepcionada de ti y que estén atados a permanecer aquí por tu causa, pero no soportas la idea de que Freecs pudiera enterarse. No podrías soportar que él te mirara acusadoramente y con los ojos llenos de decepción como sabes que lo hará si nos descubre. Por eso no puedes dormir, ¿verdad? Por eso tienes miedo de que ese sueño se cumpla y harás hasta lo imposible para que no se haga realidad.

_Ya encontré el patrón. _

—Hasta aquí es suficiente, Hisoka —se limitó a decir.

—Está bien por mí —dijo satisfecho.

Kagome se levantó del sillón, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se volvió a sentar.

—Necesito que me respondas una cosa más.

—Adelante. Te lo cobraré la próxima vez.

—No entiendo bien cómo, eso te lo preguntaré en el próximo juego, no, en la próxima sesión, pero aparte de profesor de matemáticas eres psicólogo, ¿verdad?

—No.

La otra opción era aún más aterradora.

—Psiquiatra.

Y Mashchwitz sonrió.


	16. Chapter 16

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llovía. A esas alturas ya estaba empapada, pero no estaba segura cuánto tiempo había estado en la lluvia. Le hubiera importado que su ropa de diseñador estuviera tan mojada, pero curiosamente eso no pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Lo mismo sucedía con su cabello. Ella que lo cuidaba tanto, que le dedicaba tanto tiempo a lucir fabulosa.

Era de noche. La única luz que iluminaba las calles eran varios postes de luz; un par de árboles, unas cuantas casas lujosas. Y cuando Bura Brief se vio demasiado tiempo quieta, demasiado tiempo mirando la lluvia, comenzó a caminar. No recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta allí. Caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo. La mayoría del tiempo su mente estuvo en blanco. Luego Son Gokú apareció allí. Siempre con aquella sonrisa y con aquel gesto curioso cual niño. En ese momento ella de repente empezó a reír. Recordó la boca de aquel hombre llena de comida. Él siempre comía como si fuera la última cena, como si no hubiera un mañana. Y se veía tan gracioso que Bura siempre reía. Por supuesto que eso no había sido así al principio. Le había hecho pasar muchos dolores de cabezas. ¿Quién diría que todo cambiaría tan drásticamente? Ahora ella adoraba contemplarlo. Muchas veces ella le limpió la comisura de los labios con su propio pañuelo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de darse cuenta de todos los detalles y las atenciones que ella tenía con él? Nadie más había gozado de esos privilegios.

Son Gokú era tan fuerte, tan independiente, tan espíritu libre que a ella le dolía. Ella no encajaba en ese mundo, pero aún así lo adoraba porque ese era su mundo.

_Te amo. _

Y luego lo dijo en un balbuceo, en un susurró, y finalmente su voz tomó fuerza y lo gritó como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Comenzó a correr y a saltar con una alegría triste, con una sonrisa compungida mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las del cielo. Expandió los brazos para sentir más la lluvia. Estaba totalmente cubierta, totalmente a merced de lo que no podía evitar. Era bello, liberador, triste, lacerante.

Y lo volvió a gritar.

El cielo y la lluvia fueron sus testigos. Gritó tanto que la garganta le dolió y luego rió mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Killúa vio a su hermano inquieto, más bien nervioso. Gon era enérgico, ingenuo, a veces atolondrado y aventurero. Una de sus actividades favoritas era pescar, algo que jamás se le quitó desde que era muy pequeño, y siempre sonreía, incluso cuando estaba estresado. Sin embargo, a Killúa le preocupaba las pesadillas que tenía. Es decir, sucedían de vez en cuando, a Killúa también, pero se estaban convirtiendo en algo frecuente en su hermano mayor, incluso ahora se levantaba dormido por las noches y caminaba por toda la casa. Killúa recordaba que las primeras veces se había asustado porque pensaba que alguien había entrado en la casa, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era Gon. Él terminaba guiando a Gon a la cama y a ocuparse desvelarse para cuidar del sueño de su hermano. Como resultado, era Killúa quien muchas veces lucía cansado. Había tenido que recurrir a siestas que antes él no necesitaba. Pero no le molestaba, sino que le preocupaba que Gon hiciera eso. Lo hablaron. Gon le contó que cuando estaba comenzando la adolescencia él había sido sonámbulo, pero que todo había desaparecido luego de un tiempo. No se podía explicar por qué había vuelto a lo mismo.

Los perros que vivían con ellos también mostraban su preocupación al estar todo el tiempo detrás del mayor de sus sueños. Gon sonreía y trataba de seguir con su vida normalmente. Killúa admiraba eso. Gon era muy fuerte, pero no era de hierro.

—¿No deberías tomarte unas vacaciones? Hace mucho que no te las tomas —dijo Killúa.

—Estamos a menos de tres meses que de las clases terminen. No puedo darme el lujo de tomarme vacaciones a estas alturas.

—Te vas a saturar —le replicó—. Te la pasas corrigiendo y organizando tus clases de literatura.

—Es más entretenido de lo que parece. Disfruto mucho de hacerlo. Y hay alumnos que son muy prometedores en varios cursos.

—Ya ni siquiera vas a pescar.

—Te he dicho, pero no has querido.

Killúa no era tan fanático de la naturaleza como su hermano. Le daba repugnancia tener que poner la asquerosa carnada sobre el gancho de la caña de pescar.

—Eso nunca te detuvo. Siempre que no quiero acompañarte has ido solo y has traído buenos pescados.

—Tal vez vaya alguno de estos fines de semanas.

Pese a la preocupación de Killúa, pensó que aquello era una buena señal. Gon disfrutaba de la pesca. Podía ir cuando estaba muy animado y quería disfrutar de recordar su niñez en Isla Ballena, o cuando estaba realmente estresado y necesitaba aire puro y pensar. Esto último a Killúa no le gustaba, porque Gon tenía que estar en un estado de ánimo muy malo para que eso ocurriera. Prefería que él estuviera muy feliz a que estuviera decaído. Era increíble como los dos extremos terminaban con el mismo resultado para Gon.

—Te acompañaré si finalmente te decides.

—Eso me encantaría —Sonrió.

Killúa estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una leche fría con chocolate y un par de galletitas de vainilla con chocolate, pero hubiera preferido que fueran de puro chocolate. Sabía que su hermano mayor trataba de reducir discretamente la cantidad de chocolate que él consumía por día. Era casi una adicción para Killúa, así como unos choco robots con muñecos que a él le encantaba comprar. Estaba grande para eso, por eso lo mantenía en secreto de sus amigos, especialmente de Rina que de seguro aprovecharía eso para burlarse de él.

—¿No vas a desayunar? Se hará tarde y que un profesor llegue tarde a Shikon no Tama creo que es peor que un alumno lo haga.

—No voy a desayunar —declaró a la vez que metía un par de libros, cuadernos, y un extraño paquete que Killúa nunca había visto al bolso.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Primero dejas de ir a correr para mantenerte en forma y ahora no quieres alimentarte? ¿Qué te está pasando, Gon?

—Solo fueron tres días, no exageres. Estuve pensando en cómo organizar el examen de los de cuarto B.

—Eso jamás impidió que comieras o te ejercitaras.

—He estado un poco más presionado de lo normal —admitió.

—Lo que desequilibró tus tiempos fueron las horas extras que le dedicas a Kagome, ¿verdad?

—Es mi obligación, además ella lo necesita, y el director Folken lo aprobó.

Killúa resopló con resignación.

—No creo que sea así. Kagome se ha recuperado bastante de sus notas. Te gusta estar con ella, ¿verdad?

—Tomaré una manzana para comer en el camino. Luego desayunaré algo en la cafetería.

Killúa frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano no le contestó.

—Kagome es agradable —finalmente contestó.

Killúa rodó los ojos.

—Me rindo contigo, hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome ya había recibido un par de regalos de parte de su familia. Y eso incluía un gran desayuno que su madre le había hecho junto con Vegeta y Sota, cosa que el hermano mayor negó, pero Kagome sabía que eso no era así. Varias felicitaciones vinieron a su casilla de mensajes, incluidos los de Zelgadis y Hitomi. Eso fue lo que más la hizo feliz a Kagome. Pese a las diferencias que había entre ellos, la adoraban y ellos a ella. Por la tarde casi noche, ese día festejarían el cumpleaños de Kagome en familia. Desgraciadamente, ese día había caído un lunes. El peor día pensó Kagome. No podría pasarlo con Mashchwitz, sin duda. Se verían un ratito, pero ambos estaban muy ocupados. Además, tal vez sus amigos querrían pasarla con ella, y no habría tiempo de que se vieran.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la escuela, en la entrada, sus amigos Bura, Rina, Sango, Killúa y Goten la felicitaron y le cantaron un feliz cumpleaños. Fue un poco vergonzoso para ella, pero nuevamente se sintió feliz. A poca distancia, estaba Mashchwitz, fuera de la vista de todos que se concentraban en ella, mientras gran parte de ella se concentraba en ese hombre. Él le sonrió y movió los labios en señal de que le había dicho algo. Obviamente, ella no pudo escucharlo, pero también le sonrió feliz. Ya llevaba varios meses saliendo con él. Era una relación extraña, pero habían logrado conectarse de alguna manera. Hisoka era excéntrico en varios aspectos y le encantaba meterse en su mente. Se preguntaba si todos los psiquiatras eran igual. No lo creía posible. Algo en común debían tener para elegir esa profesión, pero no los creía iguales, si así fuera sería terrorífico.

Inverse, acostumbrada a siempre observar más allá de lo aparente, siguió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa de Kagome. Vio a Mashchwitz. El escalofrío usual se apoderó de ella. Él pareció darse cuenta, porque cuando Kagome volvió a centrarse en sus amigos, el profesor de matemáticas la miró fijamente y le sonrió. Ella enseguida giró la cabeza. No quería saber nada de él. Trató de olvidarlo. Y en cuanto vio que los demás le estaban entregando sus regalos a la joven, ella aprovechó para darle el suyo. Luego todos entraron a Shikon no Tama antes de que se hiciera tarde y les pudieran faltas a todos.

Ese día tuvieron clases de Biología, Química, Geografía, Historia y Literatura y Economía y Contabilidad. Finalmente, Bura, Rina, Sango, Kagome, Killúa y Goten se la pasaron debatiendo qué harían ese día para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kagome. Sorprendentemente, hasta última hora, todavía no lograban decidirse, y eso era porque era un día difícil y los horarios de todos eran ligeramente diferente, excepto el de Goten que tenía poco tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar. Debido a eso, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían dejar la salida para el fin de semana, ya que todos estarían más relajados y no estarían tan pendientes del reloj y podría disfrutar todo el día si así lo querían.

Una vez que las clases cesaron, todos se despidieron de Kagome. Ella todavía tenía que cursar la clase de Literatura. Killúa se arrepintió a último momento y decidió que esperaría a su hermano en la cafetería para que fueran juntos a su casa. Y de paso estaría pendiente de cuando Kagome y Gon salieran. La verdad es que él tenía curiosidad de ver cómo se llevaban cuando estaban solos, mejor dicho, cómo es que se comportaba su hermano. Killúa sabía lo que su hermano sentía por Kagome, pero por más que lo conocía desde hace muchos años no se podía imaginar su comportamiento frente a la chica que le gustaba. Él recordaba que Gon había salido un par de veces con algunas chicas, pero no pasaban de la segunda cita. Killúa pensaba que era porque él no tenía encanto alguno, que tal vez se había mostrado tan desinteresado con ella que las mujeres no querrían saber más nada con él. Sin embargo, después, al revisar el celular de su hermano mayor, había descubierto conversaciones donde ella le pedían volver a salir. Gon era muy escrupuloso, y Killúa se había dado que él intentaba cortarlas de una manera sutil para no herirlas. Y Killúa en ese momento supo que en realidad no es que las hubiera tratado mal o que para ellas él fuera aburrido, sino que todo lo contrario. Probablemente el don de Gon con la literatura lo ayudaba a ser más sofisticado con las palabras, y eso junto a su carisma era una mezcla mortal para dejar rendida a varias a sus pies. El claro problema era el idiota de su hermano. Siempre se enfocaba más en su trabajo que en otras cosas, por eso a Killúa le parecía increíble que Kagome lo cautivara tanto al extremo de despertar el interés romántico en alguien que solo le gustaba los libros y enseñar.

—Otro cuento complicado. Lo leí varias veces. ¿Sabe lo que más me sorprende? Que el libro de _Ficciones_ tiene menos de cien páginas. Yo puedo leer bastante en un día, pero me doy cuenta de que debo detenerme a cada rato para poder entender bien lo que un solo cuento de esos expresa. Necesito leer entre líneas, y leer el cuento más de una vez. Es un proceso bastante laborioso.

—Coincido totalmente, Higurashi. Leí el libro muchas veces, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?

—Dígame —dijo Kagome.

—Que nunca vuelves a leer una obra de la misma manera. Nuestra perspectiva está en constante cambio. Nunca somos los mismos, incluso en cada segundo que pasa vamos mutando. Nuestro conocimiento del mundo nunca es el mismo, nos vamos dotando de experiencias, entonces, cuando miramos al pasado, cuando vimos lo que hicimos antes lo vemos de una forma diferente. Siempre encuentro algo nuevo y fascinante en los cuentos de Borges.

Kagome pareció pensativa unos instantes.

—Me hizo acordar de algo —sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Qué?

—A las cosas que he escrito.

Gon sonrió. Entendió a lo que Kagome se refería.

—Lo ves diferente, ¿verdad?

—Mucho. Leer cosas que escribí hace mucho me remonta al momento en que lo estaba escribiendo. Cuando escribo siempre tengo emociones fuertes, por eso puedo recordarlos con intensidad. Pero tal vez lo que veo en el momento en que vuelvo a leer lo que escribí antes no es exactamente igual, es decir, no soy la misma chica. Podría decir que incluso no me gusta. Me parece tonto, o me puede parecer maravilloso, a veces solo siento nostalgia porque antes tenía algo que ahora no…

Las palabras de Kagomes quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Se remontó a años atrás. Cuando había ocurrido lo de su padre había escrito cosas muy dolorosas que no se atrevía a volver a leer. También recordó las cosas que escribía antes de su relación con Hisoka. Definitivamente los puntos de vista del antes y el después no tenían comparación, y aun así el sentimiento prevalecía. A Kagome le parecía enfermizo, pero era tan fuerte que no podía contra aquello.

—Son emociones normales. No hay por qué sentir vergüenza ante eso. Pero no debemos leer lo que nos hace mal.

—¿No cree que a veces es necesario enfrentar el pasado?

No supo por qué, pero Gon abrió los ojos de par en par. Kagome lo observó bien. Lo que Hisoka le había dicho acerca del sonambulismo de Freecs afloró en su mente. Supo que le había traído un pensamiento horrible a su querido profesor.

—Tal vez… Kagome…

Los dos se quedaron de piedra. Ambos miraron para otro lado. No ser formal era algo anormal en Shikon no Tama. Y Freecs jamás lo olvidaba, pero ya era la segunda vez que se le olvidaba algo que tenía tan arraigado.

—Discúlpeme. Es que…

Ella negó con suavidad.

—No se preocupe.

—Es que a veces, desearía que usted no fuera mi alumna… —declaró en un arrebato de sinceridad pura.

Kagome se puso nerviosa. En realidad, ella se sentía igual. Pese a que disfrutaba hablar con Freecs sobre libros y cuentos, ella deseaba poder hacerlo más libremente, sin las restricciones de Shikon no Tama, deseaba poder ir a la biblioteca con él y leer libros que no estaban en el programa, deseaba ir de paseo con él, y que fueran amigos, sin la formalidad forzada que había que había entre ellos. No obstante, se sintió bastante inquieta con la mirada de Freecs y sus palabras, era como si no estuvieran en la misma sintonía.

Y ella sintió un estremecimiento en el centro de su estómago.

—Sería bueno poder ser amigos. —Sonrió ella. De repente había una cortesía extraña y distante en la voz de la alumna.

El profesor Freecs que estaba sentado en el escritorio y había puesto una mano dentro del bolso que había traído la sacó de allí sin nada. Había estado a punto de hacer una estupidez.

—Señorita Higurashi, dígame qué me puede decir de _La biblioteca de Babel_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya iba por su quinta gaseosa de cola, y el aburrimiento de Killúa era evidente. Incluso los juegos que tenía en su celular se le habían tornado aburridos. Cosa rara porque él adoraba los juegos. Tal vez simplemente en ese momento no estaba de humor. En realidad, quería hablar con su hermano de un par de cosas. Killúa había pensado que sería bueno hablar con un profesional acerca de las pesadillas, el estrés y el sonambulismo de Gon. Y también quería saber qué es lo qué había hecho con aquel extraño paquete que había puesto dentro de su bolso. Killúa no se había dado cuenta de lo que era en cuanto lo vio a la mañana temprano, de hecho, tampoco le había dado tanta importancia en ese momento, pero él no pudo sacar ese paquete de su cabeza en toda la mañana, incluso el profesor Metallium le había llamado la atención por estar distraído. El asunto era que ese día no era cualquier día. Era uno especial, y no solo para Kagome y para sus amigos, sino que para su hermano también. Killúa nunca le había dicho que ese día era el cumpleaños de Kagome, pero de seguro Gon tuvo que haberlo averiguado. En conclusión, aquel paquete era un regalo para ella, pero Killúa estaba seguro de que terminaría por no dárselo por la ética del docente.

Y los vio.

Iban caminando al lado del otro, pero había una distancia notable entre ellos, y tampoco decían nada. Era desconcertante. Killúa suponía que era normal entre un profesor y una alumna de Shikon no Tama, pero él sabía que Kagome y Gon se llevaban muy bien, entonces pensó que cuando los viera ellos estarían conversando de algún cuento que habían visto en clase o algo así, pues a ambos les encantaba casi lo mismo. Tal vez Killúa se había imaginado las cosas mal. Allí, sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, parecía que los dos lucían tensos e incómodos. Y concluyó que algo extraño había pasado.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Killúa con una mano levantada.

—¿Sigues aquí? Creí que habíamos quedado en que saldríamos el fin de semana.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Es que estaba esperando a Gon.

—Aquí no puede llamarme así, Zoldyck.

Killúa entrecerró los ojos.

—Kagome, ¿tú dirás que llamé por mi nombre a mi propio hermano —enfatizó eso último— aquí en la cafetería?

—No.

—¿Lo ves? Además, no hay nadie aquí. Por cierto, Gon, ¿sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome? ¿La felicitaste?

Kagome se sintió avergonzada.

—Killúa no tienes que obligarlo a felicitarme —le replicó.

—No creo que sea así —dijo él mirando a su hermano.

—Lo sabía —finalmente dijo él—. Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Higurashi.

—Gracias, profesor Freecs.

La situación era desesperante para Killúa. Parecían dos niños que había que obligarlos a hacer las cosas.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No le compraste algún regalo o algo? —dijo Killúa fingiendo que no sabía que lo tenía en su bolso.

Freecs le dedicó una mirada fulminante que jamás le había dedicado a Killúa, él se sorprendió sobremanera ante eso. Kagome también. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Será mejor que nos movamos hacia la salida —declaró Freecs con expresión impasible.

Y no se dijo más nada, pero Killúa no iba a dejar las cosas así. Él no entendía por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero odiaba ver a su hermano reprimir sus emociones y sentimientos. Era obvio lo que él sentía por Kagome, y no le gustaba que tuviera que contenerse por su ética y por Shikon no Tama.

—Bien, ya salimos de Shikon no Tama.

Gon alzó una ceja y Kagome también se veía desconcertada.

—Sí —solo dijo Freecs.

—Fuera de Shikon no Tama, ya no eres nuestro profesor. Eres solo Gon Freecs.

Él entendió lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Supo que Killúa se había enterado de que él le había comprado algo a Kagome. Dio un suspiro de resignación. Killúa era tan terco como una mula cuando se proponía algo. Quería hacerlo, quería darle a Kagome lo que le había comprado especialmente para ella, pero, aunque teóricamente fuera del establecimiento él ya no era su profesor de Literatura, Freecs no podía dejar de sentirse que estaba traicionado sus principios. Lo que sentía por Kagome lo hacía sentir culpable e inmoral.

Kagome parpadeó confusa. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, así que decidió que mejor debía cortar con esa situación.

—Bueno, se me ha hecho realmente tarde. Mi familia me estará esperando así que me despido de ustedes. Killúa, nos vemos mañana. Profesor Freecs, gracias por todo, hasta la próxima clase.

Y eso fue todo. Kagome corrió. Antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que Freecs había estado a punto de decirle algo, pero ella no quiso saber, así que pretendió no darse cuenta y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. No sabía por qué, pero quería alejarse del profesor Freecs tanto como le fuera posible. Luego de correr por un par de minutos, cesó y sintió cierto alivio. Allí, en el profesor Freecs, en su mirada dorada oscura había algo. No. Siempre había habido algo, pero ella recién lo estaba notando.

_Nunca somos los mismos. Siempre vamos mutando. Siempre vamos viendo cosas que antes no podíamos. _

—Higurashi…

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

Ella giró al oír la voz de Freecs.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo con una voz aguda y temblorosa que no pudo evitar manifestar.

Freecs se veía agitado. Al parecer había corrido detrás de ella.

—Vine a buscarte.

_Por favor no…_

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pasó con Killúa?

En su desesperación, Kagome dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente que no fuera referente a ese momento.

—El primer impulso que tuve al verte correr fue ir detrás de ti. Supongo que él volverá a casa solo. —Sonrió.

—Debería ir con él. No creo que nuestros caminos sean los mismos —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Desearía que sí.

¿Por qué le estaba faltando el aire? Ella no podía dejar sentir un terrible miedo.

Freecs metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un paquete. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia Kagome y extendió el brazo para darle el regalo. Ella se lo quedó mirando sin poder creer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome.

Y ella lo miró a los ojos decidida a enfrentar la verdad. Los ojos de Gon Freecs refulgían demasiado, demasiado para ella. Eran demasiado puros y cristalinos, como un niño que anhela algo con fervor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía el sueño demasiado vívido en su memoria, y se reproducía una y otra vez sin su permiso. Dar clases no era lo mismo. Se habían convertido en una lucha por mantener la concentración. Incluso los alumnos lo habían notado extraño. Él se había visto obligado incluso a interrumpir la clase y a darles algunos ejercicios de análisis a los alumnos para que hicieran mientras Freecs iba al baño. Se tardó mucho. Se lavó varias veces el rostro y pareció que el espejo reflejaba, una vez más, el sueño que había tenido durante la noche: Kagome estaba parada a lado de un árbol de cerezos. El céfiro la atravesaba delicadamente mientras ella portaba una sonrisa y se corría los cabellos que se habían colado en el rostro. Él la miraba. Estaba desde el otro lado del río que los separaba. Una lluvia de pétalos cayó en ella y la bañaron por un instante. Se veía etérea. Él reconocía ese lugar. Era su hogar. Se sintió feliz, y ella estaba allí, pero necesitaba completar su felicidad. Necesitaba llegar a ella. Inmediatamente quiso arrojar su caña de pescar y cruzar el río nadando, pero de pronto cambió de opinión. Kagome lo miró fijamente y la sonrisa se borró. Lo miró con pesar. Gon sintió que caía en un abismo sin fin. Kagome se desvaneció del hermoso paisaje, y otra presencia apareció. Una silueta. Era la bestia. Luego ocurrieron más cosas. Pero Freecs no podía recordar. Tal vez así era mejor. Sabía bien que su cerebro era sabio, que había cosas que era mejor no recordar.

—Dígame, profesor Freecs. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Buen día, director Fanel. Gracias por recibirme.

Fanel era perceptivo, y muy observador. Freecs, si bien su atuendo lucía impecable, no podía decir lo mismo de su expresión. Se notaba que había sido afectado por el estrés y la falta de sueño. La vitalidad y la energía que siempre acostumbraba a mostrar se estaba desvaneciendo.

—Me da mucha pena decirlo, pero por razones personales, me veo en la necesidad de dimitir. Por supuesto, no lo haré de inmediato. Quiero que sepa que no quiero perjudicar a nadie, ni a usted ni a mis colegas, por eso me gustaría que se tomara todo el tiempo que le sea apropiado para buscar un remplazo para el nuevo profesor de Literatura.

Folken Lakud Fanel escuchó atento a uno de los mejores profesores de Shikon no Tama. Hace un par de semanas jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así. Él podría jurar que veía a Freecs muy a gusto al impartir su materia. Era muy dedicado y le gustaba hacer que los alumnos se interesaran en literatura. Eso era lo que Fanel siempre buscaba en los docentes, y por eso lo había elegido para estar en Shikon no Tama.

—Entiendo, profesor Freecs. Veo que su decisión es irrevocable así que no me molestaré en tratar de hacerlo desistir. Apenas tenga a un nuevo candidato, se lo haré saber inmediatamente. Es una pena, pero lo respeto.

—Gracias por todo, director Fanel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Van Fanel quedó estupefacto ante lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de decir.

—¿Qué rayos me acabas de decir?

—Lo siento, no puedo seguir en Shikon no Tama.

—¿Entonces vas a dejarme solo con esos niños ricos?

Freecs rió divertido.

—No es tan malo.

—Es peor. Solo pocos alumnos son buenos.

—¿Y no crees que ellos valen la pena?

Fanel no dijo nada. Eso era un sí. Freecs sonrió.

—Dime por qué renuncias tan de repente. Tú adoras enseñar en Shikon no Tama. Adoras a tus alumnos. Algo grave tuvo que haber pasado.

Freecs se quedó callado largamente. El único sabía la razón era su hermano, y ni siquiera había podido admitirlo frente a él.

—Es que… ya no puedo soportarlo… En algún momento voy a perder el control y eso va en contra de la ética de los docentes, de mi moral…

Fanel no entendía nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Tú?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero si no me voy pronto podría hacerlo. Por eso hablé con tu hermano para que busque otro profesor.

—A ver… explícame porque no entiendo un pepino. ¿Qué es eso tan malo que pronto podrías hacer?

A Gon le costaba decirlo, incluso a su mejor amigo.

—Van, estoy enamorado de una alumna.

Y Fanel quedó de piedra, incrédulo. Se lo quedó mirando con la esperanza de que fuera una broma, pero el contexto no le permitía pensar eso.

—¿Estas seguro? ¿No será que solo te parece linda o algo así? Hay alumnas que parecen mayores de lo que parecen y es común que te gusten. Eso no me parece tan grave siempre y cuando solo quede en tu cabeza.

—Es que ese es el problema. Ya no solo está en mi cabeza. Sueño con ella. Varias veces me he descubierto viéndola como un idiota. Tengo turno extra con ella después de clases, y siento que pronto haré una locura. Van, yo quiero… —Apretó los labios, como conteniendo las palabras. El solo hecho de decirlas ya le parecía un pecado imperdonable, pero lo hizo—: quiero besarla…

—Gon, a quien le das horas extras es a…

—Kagome.

Ahora sí todo se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil. Van no dijo nada por los siguientes minutos. Procesaba la nueva y desconcertante información que acababa de recibir. ¿Por qué esa alumna siempre estaba metida en el ojo de la tormenta? Van quiso decirle que ella estaba con el odioso de Mashchwitz, pero, sinceramente, y pese a que Gon no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ante la noticia. En ese momento se sintió culpable de ocultarle aquella información, pero Hitomi, su prometida, seguía insistiendo en que aquel romance clandestino debía mantenerse en secreto.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Gon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Me debes una pregunta.

—Entonces hazla.

—Quiero que me hables de tus sueños premonitorios. ¿Qué es lo más importante que has soñado además de lo que ya me has contado?

—No hay ninguno.

—Mientes.

—No son los premonitorios los que más me han afectado.

—¿Entonces?

—A veces me veo en diferentes… mundos.

—Explícate.

—No sé si realmente son diferentes mundos… es muy extraño… Sé que soy yo, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—¿Otra tú?

—Algo así. Pero no es solo otra yo. Son varias. Siento que he visto a versiones mías, en otros mundos, o dimensiones, o universos, o lo que sea… No sé cómo explicarlo. Es una sensación.

—¿Qué sueñas?

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—Que muero.

—¿Cómo?

—De diferentes formas. Alguien me mata, es…

—Dime.

—La última vez soñé que el profesor Son me mataba para hacer un bien mayor, pero no era realmente el profesor Son, era un guerrero que trataba de proteger algo y yo era una amenaza.

—¿Qué más?

—Hay un par de muertes mías. Me… Me atraviesan el pecho. O me quito la vida.

—¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas?

—De ninguna manera. Jamás he pensado en eso.

Hisoka la escrutó con cuidado. Supo que decía la verdad.

—Puede que tu inconsciente no crea lo mismo.

—Yo jamás me quitaría la vida, Hisoka. Esas versiones mías son solo eso. Tienen mi misma apariencia, pero no soy yo. Pero puedo verlas. Es trágico. Y confuso. Sé que muchos de esos mismos sueños los he olvidado completamente. Hisoka, quiero saber cómo te convertiste en psiquiatra y en profesor de matemáticas.

—Estudié medicina general y luego psiquiatría. Y estudié cuatro años para obtener el título de profesor de matemáticas mientras me especializaba en psiquiatría.

—¿Hiciste las dos carreras al mismo tiempo?

—No fue muy difícil.

—¿En qué momento? Sé bien que llevas años en Shikon no Tama. No me cierran los números. Sé que soy mala en matemáticas, pero igual no me cierran. Estudiar medicina es muy complejo, y no se pueden saltar etapas. Hay que estudiar y hacer las prácticas sin importar lo inteligente que seas. Son siente años de medicina, mínimo, y tres años de psiquiatría. Y el profesorado con cuatro años. Tú tienes treinta.

—Vaya, has averiguado bien.

—Dime.

—Me recibí de psiquiatra hace diez años. Cuando tenía veinte.

Kagome lo miró confusa y asombrada. Lo que decía no podía ser verdad, pero sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

—Entré a la carrera de medicina cuando tenía diez años. Como vez, lo que me salté fueron los años de primaria y secundaria. Me hicieron una evaluación y concluyeron que estaba listo para entrar en medicina.

Ella al fin pudo entender, pero aun así le siguió pareciendo increíble.

—Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto. De repente me llamas y me dices que quieres jugar. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kagome no había dicho nada al respecto porque la última sesión le había parecido realmente perturbadora. Hisoka había penetrado demasiado en su mente. Sabía mucho sobre ella, lo que más le afectaba.

—¿Qué esperabas? Descubrí que eres psiquiatra y que eres incluso más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Siento que yo te doy más de lo que me das.

—Oh, ¿entonces te afectó mucho nuestro último juego de preguntas?

—Tú sabes perfectamente que sí.

—Y aun así te has arriesgado a seguir con esto. Deduzco que tienes algo importante que preguntarme, pero jamás lo harías si no tuvieras un arma con cual defenderte, ¿o no? Eres una lectora ávida, analizas textos, los más difíciles y eres realmente buena haciéndolo. Ese es tu arma. Dices que yo siempre saco más de ti que tú de mí, pero la verdad es que estamos haciendo lo mismo. ¿No es así?

—Como tú bien lo has dicho, Hisoka, yo analizo textos.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿cuál es la definición de "texto" según la Lengua moderna?

Kagome no dijo nada, porque sabía que él sabía lo que ambos sabían.

—Que todo enunciado o conjunto coherente es considerado un texto: un libro, una obra de teatro, una conversación, una película de cine, una lista de compras, una señal, un cartel, las señales del semáforo. Todo. Absolutamente todo lo que puede ser entendido, hoy en día, se considera texto. Ese es tu arma.

—Vaya, no se te escapa nada. Pero obviamente tú sigues llevándome ventaja. Yo me especializo en textos literarios, tú en textos psicológicos.

—La vida es una novela literaria, Kagome. Olvidemos este intercambio de preguntas por un momento. Quiero saber cuál es la duda que te carcome las entrañas —declaró con un brillo de locura beatífica en los ojos.

—Mi pregunta es… sobre…

—Freecs, naturalmente.

Kagome odiaba que Hisoka siempre lo supiera todo de antemano.

—Sí. Él… es decir, el día de mi cumpleaños noté que se comportaba extraño conmigo.

—Más de lo usual, querrás decir.

—Más de lo usual.

—¿Acaso se atrevió a…?

—Él corrió detrás de mí en la calle. Yo nunca me había sentido tan incómoda y nerviosa. Fue… raro.

—¿Y qué es lo que quería?

—Darme un regalo. Me dio un paquete.

—Oh, ¿y qué era?

—No lo sé. No lo acepté.

Kagome recordaba ese día claramente. Ella se lo había quedado mirando a los ojos, luego al paquete y terminó diciéndole a Freecs que agradecía enormemente el gesto, pero que no podía aceptarlo. Luego se inclinó a modo de disculpas, y nuevamente se marchó corriendo a su casa. Jamás se había sentido tan malditamente miserable en la vida. Pero no podía aceptar ese regalo.

—Seguramente era un libro.

—Probablemente.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Era difícil, enfrentarse a una realidad donde las palabras se volvían carne, donde salían del campo de la mente.

No era fácil…

—¿El profesor Freecs está enamorado de mí?

…aunque fuera dolorosamente simple.

—Se supone que debemos preguntar cosas que no sabemos. Tú ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Kagome. No hace falta que te lo diga. No es eso lo que verdaderamente querías preguntarme. No te arriesgarías a esta sesión que tanto te destruye sino fuera por algo mucho más importante.

Y, sin embargo, Hisoka lo había hecho. Había confirmado lo que Kagome ya sabía desde el momento en que había mirado a Freecs a los ojos cuando él extendió su brazo para darle el paquete. Ahora una oleada de real desesperación y miseria la envolvió inexorablemente. Lo que estaba en su mente se había materializado. Lo había hecho real para el mundo exterior a ella.

Y dolía peor que los infiernos más abrasivos de Dante.

—¿Te duele?

—¡Por supuesto que me duele! —exclamó con la cabeza entre las manos—. Él profesor Freecs es una buena persona. No es como tú o como yo. Él no merece esto.

—¿No merece amarte?

—Yo no merezco que me ame.

—Y yo sí merezco amarte.

—Tú y yo somos igual de retorcidos.

—La similitud extrema no siempre es buena. Necesitamos encontrar nuestra otra parte, así como explica Aristófanes en _El banquete_ de Platón. Es una metáfora bastante acertada. Tú debes saberla.

Kagome conocía esa obra. Mashchwitz era una caja de sorpresas

—¿Intentas empujarme a los brazos de Freecs? —manifestó incrédula e indignada—. Siempre llegamos al mismo resultado.

—Ambos siempre llegamos al mismo resultado —aclaró.

—Responde mi maldita pregunta —exigió.

—No. No intento empujarte a sus brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué parece que así es?

—Intento que te des cuenta qué es lo que te une a Freecs.

—La pasión por la literatura.

—Parece que eres buena con muchos tipos de textos, Kagome, pero no puedes analizar el propio. Tú eres un texto que encierra mucho significado entre líneas.

—¡Sé lo que me une a Freecs, maldita sea!

—Entonces dilo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Miró a Hisoka con la verdadera agonía de alguien que estaba siendo torturado sin piedad.

—Eres demasiado cruel, Hisoka.

—Tú propusiste este juego.

—¡Era la única manera de sacar algo de ventaja, tú ibas a jugar con mi mente de todas maneras!

_No me hagas decirlo. _

—Te daré otra cosa. Te haré la verdadera pregunta que me trajo aquí.

—Adelante.

—¿Qué es lo que a ti te une al profesor Freecs?

Él sonrió.

—Tú me unes a él. El lazo que te une a él es el mismo que me ha atrapado.

—Me estás ocultando algo.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡No soy tonta! Sé bien cómo reacciona el profesor Freecs cuando está cerca tuyo. Te quiere a mil kilómetros de él.

—Todo el mundo, o la mayoría, me quiere lejos.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Hisoka se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Kagome. La comenzó a besar. Primero en los labios y luego en el cuello. A ella le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que él hiciera eso cada vez que estaban en medio de una situación como esa. Se había dado cuenta de que ese tipo de ambiente era el afrodisíaco que más excitaba a Hisoka.

Finalmente, él la agarró del mentón y la miró con sus afilados y peligrosos ojos dorados.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿qué harías si te enteraras de que yo le hice algo terrible a Gon Freecs?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Este cap me volvió loca. Los diálogos, en este caso donde reina una complejidad psicológica muy profunda en los personajes, son bastante exhaustivos de escribir. Pero me gustó el resultado.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Anna Bradbury.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Acaso estás loco?

—No te preocupes, Killúa, conseguiré un nuevo trabajo pronto. Ya he estado averiguando en varias escuelas.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué tan de repente? Faltan tan solo dos meses para que termine el año. Al menos espérate hasta eso.

Gon lo había pensado. Muy probablemente tendría que hacerlo. No lo había pensado, pero encontrar un profesor de literatura a estas alturas del año era imposible incluso para el director Folken. Dos meses era poco tiempo, pero la verdad era que los días en que tenía clases con los de cuarto B era una verdadera tortura.

—Sí, tal vez tenga que hacerlo —dijo con pesar.

—¿Qué sucedió el día que corriste tras Kagome? —preguntó Killúa de pronto.

El hermano menor tenía la absoluta certeza que era por ella que Gon se iba. La pregunta fue otra oleada de dolor en las entrañas de Freecs. Pero lo disimulaba bien. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a disimular varios malestares. Killúa venía preguntándole sobre ese día prácticamente desde ese día, pero él nunca se había animado a responderle. No quería ni podía mentirle, pero decirle la verdad todavía le resultaba un esfuerzo mental muy exhaustivo. Apenas se lo pudo decir a Van, pero a Killúa, que era uno de los mejores amigos de Kagome, resultaba vergonzoso, incómodo y lacerante.

—Lo que te imaginas que pasó, eso pasó —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Solo miraba su café, tan negro como muchas de sus pesadillas que últimamente se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que yo imagino?

—Porque eres de las personas que más me conoce.

_A veces más que a mí mismo. _

—No quiso el regalo, ¿verdad?

Killúa había visto que el paquete estaba en uno de los cajones donde su hermano guardaba las pertenencias más importantes que tenía. Pero no había dicho nada. Quería que fuera el propio Gon quien se lo dijese. Al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, entonces Killúa tendría que ser el que trajera a colación el suceso que estaba desmoronando a su hermano.

—No —dijo. Y luego sorbió un trago de su café aún sin mirarlo.

Killúa entendía lo que aquello significaba. Estaba en el aire. No se necesitaban palabras. Las miradas y los gestos lo eran todo. Gon se había armado de valor para transmitirle sus sentimientos a Kagome, y ella sin duda lo había rechazado al no aceptar el regalo. Esa situación era demasiado drama para Killúa. Él era alérgico al romance. No es como si estuviera de parte de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Tampoco estaba en contra, pero Kagome era una de sus mejores amigas y quería a Gon mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría. Y, por supuesto, su hermano era una muchísima mejor opción que el depravado de Mashchwitz. Kagome estaba enamorada de ese profesor, eso era evidente, por eso es por lo que no quería a su hermano. ¿Y si fuera diferente? ¿Qué tal si Hisoka Mashchwitz no existiera en la vida de Kagome? La verdad era que Killúa siempre había visto que ella se llevaba muy bien con Gon, y eso hasta la propia Rina podía confirmarlo debido a que podía mirarlos desde un punto más cerca que él. Sin embargo, pese a que Gon siempre tuvo un brillo especial en el semblante cuando se lo veía interactuando con ella, Killúa no podía estar seguro si con Kagome era igual. Lo apreciaba, lo admiraba, y hasta juraría que había afecto, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaban los sentimientos de ella.

—¿Tan mal te hace verla que has llegado a estos extremos?

Gon simplemente no pudo contestar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó por los pasillos de Shikon no Tama. Su clase empezaba en seis minutos. Para mañana le faltaban organizar algunas cosas para los de primer año. Esas fechas siempre eran muy difíciles tanto para los alumnos como para los profesores. Los exámenes empezarían en dos semanas, y había varios temas que preparar. Por lo menos Freecs, siempre preparaba los exámenes en tema uno, tema dos, tema tres y tema cuatro. Así en todos los cursos. Ya tenía dos para los de primer año, pero el estrés le había hecho olvidar que los de primer año apenas estaban empezando a analizar textos, entonces decidió que se tomaría el recreo en la cafetería para hacerlo un poco más simple. Ese lugar no era el lugar apropiado para que un profesor se pusiera a hacer su faena, pero permanecer en la sala de profesores para él no era una opción. Mashchwitz siempre lo ponía nervioso, y aunque en un grado mucho menor, Metallium también. Con los demás no había problema, pero había ocasiones en que se quedaba solo con Mashchwitz y no podía evitar sentirse realmente inquieto. Es como si ese profesor lo hiciera apropósito y disfrutara de hacerlo.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. Tres minutos. Pero estaba cerca. Llegó a una esquina.

Higurashi apareció.

—Buen día, señorita Higurashi —saludó con la expresión impasible.

Ella se sobresaltó al verlo de repente. Fue muy rápido. Respondió el saludo, pero la inquietud fue demasiado evidente de su parte. Su voz fue aguda y temblorosa. Para actuar normal frente a Freecs, desde aquel día, ella necesitaba prepararse mentalmente. Pero todo había sido de repente. Si Kagome lo hubiera visto venir desde la distancia, por cada paso que daba hacia él, se hubiera preparado para actuar lo más normal que le fuera posible.

Entró al salón de clases. Estaba sola. El profesor Paradinight había avisado que llegaría veinte minutos tarde ese día, por lo cual se les permitió a los alumnos llegar tarde también. Pero la rutina había hecho que Kagome lo olvidara por completo.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Y arrojó la mochila con toda la fuerza que pudo en un arrebato de cólera, frustración y tristeza. Acto seguido, puso la cabeza entre las manos. Odiaba aquella distancia repentina con la cual ellos dos habían empezado a tratarse. Le dolía. Extrañaba la época en que había un afecto intrínseco en el aire. Le encantaba hablar con Freecs de literatura. Ahora todo eso se había perdido completamente.

—¡Wow! Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor esta mañana —dijo al ver la mochila tirada en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que había sido arrojada con fuerza porque los cuadernos se habían salido a causa del impacto.

—Hola, Rina —la saludó.

—¿También se te olvidó que hoy entrábamos tarde?

—Sí.

—Yo me acordé en el camino. Intenté caminar más lento, pero igual llegué temprano.

—Ya veo —dijo distante.

Rina se sentó al lado de ella. No dijeron nada por un par de segundos, hasta que ella se levantó de su asiento y recogió la mochila de Kagome y metió las carpetas y los libros adentro. Luego lo colgó en un gancho que sobre salía del escritorio de Kagome. Ella siguió sin decir nada, pero le dio las gracias con la mirada. Rina solo sonrió.

—¿Cómo van las clases extras de literatura?

Kagome la miró fijamente. Luego sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Son un verdadero infierno —repuso luego de un par de segundos.

—¿Tanto?

—¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de mí, Rina? —dijo con la voz quebrada. Ella sabía que Rina lo sabía todo. Ella siempre lo sabía todo—. ¿No podía enamorarse de Palm o de cualquier otra mujer?

Rina puso una mano detrás de la espalda de su amiga, intentando consolarla.

—¿Tanto te molesta que el profesor Freecs tenga sentimientos por ti?

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Kagome.

—Tal vez porque ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común. Killúa me ha dicho que nadie ha logrado cautivarlo de la manera que lo has hecho tú.

Eso era otra puñalada para Kagome.

Otra lágrima cayó.

—No es justo… —susurró.

—¿Por qué es tan malo para ti, Kagome? ¿Sabes cuántas chicas desearían estar en tu lugar?

—No soy… una buena persona…

—Creo que si le dijeras eso en la cara él te adoraría aún más.

Kagome negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Mashchwitz es el único para mí. Tú lo sabes.

Rina la escrutó. Había algo en los ojos de su amiga que estaba realmente mal.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí.

—¿Totalmente?

Ella respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas. Sabía a dónde quería llegar Rina.

—Nunca podría enamorarme de Freecs.

Rina la miró confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no estoy bien. Hasta que no esté bien conmigo misma, no puedo…

Y de pronto algo le atenazó la boca del estómago. Rina lo notó.

—¿Te gusta Freecs?

—Sí.

—¿Lo amas?

Ella se agarró la cabeza nuevamente, había algo taladrándole adentro.

—Lo suficiente como para desear que no me ame.

—¿Y en dónde queda Mashchwitz? Kagome, nunca entendí por qué alguien así te atrae tanto.

—Es un amor diferente.

—Un amor que te hace daño.

—Es el único apto para mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ambos tenemos varias cosas en común. Solo él puede entenderme.

Mashchwitz era el único que podía aceptarla con su propia oscuridad, el único con el poder de hacer que esa oscuridad desapareciera o con el poder de que se expandiera. Pero al mismo tiempo, eso no dependía totalmente de él, era algo mucho más complejo que Kagome recién estaba acabando de entender. Estar con Mashchwitz significaba liberarla o aprisionarla con la culpa que siempre la había perseguido toda su vida. A él le gustaba escarbar en la mente de Kagome, traía a la superficie sus miedos más intrínsecos. Y ella sabía que debía enfrentarlos, digerirlos y desecharlos. Asimismo, ella también sacaba cosas de él, en dosis más pequeñas, pero así era. Ella aprendía de él, lo iba descubriendo y descubriéndose a sí misma.

Porque había cosas de él en ella.

—¿Sabes? Si yo tuviera que elegir, desearía verte con Freecs antes de con Mashchwitz. Nunca has dicho nada de él, pero sé que no es un hombre normal. Tú apenas tienes diecisiete años. Y por lo menos en este caso, la edad cuenta, pero ambas sabemos que esto no es lo único… Yo creo que Mashchwitz…

—Sé lo que es Mashchwitz, Rina, creo que siempre lo supe.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué sigues con él?

—Ya te lo dije, Rina, no sé si puedo explicártelo todo. No sé si puedas verlo como yo lo hago. Pero si quieres saber específicamente si estoy enamorada de él, mi respuesta es sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra vez la sensación ajena y propia al mismo tiempo. Ese cuerpo era uno menos desarrollado. La mente más más ingenua e inocente. Había varios olores alrededor que él no lograba hacer a un lado de sus pensamientos mientras hablaba. Era bullicioso, inquieto. Nunca le había gustado estar sentado mucho tiempo, pero ya llevaba casi media hora, según él, y se removía en aquel sillón rojo. Había pedido permiso para ir al baño, pero el otro no se lo había permitido. Le había dicho que tan solo tratara de concentrarse en las preguntas que él tenía para el adolescente. Y el adolescente se limitó a contestar. No entendía para qué era todo aquello. Su madre había insistido en aquellas sesiones, y como se veía preocupada él había accedido.

Fuera de los dolores de cabeza y los musculares se sentía bien, es decir, estaba más débil físicamente, pero anímicamente seguía igual. Le gustaba ir a la plaza y subir al árbol más alto. Nada que ver con Isla Ballena. Los paisajes no eran los mismos, el aire era más pesado y contaminado, pero su madre le había dicho que allí había más oportunidades como él y podría conocer a más niños de su edad. Pero eso no le importaba, el jovencito extrañaba a los animales de la isla, extrañaba pescar y juguetear por el bosque: correr, saltar, hablarles a los animales, bañarse en el río. Definitivamente no era lo mismo estar en la ciudad que la isla donde había nacido.

Ya llevaban unas cuantas sesiones, el sujeto que siempre le hacía preguntas era extraño, hasta escalofriante, pero interesante, nunca había visto un animal así. Pero el jovencito se desenvolvía con libertad al hablar. Sonreía y reía. A veces la criatura le decía un par de cosas sobre él, pero eran escasas. Eso le traía curiosidad. El adolescente quería saber. Entonces la criatura le fue diciendo más cosas sobre él. Con el tiempo, con cada sesión, el jovencito se fue sintiendo cada vez más débil, anímicamente ya no era el mismo. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y los dolores aumentaban. Su madre lo había llevado al médico, pero no se curaba. Los médicos seguían desconcertados ante su caso, y fue por eso que lo habían mandado a ese lugar con aquella criatura. Su sonambulismo tampoco se iba. Ante eso, el sujeto lo miraba curioso. No sabía cómo es que el jovencito lo sabía, después de todo solo veía una figura oscura y escuchaba una voz distorsionada. No siempre había sido así. Él pensó que, en algún momento, tal vez al principio de las sesiones, todo era demasiado claro para el adolescente. El rostro, la voz, la información. Todo se iba desvaneciendo, pero algo podía distinguir de la voz: una petición.

—Dibuja un reloj.

El jovencito no dijo nada. Estaba hundido en el sillón rojo, decaído. Y pese a todo, él seguía teniendo curiosidad, pero no tenía las fuerzas para preguntar. Entonces hizo lo que el sujeto le pidió. Tomó la hoja blanca y dibujó el reloj. Era un buen dibujo. Fácil, rápido. Era consciente de que no era bueno dibujando, pero un simple redondel, un par de agujas y números no representaban nada de otro mundo. El casi niño le dedicó una débil sonrisa a la criatura y se la dio. ¿Qué clase de animal sería? Humano no era. O tendría que ser bastante extraño, aunque en ese nuevo mundo urbanizado había un montón de personas, de toda clase, tal como su madre le había dicho.

—Qué escalofriante es usted —dijo el jovencito. No solía hablarle tan formalmente a los animales de Isla Ballena, eso era más bien para las personas mayores y para los ancianos, pero él había concluido que aquella criatura estaba entre los animales más fuertes y peligrosos, y las personas. Tenía eso que asustaba y espantaba y tenía la inteligencia de un zorro y de los humanos más excéntricos que haya visto en el mundo de cemento. No era humano.

La criatura sonrió. De nuevo, el adolescente no supo cómo es que podía escrutar la sonrisa del sujeto frente a él, pero la veía. La criatura parecía fascinada con la increíble sinceridad del muchacho. Él le tenía miedo, y al mismo tiempo una curiosidad enorme, y por eso es que seguía volviendo a esas sesiones si bien la madre lo obligaba a ir.

—Eres la primera persona que es capaz de decirme con tal sinceridad que soy escalofriante.

—¿Ah sí? Qué raro.

—Lo es.

Finalmente, la criatura vio el dibujo. Y pareció que los ojos refulgían maravillados, extasiados. Aquel reloj sobre el papel le había confirmado algo que ya venía sospechando. Y al mismo tiempo era una extraordinaria oportunidad para experimentar y explorar.

El jovencito vio la expresión truculenta de la criatura. De pronto pareció que el tiempo pasó en un abrir de cerrar de ojos. Los ojos del muchacho parecían hipnotizados y al mismo tiempo cegados por una intensa luz blanca que lo adormecía y lo hacía desintegrarse sobre un ambiente cálido. Era algo mucho más fuerte que él, al principio trató de resistirse, pero terminó cediendo, ahora solo veía la luz y la silueta de la criatura que, si bien poco a poco había parecido que se esclarecía, ahora había un gran retroceso a la oscuridad absoluta. La consciencia del muchacho quedó flotando en la nebulosidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltaban solo dos días para que los exámenes comenzaran. La tensión se sentía más que nunca en Shikon no Tama, especialmente en Kagome. Sumado a lo de su familia y lo de Freecs, que todavía le seguía afectando mucho, se le había sumado el problema femenino que la visitaba cada mes. Sus amigos ya habían entrado a clases. Solo faltaba ella. Estaba en esos molestos días así que se vio en la necesidad de correr al baño. Se arriesgaba a que el profesor de Matemáticas le pusiera una amonestación, pero ¿qué importaba? Tenía una urgencia y no se iba a arriesgar a pasar la vergüenza de que su uniforme se manchara de rojo. Se tomó un buen tiempo. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Si se apresuraba solo llegaría en dos minutos.

Se lavó las manos y acercó el rostro al grifo para lavársela, lo que hizo que perdiera la visión del espejo por unos instantes. Cuando volvió a verse dio un respingo. Su corazón se agitó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres —le replicó al reflejo. Luego se giró para ver a Mashchwitz.

Él no dijo nada solo se acercó a ella lentamente y puso las manos en ambas mejillas de Kagome. Comenzó a besarla. Era un beso diferente. Más suave, más delicado y largo. Ella correspondió el contacto, pero poco después puso su mano sobre el pecho de Hisoka para separarlo.

—Es muy arriesgado —dijo en voz baja, con la respiración agitaba. Quería ceder a la tentación, pero un montón de factores se lo impedían—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Mashchwitz! Alguien podría venir.

—Nadie se arriesgaría a estar fuera de sus salones en horario de clases.

—Al parecer nosotros sí. Eres el profesor de matemáticas, se supone que tú tienes que estar en el salón más que yo.

—Resulta que el profesor de Matemáticas tuvo una emergencia en el baño, y casualmente su alumna Kagome Higurashi también, y ellos se encontrarán en el camino y entrarán juntos al aula.

Una risita involuntaria salió de los labios de Kagome. Quería estar molesta, pero no le salía.

—Sal conmigo hoy —propuso.

—¿Hoy? No sé si pueda…

—Solo un rato. Te llevaré a tomar o a comer algo. Lo que prefieras.

—Bien.

La primera en salir fue Kagome. Miró para todos lados y revisó los pasillos. No había nadie. Y así debía ser. Nadie se atrevía a romper una de las estrictas reglas de Shikon no Tama, a menos que quisieran someterse a un severo castigo, o que los profesores o el director lo hicieran por algún motivo en especial. Le hizo señas a Mashchwitz para que saliera y él lo hizo, relajado como siempre. Y pese a que Kagome ya estaba habituada a su comportamiento imperturbable, a veces le irritaba que él le restara importancia a cosas como esa. Hisoka se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba molesta y le robó otro beso. Ella apartó el rostro de inmediato, pero no podía negar a sus adentros que le gustaba.

—¡Actúa como debes! —le exclamó en voz baja. No estaba dispuesta a que él se le acercara a menos de un metro, ni mucho menos que la besara otra vez.

Hisoka le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de volver a la misma actuación de siempre, y caminó normalmente por el pasillo. Nadie que los viera sospecharía nada, pues tenían la postura esperada en Shikon no Tama. No hablaban. Kagome caminaba a paso normal, y de vez en cuando él la miraba de reojo. Hisoka sabía que en todos esos meses saliendo juntos él se había metido en ella, pero ella también en él. Algo inesperado. Él había tenido un par de relaciones en el pasado, escasas, por increíble que pareciera. Antes que Kikyo Mori, solo hubo una mujer que le había interesado verdaderamente y jamás le hizo caso: Machi. Lo único que había logrado con Machi había sido una relación de colegas y tal vez algo más, pero Hisoka no estaba seguro de cómo catalogar la extraña relación que tenían. Ella lo detestaba, y, sin embargo, lo toleraba porque él la había ayudado en algunas ocasiones con un par de cosas que nadie más había querido hacer. Machi le tenía respeto, aversión, admiración y miedo. Él sabía que ella se sentía en deuda con él, porque Hisoka había sido el único que conocía su horrible pasado sin juzgarla, él único que la había enseñado cómo vivir con ella misma, y él único que le había dado libertad para vivir su vida a plenitud. Asimismo, Machi era la única que conocía a Mashchwitz verdaderamente. Él sabía que ella se horrorizaba de la escalofriante personalidad que tenía el psiquiatra, pero, aun así, podría decirse que se llevaban bien. Se aceptaban mutuamente, y eso es lo que realmente importaba.

¿Ocurriría lo mismo con Kagome?

¿Seguiría amándolo aún después de llegar al final del camino que los habían unido?

A no mucha distancia, Gon Freecs apareció. Y el tiempo entró en una especie de ralentí solemne cuando vio a Kagome Higurashi y a Hisoka Mashchwitz venir en la dirección contraria. Los tres se estaban acercando, pero parecía que jamás ocurría. En otras ocasiones, Freecs no hubiera querido ver a Mashchwitz a los ojos, hubiera actuado lo más normal que pudiera y su mente trataría de viajar a otro lado para evitar la sensación que ese hombre le provocaba. No esta vez. No sabía por qué, pero el profesor de Literatura se obligó a enfrentar esa estremecedora y tensa situación. Tal vez porque Kagome también estaba presente. Él la vio. Ella parecía normal. Una alumna caminando por los pasillos, una alumna que se dirigía a clases, y que probablemente se había encontrado al profesor de matemáticas en el camino.

¿Por qué Gon Freecs no podía creérselo?

Había algo que estaba muy mal. Se sentía en un campo de batalla. Había electricidad en el aire, y algo se estaba quemando. Los pasos de Freecs hicieron eco en el pasillo, no había otro ruido en el ambiente. Solo el suyo y el de ellos. Era una sensación desesperante. Nunca acababa. Y no sabía si era por el afán de irse a otro lado, de no estar allí, pero su mente finalmente viajó cuando estuvo cerca, casi a punto de pasarlos. Los ojos de Freecs se cruzaron primero con los Higurashi, luego pasó a los de Mashchwitz, él le miró, se miraron, y pareció que hubo una espeluznante conexión en aquel efímero momento, pero, relativo a la mente, para Freecs pareció que diez años de recuerdos estancados se le vinieron encima, y lo acribillaron de una manera arrasadora:

—_¿Cuándo empezaron los dolores de cabeza? _

—_Hace un mes, creo, un poco más, un poco menos. No estoy seguro…_

_ Los dolores no cedían, empeoraban. Tenía pesadillas, seguía caminando dormido por las calles, seguía viendo criaturas espectrales, pero él no les temía, temía no poder saber quiénes eran. _

—_¿Cuál es la criatura que más deseas ver con claridad?_

_ El adolescente, temblando y sudando por el mal estar físico, contestó:_

—_A usted. _

_ La criatura sonrió. _

El rostro y la figura ya no eran oscuras, allí, en la desesperante ralentización del tiempo, finalmente la criatura negra revelaba el rostro, allí, en los ojos dorados y profundos clavados a los cafés dorados. Y Gon Freecs lo vio todo: los sillones rojos, la luz blanca intensa, la impecable casa. Sintió su propio sudor inundarle el cuerpo, sintió el frío, el calor, los dolores musculares, los dolores de cabeza, la piedra dentro de su cráneo, el temblor. Olió el cuero fino de los muebles, el té rojo que siempre tomaba la criatura, el té rojo que le había dado a en varias ocasiones, las sustancias que solo había olido cuando estaba en los hospitales cuando su madre lo llevaba para intentar curar la eterna gripe. Olió la sangre saliendo de él. Revivió todo. Gon Freecs no estaba allí, los dorados ojos le mostraron todo el pasado escondido, y no había sido él quien lo había escondido, había sido la criatura oscura.

La bestia.

Y cuando Higurashi y el profesor de Matemáticas pasaban por al lado del profesor de Literatura, un vocablo emergió en su mente con una claridad aún más arrasadora y aplastante que aquella película siniestra.

_Morow._

Gon Freecs quedó petrificado unos instantes, totalmente impresionado por lo que ahora veía, tan claro como el agua del río de Isla Ballena. El vocablo se pronunció incontables veces en su cabeza, taladrándolo sin parar, necesitaba dejar ir aquella palabra, si no lo hacía…

—Morow —dijo fuerte y claro.

Kagome le restó importancia a la desconocida palabra, pero le llamó la atención que de repente Freecs dijera algo justo cuando acababan de pasar al lado de él. Sin embargo, cuando vio la expresión de Hisoka, quien se había detenido de repente, ella casi perdió el aliento. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma tan radical. Hisoka siempre parecía tranquilo, pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba como choqueado, pero con las pupilas dilatadas. Había un éxtasis que rayaba una locura beatífica inmensa.

Y finalmente él se dio la vuelta para ver a Freecs. Él también hizo lo mismo para enfrentarlo. Mashchwitz sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

_Puedo verte. _

Eso último pareció resonar en la mente de ambos. No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Ya no había misterios, solo el que albergaba el presente. Habían pasado diez años, pero la actualidad era diferente. Gon Freecs creyó sacarse un peso de encima finalmente, pero no tenía idea de que uno nuevo, y mucho más aplastante, se iba a derrumbar sobre él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró el cielo gris mientras caminaba. El cielo pronto comenzaría a llorar. Pero a él nunca le había molestado mojarse si no es que tenía que llegar impecable a algún lugar, y eso no sucedía muy seguido. Ya había terminado su horario en Shikon no Tama. No había nada para comer en casa así que Killúa le había dicho que comprara algo en los restaurantes esos que también vendían para llevar. Y eso es lo que Freecs hizo. Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención al camino. Nunca iba por esos lugares, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría. Su mente estaba congelada en varios recuerdos, sobre todo a aquel que se había adherido a los que súbitamente habían hecho acto de aparición. Los de hace diez años. Los repasó una y otra vez con escalofriante lucidez, y todavía sentía que faltaban algunos fragmentos. ¿Por qué había olvidado aquella parte de su vida? No. En realidad, sabía por qué. Pese a que no podía verlo todavía, sí lo vislumbraba. Lo que no sabía era cómo. Pero le parecía lógico pensar que Mashchwitz… no… que Hisoka Morow había usado los métodos que le facilitaba la otra profesión. Pero eso último, extrañamente, no era el centro de sus pensamientos. Freecs tenía una daga clavada en las entrañas, la daga de la incógnita. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kagome e Hisoka caminando juntos. Y no entendía por qué. No había nada anormal, nada malo. Es decir, solo había sido ellos dos caminando. Seguramente se habían encontrado en el camino, pero estar fuera de los salones en horario de clases era muy poco usual. ¿Él habría autorizado a salir? Por supuesto. Ellos estaban juntos. ¿Juntos? Sí, juntos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esa palabra en ellos? No es como si de verdad estuvieran juntos. No de una manera que Freecs pudiera sentirse tan mal como se estaba sintiendo. Pero cuando los vio sintió que en el aire que los rodeaba había mucho más de lo que se veía, algo impregnado, algo escondido, algo torcido y… clandestino. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No, todo le estaba afectando demasiado. El hecho de que él quisiera tanto a Kagome no le daba derecho a pensar de esa forma.

_El problema no es ella…_

No puede ser.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas el tonto.

_Ya empezó._

—A partir de aquí voy a comenzar a ponerme celoso.

—No creo que algo o alguien haya logrado ponerte celoso nunca.

—Tal vez comience desde este momento. —Miró a la camarera que se había acercado a la mesa para tomar el pedido. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hisoka era muy atractivo. Kagome no le tomó importancia—. Un helado de chocolate, por favor —pidió.

La camarera miró a Kagome.

—Lo mismo. De limón. Gracias.

—De inmediato, con permiso —Y ella se marchó.

—Parece que Freecs y tú se conocen más de lo que yo pensaba.

—Hemos sido colegas un par de años.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a mucho antes.

—Quizás.

—Es como si el hubiese recordado algo de repente. ¿Por qué?

A Hisoka no le sorprendió que Kagome lo notara. Su percepción de las cosas se había vuelto más agudo. Más consciente de las cosas que la rodeaban.

—Porque seguramente recordó algo importante.

—Y tú sabes qué es. Reaccionaste muy extraño cuando Freecs dijo esa palabra.

—Oh, ¿la recuerdas?

—¿Debería?

—Probablemente.

—Dímelo, Hisoka. Quiero saber la verdad. Sé que tiene que ver mucho contigo.

—Y también con Freecs. ¿Quieres saberlo por mí o por él?

—Es algo que los implica a los dos.

A través del cristal la lluvia comenzó a caer hasta hacerse estrepitosa. Ninguno le prestó atención. Solo los ojos del otro eran lo importante. Kagome parecía decidida a saber lo que exigía.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Ella quedó estupefacta.

—¿Qué?

Comprendió que aquella información era mucho más valiosa de lo que ella había pensado. Reflexionó unos segundos, luego se puso de pie y aún desde su lugar, con la mesa de por medio, estiró su cuerpo hacia Hisoka y lo besó dulce y largamente en los labios. Era un beso diferente a los que le había dado en el pasado, era un beso que transmitía muchos más sentimientos: puros, intensos y sinceros. Él se quedó inmóvil. Casi siempre era él el que la besaba, y cuando lo hacía ella no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado. Kagome de verdad le había robado algo insondable en todo aquel tiempo.

Finalmente ella cortó el beso. Se sintió extraña, como si fuera la primera vez que hacía ese acto tan íntimo. Por alguna razón se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos fijamente con vergüenza. Ahora se sentía como una niña otra vez y el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, de repente, algo la obligó a apartar la mirada hacia afuera. Kagome miró a través del cristal y la expresión se le desencajó totalmente. Todo lo bello que había sentido fue reemplazado por una oleada de verdadero pavor que la atenazó inexorablemente desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

—Freecs… —susurró con los labios temblorosos.

Hisoka miró hacia la misma dirección que Kagome.

Gon Freecs estaba quieto e impávido bajo la lluvia. Sostenía una caja de comida envuelta en plástico, y miraba con una increíble y perturbadora serenidad a Kagome e Hisoka. Pero no perdió demasiado tiempo en aquella vista. Allí, empapado por las lágrimas del cielo, pronto apartó la mirada de ellos y siguió el camino que por un momento había abandonado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Extraña encricijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y sin que Bura Brief se lo propusiera, su madre le sugirió reducir las horas de Gokú como su guardaespaldas, incluso le dijo que podía cambiarlo, pero sustituir a Son Gokú significaba poner a seis guardaespaldas que la acompañara. Eso fue un domingo a la mañana, cuando el objeto de discusión no estaba presente. Bura parpadeó confundida e inmediatamente objetó esa idea. Luego le preguntó a su madre por qué traía ese tema a colación tan de repente, justo cuando ella había cesado de rogarle que cambiara de guardaespaldas. Bulma le respondió que ella sabía que no le agradaba Gokú. ¿Qué no le agradaba? Oh, sin tan solo supieras, madre, pensó Bura. Era evidente que su intuitiva madre tenía la percepción oxidada. El hecho de ella odiara a Son Gokú era historia vieja. Ahora lo que más deseaba era estar junto a él. Todo el tiempo. De hecho, la adolescente quiso entrenar en la cámara de gravedad con él, pero fue un intento completamente fallido. Ella no era una luchadora profesional y no era capaz de entrenar en una cámara donde la gravedad de la Tierra era aumentada varias veces, así que se limitó a resignarse a tan solo observarlo por la ventana, y solo hasta cierto punto. Amaba observarlo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser orgullosa, ella todavía seguía siendo la gran heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, hermosa, impetuosa, y la que todos los muchachos deseaban.

Lo que Bulma le contestó cuando Bura le preguntó por qué cambiar las cosas ahora fue que hacía mucho tiempo que no había señales de Naraku Oinomed, y que como ella le había mejorado sus notas en Educación Física y se había portado muy bien, accedería a lo que le había exigido anteriormente. Por supuesto que Bura esta vez se negó rotundamente a que presidiera de los servicios de Gokú, alegando que ya se llevaba mejor con él, que era un buen entrenador, que uno nunca podía estar seguro de cuándo podían intentar secuestrarla de nuevo y le resultaría sumamente incómodo andar con seis gorilas por la calle todo el tiempo junto a ella. Bulma quedó desorientada ante el gran cambio de actitud de su hija siendo que tan solo un par de meses atrás hasta quería lograr que despidieran a Gokú de Shikon no Tama. Ahora Bura parecía haberlo aceptado de buena manera y haberse acostumbrado demasiado a él. La duela de la Corporación Cápsula se alegró por eso y no dijo más nada sobre el asunto. Tal vez su hija ya estaba madurando, pues poco le faltaba para cumplir los diecisiete años. Y ya que el tema le vino a la mente pensó que era una buena idea que ella empezara a hacer los preparativos para hacer una gran fiesta. Bura reflexionó sobre aquello y no se vio muy convencida. Las fiestas que había tenido anteriormente habían sido demasiado bulliciosas, algo pomposas, porque muchas personas acaudaladas habían asistido, o sea, personas de las cuales Bura no tenía ni la más pálida idea de quiénes eran. Por supuesto que ella se merecía eso y mucho más, pero le gustaba que solo sus amigos y familiares estuvieran allí. Nadie más. Y, sin embargo, las familias más ricas se acercaban a saludarla y a conversar con ella. No que fuera algo malo, pero era tedioso y ella tenía que fingir que le agradaba. Además, esas personas siempre aprovechaban para presentarle a algún hijo para que en algún futuro contrajera matrimonio con ella. ¡Ni hablar! No negaba que muchos de ellos eran guapos, pero carecían de personalidad y tenían una actitud de niños ricos insoportables. El único que realmente le había gustado era Allen Schezar, pero eso había quedado atrás. Bura ahora solo estaba interesada en Son Gokú. No creía que hubiera alguien más digno de la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula que él. Y tampoco creía que pudiera enamorarse de nadie más en toda su vida.

Y entonces una idea le vino a la mente. No le entusiasmaba una fiesta, pero si podía hacerse la tonta y apresurar las presentaciones y deshacerse de hacer relaciones públicas podría pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y sobre todo… con Gokú. Lo veía todo en su mente, más claro que el agua, él vestido de gala —o como él quisiera, de todas formas, le encantaba que Gokú fuera él mismo, así con su torpeza y su carisma tan puro y sincero— y ella con algún vestido color turquesa igual que su cabello y el color de sus ojos. Se imaginaba a ellos dos bailando en medio de la Corporación Cápsula bajo un reflector mirándose el uno al otro mientras se olvidaban de que el mundo existía, y en ese momento ella se pondría de puntitas y lo besaría por primera vez. Sería perfecto, mágico, todo un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Hija? ¿Estás en la Tierra? —Lanzó una risita.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó ella, avergonzada.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —quiso saber Bulma.

—En nada.

—Esos ojos y esas mejillas rojas no pueden ser de nada. Ni siquiera te había visto de esa forma cuando andabas de acá para allá volando con Allen Schezar en la luna. —Volvió a reír divertida.

—No es para tanto —dijo con el rubor aún más notorio. Pese a que ella siempre le había dicho a su madre acerca de sus amores platónicos, todavía no era capaz de confesarle que se había enamorado de un hombre que le doblaba la edad.

—Sí, que esta vez este chico te pegó muy fuerte. ¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco? —indagó, mientras se preparaba una tostada con dulce mermelada de durazno light.

El carmín logró llegar hasta las orejas de Bura. Recordó el día en que casi se desmayaba en los brazos de su querido profesor de Educación Física cuando tomó todo el valor que tenía para abrazarlo y decirle que estaba celosa de esa mujer llamada Milk. En ese momento Bura se había puesto a temblar por la revolución de sentimientos que bullían en su interior y por la incertidumbre de saber cómo es que él reaccionaría. Y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que pudo ver que él le correspondía el abrazo. Bura sintió en aquel gesto que él no estaba seguro si eso era lo que se hacía en ese tipo de situaciones, pero así permanecieron varios segundos, mientras ella se derretía en aquellos fuertes brazos y pensaba en lo maravilloso que era, en que jamás quería apartarse de él. Eso reconfirmó lo que sentía por aquel hombre y que se encargaría de hacerlo suyo, aunque tardara mucho tiempo, aunque tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Luego llegó la segunda etapa, una vez que cesaron el abrazo él le había sonreído y dicho que no tenía por qué estar celosa de Milk, que él se encargaba de cuidarla a ella y no a Milk, pues solo la había ayudado un poco, pero en realidad Milk era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. No obstante, en vez de tranquilizar a Bura ella se había puesto furiosa. Sin que se diera cuenta Gokú le había dicho que ella era una muchacha débil incapaz de defenderse. Por supuesto, Gokú se dio cuenta que de alguna manera había metido la pata hasta el fondo y se disculpó con ella sin saber exactamente de qué tenía que disculparse. Él lo había entendido todo mal. Él había pensado que ella se había puesto celosa porque estaba protegiendo a alguien más a parte de ella, pero, aunque en parte era cierto, Gokú no había comprendido nada. Las acciones de Bura iban mucho más allá. Maldijo aquella misma ingenuidad que amaba con fervor y terminó gritándole en medio de la calle, para después pasar varias horas sin hablarle. Pero después le enterneció ver como él seguía pidiéndole disculpas y se mostraba más servicial con ella, e incluso se negaba a exigirle comida pese a que Bura sabía perfectamente que había que alimentarlo cada tres horas o de lo contrario su estómago rugía. Y así fue, por primera vez ella lo había visto sentirse avergonzado de que su estómago rugiera en medio de aquel silencio incómodo entre los dos, y al final ella terminó cediendo al encanto natural del guardaespaldas.

—¿Hija? —le habló otra vez al ver que Bura se había quedado tildada nuevamente.

—Lo lamento. Él es… algún día te lo voy a decir, mamá.

Bulma parpadeó desconcertada. Su hija nunca le había ocultado quién le gustaba.

—Vaya, Bura, me tienes intrigada. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo enamorada. Espero que todo salga bien. Parece que este chico no es como los demás, ¿verdad?

—No lo es —aseguró.

Bulma sonrió.

—Respecto a la fiesta, creo que está bien. La haré. Pero no quiero algo demasiado llamativo. No invites a todas esas familias aburridas de la alta sociedad. Solo a los que sean absolutamente necesarios.

—No planeaba hacerlo, me di cuenta en la última fiesta que te organicé que todos la disfrutaban menos tú. Creo que me sentía igual cuando yo era una adolescente. Me gustaba más viajar e inventar cosas y trabajar con mi padre. Las fiestas solían ser incómodas. Pero un buen día mi padre y mi madre se dieron cuenta y solo empezaron a hacer un par de reuniones. Lo que pasa, Bura, es que a veces es importante socializar. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, desde ahora en adelante me ocuparé de hacer esas molestas reuniones solo en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces será algo sencillo?

—Como tú quieras.

—Bien, entonces le diré que me acompañe Gokú a hacer unas compras en cuanto salga de la cámara de gravedad. A menos que no haya comido todavía. ¿Comió algo antes de entrar a la cámara? De seguro tendrá hambre. Tal vez será mejor esperar un poco. Iré a buscarlo. O no, mejor lo espero.

Bulma quedó con gesto de asombro. Había ignorado lo mucho que había cambiado la actitud de su hija con Gokú desde hace un tiempo. Definitivamente se llevaban mejor y hasta había comenzado a preocuparse por él.

—Ta has vuelto muy atenta con Gokú.

Ella se sobresaltó y miró para otro lado abochornada.

—Necesito que esté bien para que haga bien su trabajo. Iré a darme una ducha —anunció.

Y así fue. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse. Gokú siempre pasaba más primeras horas de la mañana entrenando y luego tardaba una hora y media comiendo como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, pero apenas ella se terminó de secar el cabello y buscar alguna ropa que no haya usado fue al comedor. Bulma había estado hablando con él. Y cuando Bura los vio, se dio cuenta que Gokú no comía con tanto ahínco como de costumbre. Eso era inusual. Lo que ella quería era sentarse a observarlo engullir la comida, pues verlo comer era otro de sus secretos placeres. Le gustaba ver a Gokú a la hora de la comida porque se veía adorable. Algunas veces incluso había conseguido tomarle unas fotos sin que él se diera cuenta y cuando ella estaba sola, las veía con una gran sonrisa, antes de dormir, por ejemplo. Él estaba en sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo, porque la mayoría del tiempo él estaba con ella y no quería que fuera de otra forma, pero sus sueños también se habían ocupado de proyectarlo, aunque había uno que se repetía una y otra vez. Bura no sabía cómo describirlo. Era un sueño en el cual era de noche y llovía. Ella gritaba que lo amaba y se sentía feliz porque podía liberar aquel peso de su pecho, tan solo expresándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego despertaba y todo era un sueño.

¿Algún día lograría descargar lo que sentía?

—Gokú hora de irnos —sentenció ella.

Y él hizo caso.

No usaron la limusina. Otra vez. Ella no sabía si iba a comprar demasiado. Lo que quería más que nada era ver qué es lo que necesitaba. Lo que sí estaba segura de que iba a comprar era ropa nueva. A ella no le gustaba repetir prendas y ya se le estaban acabando las nuevas. Pero como siempre, lo principal para ella al caminar al lado de su guardaespaldas era Son Gokú.

—Oye…

—¿Mhm?

—¿Al final llamaste a esa mujer llamada Milk? —preguntó sin mirarlo, intentando sonar casual, pero la verdad es que por dentro sentía que depende de la respuesta que él le diera podría sentir una terrible punzada de dolor o el más reconfortante alivio.

Gokú lo pensó unos instantes hasta que al fin recordó a quién le pertenecía ese nombre.

—Oh, la verdad no he tenido tiempo —dijo con una mano en la nuca.

Alivio.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, entre Shikon no Tama, mi entrenamiento y ser tu guardaespaldas solo tengo tiempo de dormir. —Rió divertido.

Qué pregunta tonta, pensó Bura. Gokú no tenía tiempo para tener citas. En cierto aspecto se sentía culpable, pero ¿qué más podría hacer un hombre como él si tuviera tiempo libre? ¿Entrenar más? No estaba segura, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo aquel alivio, dado que Gokú ocupaba todo su tiempo en ella.

—Oye, Gokú, ¿te ha dicho mi mamá que me harán una fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Oh, sí. Me alegro mucho. ¿Cuántos cumples?

—Diecisiete. Me falta muy poco para ser mayor de edad. —Y cuando dijo eso último alzó la mirada para mirarlo y ver su expresión.

Seguía igual.

—Vas a asistir, ¿verdad?

La respuesta era obvia, pero lo que Bura quería saber en realidad era si él deseaba estar allí, si luego de todo ese tiempo ella significaba más para él que la hija rica de su empleadora.

—¿Puedo no ir? —dijo con gesto curioso.

Ella sintió un retortijón.

—¿Eso te gustaría? Es decir, ¿si yo te diera el día libre tú lo tomarías… sin problemas?

Gokú parpadeó. Bura seguía mirando para adelante mientras caminaban por las calles con un par de bolsas que él cargaba. Sintió un curioso aire de extrañeza que rodeaba a la hija de Bulma. De alguna manera se dio cuenta que ella estaba esperando algo con la respuesta que él iba a darle. Eso lo confundió porque no sabía qué ni por qué.

—Bueno, si tú me ordenas tomarle el día libre lo haría —aventuró a decir.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Seguía sin mirarlo.

—Yo no te pregunté eso, Gokú. Quiero que me digas lo que tú quieres. Lo que te nazca.

Él se sintió incómodo. No sabía qué respuesta debía dar. ¿Qué pretendía Bura con todo eso?

—¿Esa fiesta es importante para ti?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

_Maldita sea, quiero que estés allí._

—No te lo diré —anunció luego de un largo rato.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Si no vas podrías hacer lo que tú quisieras por un día. Pasear a algún lado, entrenar más, hasta tener una cita con esa Milk —declaró con los puños apretados.

Gokú sintió que el aura de Bura se tornaba agresivo y ¿triste?

Lo reflexionó por unos segundos.

—Oye, Bura, tú quieres que vaya a tu fiesta, ¿verdad que sí? —dijo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de al fin poder comprender lo que ella deseaba.

La heredera de la Corporación Cápsula alzó un puño, completamente harta.

Lo miró a los ojos colérica.

—¡Te dije que hicieras lo que quieras, imbécil! ¡Si quieres ir ve, si no, no vayas a mí me da exactamente lo mismo! —vociferó la orgullosa muchacha.

Bura había cesado su paso al decirle eso último. Él también hizo lo mismo, atemorizado por el fuerte carácter de la joven.

—Ahora espera aquí sentado —le ordenó. Señaló una banqueta pública en frente de una tienda de ropa—. Voy a probarme un par de cosas y no hace falta que entres conmigo.

—De acuerdo —dijo él de inmediato. No quería que la chica se enojara aún más.

Bura entró a la tienda y se puso a mirar varias prendas de ropa. No había nada realmente bonito, pero entrar allí no había sido planeado. Tan solo quería separarse de Gokú un momento para calmar su enojo. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una niña? No podía evitarlo. Él la hacía enojar. Se probó muchas prendas solo para pasar el tiempo. El vendedor la conocía de las revistas y parecía muy servicial con ella. Ella estaba tardando mucho, pero lo hacía a propósito. Se arrepentía de haberle gritado. Tal vez debería comprarle algo. No allí, pues era toda ropa femenina. Pero sí en otro lugar. Finalmente encontró una musculosa y un short que le gustó. Pagó al vendedor y salió de la tienda. Se sorprendió de ver a Gokú dormido donde lo dejó. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y todo el enojo se le fue completamente al verlo. Él estaba levemente inclinado contra el respaldo del asiento, con la boca abierta, roncando y un hilo de baba saliéndole por la comisura de los labios. ¿No había dormido bien? Probablemente. Gokú trabajaba más de dieciocho horas al día. Ella sabía que él era fuerte, pero quizás necesitaba un descanso. Un par de días libres. Decidió que le ordenaría que no viniera para el día de su cumpleaños, después de todo habría muchos guardaespaldas. La idea la entristecía. Había esperado que él estuviera allí, pero le parecía injusto que él se ocupara de ella los siete días de la semana.

El primer impulso que tuvo fue despertarlo para continuar con las compras, pero luego se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho observarlo. Dormido también se veía realmente adorable, como un niño que descansa luego de un día hiperactivo. Se sentó junto a él suavemente. No quería despertarlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma y sintió que había descubierto un gran tesoro y se le entibió el pecho. La expresión de Bura se enterneció. Gokú era la perfecta fusión de un hombre imponente y fuerte, pero dulce y encantador a la vez, como un niño grande, alguien que mantenía una esencia pura. Se acercó un poco más hacia él. Tuvo la necesidad de acariciarle el rostro. Acercó una mano a la mejilla del varón y lo hizo suavemente, temiendo que se despertara. No quería que eso pasara, pero no podía resistirse a tal acción. Contempló su rostro largamente, luego los ojos de la muchacha fueron a parar hacia la boca de su guardaespaldas. De pronto se sintió hipnotizada y abrumadoramente atraída hacia esa parte de su rostro. Se acercó más, un poco más, y los labios de la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula estuvieron a punto de rozar los labios de aquel hombre que anhelaba tanto. Pero el corazón casi se le paró cuando vio que él de repente abrió los ojos, y su expresión se tornó perturbadoramente seria. Bura se alejó instintivamente y tuvo miedo. Todo el semblante de Gokú había cambiado.

—Vámonos —sentenció él. Se levantó y tomó a Bura de la muñeca. Tuvo la intención de correr con ella, pero tres camionetas negras salieron de la nada y doce hombres corpulentos los rodearon. Él se puso delante de la muchacha, pero quienes estaban detrás de ella intentaron tomarla a la fuerza. Ella gritó el nombre se su guardaespaldas y él actuó con movimientos rápidos que derribaron a un par. Trató de hacerse espacio para huir con Bura, pero le fue imposible. Dos hombres lo tomaron de ambos brazos. Eran fuertes. Otros dos tomaron a la heredera Brief mientras ella solo gritaba el nombre de Gokú y forcejeaba. Gokú la miró y pareció que por un momento se dijeron algo sin palabras. Ella alzó una pierna y logró golpearle en los genitales a uno de los hombres que la sostenían. El hombre pegó un grito. Gokú también logró zafarse con un par de puños y una patada. Solo quedaban tres hombres, pero cuando parecía que los iba a derribar a todos, el mismo muchacho de cabello largo y plateado que Bura y Gokú habían visto la primera vez apareció y le clavó una daga en el abdomen de Gokú. Él sintió el dolor de la puñalada, pero logró quitarle el cuchillo y noquearlos a todos para luego caer ensangrentado.

—¡Gokú! —vociferó Bura, asustada por la sangre que no cesaba de chorrear. Ella se acercó a él y palpó la herida. Las pupilas de sus ojos de volvieron del tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Tenía las manos completamente empapadas de rojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No has asistido a los primeros exámenes —declaró Hisoka.

Kagome estaba como ida. Luego de aquel día algo había cambiado en ella. Dejó de asistir a Shikon no Tama sin explicación. Su madre había tenido que informar que estaba enferma. Eso era en parte verdad y en parte mentira. La mujer en realidad no había sabido cómo llamar a lo que la hija tenía. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero la adolescente simplemente no hablaba. Con Vegeta fue peor. Él era duro, la quería y haría lo que sea por su hermana menor, pero tampoco pudo lograr nada con eso. Sus amigos le enviaron mensajes al celular y también intentaron llamarla, pero el resultado era el mismo. Ni siquiera le había atendido a Hisoka. Y, ahora de pronto, ella se encontraba sentada en el mismo sillón, ida, intentando volver a la superficie del mar de su interior. Se había encerrado para olvidar los ojos que la habían hundido en la miseria absoluta.

—Puedo ir a los recuperatorios —repuso sin mirarlo, como en trance. No le importaba lo que pasara con los exámenes. No había estudiado. Se había olvidado completamente de aquello.

Hisoka la escrutó largamente. Kagome estaba absorta en sí misma. Y sabía que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por volver a la realidad, pero tenía miedo. Ese había sido el impacto que aquel profesor bajo la lluvia había tenido sobre ella, tan abrumador y arrasador que pudo haberle matado el alma.

—Habla con él. A ti te haría caso.

Kagome finalmente lo miró. Sabía que Freecs no había dicho nada de lo que había visto en aquel bar, sino Hisoka no seguiría tan tranquilo, aunque no sabía realmente si la tranquilidad de su profesor de matemáticas le garantizaba aquello, pues él casi nunca se inmutaba. No les temía a las amenazas, no le temía a la crítica, no le temía al despido.

Era un monstruo imperturbable, movido tan solo por la adrenalina de su concepto de entretenimiento.

—Ya no se trata de eso. Tú lo sabes.

—Freecs no hará nada para perjudicarte. Te ama demasiado. Seguramente espera por ti. Para hablar.

Y a eso era lo que ella más le temía.

Enfrentarlo.

—¿No quieres verlo? —prosiguió el psiquiatra con un destello sádico en los ojos.

—No estoy preparada.

Quiso preguntar cómo es que Mashchwitz lo había visto en cuanto a comportamiento, pero optó por el silencio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. Sus pies tan solo la habían guiado.

—¿Sueñas, Kagome?

Silencio.

—El sueño recurrente se ha vuelto más nítido, ¿verdad? No puedes dormir y te levantas en medio de la noche oyendo, oliendo y sintiendo las voces y los espantosos ruidos de las pesadillas.

Más silencio.

—No cesarán. ¿Escribir te ayuda? ¿Lo sigue haciendo? —Sonrió cínicamente.

Y ella clavó los ojos de manera más penetrante en él. Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Después de todo seguía disfrutando de alterar su mente, de escarnecerla y vejarla en el punto donde más le dolía.

—Ya no —habló al fin. No podía mentirle, pero sí demostrarle que pese a todo el martirio su mente seguía luchando contra sus demonios.

Él pareció aún más complacido.

—Entonces ha llegado el momento de cambiar de terapia, ¿no te parece?

Curarla, herirla, curarla, herirla. Bueno, malo, bueno, malo.

No importaba lo que hiciera mientras fuese divertido.

Darle un antídoto o envenenarla.

Ella rió con sarcasmo y mordacidad.

—Cómo te gusta verme sangrar.

—Hasta el más benévolo de los psiquiatras te diría lo mismo. La cura casi siempre es simple, aunque no fácil.

Y la opacidad en los ojos de Kagome finalmente terminó de desvanecerse. Ya estaba de vuelta en aquel infierno, pero aún no estaba lista para ir a su centro, para apagar la fuente del fuego. No solo eran las pesadillas y los recuerdos de su niñez lo que la atormentaban, sino el fuerte lazo con su presente, con su familia, pero por sobre todo con Mashchwitz y con Freecs.

A la mente de Hisoka vino aquel día de lluvia. Fue sin duda un espectáculo inesperado lo que ocurrió. Con un actor sorpresa que lo hizo arder de éxtasis. El bien y el mal reunidos en un mismo escenario. Y no lo pensaba solo por los actores, sino por las acciones inesperadas: el beso sincero, el recibimiento sincero, la aparición del tercero en discordia, la abrumadora revelación. Casi todo estaba sobre la mesa, solo faltaba una sola cosa: Kagome ahora debía decidir entre su consciencia y lo que deseaba. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué valor le daba a su tranquilidad? ¿Qué valor le daba a su felicidad? ¿Podía ser, acaso, lo mismo? Él sabía qué era lo que la había destrozado: las lágrimas de las masas oscuras empapando los ojos secos e impertérritos que cubrían la miseria, la decepción, la traición, el vacío y la resignación. E incluso mucho más. Hubo algo mucho más profundo, lacerante y mordaz en aquella mirada, algo que no se podía describir, sino sentir, y ella lo había sentido con intensidad, como si la quemaran en carne viva. Los ojos de Gon Freecs se habían convertido en un estigma imborrable en las entrañas de Kagome Higurashi. Su peor temor, aquello que más deseaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas se había convertido en una realidad materializada.

—Las palabras son vacías sin un valor puesto por el emisor —manifestó Kagome.

—¿Acaso eso importa ahora? Sabes perfectamente que no tienes opción. ¿Prefieres seguir con este infierno, o vivirlo cien veces más en un instante para de una vez por todas acabar con él? No hay camino fácil, Kagome, y si lo hay es ficticio, a la larga se cobra la deuda. Lo peor es que uno siempre cree que al final terminamos pagando más caro cuando intentamos estafar al universo, pero no existe tal cosa. El equilibrio se mantiene de una forma u otra. Lo injusto solo existe para el ser humano.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse, pero él la tomó de la mano con suavidad. Ella supo lo que él deseaba, pero no por eso dejaba de confundirla. Ahora lo entendía más, pero no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—No me quedaré —sentenció.

Ella trató de soltarse del delicado agarre, pero de repente Hisoka había puesto la mano firme sobre la muñeca derecha de Kagome. Ella lo miró sin entender.

—Suéltame —exigió.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. La fruta está casi madura.

Ella se veía más confundida que nunca.

—Dije que me soltarás, Hisoka. Hoy no.

—Necesito que sepas de una vez la verdad.

Y luego de esas palabras la abrazó como si nunca más quisiera dejarla ir y comenzó a besarla en la boca con fervor, luego el cuello, la clavícula y los labios otra vez. Kagome no pudo pensar en las extrañas palabras del psiquiatra. De pronto le vino a la mente la primera vez que habían estado juntos cuando habían hecho la apuesta sobre quién soportaría ver aquella cruda y terrorífica película. Ese día el orgullo de Kagome se había quebrado, porque, pese a que presumía de soportar las escenas más sanguinolentas y perturbadoras, ella había perdido. Y, en consecuencia, había acabado en ese mismo lugar. Ella había estado sumamente nerviosa y tensa. Ahora pensaba que debió haber lucido como un pequeño cordero al acecho de una bestia carnívora. Qué ingenua había sido. Cuánto había cambiado. Cuánto Hisoka la había cambiado. Cuánto la había fortalecido cuando él desentrañó todos sus miedos, todos sus puntos débiles para exponerlos y obligarla a enfrentarlos o a quebrarse por ellos, lo que sea que ocurriera. Le había sacado verdades que siempre habían estado allí, pero que ella nunca quiso sacar a la luz. Hisoka la conocía más que nadie. Y a su vez ella era el producto que él había hecho. Ya no era la de antes. Y tampoco podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por ese psiquiatra retorcido.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo ella entre jadeos, a la vez que le correspondía los besos y las caricias.

—Sé que las personas que llegan a conocerme un poco siempre lo piensan así, pero jamás lo dicen.

—Te amo.

Hisoka solo sonrió. Y ella sintió una puñalada en las entrañas. La seguía besando, la seguía tocando hasta que la ropa de ambos ya no estaba entre sus cuerpos. De alguna forma llegaron a la cama y siguieron con lo suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello fuera tan exquisito? Era incluso mejor que la primera vez, que las anteriores veces. Y eso era porque algo en ellos había cambiado. Había mutado. Y de eso ella estaba segura. Había algo diferente en aquel acto desenfrenado. Había más caricias. Sí. Pero no solo era eso, sino que éstas eran diferentes, más amables, más suaves, más sentidas, el placer inundaba sus cuerpos, pero algo más venía con esa sensación tan extraordinaria, era maravilloso.

Hermoso.

El día que Kagome se había entregado a Hisoka por primera vez había sido extraño y doloroso, pero deseado sin duda. Probablemente él la había manipulado para comenzar el juego de destrucción, pero sea como haya sido, Kagome no había sentido que la había obligado a hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Fue tierno con ella, paciente y comprensivo. Ella lo había deseado con fervor, pero era bastante tímida como para dárselo a conocer de manera explícita, y sin embargo él sabía todo lo que ella sentía, porque leer a las personas era lo que él mejor hacía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre evitaba tocarse aquella marca en la cabeza, incluso cuando se peinaba. Lo bueno es que su cabello no necesitaba demasiada atención, solo shampoo y un peine. Nada más. Al verse al espejo estaba todo bien. Quien lo viera tampoco vería nada extraño, ni siquiera su hermano Killúa había notado la anomalía, al menos nunca le había dicho nada. Y es que tan solo parecía la partición del cuero cabelludo, pues era una marca demasiado fina, demasiado perfecta que casi no se notaba si no se miraba de cerca y con atención. Freecs nunca pudo entender por qué tenía esa marca en la cabeza. Nunca pudo recordar. Tal vez había tenido un accidente de niño. Pero su madre tampoco se lo había podido explicar y la línea fina del corte lo hizo desistir de esa idea cuando comprendió que los accidentes no podían dejar una marca tan perfecta. Con el tiempo él se había ido acostumbrando a mirarla al extremo de olvidarla. Muy pocas veces notaba que estaba allí. Y cuando ocurría era cuando estaba bajo la ducha palpándose la cabeza para lavarse el cabello. Ahora hacía eso. Estaba frente al espejo. La marca era una línea que rodeaba un poco más de la mitad de la cabeza casi desde la altura de la coronilla. Era increíblemente fina. Ahora sabía que era un corte. Alguien lo había profanado y él no lo había podido recordar por muchos años. Todavía seguía sin tener claro cómo es que había ocurrido, pero sabía que alguien lo había hecho y ahora sabía perfectamente quien era ese alguien. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de un lugar que sabía que muchas veces había visto en sueños y pesadillas, junto con la voz del profanador, también veía su rostro y la sangre impregnada sobre el bisturí y otras herramientas quirúrgicas que Freecs no era capaz de identificar.

Kagome no había asistido a las clases de Literatura.

_ Kagome. _

El nombre de la adolescente afloró en la mente de Freecs a la vez que recordaba la escena dentro de aquella caja de cristal que era el bar donde el beso había sido dado. En ese momento se sintió ajeno y él mismo a la vez, como si algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo se le hubiera regresado al cuerpo, un instinto salvaje y sereno: felino, agudo, afilado, calculador. Sus ojos se habían clavado a ella con extraordinaria impasibilidad, escrutando cada reacción, cada gesto, cada poro de la joven, en un ralentí extremadamente perturbador, incluso había podido olerla. Olía a desesperación. Olía a culpa. Olía a miedo. De pronto la había visto con una increíble claridad. Y Freecs sabía que en ese momento algo había cambiado en él. No sabía cómo explicarlo, era una sensación tan nueva y familiar a la vez, y había venido con ese pasado que ignoraba. La lluvia lo había lavado, la vista del otro lado del cristal lo había golpeado como una pedrada mordaz e inescrupulosa. Y, sin embargo, era real y limpia.

El cristal ya no estaba sucio.

Freecs sabía que Higurashi tampoco había asistido a las demás clases aparte de la suya. Los exámenes ya habían comenzado y ella no aparecía. Según le habían informado estaba enferma, y él supo que eso era verdad. Ella estaba bajo las redes de Hisoka. Él la había manipulado para estar con él. ¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Sería al azar? No, eso jamás. Hisoka. Morow. Jamás elegía a cualquiera. Él era un jugador impredecible, pero elegía a sus jugadores con cuidado, si no estaba seguro de que eran interesantes nunca los elegía. ¿Qué había visto en Kagome? ¿Qué planeaba?

"_Necesito que vuelvas a tener cierta estabilidad."_

Ese recuerdo vino a su mente tan de repente como una puñalada inesperada por la espalda. Abrió los ojos de par en par, pupilas reducidas. Y pese a que el agua caía por su cuerpo —seguía lavándolo—, supo que el sudor frío emergía.

_Hisoka Morow. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó sola. Se asustó al no saber dónde estaba, pero después lo recordó. Tenía miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Más intensas y presentes que aquella primera vez. Hisoka no estaba. A veces sucedida. Él salía de compras a la mañana temprano, pero ese día tenía clases en Shikon no Tama así que probablemente se había ido sin despertarla. Él siempre tenía otra llave para ella, pero esta vez Kagome no la vio. Tal vez debía buscar.

Se levantó y se vio desnuda. Se puso a pensar en Shikon no Tama. Tenía que estudiar, tenía que pedirles los apuntes a sus amigos si es que habían anotado algo en los días donde solo reinaban los tediosos y difíciles exámenes. En otra época habría estado preocupada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Le iba a pedir a Hisoka que la ayudara. La ética ya no le importaba. Tampoco hacer trampa. Hisoka sabía demasiado. Siempre sabía demasiado. De cualquier tema, no solo lo que le competía. Su conocimiento enciclopédico era infinito. La literatura también era un tema del cual parecía saber demasiado. Ella creía que jamás iba a terminar de conocerlo, y él ya lo sabía todo de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le permitiría estar a su lado? Hasta que terminara de destrozarla, o hasta que terminara de fortalecerla.

O hasta que se aburriera de ella.

¿Desayunaría allí? No. No le había avisado nada a su madre ni a Vegeta. Su celular habría explotado de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Si se tardaba más Hitomi y Zelgadis vendrían a buscarla a esa casa. No. No quería eso. Ignoraba si ellos podían imaginarse qué tan lejos ella había llegado con Hisoka. Sorprendentemente, no le importaba. Debían imaginárselo, o tal vez no. Quién sabe. Mejor buscó la llave. Hisoka siempre le dejaba una, pero era extraño que no estuviera a la vista. Imposible que no lo hubiera hecho. Buscó debajo de la cama. Tal vez se había caído. Nada. En el cajón de la mesita de luz. Tampoco. Y se aventuró a mirar por unos anaqueles. Nada. Y de pronto las malditas llaves se le habían olvidado. Extrañamente, ella nunca le había prestado atención a la biblioteca que tenía, es decir, sabía que estaba allí, pero nunca se había atrevido a mirar los títulos de los libros. ¿Por qué? Los libros decían mucho de una persona. Tal vez la sola presencia de Hisoka requería de tanta atención y concentración para cuidarse de él que no se le había pasado por la cabeza explorar bien lo que lo rodeaba. Y ahora podía hacerlo con tranquilidad. Encontró de todo. Libros de literatura que ella lograba reconocer. Libros de medicina: psiquiatría, neurofisiología, filosofía, astronomía, psicosociología, antropología, enfermedades, civilizaciones antiguas, matemática, física, química. Y hasta allí llegaba ella en el idioma conocido. También había libros en inglés, y luego ya no distinguía, pero eran varios idiomas. ¿Cuántas lenguas hablaba Hisoka? ¿Cómo es que había tenido tiempo de aprender tanto? Kagome supo que de todo eso venía su monstruoso poder. La mente de Hisoka absorbía y procesaba todo eso. Le fascinaba convertir aquel conocimiento en un nuevo producto que lo entretuviera, aplicarlo al mundo y hacerlo suyo, explorarlo, hacer sus propios experimentos, no solo leer, sino vivirlo. Kagome supo que Shikon no Tama era algo pasajero para Hisoka, no estaría mucho más tiempo atado a ese lugar. Su pecho se oprimió ante aquel pensamiento. Pero ya llevaba más de cuatro años en la institución. Conociéndolo como lo conocía ahora, a Kagome le pareció mucho tiempo. Algo lo había retenido allí. ¿Acaso sería ella? Pensó que ese pensamiento era demasiado ingenuo. Hisoka seguía pensando que el amor era un proceso químico nada más. ¿Y qué? Aun viéndolo desde el punto de vista científico o sentimental seguía siendo lo mismo.

Mientras pasaba el dedo índice por el lomo de varios libros algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. No era un libro, era una carpeta negra sin letras puesta entre esos libros. La curiosidad pudo más que ella, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo la extraña sensación de que se estaba adentrando a una cueva de infinita y densa negritud. Se quedó mirando el objeto largamente. No sabía por qué dudaba tanto ahora que la tenía entre sus manos. Pero luego supo que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Kagome tenía la certeza de que esa carpeta le iba a revelar algo importante sobre Hisoka.

Y la abrió.

Los ojos se clavaron sobre el nombre que encabezaba la primera hoja de la carpeta: Gon Freecs. Pero no se permitió sorprenderse. Si lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que no estaría preparada para lo que vendría después sin perder la cordura. Los ojos le temblaron un buen rato y tragó saliva. Continuó leyendo con el pulso engañosamente calmado. Leía y leía. Y su autocontrol se iba desquebrajando inexorablemente. Las manos, los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo entero le tembló. Hoja tras hoja hacía que el pánico aumentara, que la sensación de irrealidad se fuera calando más y más en lo más hondo de su ser. No quería leer más, sentía que iba a enloquecer si es que ya no lo estaba, pero algo la obligó a seguir mientras todo lo demás en ella luchaba por cerrar aquella historia clínica. Había cosas que no llegaba a entender porque la letra era confusa y había términos que solo un médico podría entender, pero lo esencial llegaba a ella como puñaladas provocadas con un cuchillo que había sido sumergido por lava ardiente y se clavaban en el centro de su mente y trataban de exprimirle cada gota de sangre. Pronto llegó a una hoja donde no había letras. Había un dibujo de un reloj. El círculo era deforme y los números solo estaban bien ubicados en la cuarta parte del "redondel" los demás números estaban ubicados fuera del círculo y escritos como si el pulso de la mano de quien lo había dibujado le hubiera temblado. Del otro lado de la hoja decía Gon Freecs. Por supuesto. Otra oleada de desesperación la embargó. Llevó una mano hacía la boca para ahogar un grito. Las lágrimas de horror puro ya no pudieron ser contenidas.

El miedo. La enfermedad. La sangre. Los ojos impertérritos. El semáforo en rojo. El taxista furioso. El cuerpo inerte. El derrape abrupto. La manipulación. El juego. Las pesadillas. Los gritos. Las alucinaciones. Las convulsiones. Las náuseas. La fiebre. La parálisis. Los vómitos. La confusión. La debilidad. La mialgia. El insomnio. La cefalea. Los delirios. La ansiedad. La psicosis. La carne aterida. La locura. Los dolores. La pérdida de consciencia espacial. El niño de antes. El hombre de ahora. La isla. La fruta inmadura. La fruta madura. La tapa de los sesos. La muerte. La vida. La decisión. El amor. La traición. El despertar. El frío. La incredulidad. El asombro. El horror.

El monstruo.

—Ahora lo sabes —dijo la oscura voz a sus espaldas.

Y sus piernas ya no pudieron seguir sosteniéndola.

Tarde ella se había dado cuenta de que la oscuridad era infinitamente más densa de lo que su psique podía soportar.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—¿Importa?

—Este es el cuarto día.

El celular de Kagome vibraba sin cesar. Ella mantenía la mirada sobre la luz led blanca. Minutos atrás había leído un mensaje de Bura diciendo que Son Gokú estaba internado en el hospital porque lo habían atacado al intentar protegerla. Ni se inmutó ante la noticia. Todo lo que le importaba era esa casa, lo que había descubierto, la criatura frente a ella. ¿Cuánto más lograría resistir? ¿Cuánto le quedaba de cordura? Tal vez la había tenido que sacrificar para tolerar todo lo que estaba padeciendo.

—Cuatro días… —susurró ella.

Cuatro días mimetizándose con el ambiente de aquella criatura.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—¿Tienes miedo de que vengan a buscarme aquí?

Aquello no proporcionó el más mínimo cambio en el semblante tranquilo del psiquiatra. Tampoco se molestó en contestar algo que ambos sabían.

—Entonces decidiste quedarte aquí.

—Tú ya lo sabías —afirmó ella.

—Era una posibilidad.

—Qué yo huyera despavorida o que me quedara a analizar nuestra oscuridad aquí.

—Oh, ¿todavía ves oscuridad?

Silencio largo. La quietud reinaba.

—Tal vez simplemente estoy paralizada aquí, resignada.

Otro silencio más largo. La fémina estaba juntando valor, una vez más, para seguir enfrentando al monstruo.

—Nunca se trató de mí, ¿verdad? Siempre fue Freecs el centro de todo. Creo que yo soy la que debería estar celosa de él.

Hisoka siguió impasible.

—No todo lo que dices es correcto.

Ella finalmente lo miró.

—El hecho de que hayas dicho que le hiciste algo terrible a Freecs te quedó corto. No existen palabras para describirlo. —Los ojos de ella parecían dagas clavándose sobre el monstruo.

—Freecs es una criatura única.

—Eso es todo lo que puedes sentir, ¿verdad? Placer. No existe otra cosa. Por eso experimentaste con él. Por eso te resististe a…

—No creo que algún día llegues a entender lo que él es. Yo aún intento entenderlo.

—¿Por eso lo drogaste y le abriste el cráneo? ¿Cómo lo lograste para que no muriera desangrado?

—Le soldé los vasos principales y sellé los otros escrupulosamente. El cráneo lo abrí con una sierra para autopsias.

—Imagino que usaste anestesia.

—Un poco. Fue parte del experimento.

—Su cráneo…

—La genialidad del cuerpo de Freecs es la extraordinaria regeneración celular que tiene.

—Apuesto que fue una incisión perfecta.

—Me gusta un trabajo bien hecho.

—¿Qué viste cuando lo abriste?

—Sus sesos.

—Él vino a ti enfermo. Y tú lo enfermaste más.

—Luego lo curé.

—Explícame qué enfermedad tenía.

—Tenía el lado derecho del cerebro completamente inflamado: Encefalitis del receptor anti-NMDA.

—En tus notas explicas que tenía los síntomas de una gripe que no se iba.

—Así era. Los primeros síntomas siempre son muy similares a los de una gripe, por eso a menudo se lo confunde con esa enfermedad tan común. Pero luego presentaba alucinaciones, sonambulismo, debilidad, confusión, consciencia alterada, convulsiones, desorientación, etc. Eso no es común. Intuí lo que le pasaba así que le hice los estudios debidos. Eso incluye el dibujo del reloj.

—¿Por qué un reloj?

—Se requiere cierta precisión para dibujarlo. Es un dibujo simple y fácil para una persona sana, pero revela muchos aspectos psicológicos y de motricidad. Ese dibujo fue el principio de mis sospechas sobre su encefalitis. Los números estaban fuera del círculo, y el propio circulo estaba muy lejos de ser un círculo.

—¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias con él?

—Soy un psiquiatra, Kagome. Ese es mi trabajo —dijo lo obvio.

—Reformulo: ¿qué es lo que tanto te atrae de Freecs?

—Sus habilidades: tiene un olfato súper desarrollado, los instintos de un animal, un nivel de curación extraordinario. Las células madre de sus huesos se reproducen a una velocidad increíble. Todo el mundo tiene esa habilidad, pero él es un caso realmente especial. Tiene un nivel de regeneración veinticinco veces más que la de un ser humano normal. Aun cuando sea mayor, las células madres de sus huesos seguirán fabricando muchos rollos de cartílago, incluso mucho más que un joven sano en la flor de su vida. Además podría resistir hasta diez minutos sin respirar. Sus pulmones simplemente son demasiado resistentes.

Aquello fue otro golpe terrible a la mente de Kagome. Pudo deducir mucho más de lo que había leído en las notas de Hisoka, la clase de tortuosos experimentos que había realizado con él.

—Pero eso no es todo. Tú interés por él va mucho más allá que lo biológico y lo neuronal.

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta en todos estos años observándolo? Freecs tiene una pureza inconmensurable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eso desafía las leyes del universo. Cuando lo tuve ante mí, fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente confundido. No sabía qué hacer con él. Él sintió desde un principio quién era yo. Pero se acercó a mí de todas formas. Fue sincero. Siempre me decía la verdad. Me temía, pero no temía decir la verdad sin una pizca de vergüenza, y pese al miedo, sus ojos siempre me mostraron curiosidad. Freecs tiene un perfecto equilibrio entre el miedo, la curiosidad y los instintos. Y a medida que me adentraba en su mente, supe que tenía un lado extraordinariamente mortal, pero nunca he podido sacarlo a la luz.

—Pero Freecs siempre te quiso lejos de él.

—Eso es ahora. Yo me encargué de inhibir ciertas características de su cerebro y su consciencia. Pero siempre supe que con el tiempo él lograría recordar todo y volver a desentrañar sus habilidades.

—¿Es ese tu objetivo? Quieres sacar su lado peligroso. Por eso le diste un montón de drogas, y experimentaste con él. Querías llegar al lado más recóndito de su inconsciencia.

—Freecs quería verme. Yo dejaré que me vea completamente cuando él haga lo mismo. Vi muchas cosas de él. Sé muchas cosas de él, pero no lo más esencial.

—Creo que ya te ha visto, Morow. Eso es lo que él dijo aquella vez, ¿verdad? Ese es tu verdadero apellido. El doctor Morow fue quien atendió a Gon Freecs hace diez años.

Kagome no podía soportarlo. Todo lo que le decía, todo lo que ella había leído que le había hecho, eso era mil veces peor de lo que le había hecho y le hacía a ella. Y si todo aquello no había servido de nada para que Freecs le mostrara todo de él, Kagome no podía imaginar que otra abominación tenía Hisoka planeado para finalmente conseguir su objetivo.

Él se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Has matado a personas antes, cierto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Esta vez él le mostró una increíble sonrisa ladina.

—¿Cuántos? —siguió indagando.

Silencio.

—Muchos. Lo siento, no llevo un número en mente.

Eso era irónico para un profesor de matemáticas. Sin embargo, demostraba que realmente no le importaba.

—La razón por la que matas, es porque necesitas sentir placer. Ese es tu método para sentirlo. El único que has encontrado. Pero desde que has conocido a Freecs no has matado, ¿estoy equivocada?

—Es correcto.

—Te has resistido todos estos años porque observarlo es lo que te ha mantenido entretenido.

—No solo él. También tú. Él y tú son los que me mantienen en Shikon no Tama.

Un horrible escalofrío la atenazó.

—Una vez me preguntaste qué es lo que haría si un día descubría que le habías hecho algo terrible a Freecs… —Trató de dominar el temblor de su cuerpo—. Y ahora que sé lo que le hiciste… te perdono, pero solo si lo dejas en paz. No te acerques más a él, Hisoka.

Él afiló los ojos y la atravesó sin piedad. Ella sabía lo que pasaba cada vez que Hisoka hacía eso. Solo podía seguir resistiendo.

—¿El derrape sigue taladrando tu cabeza, Kagome? ¿La sangre caliente cae sobre ti? ¿La culpa sigue crecido?

Los labios de Kagome temblaron. El pulso se le desbocó.

—¡Maldita sea, deja esa enfermiza obsesión por él! —exclamó ya sin poder soportarlo.

—Lo siento, Kagome. Pero ya hice una promesa desde que lo conocí. Cuando la fruta estuviera madura, comería de ella. Por eso he esperado todos estos años.

—Vas a matarlo… ¿cierto?

Y con la sonrisa sempiterna, los ojos dorados refulgieron trastornados.

—¿Y tú qué harás al respecto, Kagome?

Una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre la mejilla de la fémina.

—Esto no funciona, Hisoka… Puedo soportar tu oscuridad, pero no puedo…

—Entonces lo eliges a él.

—Igual que tú.

—Esa es tu consciencia entonces.

—Esta es mi consciencia.

—Lo sabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entró a la casa con extrema cautela. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa de estar en un lugar, y eso que Bura había visitado millones de lugares, lugares donde solo personas con grandes privilegios podían estar. Inmediatamente la inundó el aroma de Son Gokú. No había duda de que esa era la casa de su guardaespaldas. Se sorprendió de lo pequeña y simple que era. No tenía televisor ni computadora. Tal vez se las arreglaba solo con el teléfono celular o tal vez escondía alguna laptop en algún lugar. Un baño, una habitación, una cocina y eso era todo. Tenía las cosas más o menos organizadas y limpias, pero se notaba que era la casa de un hombre. Tenía un par de prendas en el suelo. Ella imaginó que la última vez que estuvo allí se cambió rápido y no tuvo tiempo de ponerlas en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Había un par de masetas en la cocina y al lado de una ventana donde el sol le llegaba. Se dio cuenta que había una capa fina de polvo en algunas partes. No le sorprendió. Los últimos días Gokú había dormido en la Corporación Cápsula, y ahora… Durante el día se la pasaba con ella. La expresión de curiosidad de la princesa Brief de pronto fue reemplazada por la tristeza. Ese era el hogar de su querido Gokú, y los nervios de estar por primera vez en aquel lugar que ella ahora atesoraría por siempre por ser el hogar de él la habían hecho olvidar qué es lo que había ido a hacer allí. Entró a la habitación del varón. Allí era donde más prevalecía su aroma. Se ruborizó ante aquello y no pudo evitar clavar los ojos sobre la cama de Gokú. Como si estuviera bajo de algún encantamiento ella se acostó sobre aquel lugar. No era un colchón muy grande y eso que ella era pequeña en comparación de él. Aspiró su olor mientras se preguntaba si se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar. Abrazó la almohada mientras imaginaba que era él, pero de pronto el hechizo acabó y se levantó del colchón de un saltó. De inmediato abrió el placard del varón con la intensión de meter ropa en la valija que tenía en una de sus cápsulas. Quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta de que todas las prendas eran las mismas. ¿Pero de qué se asombraba? Siempre iba vestido igual, tanto en Shikon no Tama como cuando estaba con ella.

—De verdad le gustan las zanahorias —dijo a la vez que parpadeaba. Sacó una cápsula y al ser lanzada esta se convirtió en una maleta de tamaño mediano. Un par de prendas serían suficientes. A él le gustaban sus ropas, las amaba. Y ahora que Bura lo conocía tan bien sabía que no estaría cómodo con ninguna otra, por eso es que ella no se había atrevido a comprarle nada. No sabía de dónde rayos él sacaba esas prendas tan ridículas.

Arrastró la maleta y la metió en el vehículo aéreo para emprender el viaje de vuelta al hospital. Unos cuatro vehículos negros la seguían. Era fastidioso para ella, pero eran los nuevos guardaespaldas que su madre le había puesto dado que Gokú estaba hospitalizado por tiempo indefinido.

—Recupérate pronto, Gokú… por favor… —susurró, y aumentó más la velocidad en la autopista. Los otros cuatro vehículos que iban detrás y a la par de ella hicieron lo mismo. Pero Bura solo pensaba en llegar y ver a Gokú. Desde hacía días que él estaba internado, y desde ese entonces ella se había rehusado a dejarlo. Iba todos los días a visitarlo y estudiaba sentada en el sillón frente a la cama de su guardaespaldas herido, pero muy pocas veces había logrado concentrarse como era debido, pues se la pasaba contemplando al varón. Bulma le había dicho que no era necesario que se quedara todo el tiempo allí, que debía concentrarse en los exámenes que tenía. No obstante, ella no hizo caso. Bura siempre obedecía a su madre y tomaba sus consejos, pero esta vez era diferente. Aquello era más fuerte que ella. Simplemente no quería apartarse de él. Los médicos le habían dicho que todo estaba bien. Que solo estaba dormido, y que cuando despertara todo estaría bien. Pero Bura estaba inquieta. Le pidió a su madre que lo trasladaran a la Corporación Cápsula y que de allí lo atendieran. Bulma aceptó sin ninguna objeción. Y ese día lo trasladarían. En cuanto al trabajo en Shikon no Tama, Bulma le había explicado todo a Folken, y él entendió perfectamente la situación.

Se estacionó frente al hospital al igual que sus guardaespaldas. Entró a toda prisa al edificio. Perfectamente podía haber ido a la Corporación Cápsula a esperar a que trajeran a Gokú, pero ella quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Entró al ascensor con sus gorilas vestidos de negro, lentes, y una expresión impertérrita. Casi no había espacio. Esos sujetos eran tan diferentes a Gokú. Aburridos. Mecánicos. Serios. Y ella no les conocía la voz. No podía creer que antes los prefería a ellos que a Gokú. Pero los tiempos cambian, y ella también. Ahora no aceptaría a nadie más que él a su lado, y eso lo pensaba en todos los aspectos. Quería a Gokú con todas las fuerzas de sus entrañas.

—No entren conmigo —sentenció ella con voz firme y dura cuando estuvo frente a la habitación donde estaba Gokú. Algunas veces esos hombres se habían atrevido a seguirla hasta adentro. Eso la había encolerizado, pero se había obligado a no hacer escándalo.

Los guardaespaldas se quedaron afuera, vigilando la puerta. Bura entró con una sonrisa, pero desapareció abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que ella y Gokú no eran los únicos en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, y los puños apretados. Hubiera gritado si no fuera por el lugar donde estaba.

Milk la miró con indisimulada petulancia. Le molestaba que aquella adolescente fuera tan grosera con ella.

—¿Acaso hay que explicarlo? No creo que seas muy lista, princesita —manifestó con profunda hostilidad.

El enojo de Bura iba en aumento. Odiaba que le dijeran que era tonta.

—Vete de aquí. Vamos a trasladar a Gokú en unos minutos.

—¿A dónde?

—Eso no te importa.

—Por supuesto que me importa. Gokú me importa demasiado.

Bura entendió aquello.

—Estará en la Corporación Cápsula. Estará mejor atendido —dijo Bura. Ahora miraba a Gokú y la mirada se le había suavizado.

—Supongo que es lo menos que pueden hacer luego de lo que casi muere por tu culpa.

Una oleada de dolor y culpa la inundó, pero no lo demostró. Bura sabía que esa mujer tenía razón, pero no se iba dejar acribillar por una mujer tan irritante como ella.

—Sí, fue mi culpa. ¿Contenta? Ahora vete de aquí, o haré que te saquen a patadas.

—¿Qué sucede, princesita? ¿Tienes miedo de que yo logre lo que tú no has podido en todo este tiempo que has permanecido junto a él?

La mirada de Bura era extremadamente mordaz.

—Vete. Ahora —se limitó a decir. Si dejaba que sus sentimientos de furia la dominaran iba a golpearla allí mismo.

—Niña, se nota que no conoces a Gokú. ¿Qué no te has visto? Eres el estereotipo de mujer, si es que así se te puede llamar, que es superficial, tonta, hueca y consentida. Apuesto que pensaste que él se rendiría ante ti tan solo con chasquear los dedos, pero no sueñes. No sabes nada de él. Él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Eres todo lo opuesto a él. Gokú es demasiado puro. Es un alma libre y jovial. Pronto volverá a la montaña Paoz porque no le gusta la ciudad, y cuando eso suceda yo me iré con él porque estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Renunciarías a tu vida de niñita consentida? Termina tus estudios y madura de una buena vez. Ya deja de soñar y déjalo en paz. No todo gira a tu alrededor, ¿lo sabías?

Bura, harta, tomó el brazo de la mujer y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. La sacó de la habitación, luego le dijo a los guardaespaldas que fueran al piso de abajo, pero cuando ellos se negaron ella los fulminó con la mirada y en ese momento ellos parecieron temerle. Obedecieron.

—Escúchame, señora —dijo remarcando esa última palabra—, lo que yo haga con mi vida a ti te importa un reverendo rábano. Y no, no me iría a vivir con él porque no me gustan las montañas. Soy como soy. Y sí, amo a Son Gokú como tú jamás podrás amarlo en tu condenada existencia, pero soy perfectamente consciente que las cosas a veces no funcionan. Si en algún momento logro hacer que él me ame lo hará por como soy: "la princesita consentida de la Corporación Cápsula" ¿Entendiste? Ese no es tu maldito problema. ¿Tú lo amas? Bien. Me alegro, y no me sorprende. Gokú es adorable, es tierno, es dulce, es puro, travieso, ingenuo, torpe, olvidadizo —Sus ojos brillaron cautivados—, me hace irritar y muchas veces quiero golpearlo, pero así, tal como es, es que me cautivó, y sé que si las personas llegaran a conocerlo a fondo también se enamorarían de su persona, pero yo no soy ninguna estúpida para cambiar por nadie por más que lo ame. Yo lo amo tal como es y él me amará como soy si se enamora de mí. Eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Él es una persona genuina, y yo también lo soy con él. ¿Entiendes eso?

Milk guardó silencio por un momento. De pronto, ya no sentía que estaba hablando con una adolescente. De pronto la vio inmensa y ella se sintió pequeña, como si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

—Has lo que quieras, niña estúpida —dijo. Y luego se marchó. Jamás lo aceptaría, jamás lo diría, pero se había sentido intimidada, ella que era una mujer fuerte, tanto de carácter como físicamente, se había sentido intimidada por aquella niña que veía en las revistas de herederos ricos: la niña arrogante, que lo tenía todo y que ponía a todos a sus pies. La había juzgado demasiado mal. Milk había creído que si alguien se oponía a ella Bura simplemente se desplomaría, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, no era lo que aparentaba. Era más imponente de lo que pensaba. Bien. Ahora Milk sabía que no debía subestimarla.

Bura entró despacio a la habitación de Gokú. Por un momento temió que él estuviera despierto y que hubiera escuchado todo ese bochornoso espectáculo, pero él seguía plácidamente dormido. Pronto lo vendrían a buscar, y mientras tanto, ella lo observaría con aquella sonrisa cálida y suave que él le provocaba tener en el rostro.

Se sentó al lado de él y le tomó la mano suavemente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Creo que esto es un milagro. ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Killúa.

—Bien —repuso luego tomó un sorbo de su jugo de ciruelas.

Los ojos de Killúa se cruzaron con los de Rina. Kagome había faltado a varios exámenes. El día de la fecha era el de Inglés, pero ella tendría que prepararse para dar los recuperatorios, y estos siempre eran más difíciles, por lo que nadie quería intentarlo por segunda vez.

La cafetería estaba llena de estudiantes con libros y cuadernos abiertos, leyendo y releyendo lo que sabían. Algunos alumnos suicidas se atrevían leer sus apuntes minutos antes del siguiente examen, generalmente los que ya se había resignado a perder el año. Bura, Sango y Goten también estaban absortos en los libros. Killúa y Rina no tenían problema con los exámenes. Kagome, al parecer, tampoco.

—¿Tu madre y tus hermanos nos llamaron hace unos días? Dijeron que no sabían dónde estabas.

Kagome miró a Rina a los ojos. Ella se estremeció. Había algo verdaderamente perturbador y vacío en esos ojos.

—Estaba en la casa de Hisoka —dijo con una sinceridad filosa.

Ella y Killúa quedaron perplejos. Hubo un largo silencio. Kagome ya no tenía la mirada en sus amigos. Miraba a su alrededor y escrutaba el ambiente, percibía cosas que antes ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado, como el hecho de que Metallium miraba mucho a Rina en sus clases, como el hecho de que Metallium jamás abría los ojos, como el hecho de que Metallium ese día los había abierto y había mirado a Kagome fijamente con su profundo e inquietante color amatista, como el hecho de darse cuenta de que Metallium parecía saber muchas cosas, como el hecho de que Metallium estaba hecho del mismo material que Hisoka Morow, como el hecho de descubrir que Metallium era aterrador, como el hecho de descubrir que estaba acostumbrada a Hisoka y por eso la mirada de Metallium no le había afectado como lo hubiera hecho antes, como el hecho de percibir que Metallium sabía lo de Hisoka y ella, como el hecho de que Bura estaba enamorada de Son Gokú, como el hecho de que Hisoka la había cambiado profundamente, como el hecho de que había fragmentos de su memoria que eran confusos, como el hecho de darse cuenta de que no podía recordar todo lo que había hecho en los cuatros días en los que estuvo en la casa de Hisoka, como el hecho de que el té rojo que Hisoka siempre le daba en algún momento había cambiado ligeramente de sabor, como el hecho de que se había vuelto más analítica, como el hecho de que se había vuelto más cerebral, como el hecho de que las pesadillas eran cada vez más vividas, como el hecho de que la culpa aumentaba, como el hecho de que pese a que Freecs estaba sentado junto a Palm en el punto de la cafetería más apartado de su mesa ya no lo descubría mirándola como lo hacía antes, como el hecho de que Palm la odiaba porque siempre había sabido que Freecs estaba enamorado de ella, como el hecho de que Palm siempre estaba feliz cuando estaba junto a Freecs, como el hecho de que Freecs sonreía para Palm con la misma frescura, amabilidad y sinceridad de siempre, como el hecho de que Kagome extrañaba con el alma que aquel gesto tan puro se lo dedicara a ella.

Como el hecho de que, pese a todo, ella amaba a Hisoka Morow.

—Mi hermano renunció a Shikon no Tama —anunció Killúa.

Y con esas palabras, la mente de Kagome volvió a la mesa con sus amigos. Sango, Bura y Goten que habían estado concentrados en repasar sus apuntes miraron a Killúa sorprendidos.

—¿Eh? Por favor dime que escuché mal —dijo Bura.

—No. Al parecer ya no quiere estar aquí. Ya habló con el director Fanel así que le están buscando un reemplazo, pero como estamos a fin de año probablemente tenga que estar aquí hasta terminar de dar exámenes.

—¿Por qué ha decidido irse? —preguntó Goten.

Killúa bebió un gran sorbo de su chocolate frío.

—No me ha dicho los detalles —se limitó a decir. Hubo otro cruce de miradas entre Rina y él. Kagome lo notó inmediatamente. Seguía sin decir nada. Pero en su interior hubo un extraño y triste alivio. Quienes debían sabían la razón por la que Freecs se marchaba de Shikon no Tama.

—Es realmente una pena —acotó Sango.

El tiempo se enlenteció otra vez, y Kagome dejó de escuchar al mundo. Se olvidó de todo y solo miró a la distancia, allí, donde yacía Freecs. Incluso Palm había desaparecido. El todo era blanco inmaculado. Kagome Higurashi y Gon Freecs. Dos extremos. Un abismo. Él sonreía y los ojos le brillaban. Ella no sabía si era por lo que leía, por Palm o por las dos cosas. Estuvo así por un tiempo indefinido, pudo haber sido un segundo o un millón de años. Lo miraba tan fijamente que Freecs pareció sentirlo. Y con ese mismo ralentí perturbador que el mundo le ofrecía, vio cómo él dirigía la mirada hacia ella, con unos ojos completamente diferentes a los que le había dedicado al universo. La mirada amable no estaba, la sonrisa no estaba, la frescura no estaba, el aura jovial no estaba. Algo felino y extremadamente inquietante pareció ocupar el cuerpo del amable profesor de Literatura, a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en Kagome; tan increíble, tan penetrante, afilado y sobrehumano que ella abrió los ojos de par en par y las pupilas le temblaron de asombro y miedo.

_"No creo que algún día llegues a entender lo que él es. Yo aún intento entenderlo."_

Kagome pensó que Hisoka tenía toda la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Son Gokú comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba sentado junto a Bulma, Trunks, Freecs, Folken Fanel, Van Fanel y Paradinight, con el mismo traje naranja de siempre. Había guardaespaldas en diferentes puntos de la Corporación Cápsula y la seguridad con los invitados era muy estricta. Al final la fiesta de la hija de Bulma Brief no fue tan simple como se había esperado. La propia Bura, a último momento, decidió que fuera más grande de lo esperado, para que Naraku Oinomed se enterara en los periódicos que ella estaba más que bien. Gokú también lo estaba. Era un sábado. Los alumnos de Shikon no Tama todavía seguían en exámenes, pero un día no iba a hacer que ella y sus amigos se privaran de celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa. Goten bailaba con ella ahora. Estaba un poco nervioso porque debido al trabajo no había tenido tiempo de estudiar demasiado. Tenía apuntes en su celular así que cuando estaba sentado leía sin parar mientras que con una mano se llevaba la deliciosa comida a la boca. Él se sentaba en una mesa junto a Rina, Killúa, Kagome y Sango. Había varias mesas más. El color predominante de la decoración era el turquesa, el color favorito de la cumpleañera. Había varios camareros y la extravagante comida iba y venía, especialmente a la mesa en donde estaban los profesores, el hermano y la madre de Bura. Freecs y Son eran los que más comían. En la mesa de los amigos, también estaban los otros dos adolescentes con un agujero negro en el estómago: Rina y Killúa, quienes parecían hacer una competencia de quien comía más.

Definitivamente, Bura era el centro de atención de todos: hermosa, altiva y elegante. Allen Schezar no pudo evitar perderse en la increíble belleza de la heredera Brief. Apenas Goten la soltó, Allen pidió la mano de la bella señorita para bailar con ella. Él, siempre caballero, elegante y de etiqueta, guió a Bura en aquel baile de manera magistral. Eran una pareja soñada y los invitados no paraban de comentar lo bien que se veían juntos, incluso los pretendientes que se habían resignado a intentar conquistar a la princesa de la Corporación Capsula.

—No imaginé que seríamos invitados a una fiesta como esta. Me siento un poco fuera de lugar —dijo sincero Leorio Paradinight—. Se lo agradezco mucho de nuevo, señora Bulma.

—Es un honor. Bura insistió mucho en invitar a sus profesores más entrañables, sobre todo porque se sentía muy apenada de que, usted, profesor Freecs —Dirigió la mirada hacia el aludido—, se marchará muy pronto de Shikon no Tama.

—Será una pérdida lamentable —acotó el hermano mayor de los Fanel.

Freecs se empezó a sentir nervioso y avergonzado. Estuvo a punto de anunciar algo, pero de pronto se escuchó que alguien tosía. Era Son que se había atragantado con la comida por comer muy de prisa.

—Diablos, Gokú, te dije que no comieras con tanto apuro. No se va a acabar la comida. —Bulma se apresuró a servirle un vaso con jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Y se lo entregó. Él tomó apresuradamente la bebida mientras se daba un par de golpecitos en el pecho y pronto se sintió renovado. Puso una mano detrás de la nuca y rió divertido.

—Lo siento, Bulma.

—Vaya, Gokú, deberías comportarte. Estamos en la Corporación Cápsula. No es cualquier lugar —manifestó Paradinight.

—Tienes razón, Leorio.

A los demás les apareció una gotita de sudor en la sien, cosa que se veía realmente extraño sobre el acostumbrado rostro sereno y serio del director de Shikon no Tama y amigo de la heredera del imperio Cápsula. La verdad es que muchas veces el comportamiento del profesor de Educación Física lo había desconcertado. Era un excelente profesor, pero Folken no paraba de pensar que Son Gokú era una persona bastante particular, algo que seguramente se debía a su crianza en las montañas. El hermano menor de los Fanel, Paradinight y Freecs pensaban igual.

—Es que hoy acompañé a Bura a muchos lugares y no tuvimos tiempo de comer, por eso me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Empezaron a hablar sobre temas variados mientras comían y reían. Paradinight compartió su fascinación por la historia, algo muy interesante para Folken, y algo de lo cual Bulma pudo acotar y compartir opiniones sobre algunos sucesos de la historia, cosa que fascinó aún más a Leorio. Los rumores de que Bulma Brief tenía un gran conocimiento enciclopédico eran ciertos. Luego ella empezó a hablar sobre algunos proyectos que tenía para la empresa y los nuevos inventos sobre los que estaba trabajando. Todos prestaron atención a lo que la mujer decía. Era muy elocuente y lograba atrapar y encantar con sus palabras. Paradinight se preguntó cómo es que una mujer como ella no estaba casada todavía.

Mientras hablaban algo empezó a inquietar a los ocupantes de esa mesa. Bulma era el centro de atención, pero un aura parecía envolverlos y llamarles la atención inexorablemente, era un aura que pedía a gritos ser notada. Se dieron cuenta que esa aura venía de la cumpleañera, quien pasaba una y otra vez cerca de esa mesa, como si no se animara a pedir lo que tanto deseaba. Sin embargo, para la madre lo que la hija anhelaba no pasó desapercibido. Ella miró a Gokú. Este la miró con expresión interrogante. Se dio cuenta que Bulma iba a pedirle algo.

—¿Qué tal si invitas a Bura a bailar?

Inmediatamente, las miradas se posaron sobre el profesor de Educación Física. Bura, quien escuchó todo dado que estaba muy cerca de esa mesa, se crispó y abrió los ojos bien grandes en sorpresa. Se sintió avergonzada de que haya sido su madre quien se lo pidió a Gokú. De repente él miró a la cumpleañera, como un niño que analizaba si debía hacer o no lo que le decían. Fue un momento incómodo. Hubo un aire extraño que invadió a los que estaban en esa mesa. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando a la adolescente y no sabían por qué. Hasta que finalmente Gokú se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco el traje naranja y le ofreció la mano a la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula. Ella se lo quedó viendo perpleja, sin aún terminar de procesar el momento.

—Advierto que jamás bailé en toda mi vida —dijo con una sonrisa graciosa y una mano en la nuca.

Eso fue suficiente para ella.

Y no pudo evitar comparar a Gokú con Allen Schezar. Bura sabía que él la estaba viendo. Allen la había visto desde que había llegado a la fiesta. La diferencia entre el profesor y Allen era demasiada. Allen era un caballero. Gokú era torpe. Allen era elegante. Gokú era simple. Allen bailaba a la perfección. Gokú apenas daba pasos.

Y eso le encantaba.

La posición de Gokú y Bura ni siquiera era una pose de baile. Gokú simplemente sostenía las manos de Bura, como en un juego de niños. Ella lo encontró maravilloso. Era muy divertido. Y bailaron haciendo el ridículo para todos aquellos que los miraban. Pero a ella no le importaba. A él mucho menos. El mundo había dejado de existir. Eran solo ellos dos y nada podía ser mejor. Se sentía cálida, alegre. Y el toque mágico de aquella cercanía y el entrelazamiento de sus manos la hacían flotar hasta el cielo. Estaba feliz, allí, en esa pista de baile. El rió divertido y ella se contagió de aquella risa tan jocosa y cristalina. De pronto Bura sintió que todo era posible si estaba junto a él, que era invencible, que nada podía salir mal, que quería estar de esa forma para siempre.

—Te amo.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelto brusco.

¿Qué había dicho?

Ella se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué más decir. Aquello había sido su alma en el acto más puro y espontáneo. No lo había pensado. No lo había planeado. Simplemente su ser había hablado.

Se apresuró a escrutar la expresión de Gokú, pero no halló nada nuevo. Él tan solo la miraba con gesto curioso mientras parpadeaba y su mente trataba de encontrarle el significado correcto a lo que la adolescente le había dicho. Ella se desesperó y tragó duro, mientras el pulso se le desbocaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocentemente cruel de torturarla de esa manera tan infernal?

_¡Di algo!_

El público que los miraba se dio cuenta que algo había pasado puesto que los bailarines se habían detenido inopinadamente y se limitaban a mirarse con fijeza. No habían oído nada de lo que Bura le había dicho a Gokú, pero la atmosfera entre la princesa y el guardaespaldas se había vuelto realmente extraña, y nadie era capaz de ponerle etiqueta a lo que ahora la adolescente y el profesor destilaban. Allen Schezar no supo por qué, pero sintió que algo en la boca del estómago lo atenazaba.

—¿Y si mejor somos amigos? —dijo Gokú al fin, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Ahora era ella la que parpadeaba. Estaba helada de desconcierto. La música alegre de pronto ya no estaba. Lo único que oyó fue el sonido de un sueño colorido y brillante romperse como delicado cristal.

Una nueva canción comenzó. Una lenta. Más triste y acorde al ambiente.

Y luego del demoledor impacto, ella sonrió con un sentimiento que se le antojó tan doloroso.

La había rechazado.

—Eres un imbécil —le espetó suavemente como si lo estuviera regañando por haber cometido alguna travesura cualquiera.

Ella soltó las manos de Gokú. La muchacha mantenía la sonrisa.

—Iré al baño un momento —anunció. Seguía siendo la orgullosa y soberbia princesa de la Corporación Cápsula. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y finalmente una lágrima se le escapó cuando Gokú ya no podía verla.

Pero sí podía sentirla.

Y antes de que ella diera el primer paso hacia su destino, él habló nuevamente, con un tono más escrupuloso:

—Lo siento.

Y una segunda lágrima cayó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sangre, sangre y más sangre. Es todo lo que recordaba. Una plétora escarlata. Pensó que la bulliciosa música la distraería. Que el ambiente festivo le traería paz. Pensó que la haría olvidar. Tal vez así era. No estaba segura de lo que recordaba. No estaba segura de lo que olvidaba. Poco a poco un fragmento de cristal oscuro y rojo se desquebrajaba y caía a un vacío infinito. Y lo que quedaba seguía siendo difuso. Más fragmentos en una nebulosidad indecible. Como todo lo que últimamente era su memoria.

_¿Qué me has hecho, Hisoka?_

Temblaba ante la corrosiva incertidumbre. El no saber. El saber. Ambos eran dos extremos devastadores.

_Solo sangre. _

Algo iba a pasar. El final estaba cerca. Necesitaba respuestas.

_Hisoka. _

Y aún en ese estado, Kagome no se permitía olvidar al universo. No se podía permitir ser ignorante de nuevo. Eso ya le había costado caro en el pasado. No cometería el mismo error. Rina y Killúa estaban atentos. La miraban. Sabían que algo estaba mal en ella. Pero que Kagome lo supiera no le ayudaba en nada. No podía ocultar su estado. De pronto Killúa se puso de pie. No sabía por qué, pero a ella eso le dio miedo. Sango preguntó que a dónde iba. _Contesta Killúa. Contesta_. Nada. Sonrió y se fue. No estaba muy lejos. En la mesa de al lado. Kagome podía oírlo todo. Una gota de sudor le cayó por la sien.

Cerca. Cerca. Cerca.

Muy cerca.

El momento llegó.

Lo que Bulma había hecho inspiró a Killúa.

No. No. NO.

Por favor no…

—Gon —dijo el hermano menor.

Y el aludido lo miró. Pero el otro ya no dijo más nada con la voz. Usó la mirada para apuntar a Kagome. Ella no veía lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, pero de alguna forma lo sentía. Gon entendió lo que su hermano menor le estaba diciendo. Había cosas que había que aclarar. Que había que poner en su lugar.

Rina, aun sentada en la mesa desde una posición en que lo veía todo, miró a Killúa con expresión extremadamente seria y tensa. Lo que sus ojos le estaban preguntando a su amigo era si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Killúa le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

Ya era hora.

Y antes de que Kagome se diera cuenta, Gon Freecs estaba parado al lado de ella.

Tiesa. Tiesa.

Más congelada que una estatua de hielo.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente por dos segundos como preparándose. Sintió el fuego —o el frío, no distinguía— de la presencia al lado de ella.

Y lo miró.

—¿Bailamos? —propuso él. Con una cortesía y una amabilidad álgida.

Ella sintió como si el filo de una navaja le recorriera la espalda lentamente, amenazándola.

Los demás, tanto la mesa donde se encontraban la madre, el hermano y los profesores de la cumpleañera como la mesa de los amigos, sintieron cierta atmosfera extraña en Higurashi y Freecs. Silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Había algo crucial, extraordinario y solemne en el ambiente que rodeaba a esos dos.

No había escapatoria.

—Por supuesto —aceptó ella.

Y cuando ella se levantó, una nueva canción comenzó: _So Close _de _Ólafur Ardnals_, intrigante, oscura, penetrante:

_A través de la oscuridad y la luz, lucho por estar, tan cerca, las sombras y las mentiras te ocultan de mí. Tan cerca, baña mi piel la oscuridad interior, tan cerca, la guerra de nuestras vidas nadie puede ganar. La pieza faltante que anhelo encontrar, tan cerca, por favor despeja la angustia de mi mente. Tan cerca, pero cuando la verdad de ti es clara, tan cerca, Deseo que mi vida nunca me haya acercado, tan cerca. A través de la oscuridad y la luz, lucho por estar,_

_tan cerca, las sombras y las mentiras te ocultan de mí._

En la pista de baile, rodeado de más parejas que no los tomaban en cuenta, Freecs tomó a Kagome de la cintura. Estaba erguido, con la frente en alto. Ella hizo lo mismo. La música llenó sus oídos. Freecs entendía inglés perfectamente. El nivel de Kagome era aceptable, lo suficiente como para entender a la perfección las palabras de la canción. No sabía lo que Freecs estaba pensando. No podía verlo a los ojos, pues él era muy alto en comparación de ella, pero el aire que destilaba su semblante la ponía muy tensa. Y ella todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo. Los segundos eran eternos.

—Si fuera posible —comenzó a hablar ella—… usted debe…

—No diré nada —la interrumpió.

Las pupilas de Kagome se redujeron.

Un paso más.

Otro.

Otro.

Y otro.

—¿De qué habla?

—No diré nada de lo que vi aquel día.

Y ella entendió. Sus entrañas ardían de culpa.

—No es asunto mío y sucedió fuera del establecimiento —prosiguió él.

Pero eso a ella ya no le importaba.

—Tiene que irse, profesor Freecs. Váyase.

—No.

Una oleada de angustia la invadió como una puñalada helada y seca.

—Hisoka va a matarte.

Los ojos de Freecs se tornaron afilados. No dijo nada.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella ya sin poder resistir—. Lamento todo lo que pasó….

Más silencio.

—Por favor… vá…

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó Freecs de repente.

Ella casi perdió el aliento. El pulso se le aceleró, pero trató mantenerse calmada.

Freecs podía olerla y sentirla.

—Sí.

—Ya veo —dijo con voz neutra.

Las cosas seguían cambiando bajo el manto de aquel frío baile. Freecs había querido hablar con ella, decirle que Hisoka era un manipulador. Que era peligroso. Pero a medida que más estaba con ella, más la conocía, más se daba cuenta de lo que ella sabía. Y Kagome Higurashi no era una pobre niña indefensa bajo el dominio de un psicópata que solo buscaba diversión a costa de otras personas. Freecs ahora tenía la certeza de que Kagome Higurashi era perfectamente consciente de todo.

¿Entonces por qué…?

—Hisoka Morow es un ser que puede seguir las reglas de la sociedad o romperlas según se le antoje. Nada lo detendrá. Si me fuera me encontraría. Huir sería inútil. Hace diez años me prometió que cuando llegara el momento me mataría y conservaría mis órganos como reliquias —declaró con una escalofriante impavidez.

Kagome empezó a temblar. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto? No. El cambio era solo con ella. La expresión de Freecs era un enigma monstruoso y peligroso que no paraba de asombrarla y aterrorizarla. En ese momento odió a Hisoka por haberle hecho eso. Y se odió a sí misma aún más porque ella había sido el puente que había llevado a Freecs convertirse en eso que el psicópata tanto deseaba.

—Así que no me iré —concluyó—. No me iré —repitió.

Y la miró.

Y un gran reflector los iluminó a ambos.

—¡Felicidades a la pareja ganadora que ha sido seleccionada para cantar un karaoke! —anunció el animador de la fiesta.

Pero ella no escuchó. Ahora había mucha luz.

Freecs sonreía.

Le sonreía a ella.

Solo a ella.

Los ojos volvían a brillar con la misma frescura que ella tanto añoraba. Y se sintió tan conmovida que quiso llorar.

En ese momento, Kagome se juró a sí misma que iba a proteger esa sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Ay, caramba, se viene el desenlace O_O **


	20. Capítulo 19

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente, Kagome se despidió de Hitomi y de Zelgadis con una sonrisa. Los dos hermanos mayores se sorprendieron de que ella lograra terminar el año en Shikon no Tama sin deber ninguna materia. Había pasado al último año sin problemas pese a que a tan solo un par de semanas de que las clases terminaran parecía que no había esperanzas para Kagome. Y, sin embargo, a último momento ella se había presentado a los recuperatorios y había aprobado todo sin ningún problema y con notas excelentes, incluso en Matemáticas, Física, Química y Economía y Contabilidad que eran los puntos débiles de la estudiante. Los profesores se habían sorprendido del repentino gran desempeño con que había logrado las hazañas que pocos lograban. Y es que el cerebro de Kagome ahora funcionaba de manera diferente. Ya no le costaba entender muchos temas que antes sí. Se había vuelto más rápida. Su memoria también había mejorado bastante y lograba percibir muchas más cosas que antes no. Era increíble la claridad con la que ahora veía el mundo. Era como si se hubiera puesto lentes para mejorar una vista que no sabía que tenía atrofiada y ahora ya no tenía que hacer esfuerzos para comprender los saberes del mundo.

Van Fanel también estuvo en el aeropuerto para despedir a su prometida y a su futura familia. El anuncio del casamiento de ambos fue una gran sorpresa para todos. Vegeta no había parado de escrutar al sujeto para estar seguro de que era digno de su hermana mayor, cosa que incomodó un poco al profesor de Lengua. Sin embargo, las dudas en el orgulloso hermano del medio se despejaron pronto. Él confiaba en su hermana mayor, pero le gustaba estar seguro de que aquel insecto la haría feliz, y no cometería el mismo error de años atrás cuando Hitomi había descubierto que no amaba a Amano. En la actualidad ese Amano ahora estaba casado con Yukari. Una gran sorpresa por cómo habían terminado las cosas, pero era justo y correcto. Y Hitomi estaba feliz.

La partida de los hermanos mayores a los Estados Unidos se debió al rompimiento de Kagome con Hisoka Morow. Zelgadis y Hitomi sintieron un gran alivio cuando ella lo dijo. Intentaron escrutar en la hermana menor si estaba mintiendo solo para que ellos se fueran, pero se dieron cuenta que no era así. Kagome había dejado a Hisoka porque ya no podía estar con él. Ambos hermanos mayores le pidieron a Kagome que recuperara el diario de Kikyo Mori para de igual forma inicial una causa en contra del profesor de matemáticas, pero ella les dijo que él lo había quemado. Mintió. Con las influencias de Zelgadis, se iniciaría una investigación, el director Folken se enteraría e Hisoka finalmente sería descubierto. Kagome no tenía idea de dónde estaba ese diario. Quizás él en verdad lo había quemado o se lo habría quedado como un recuerdo de la diversión que había obtenido con Kikyo. Todo lo que cualquiera intentara hacerle a Hisoka por medio de la justicia sería en vano. Kagome lo sabía. Ya lo había pensado cuidadosamente. Y ella lo conocía demasiado bien como darse cuenta de que Hisoka solo encontraría más diversión en una vana persecución de las autoridades. Nadie sabía de lo que él era capaz. Nadie entendía la increíble y retorcida inteligencia que él poseía. Tan solo desaparecería, se cambiaría de identidad, tal vez se operaría el rostro y de esa forma jamás lo encontrarían. Y tarde o temprano él encontraría la oportunidad para matar a Gon sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y luego volvería a desaparecer. No. Era mejor que Hisoka estuviera en un lugar donde Kagome pudiera tenerlo cerca y vigilarlo.

Kagome parecía haber vuelto ser la de antes. Salía con sus amigos, reía y leía libros, pero ya no se limitaba solo a leer los de literatura, leía sobre medicina, psicología y psiquiatría. Se había vuelto sorprendentemente ávida con esa clase de libros. Lo que no entendía lo investigaba fervientemente y se maravillaba de todo lo que descubría. Aquel cambio en su mente y en sus gustos la habían puesto en evidencia para su familia, pese a que ella trataba de parecer la misma que era antes de conocer estar con Hisoka, los más cercanos a ella se daban cuenta del cambio intrínseco. Se preguntaba si todo lo que ella estaba haciendo había sido planeado meticulosamente por aquel monstruo. Era difícil saberlo. ¿Hasta qué punto Hisoka Morow era capaz de manipular la mente y las acciones de una persona? Él era como un escritor. Creaba personajes, o los tomaba prestados y los modificaba de acuerdo con sus propias necesidades. Pero él debía saber que en algún punto los personajes también podían guiar al escritor y llevarlo a un destino diferente. Tal vez allí yacía la verdadera diversión. Tal vez Hisoka esperaba eso. Entonces todo terminaba en el mismo punto. De alguna forma todo siempre salía como él lo deseaba.

Kagome sabía que su hermana le había pedido a Vegeta que la cuidara mucho algo que también le había pedido a Van que siguiera haciendo. Pero por ahora el profesor de lengua no podía hacer mucho, pues estaban en vacaciones y las clases no se dictaban hasta dentro de un par de meses. Hitomi volvería en menos de un año y se casaría con Fanel. Kagome confiaba en que él la haría feliz. Todos debían ser felices, lo suficiente como para que un horrible suceso por venir fuera olvidado con el tiempo.

En lo más recóndito de la mente de Kagome urdía cuidadosamente un plan. Veía un montón de posibilidades. Cuando no estaba con sus amigos o no leía, ella corría. Corría y corría cada vez más rápido con más resistencia, y hacía toda clase de ejercicios, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente. Sabía algo de artes marciales por su hermano y el profesor Son. Pero necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba que alguien la guiara. Pensó en Vegeta, pero antes de que ella pudiese pedirle que la ayudara, él había dicho en una cena que se iría un par de meses a entrenar a un lugar con un maestro especial que vivía en las montañas. Eso no sorprendió a nadie. Vegeta era la clase de persona que haría cualquier cosa para incrementar sus habilidades. Él no lo decía, pero Kagome sabía que quería vencer a Son Gokú a toda costa. Y en ese momento Kagome pensó en aquel profesor. Ese sujeto era realmente bueno. Pese a que había sido herido y hospitalizado durante varios días, había conseguido derribar a varios hombres entrenados para matar y proteger a Bura. Bura ahora era su discípula. Kagome no sabía si era para acercarse más a Son o porque realmente le había tomado verdadero gusto a las artes marciales. Tal vez las dos cosas. Bura era una muchacha difícil y consentida, pero odiaba no valerse por sí misma pese a todo, aún si contaba con muchos guardaespaldas, ella seguramente quería ser capaz de protegerse a sí misma y no depender siempre de Son. Después de todo Bura Brief también había cambiado. Son Gokú la había cambiado.

—¿Qué quieres qué?

Bura se sorprendió de lo que Kagome le estaba pidiendo.

—Quiero que me prestes a Gokú —repitió ella.

Bura quedó estupefacta antes de sentir una repentina ira.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó con los ojos entornados y una extraña y peligrosa aura.

Tarde se dio cuenta Kagome de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

—Lo siento. Creo que me expresé mal. Sé que él te entrena y quería pedirte que por favor me dejen entrenar con ustedes.

El semblante amenazante de Bura desapareció, pero volvió al desconcierto inicial.

Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por un arranque de ira.

—¿Quieres entrenarte?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? Tienes a tu hermano, ¿o no? —inquirió con algo de desconfianza.

A Kagome le apareció una gotita de sudor en la sien y rió nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que Bura era celosa y algo posesiva si amaba mucho algo, en este caso, a un hombre.

—Mi hermano estará en las montañas un par de meses.

—¿Y no puedes esperarlo?

Kagome resopló con resignación.

—Bura…

La heredera Brief entendió que estaba siendo exagerada. Carraspeó otra vez.

—De acuerdo. Con Gokú entrenamos en las mañanas y en las tardes aprovechando que yo estoy de vacaciones y él también.

—¿Te han vuelto a atacar?

—No. Y que ni se les ocurra hacerlo porque yo ya no soy la misma de antes.

Kagome lo había notado. Bura tenía un estado físico muy diferente al de hasta hace unos meses. Tenía los brazos y las piernas más marcadas. Se notaba que estaba en forma. Bura podía decir lo mismo de Kagome.

—¿Y desde cuándo te surgió el gusto por las artes marciales?

—Tal vez desde el mismo momento que a ti.

Bura se puso nerviosa.

—¿Y qué te motivó?

—Quiero estar en forma.

—¿Eso es todo? —Bura alzó una ceja.

Kagome supo que tendría que darle algún motivo más fuerte.

—Mi hermano fue quien me despertó la curiosidad. Desde que nos entrenó a Sango y a mí me di cuenta de que me siento mucho mejor no solo físicamente sino anímicamente.

Bura sonrió. Ella se sentía igual. No es que la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula lo necesitara, pero sin duda el cambio era notable. También se sentía más fuerte, e incluso si no estaba Gokú con ella, Bura se sentía capaz de defenderse sola. Pero la verdad era que ella siempre necesitaría a Gokú pese a lo que había pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Kagome notó cierta aflicción repentina en los ojos de su amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Kagome.

—Nada. Es solo que recordé algo no muy… —No sabía cómo llamarlo.

—¿No muy lindo? —prosiguió Kagome.

—Podría decirse —concluyó Bura.

—¿Es sobre Son?

Bura se puso tensa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La verdad es que Bura había notado ese cambio en Kagome. Era extrañamente mucho más perceptiva y avispada que antes, y tenía los ojos de una persona que había tenido numerosas experiencias difíciles.

—Intuición, supongo —solo dijo.

Bura la miró con expresión de intriga.

—Luces sabía… y mayor…

Kagome rió.

—Me siento mayor, pero no sabia.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? No has querido decir nada, pero no somos tontos Kagome. Sango, Goten, Rina, Killúa y yo sabemos que has cambiado mucho por algo.

Kagome sabía que ese momento llegaría.

—Tuve algunos problemas con mi familia. Pero ya todo está bien.

—No luces como si todo estuviera bien.

—Si así es pronto lo estará —Sonrió—. Pronto acabara… —Y en sus ojos algo oscuro y misterioso pareció emerger. Bura sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Kagome se le adelantó—. ¿Qué me dices de ti y de Son?

De pronto las mejillas de Bura se tornaron completamente escarlata.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —manifestó con la voz aguda y temblorosa.

Kagome mantuvo su sonrisa y la miró fijamente. Con aquello le hizo saber a Bura que su secreto ya no era tan secreto. La princesa deseó que la tierra de la tragara.

—No puede ser. —Y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, abochornada—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace un tiempo. Pero no soy la única. Rina y Killúa también lo saben.

Bura quería morir allí mismo.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—Demasiado —dijo al borde de la risa.

—¡No te burles! —le espetó.

—Es graciosa tu expresión, pero jamás me burlaría de tus sentimientos.

Bura recordó lo que Kagome sentía por Hisoka y finalmente quitó las manos del rostro.

—Había olvidado que tú estabas enamorada de Maschwitz.

Al escuchar ese apellido la expresión de Kagome ensombreció. Pero inmediatamente trató de disimularlo.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

Silencio.

—Sí —contestó—. Pero es algo sin futuro.

Kagome vio que Bura bajó la cabeza con expresión afligida.

—No me refiero al hecho de que sea un profesor y yo una alumna, sino a que Maschwitz no es el tipo de hombre con el que se pueda tener una relación estable.

—Gokú tampoco —dijo con la voz triste—. No le he dicho a nadie, pero le declaré mis sentimientos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y me rechazó.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par. Se quedó callada por un momento. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que alguien rechazara a Bura Brief, pero, el hecho de que sea Son quien lo hizo hecho, no sonaba extraño.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

Bura la miró.

—Mi hermana tuvo una relación con un compañero de clases. ¿O era de un año superior? —Se puso pensativa—. No lo recuerdo bien. Pero cuando empezaron a salir se dio cuenta de que, pese a que estaba muy feliz a su lado, no lo amaba realmente. Pero su amiga Yukari sí. Hitomi dejó a ese muchacho y varios años después conoció a alguien que de verdad amaba sinceramente, y en unos meses cuando mi hermana regrese de los Estados Unidos se casará con él. Adivina quién es.

—¿Quién?

—Fanel.

—¿El director?

—No, no, Van Fanel.

Bura la miró asombrada.

—¿O sea que el profesor Fanel va a ser tu cuñado?

Kagome rió divertida.

—Sueña extraño, ¿verdad?

—Mucho. —Rió también—. Pero no sé si es lo mismo. Kagome… siento que no podría enamorarme de nadie más. Tu hermana tuvo dudas. Yo no tengo ninguna. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él lo añoro más y más. Y cuando no está lo extraño demasiado. Y duele…

Kagome no supo qué decirle.

—¿Cómo te has llevado con él desde ese día?

—Me sentí muy avergonzada. Estuve muchos días así, pero traté de que no se notara. No sé si lo logré. Ahora tenemos la misma relación que antes de que se lo dijera, pero… no lo sé… siento que algo ya nunca va a ser lo mismo. Y a mí me gusta estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo es doloroso porque lo quiero demasiado y sé que él no siente lo mismo… Y también está esa horrible mujer llamada Milk que también lo quiere y yo tengo terror de que Gokú se enamore de ella.

—Mira, Son luce como un hombre demasiado complicado para las cosas de relaciones, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué siente él por ti? ¿Lo sabes?

Bura apretó los puños.

—Cuando le dije lo que sentía por él, me dijo que era mejor ser amigos como si nada, como si le hubiera dicho alguna trivialidad.

Kagome quedó estupefacta. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría ser tan insensible de decir eso luego de que alguien te confiesa sus sentimientos?

—Bueno… tal vez… tal vez Son no se dio cuenta de lo que decía ni cómo lo decía. Seguramente quiso tratar de hacer de ese momento lo menos doloroso para ti. Tienes que admitir que Son es muy extraño. A veces su sentido común es más distorsionado que el de las personas normales.

Son no era normal. Y eso era lo que a Bura le atraía de él. Sonrió suavemente al recordarlo.

—Tienes razón. Yo ya sabía eso, pero no deja de doler.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿No debería estar contigo?

—Está almorzando con mi madre. Siempre tarda mucho y como me avisaron que estabas aquí, vine inmediatamente.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Quieres comenzar ahora?

—Sería genial, pero tengo que ir a cambiarme a mi casa. Estos pantalones no son muy cómodos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo tengo muchas prendas para entrenar que compré.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso no me sorprende. Los compraste para impresionar a Son, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Bura se colorearon otra vez.

—En parte fue eso lo que te delató con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino de árboles le recordaba a Isla Ballena. Qué nostalgia. A veces, como en esta ocasión, el camino parecía llevarlo a otra dimensión, lo hacía perderse en sí mismo. Era extraño. Sentía paz. Los árboles nunca acababan y sus piernas jamás se detenían cuando iba a correr en ese parque inmenso. A veces creía que nunca lograba avanzar. ¿O era en sueños? Pero ese no era un sueño. Al menos eso creía. ¿Cuál era el verdadero sueño? _No, no, Gon, no te pierdas en esos pensamientos_. A veces lo hacía. No podía evitarlo. Era la magia de la filosofía que había leído en los libros, la magia de los autores. Muchas veces su cabeza se abría tanto que simplemente lo confundía. Un tiempo no había podido tolerarlo, pero siempre se había sentido fascinado por el universo de esos textos.

Siguió corriendo. Y su mente caviló hacia lo mismo de siempre: hacia ella. Kagome se había obligado a madurar de una forma oscura y fría. Freecs tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella ya no podía ser llamada una jovencita. No era una niña, la inocencia le había sido arrebatada. Hisoka Morow. ¿Acaso era correcto culparlo completamente? ¿Hasta qué grado la manipulación era la culpable? ¿Hasta qué grado ese psiquiatra la había cambiado? Freecs estaba seguro de algo: Hisoka había puesto las semillas, había corrompido a una joven risueña. Pero ¿y lo demás? La edad era un número, muchas veces sinónimo de madurez intelectual y emocional, pero ahora era irrelevante en Kagome. Freecs ya no podía tratarla como antes, ya no la sentía igual que antes. Aun así, pese a que ella ya era consciente de todo, era Hisoka el culpable, la raíz de aquella madurez sombría y calculadora. Y allí encontró la respuesta, la razón por la cual había decidido seguir cerca de ella, en Shikon no Tama. Kagome había cambiado, Freecs también, y, sin embargo, lo intrínseco seguía latiendo de la misma manera. Los sentimientos no podían cambiar del todo: el anhelo, la preocupación, el amor.

_Kagome. _

—Kagome preguntó por ti —declaró Killúa de manera casual.

Freecs abrió la heladera y tomó una botella de agua. Se sirvió en un vaso y bebió. No dijo nada.

—Siempre pregunta por ti —prosiguió Killúa.

—No hay mucho sol hoy. Si quieres puedes salir a correr más temprano —dijo Freecs. Tomó una toalla que estaba colgada en una silla y se secó el sudor.

Killúa alzó una ceja. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, y Gon nunca decía nada respecto a eso. Simplemente se quedaba en silencio o cambiaba de tema. Killúa sabía que algo extraño había pasado entre ellos durante el baile en la fiesta de Bura. Él nunca les había sacado la mirada mientras su hermano bailaba con Kagome. Y nunca había visto a Gon de esa manera. La mirada, la perturbadora seriedad que tenía en los ojos cuando estaba con ella fue algo que a Killúa lo había dejado totalmente asombrado y hasta perturbado. ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían tan diferentes y escalofriantes? La persona que había bailado con Kagome esa noche no parecía la misma de siempre, no poseía la misma calidez y alegría que siempre le había dedicado a Kagome. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino con ella?

—No has querido decirme qué pasó cuando bailaron en la fiesta de Bura.

—Nada especial.

Era inútil seguir indagando. Gon no diría nada.

Como siempre.

—¿Es verdad que decidiste seguir en Shikon no Tama?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sirve de nada que me vaya. Todo seguiría igual. Además, la paga es muy buena. Me ayuda a comprar muchos choco robots.

Killúa entornó los ojos.

—¿Me estas culpando de los gastos que tenemos?

—Esos dulces son muy caros. Sería bueno que dejaras de comprar tantos. Además, tanto chocolate te hará mal.

—Eso es imposible, sabes que hago mucho ejercicio.

Freecs dio un suspiro de resignación. La terquedad era algo que ambos compartían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se puso en posición, sus ojos cambiaron en menos de un parpadeo. La existencia dejó de ser. Lo único que ella veía y en lo que se concentraba era en su rival. Y cuando encontró la oportunidad, comenzó una batalla de acción y reacción, con los sentidos totalmente agudizados y perdidos en el objetivo de derribar al oponente. Los movimientos eran rápidos, precisos, ineluctables. Son contemplaba en primera fila el cambio inopinado de la joven. El aura era diferente. Más densa. Más felina. Completamente diferente al año anterior, cuando la había conocido por primera vez. Paulatinamente, de un año a otro, el aura ligera se había vuelto más intensa y oscura. Pero lo que él sentía ahora en ella era inexplicable y desconcertante.

Nariz, labio superior, esternón, cuello, carótida, plexo sola, testículos, pantorrilla, talón, base del cráneo: Son no tenía dudas. Esas eran las partes que Kagome había estado intentando atacar fervientemente, sin parar y a una velocidad que ningún novato podría. Bura le había dicho que Kagome quería practicar artes marciales, pero eso había sido todo. Son no se imaginó que se enfrentaría a eso. ¿Cómo había podido mejorar tanto? En sus clases de educación física ella no tenía ese nivel. No. Aquel cambio no podía ser solo por gusto. Los ojos de Higurashi no eran los de una joven, eran lo de un animal dispuesto a atrapar a su presa. En esos momentos ella estaba pedida en los peligrosos instintos de un depredador. Había determinación y un fuerte motivo para lo que estaba haciendo. Y entre más él lograba esquivar o detener sus golpes, el poder en el interior de ella aumentaba cada vez más y atacaba a Son con más potencia.

_Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka._

_HISOKA. _

Y con ese nombre haciendo eco en su cabeza, los golpes de Kagome se volvieron más fieros, y la mirada se volvió más afilada. Se sumergió en lo profundo de ella. _Adentro. Adentro. Adentro. Adentro. Más profundo. Más intenso. Necesito sacar la fuerza de donde sea. De mí misma. De las otras yo. No me importa si es real o si es una locura, tan solo quiero esa fuerza ficticia para hacerla real y vencerlo._ Y al escarbar en su consciencia accedió a otra realidad sobre la realidad. Los ojos vieron un aura dorada envolviendo a su oponente, totalmente sobrenatural y que la absorbió, dejándola completamente impactada. Por una fracción de segundo en su mente apareció una imagen de Son junto a ella como si fuera un recuerdo que nunca sucedió: los dos peleado en el cielo: ella con heridas mortales y él con aquella misma aura sublime que la miraba con una perturbadora y solemne seriedad.

_Súper sayajín…_

Y un golpe seco en su centro la hizo desvanecerse.

Cuando despertó estaban Son y ella. Kagome intentó levantarse, pero una descarga de dolor en la boca del estómago la detuvo. Solo se quedó allí tendida, en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula. Son estaba sentado al lado de ella con las piernas cruzadas, y cuando la vio se sorprendió. No se suponía que pudiera despertar tan pronto. Ella había estado desmayada apenas unos veinte minutos, cuando generalmente un practicante promedio de artes marciales debería, al menos, estar inconsciente por dos horas. La miró un momento escrutándola. Cuando habían estado peleado ella se detuvo por un instante y se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, tan perpleja y perturbada que pareció que hubiera visto un fantasma de repente y no a él. Son aprovechó aquel descuido y le propinó un golpe en la boca del estómago para que cayera. Que siguiera en aquel peligroso estado por mucho más tiempo no hubiera sido bueno para ella. Lo que Son sintió cuando peleó con Kagome era algo que simplemente no podía explicar. Kagome se había convertido en una bestia. Y lo había atacado de una forma letal. Esa experiencia no había sido una práctica.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir entrenándote —declaró Son.

Ella, que todavía había estado sumergida en aquella visión de Son con la sorprendente aura dorada, finalmente volvió a la realidad. La voz de Son sonaba algo extraña. Hizo el esfuerzo de quedarse sentada y miró a su instructor.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Él no la miró. Tenía un cariz difícil de discernir para Kagome, era tranquilo, pero serio a la vez: miraba el cielo con fijeza como buscando calma. Él escuchó la pregunta, pero no respondió por un largo rato.

—Porque lo que estás a punto de hacer es muy peligroso.

Y cuando Son finalmente la miró, ella volvió a sentir el golpe en la boca del estómago.

¿Acaso…?

—¿De qué está hablando?

Pero ella no podía soportar la mirada de Son.

—Esto no fue una práctica. Los puntos de mi cuerpo a los que atacaste eran puntos críticos. Atacaste con mucha precisión y fuerza. Perdiste el control. Algo se apoderó de ti mientras me atacabas. Estabas dispuesta a matarme.

Y ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquello había sido como un sueño. Como si hubiera sido sumergida en agua tibia y como si algo salvaje dentro de ella la hubiera posesionado. Kagome sentía como si recién despertara más allá del desmayo.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Kagome. No estoy seguro de lo que te pasa, pero parece como si algo te estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

En uno de los libros que ella había leído se hablaba de cierta habilidad que muy pocos individuos tenían. Se trataba de sentir la energía y el aura de los seres vivos: el ki. Ahora Kagome estaba segura de que Son sentía eso. Él estaba sentado al lado de ella y no quitaba la fijeza de sus ojos de los de ella. Era la primera vez que Son estaba tan cerca, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de analizarlo se daba cuenta que ese hombre era mucho más misterioso de lo que aparentaba. Tenía un poder que Kagome no estaba segura si ignoraba o no. Tal vez había logrado engañarlos a todos. Aquella simpleza torpe e ingenua que lo caracterizaba lo hacía extraordinariamente complejo. Kagome podía entender por qué Bura se había enamorado de Son. Él era de esos seres humanos raros y extraños que podían ver y sentir más allá de lo aparente. Kagome pensó que Son y Freecs tenían algo en común. No estaba segura de qué exactamente, pero lo sentía muy adentro.

Y ella sonrió.

—Le voy a contar un secreto, profesor Son —No sabía qué es lo que la estaba impulsando a ser tan abierta y franca, pero la agradable y tranquila presencia de Son era algo que la envolvía y que tenía un misterioso poder sobre ella. Sin embargo, no sabía si realmente era por eso, por lo que había visto cuando habían peleado, o tal vez porque era una forma de disculparse por haberlo atacado con intención de matarlo. No lo sabía. En ese momento solo decidió dejarse llevar por aquella corriente de serenidad, paz y confianza que sentía al estar al lado de Son—: lo único que quiero es proteger una sonrisa. Eso es todo.

_Ya he elegido mi lado en esta extraña y retorcida encrucijada. _

Algo dentro de él se movió. Las pupilas destilaron. No hubo palabras. Solo existía aquel solemne y silencioso momento de sosiego.

—Así que usted también tiene un lado serio —declaró de repente.

Son ladeó la cabeza y cambió la expresión a una de desconcierto.

Era difícil para Kagome asegurarlo, él era muy particular, pero tuvo la sensación de que se estaba preocupando por ella. Aun así, lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo que estaba por hacer, era algo que todos tendrían que aceptar, incluso su familia y hasta el propio Freecs.

—¿Sabe?, rechazar a la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula es algo que nunca sucede. Y dudo mucho que un hombre como usted sea la excepción.

Son no se inmutó. Simplemente parpadeó.

—¿Tú crees? —repuso él.

—Totalmente.

—Tal vez.

Y Kagome lo supo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/U: Bueno, he aquí otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Quedan 3 caps para el final más el epílogo. :D **

**Maky, en unos minutos te escribo. Gracias a vos por esto. Siempre :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta un determinado momento, su mente se había concentrado en su hermano y en Son. No sabía quién la había golpeado más. Probablemente Son. Ese hombre era alguien bastante alegre y amable, pero a la hora de entrenar era otra persona. Se notaba que las artes marciales era lo que más amaba. Con Vegeta sucedía lo mismo, pero Kagome había descubierto que dentro de aquella rudeza y disciplina con la que la había entrenado, también había cierta indulgencia. Siempre se había mostrado estricto. No toleraba que algo no saliera bien, y, aun así, la verdad era que su hermano había sido bastante amable con ella, para ser él, claro. Sus golpes habían sido suaves en comparación con su verdadera fuerza. Tal vez porque no podía evitarlo. Tal vez porque ella era su hermana pequeña. ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No debió ser más duro con ella y no solo en apariencia? ¿No pensó que ella tal vez iba a depender de ese entrenamiento? ¿Qué de acuerdo con su habilidad en combate ella se definiría entre la vida y la muerte? No podía culparlo. Era impensado que ella algún día se enfrentaría a alguien como Hisoka. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Kagome le hubiera explicado las circunstancias en la que se encontraba. No. Lo que él hubiera hecho sería ir a buscar a Hisoka y matarlo con sus propias manos. Sí. Vegeta era muy impulsivo. Jamás le hubiera perdonado lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Seguramente no hubiera escuchado motivos. Vegeta no veía razones. Se dejaba llevar por la ira completamente. No se hubiera detenido a razonar que la culpa completa no la tenía ese ser. Ella era su debilidad. La hermana indefensa. La niña pura. La niña manipulable. _No, Vegeta. Ese individuo ya no es una niña, ni es un ser inocente. Tu amor por mí no puede seguir cegándote_. _¿Algún día te darás cuenta? Tal vez, y yo estaré observándote desde algún lugar, lista, preparada para enfrentar tu decepción hacia mí. Hitomi, Zelgadis, madre, Sota, padre… Freecs… _

_lo siento._

La razón por la cual las heridas eran simplemente eso era porque Son la había acostumbrado a resistir. Ese hombre pegaba duro. Fueron apenas dos escasos meses en que la había entrenado, pero el resultado no había sido malo. Solo que no había sido suficiente contra aquel monstruo.

Se escuchó un alarido. Kagome ahogó otro. Ahora sí dolía. Dolía como en aquella ocasión, como en las pesadillas, como si el daño fuera infligido en ella. La carne de él era su carne. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era estar sentada en aquella mesa, inmóvil, frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una profundidad jamás establecida. Ese sería el último momento en que lo vería. Lo demás no importaba. Solo en ese momento. _Paciencia. Paciencia. Pronto acabará_. Tenía que acabar. El cuchillo atravesado en la mano sobre la mesa sería solo un mal recuerdo en unos años. Ella también lo sería.

_Freecs._

Y el profesor de Literatura también estaba inmóvil, casi impertérrito del otro lado de la mesa, mirándola con la misma profundidad que ella lo hacía. Eran tres individuos y la sangre fluyendo en el cuerpo de dos de ellos, petrificados por la droga. El tercero estaba entre medio de ellos, afilaba dos cuchillos uno contra otro con una sonrisa imperturbable que se reflejaba sobre el acero de vez en cuando. Un sonido particularmente estridente llamó la atención de Kagome, aunque también podía haber sido aquella macabra conexión que recién se daba cuenta que tenía con el psiquiatra.

—Juguemos un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome, Bura, Rina, Killúa, Goten y Sango salieron del cine riendo. Eran difíciles las veces en las que los seis lograban ponerse de acuerdo para ver una película. Rina y Kagome eran fanáticas del terror, Sango del romance, Goten de las películas de acción, pero a todos les encantaba las películas de comedia, y, afortunadamente esa semana se estrenaba una con un actor muy famoso que era difícil que alguien no terminara riendo a carcajadas. Incluso Rina y Killúa, que eran los más estrictos en cuando a películas, habían dicho que era realmente buena. Era feriado, y lo bueno del feriado es que todos podían salir. Juntos. O sea que Goten no trabajaba ese día, y como eran vacaciones no tenía que preocuparse de estudiar o hacer otras obligaciones.

—¿Qué tal esa de allí? —sugirió Sango, apuntando con el dedo a una mesa grande donde podrían caber los seis.

—Sí, esa está bien —convino Killúa.

Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron. Estaban dentro de un centro comercial y querían beber algo fresco. Allí adentro era fresco, pero la sed se sentía y las palomitas de maíz dulces se habían acabado mucho después que las bebidas. El calor era infernal esos días pese a que se suponía que era otoño.

—No estaba muy convencido al principio, pero la película fue muy buena, creo que me reiré un par de días más con solo recordar las escenas —le dijo Goten a Rina a la vez que se aguantaba la risa.

—No fue idea mía.

—¿Ah no?

—Creí que tú habías sugerido ver esa película —dijo Killúa.

—Fue idea de Kagome —reveló.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Killúa alzando una ceja.

Rina lo miró. La primera vez que Kagome la había llamado para sugerir la salida ella había quedado igual. Fue muy de repente, pese a que ya habían salido otras veces. Ella lucía extraña, es decir, más extraña de lo usual. Killúa sintió la mirada de Rina y ambos entendieron lo que sentía el otro.

—Eso no es común —habló Bura—. Creo que desde principios del año pasado que tú no sugieres una salida, Kagome.

—Yo solo sugerí la película, no la salida.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Rina.

—Vi el tráiler hace un par de semanas y pensé que sería divertido ir a verla. Con amigos siempre es mejor. —Sonrió.

Tenía sentido lo que decía. Rina y Killúa no lo pensarían tan extraño si la Kagome de hace un año estuviera hablando. Sin embargo, el semblante de Kagome parecía tener un trasfondo insondable. El repentino bienestar de la joven era muy particular. Kagome estaba muy animada, dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas con sus amigos, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo en el cual ella se había apartado de ellos, cuando estaba con Hisoka. No. Era algo más. ¿Pero qué? Rina necesitaba saber. Había algo pesado que se le había instalado.

Unos minutos después seis bebidas frescas estaban sobre la mesa. Siguieron hablando de la película, pero Rina solo miraba a Kagome como si intentara resolver un enigma. Killúa lo sabía. La conocía como a nadie. Ella estaba preocupada. Y él estaba igual.

—Killúa, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Kagome. Luego tomó un sorbo de su jugo de ciruelas.

El aludido entornó los ojos. Sabía qué era lo que ella en verdad quería. Siempre comenzaba igual, y él siempre le seguía la corriente.

—Bien, ya sabes, entrenando y yendo a varios lugares con mi hermano. —Vio cómo a ella le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué lugares?

—No hemos salido del país si eso piensas. Hacemos caminatas, y sobre todo vamos a pescar. A mí no me gusta mucho, pero a Gon le encanta. Parece que eso lo relaja mucho, se pasa horas pescando mientras yo…

Mientras él hablaba, él quedó sorprendido al ver que una sonrisa cálida se dibujaba en el rostro de Kagome. No recordaba que ella sonriera de esa forma muchas veces. Realmente lo había dejado muy desconcertado. ¿Era porque estaba hablando de su hermano? Por supuesto que era por eso. Ella siempre le preguntaba por él cada vez que lo veía. No directamente, pero siempre quería saber cómo estaba él.

—Él está bien. Y no sé si te lo dijo, pero él no dejará Shikon no Tama.

Y la sonrisa desapareció. ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero el cambio repentino de expresiones no duró mucho. Kagome finalmente pareció encontrar un semblante un poco más neutro para mostrar. Pero ¿acaso no debería estar feliz de que su hermano no se fuera? No lograba entenderla. Sonreía de una forma especial cuando él hablaba de su hermano, ¿pero no estaba feliz de que se quedara en Shikon no Tama?

—Ya veo —solo dijo, y volvió a sonreír. Killúa no podía entender las reacciones de Kagome—. Es bueno que haga lo que a él le parezca.

_Ya no importa. Ya no importa si cualquier lugar se vuelve seguro para él. _

Rina estaba igual que Killúa. Los demás se veían desconcertados, pero se sintieron un poco ajenos a lo que estaba pasando con aquella conversación.

—Pues a mí me alegra que Freecs no se vaya. No estoy segura de acostumbrarme a un nuevo profesor de Literatura —acotó Bura, a quien no le gustaba quedar fuera de las conversaciones que sucedían delante de ella.

—Por cierto, últimamente no veo mucho a Son contigo, Bura. ¿Acaso renunció? —preguntó Rina.

—No —repuso Bura—. Es que mi madre consideró que puedo tenerlo a un poco de distancia ahora que puedo defenderme sola. Pero siempre está cerca. Y cuando estoy sola siempre me escolta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que está aquí? —Se asombró Sango.

—En teoría sí, pero sospecho que debe estar dentro de algún bar comiendo algo. Mi madre le dio una tarjeta de crédito para que siempre que tuviera hambre y no estuviera en la Corporación pudiera comprarse algo.

—Esperemos que no se coma todo el bar —bromeó Kagome.

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la sien de Bura. Gokú realmente era capaz de consumir toda la comida de un bar entero él solo.

—Díganme, chicas —habló Goten dirigiéndose a Kagome y Bura—, ¿cómo se siente ser entrenadas por un genio de las artes marciales como Son? —preguntó entusiasmado—. De verdad las envidió mucho. Son es muy conocido entre los practicantes de todo tipo de artes marciales.

Bura y Kagome sintieron un terrible escalofrío. Para Goten era algo grandioso, pero la verdad es que Son, luego de las primeras semanas, era bastante estricto y no tenía piedad con ellas. Y Kagome sabía que con ella lo era aún más. Luego de que habían peleado la primera vez y ella perdió el control de sus instintos, él le había dicho que no la iba a entrenar más. No obstante, cuando Kagome le reveló que quería proteger a alguien, él pareció comprender algo esencial, y cambió de opinión. Kagome se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que Bura, y Son lo había revelado abiertamente, cosa que para Bura fue un golpe duro a su orgullo, y desde ese entonces la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula se había propuesto a superar a Kagome. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que hiciera, Kagome siempre terminaba superándola en resistencia, fuerza y habilidad. Y eso era lo que hacía que Son fuera más duro con ella, debía adaptarse a los avances de Kagome. Bura también avanzaba, pero su proceso era más lento. Y es que Kagome tenía mucha más motivación. Cada vez que ella peleaba con Son lo hacía en serio. Se olvidaba del mundo y lo atacaba como si él quisiera matarla, y como si ella quisiera matarlo. Ante eso Bura se dio cuenta de que en Kagome había algo que la hacía actuar así, tan fieramente, algo que Bura no tenía, y que, por alguna razón, agradecía.

—Es… despiadado… —declaró Kagome.

Bura la miró estupefacta. Sabía que Gokú era despiadado, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, cada vez que se enfrentaban, Bura se sentía perturbada, pues veía en Kagome algo felino y peligroso. En una ocasión Gokú les había pedido que lo atacaran ambas, y así fue, pero Bura no podía explicar el enorme esfuerzo que le había costado seguir los movimientos de Kagome y sincronizarse con ella para que pudieran atacar a Gokú sin darle oportunidad de que las derribara demasiado pronto. Al final él había logrado vencerlas sin demasiado esfuerzo como era de esperarse. No obstante, el monstruoso avance de Kagome no dejaba de sorprender tanto a Bura como al propio Gokú que no paraba de decirlo con infinita sinceridad y transparencia, sin darse cuenta de que Bura se ponía celosa, pero los halagos también eran para ella. Y la verdad es que él tenía razón. Kagome se había vuelto muy fuerte.

—Eso mismo —constató Bura.

—Vaya, me encantaría que un día me diera una clase —dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Bura entendió el mensaje.

—Ven un día a mi casa y pídele que te enseñe algunos movimientos.

—¿Tú crees que acepte?

—Sí, si lo obligo.

A todos les apareció una gotita de sudor en la sien. Cuando terminó su bebida, Kagome se dirigió al sanitario. Rina la acompañó.

—Se nota que te estás divirtiendo —comentó Rina mientras se lavaba las manos frente al espejo.

—Es que es agradable estar con todos —repuso Kagome a la vez que se secaba las manos con unos pañuelos de papel.

_Aquí vamos. _

—Dime, Kagome, ¿por qué parece que esta es la última vez que vas a estar con nosotros?

El sonido del papel se detuvo de súbito. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua caer. Rina no se atrevía a verla por el reflejo del espejo. Kagome mantenía la mirada en las manos mojadas.

—No planeo que así sea.

—Pero es una posibilidad —prosiguió. Y finalmente la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Kagome?

—Voy a ir en busca de alivio. —Solo dijo.

Rina la miró confundida.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Mashchwitz?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, Rina?

—Sí.

—Por favor, ten cuidado con Metallium.

A Rina no se le demudó el rostro.

—Así que te diste cuenta.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Luzco como alguien que no?

Kagome rió divertida.

—Fue tonto de mi parte pensarlo.

—No me di cuenta de inmediato, pero Metallium me ha estado observando desde el primer día que puse un pie en Shikon no Tama.

—¿Hace tanto? —Se sorprendió Kagome.

—Sí.

—¿En algún momento se te ha acercado o hablado…? —se atrevió a preguntar—. Es decir, para algo que no tuviera nada que ver con las clases.

—No. Creo que Metallium es simplemente un observador, pero —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, siento que él me conoce desde mucho antes… de algún otro lugar…

A Kagome le empezó a doler la cabeza de repente. Hizo una mueca de dolor y llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, a veces me pasa, pero dura solo unos segundos.

—Tal vez deberías ir al médico.

—Estoy bien.

Lo que menos quería era que alguien siguiera hurgando en su cabeza. Una imagen de Rina y Metallium le vino a la mente. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —insistió Rina.

—Sí. —De inmediato recuperó la compostura—. De todas formas, ten cuidado con él.

—Aunque se me acercara, jamás me enredaría con él. —Se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho—. Es decir…

—Lo sé. Tú no eres una imbécil como yo. —Sonrió. De ninguna manera se sintió ofendida. Rina solo había dicho la verdad.

—De todas formas, Metallium es un observador. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tiene algo así como un aura parecida a la de Mashchwitz? Pero es diferente… No creo que se atreva a hacer algo malo, por decirlo de alguna manera, a menos que le afecte directamente.

Kagome se había dado cuenta que Metallium tenía algo similar a Hisoka, pero no entendió del todo lo que Rina quiso decir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siento que él está donde hay entretenimiento. Y creo que en Shikon no Tama hay mucho de eso. Pero solo observa… disfruta de lo que ve o siente…

—Hablas como si supiera todo lo que pasa en Shikon no Tama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un abrazo inesperado y dos llamadas la mantuvieron alejada del objetivo. _No, no, no. Ahora_ _no_. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo. Vegeta había quedado demasiado confundido con aquel abrazo, pero pese a que la acción también le había afectado a ella más de lo esperado, no se arrepintió. El plan era finalmente liberar a Freecs, pero tal vez debía darlo todo y más para lograrlo, y simplemente no podía decirles a sus hermanos lo mucho que los quería, aunque dos de ellos estaban lejos. Con el abrazo, algo en Vegeta se había derretido. Kagome lo vio claramente. Él le hizo mil preguntas. La escrutó hasta el cansancio, pero el semblante de la menor había sido tan desconcertantemente imperturbable que en Vegeta se activó una alarma de alerta. Ella no dijo nada. Solo lo abrazó y algo en él se resignó al silencio y al contacto afectivo que por años había evitado. No pudo hacer nada. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que cuando Kagome se apartó de ella casi no la dejaba ir. Tuvo que aparecer Sota e interrumpirlos para que la hermana finalmente se liberara. Y luego lo abrazó a él. Fuerte. Fuerte. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. El más pequeño no entendió mucho, pero devolvió el abrazo gustoso. Alegre. No tenía idea. Y así era mejor. Vegeta se había sentido impotente.

_Siento no haberte visto hoy, madre. _

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té?

Ella sonrió fríamente.

—Rojo.

—Como siempre.

Kagome lo veía desde el sillón rojo. Preparaba el té. Tantas veces lo había visto hacer la misma acción que debía parecerle algo normal. Pero no lo era. Nunca debió serlo. Un par de minutos después. Él puso la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa y la miró con la sonrisa sempiterna. Ella seguía en el sillón rojo. Supo que esta vez el té no lo bebería en el sillón como las demás veces. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Que ellos ya no estaban juntos.

Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa y sentarse nuevamente. Hisoka se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa. Frente a ella. Puso otra taza de té en la mesa para él. Se miraron otro instante en silencio. Ella finalmente tomó la taza y la llevó cerca de la boca y la nariz. Olió la infusión. Volvió a ponerla sobre la mesa.

—¿Hay algo malo con el té?

—Limón.

—Creí que te gustaba el limón.

—Antes no le ponías limón.

—Antes de saber que te gustaban los limones.

—El aroma del limón es delicioso. No es fuerte, pero es discreto.

Él clavó la mirada sobre la de Kagome.

—Nunca necesité del aroma del limón. Tú siempre lo hiciste muy fácil —declaró. Esta vez con un toque de cinismo en la voz. Y él bebió el primer sorbo de su té—. Era simplemente una atención hacia ti.

—Oh, ¿una atención a cambio de un experimento? Qué considerado —dijo con sarcasmo y una intensa frialdad. Pero aún después de confirmarlo, Kagome mantuvo el semblante imperturbable y seco.

—Parece que ahora no sería posible seguir con el experimento.

—¿Acaso esta visita no lo es?

Hisoka rió divertido. Kagome odiaba amar esa risa.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿sabes que a ti no te gustan los limones realmente?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Recuerdas que siempre pedías el helado de limón de una heladería en específico?

Siguió en silencio.

—Eso era porque en ese lugar el helado de limón no era exactamente agrio como en las demás heladerías. Era agridulce. A ti no te gusta lo agrio. Te gusta lo agridulce. ¿Sabías que los gustos van de acuerdo con ciertas personalidades?

—Sí. Lo mismo aplica con las preferencias de las profesiones. ¿Sabes qué personalidades son atraídas por la medicina?

—Hablando más específicamente, por los cirujanos.

—O psiquiatras.

—Ambos.

—Y tú eres ambos.

—Lo soy.

—Eres un psicópata.

Pero eso era algo que Kagome ya sabía desde hace tiempo. De igual forma, fue placentero para Hisoka que finalmente ella lo dijera. Que lo admitiera para sí misma. Que se había enamorado de un psicópata. Sostuvieron la mirada mucho tiempo, pero esta vez Kagome fue quien cedió. Bajó la mirada hacia la humeante infusión rojiza y tomó la taza dispuesta a tomar el primer sorbo.

—¿Qué se siente amar a alguien así? —preguntó él de repente.

Kagome perdió el semblante imperturbable. Quedó petrificada, pero lo volvió a mirar al psiquiatra a los ojos. De pronto lo vio inmenso. Sus dedos temblaron. La porcelana cayó. Hisoka se apresuró a ir a la heladera. Tomó una bolsa de hielo y fue hacia Kagome para poner el hielo con una mano sobre las partes mojadas del cuerpo de la joven. Se inclinó hacia ella. Con la otra mano intentaba secar el líquido caliente con un pañuelo blanco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?

_Es hora. Ahora. ¿Qué pasa? Es la reacción. Esa reacción. Tan repentina. Su reacción. Su reacción. Su reacción. ¡Su maldita reacción!_ Ella dudó. Podía sentir el cuchillo bajo su manga. Era el momento perfecto. Ella tenía el brazo extendido por encima de la espalda de Hisoka, de manera que él no lo estaba viendo. Él estaba concentrado en el hielo y las quemaduras. No. La voluntad de usar el cuchillo la sentía tan lejana ahora. _Recuerda por qué lo haces. _

_Freecs. _

Y ella vio la sonrisa en su mente: amable, radiante, cristalina.

El cuchillo salió con un rápido movimiento. Pero fue como si Hisoka tuviera ojos en la nuca. Con la mano con la que sostenía el pañuelo, detuvo la muñeca de Kagome como por acto de reflejo, con una rapidez que ella no pudo siquiera concebir. El cuchillo quedó en el aire, todavía sostenido por extremidad paralizada. La fuerza de Kagome contra la de Hisoka era inútil. Y él seguía sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo en la parte del cuerpo donde había caído la infusión. Hisoka ignoró lo que había pasado y el hecho de que Kagome intentaba liberarse de su agarre para clavarle el cuchillo. Él simplemente siguió con su labor. Le subió la blusa y verificó la piel. Nada grave. Ella dejó de hacer fuerza y él finalmente la liberó. Se alejó un poco y la miró con burla.

—Al fin has decidido a matarme.

Ella se había tardado más de lo que el psiquiatra había estimado. Cometer asesinato. Superar la barrera de lo inmoral por alivio propio. La culpa era más grande. Entonces aplacaría un asesinato indirecto con otro directo. Increíble cómo funcionaba la psique. _Oblígame a morir u oblígame a matarte, Kagome. Oblígam_e. Por la expresión de Hisoka, Kagome supo que ese momento también había sido predicho por él. Y mientras a él le bullía la sangre de éxtasis, a ella le bullía la sangre de furia. Apretó el mango del cuchillo y se lanzó hacia él. Sin embargo, Hisoka parecía esquivar el cuchillo con presteza. Se sentía una idiota. Trató de calmarse y pronto volvió a ser la misma. Dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por la habilidad que había adquirido en las últimas semanas. Ahora hacía movimientos más dignos de la discípula de Son Gokú. Hisoka sonrió. Kagome de verdad estaba dispuesta a matarlo y eso lo maravillaba cada vez más. Ella rompió el patrón de ataque con el cuchillo e incorporó patadas y puñetazos. Atacaba con la misma ferocidad con la que lo había hecho en las prácticas. No. Más. Se perdió en sus instintos. Hisoka empezó a tomarla en serio, pero aún seguía siendo inalcanzable lograr hacerle daño. ¿Cómo era posible? Hisoka nunca le había dicho a Kagome que tenía habilidades de pelea, pero ella lo había intuido porque sabía que debía estar preparada para todo. No obstante, nunca esperó que fuera tan bueno. Hisoka movía su cuerpo de una manera que ella no podía entender. No eran artes marciales lo que estaba aplicando, o al menos era algo diferente a lo que su hermano y Son le habían enseñado, pero eran movimientos habilidosos. Eran movimientos más sofisticados. Nada fue suficiente. Hisoka logró quitarle el cuchillo y de hacerle una herida superficial en el brazo. Una advertencia. Él era demasiado bueno. Le puso la hoja contra el cuello y ella entendió que debía quedarse quieta. Kagome volvió a tener el semblante frío y calmado.

—No estuvo mal —dijo él—. Fue un intento extraordinario.

—Lo aposté todo a ese cuchillo.

—No amerites tu habilidad al cuchillo. No sabía que eras tan buena —Sus ojos parecieron incrustarse en su alma. Profundo. Profundo. Y entonces dijo—: Oh, el privilegiado genio de las artes marciales Son Gokú.

Algo frío abrazó sus entrañas. Pero no lo hizo notar en su expresión. Y, sin embargo, él estaba metido tan adentro de ella que lo sabía.

—No creo que lo hayas apostado todo a ese ataque.

Más profundo.

Más.

—Oh, era el plan A. Te has vuelto muy calculadora.

—Soy lo que has creado.

—Te escucho. ¿Cuál es el plan B?

—Mi vida por la de Freecs.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego lanzó una risa sardónica. Ella siguió impertérrita. Él sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

—No estás en posición de negociar tu vida —dijo a la vez que el filo comenzaba a cortar levemente la carne—, porque ya es mía. Y aún si así fuera, ¿por qué piensas que tiene el mismo valor que la de Freecs?

Otro silencio.

—Porque me amas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose.

—¿Es un trato?

Él sonrió.

Y con un movimiento, agitó el cuchillo contra ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya van dos días —declaró Rina Inverse—. Su hermano y su madre están desesperados. Killúa, creo que Mashchwitz está involucrado.

—Yo también.

—Killúa, Kagome estuvo actuando muy extraño antes de desaparecer. Creo que iba a hacer una locura. Creo que iba a hacer algo peligroso, y también creo que sabría que esto pasaría.

—¿A que te refieres?

—No puedo explicarlo bien, pero la otra vez… siento que se estaba despidiendo de nosotros.

A Killúa lo atenazó un escalofrío voraz.

—¿Crees que…?

—No lo sé. Solo sé que tu hermano es el único que podría hacer algo si no es muy tarde.

—Ya está hecho.

—¿Qué?

—Es una larga historia, pero Van sabe todo lo que pasó con Mashchwitz y Kagome por Hitomi. Se lo confesó a mi hermano hace algunos días. Nunca le había dicho nada porque Hitomi lo consideró peligroso. Gon estaba muy inquieto cuando se enteró de la desaparición de Kagome hace un rato. No aguantó más y llamó a Van.

—¿Entonces?

—Le pidió la dirección de Mashchwitz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le ardió la cicatriz de la cabeza cuando lo vio. Frente a frente. Hubo un retroceso. Los dos sillones rojos. El té rojo. El bisturí. La sangre. El juego. La manipulación. La enfermedad. Los mismos ojos. La misma sonrisa. Hisoka Morow, el que había jugado con su mente. Hisoka Morow, el que lo había enfermado hasta casi matarlo. Hisoka Morow, el lo había curado. Hisoka Morow, el monstruo. Un antes y un después. El mismo lugar. Casi el mismo ser.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Quieres verla?

Freecs lo miró peligrosamente. A Hisoka le fascinaba esa mirada.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para verla?

—¿Dónde está? —repitió él con una voz profundamente mordaz y gélida.

Hisoka sonrió complacido por la reacción del visitante. Llevó una mano hacia atrás de su espalda y sacó un cuchillo de carnicero de algún lugar. _Solo un poco más_. Freecs se mantenía quieto. Sintió que tenía que esperar, que debía ser paciente, que debía dejar que algo sucediera antes de poder verla.

Hisoka hizo dos movimientos veloces con el cuchillo y Freecs cayó inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y la vio.

Él estaba medio atontado, y sentado en la mesa con las dos manos abiertas sobre la superficie de madera, las palmas hacia abajo. Pero la veía. Del otro lado de la mesa frente a él. Derecha, serena, quieta, lastimada, mirándolo, sentada de la misma manera que él. Freecs quiso ir hacia ella, pero pronto advirtió que no podía mover su cuerpo. Tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado y una herida poco profunda que sangraba en el antebrazo. Seguramente el monstruo se la había hecho antes de dejarlo inconsciente. No lo recordaba bien porque Hisoka había sido demasiado rápido para poder verlo. Pero lo infería. Hisoka seguramente le había cortado el brazo y luego le había golpeado con el mango del cuchillo para dejarlo inconsciente. Tal vez en el estómago. Pero no sentía vestigios de dolor allí. Tal vez ya se le había pasado, o tal vez lo había golpeado en la nuca. Le dolía esa zona. Hisoka estaba a un lado, observándolo. Era un espectáculo para él, y Freecs lo sabía. Se olvidó de él un momento y escrutó a Kagome. Tenía varias gotas de sangre saliéndole de diferentes cortes en ambos brazos, las manos y el cuello, y una herida en el costado superior derecho de su frente, pero eran superficiales, algunas casi como raspones. Él se imaginó a Hisoka arrastrando la punta del cuchillo sobre la carne de Kagome intentando resistirse a clavárselo, tratando de calmar el enorme deseo de cercenarla o torturarla con heridas que demandaran plétoras de sangre. Freecs se dio cuenta que Hisoka estaba esperando algo. Se estaba reservando el placer de cortarla para un placer aún mayor.

Y Kagome tenía la mirada puesta en Freecs. Él en la de ella. Lo miraba profundamente, y de sus ojos destilaba algo triste, herido, corrompido, pero que decía que trataba de salvar el último vestigio de pureza que le quedaba en el alma. Había una pequeña catarata roja que caía desde el corte de su frente y se deslizaba por su ojo derecho hasta el fin de su mejilla. Aquella imagen estremeció y al mismo tiempo conmovió a Freecs, y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió un miedo diferente, un miedo álgido, luctuoso y visceral.

Quería salvarla.

Por un momento, ella recordó a su familia: a Sota, a su madre, a Vegeta, a Zelgadis, a Hitomi, a su padre. _Freecs_. Y sin que pudiera notarlo, Hisoka se puso al lado de él y le clavó el cuchillo en la mano, atravesándola hasta quedar incrustado no solo en la carne —entre los huesos metacarpianos—, sino en la madera de la mesa. Un efluvio rojo salió de la terrible herida. Kagome escuchó el alarido de Freecs, y sintió su dolor como si fuera propio. Quiso ir con él, pero la parálisis de su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

_Paciencia. Paciencia. Pronto acabará._

Un estridente sonido llamó la atención de Kagome y dirigió la mirada hacia Hisoka. Él había tomado otros dos cuchillos de carnicero de algún lugar y los estaba afilando el uno contra el otro, con una sonrisa. No. No. No. Era a ella a quien debía matar. Ella. Solo ella.

_Hisoka. _

_ Basta._

Clavó la mirada en la del psiquiatra. No era la misma que le había dedicado a Freecs. Era penetrante e intensa, pero no era la misma. Le decía que terminara con aquello. Y él lo entendió perfectamente.

—Juguemos un poco.

_Jugar. Solo eso. Un juego._

Dejó de afilar los cuchillos y se puso detrás de Kagome.

Freecs temió lo peor.

—No… —balbuceó Freecs.

Hisoka dejó un cuchillo sobre la mesa y con la mano libre recogió el cabello de Kagome con suavidad y lo puso a un lado del hombro derecho.

_Tenías que hacer que él lo viera. Siempre se trató de él. Cumple con el trato. Cúmplelo._

Hisoka tomó de vuelta el cuchillo sobre la mesa y puso la afilada hoja contra el lado izquierdo del cuello de Kagome. Freecs intentaba desesperadamente poder moverse, pero apenas consiguió mover los dedos de las manos.

_¡Muévete!_

—N-No… —volvió a balbucir.

Hisoka miraba a Freecs, regodeándose.

_Solo un poco más._

Kagome solo se concentró en Freecs. Otra vez. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y una lágrima cayó del ojo libre de escarlata.

Hisoka se inclinó y acercó la boca a la oreja izquierda de Kagome.

—Es hora —susurró el psicópata.

El filo del cuchillo derramó las primeras gotas carmesís. Kagome supo que Hisoka temblaba de impaciencia y excitación.

Sin embargo…

—Te dije que te haría daño.

—¿Piensas que entregándome tu vida me estás haciendo daño?

—No te la estoy entregando a ti… se la estoy entregando a _él_.

Una breve pausa.

—Mientes.

Y ella abrió los ojos de par en par a la vez que el corazón le dio un vuelco brusco. El cuchillo finalmente se arrastró sobre la carne y una plétora roja emergió. Luego Hisoka apartó el cuchillo y empujó de la silla el cuerpo convulso de la joven. La observó unos instantes retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, lo más que aquel cuerpo drogado le permitió.

Agitó el cuchillo ensangrentado para deshacerse del líquido. Un poco de sangre había salpicado sobre su rostro y camisa blanca. Sacó su lengua y lamió la parte que había caído cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Volvió a sonreír otra vez. No le molestaba mantener el resto del carmín impregnado en él un poco más. Miró a Freecs. Él solo miraba a Kagome, hundido en las profundidades de un estupor enfermizo. Hisoka volvió a mirar a Kagome. Permaneció así más de lo que hubiera querido. La vida en ella se estaba drenando rápidamente.

Y solo miraba a Freecs en los últimos instantes.

_Vive. Vive. Vive. Tienes que vivir. _

_ Freecs._

Hisoka miró nuevamente a Freecs.

Por último, ella miró al psicópata desde el suelo: monstruoso, aterrador…

Hermoso.

Y él jamás cesó la sonrisa. Se acercó al de ojos vacuos dando pasos escalofriantes. Alzó el brazo derecho listo para embestir.

—Vamos a abrirte una vez más.

Sonido estridente.

Hisoka abrió los ojos sobremanera con un brillo trastornado rebosando de las pupilas. Lo que tanto había esperado. Lo que tanto había deseado desde hace diez años.

La fruta madura.

Más sangre salpicó. El dolor era algo que estaba en un lejano segundo plano. Apenas imperceptible. De la mano antes atravesada ahora comenzó a chorrear más sangre. Gon Freecs había logrado bloquear el ataque de Hisoka Morow, usando el mismo cuchillo que había estado clavado en su mano y en la mesa. Hisoka estaba extasiado, hambriento por ver más sangre fluir. Miró a Freecs maravillado por la hazaña lograda. La droga que le había puesto en el cuerpo mediante el primer corte en el brazo que le había hecho era potente. No obstante, supo desde el momento en que lo vio mover los dedos que pronto podría mover el resto de su cuerpo. Y, aun así, todavía seguía siendo increíble que Freecs ahora pudiera moverse como si no tuviera la droga corriendo por sus venas, como si no tuviera la herida en su mano, como si estuviera en su mejor forma. Y acababa de repeler el ataque de Hisoka con una precisión asombrosa. Los cinco sentidos de Freecs ahora estaban en su máximo potencial. Sus ojos se habían afilado.

—Tenías que llegar a esto para conseguir lo que querías —dijo Freecs con una voz que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

Hisoka pasó el pulgar izquierdo sobre su rostro y lo impregnó de sangre. Luego lo llevó hacia su boca y lo lamió.

Pareció saborearlo.

—Supe desde el primer momento en que vi cómo la mirabas que ella sería el catalizador perfecto para sacar tu verdadero potencial.

Freecs enfureció y arremetió contra él con una repentina descarga de fuerza a través del cuchillo. Hizo retroceder a Hisoka unos cuantos pasos hasta que él logró equilibrar la fuerza y plantarse. Permanecieron quietos unos instantes. El psicópata se dio cuenta que la sangre de la mano apuñalada de Freecs había cesado. Recordó algunos experimentos que había hecho con él hace diez años. Todavía seguía siendo fascinante poder observarlo.

Hisoka había planeado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde hace diez años. Pero cuando él lo había visto en Shikon no Tama por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, supo que algo había cambiado. La esencia de Freecs nunca podría cambiar, la bestia estaba allí, latente y dormida, pero la consciencia de Freecs la había domado y la había enterrado en lo más recóndito de su ser. Entonces debía pensar en algo para hacerla resurgir y ver con sus propios ojos qué tanto había evolucionado, allí, en el cautiverio de la inconsciencia. Hisoka primero pensó en su madre, Mitosan, o en su hermano, Killúa. Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de que él tenía sentimientos por Kagome Higurashi, alguien a quien Hisoka había tenido en la mira desde hacía tiempo atrás porque le resultaba algo interesante. Al darse cuenta de que ella era especial para Freecs, se propuso a conquistarla y a jugar un poco con ella. Pensó que iba a ser similar a lo que pasó con Kikyo Mori: por un momento Kagome lo aburrió y sorprendentemente lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que no estuvo dispuesto a seguir con ella, pero se llevó una grata y maravillosa sorpresa al descubrir más en ella.

Mucho más.

_No puedo perder más tiempo. _

Hisoka devolvió el ataque e hizo retroceder a Freecs. Los cuchillos se habían separado. El psiquiatra actuó rápido para ir hacia la puerta y destrozarla de una patada. Eso pudo haber sorprendido a cualquiera. Hisoka Morow no parecía humano. Pero Freecs lo tenía muy presente. Desde aquel momento en que recordó el pasado. ¿Y qué era el ser humano? Sea lo que fuere, él no podía serlo: inteligencia muy superior, falta de empatía, gran fuerza, gran destreza, calculador, todo eso tenía. Y más. Monstruo. Un monstruo de alguna otra dimensión que se apoderó de la semilla de una madre humana en su útero para usarlo como puerta a ese mundo humano. Solo eso podía imaginar Freecs. Un ser superior y retorcido que solo era motivado por lo más raro y peculiar de ese mundo mortal. Jugar. Buscar entretenimiento. Esa era su vida. Su único propósito. Lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo.

Sin importar el daño que dejara en su camino.

Freecs no demudó la expresión. Cuando vio a Hisoka hacer la brutalidad de derribar la puerta y huir a una velocidad sorprendente de su propia casa, él no se quedó atrás. También actuó rápido y fue tras él. Hisoka no esperaba menos. Diez años tuvo que esperar para ese momento.

_Ven a mí, Gon Freecs. _

Llegaron al bosque cercano. En alguna parte había un parque abandonado. Cosa extraña eso de construirlo en un lugar así, pero Freecs recordaba que antes solían ir personas. Incluido él. Su madre Mitosan lo llevaba allí cuando se habían mudado de Isla Ballena. Quedaba algo lejos de su casa, pero a Freecs le gustaba porque el bosque le recordaba a su antiguo hogar. Recordó que huía allí cuando los primeros síntomas de su enfermedad se hicieron presentes. Sonámbulo llegaba a ese lugar en las noches, cuando se suponía que todos debían estar dormidos. También recordó que Mitosan lo buscaba en ese lugar con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Luego de varios días de alucinaciones, dolores, pérdida de la noción del tiempo y del espacio y de caminar dormido en las noches frías, ella había dado con Hisoka en su búsqueda de ayuda. Uno de los mejores psiquiatras que acababa de recibirse. Ahora lo recordaba bien. Se decía que Hisoka elegía a sus pacientes. Pero no necesitó que Mitosan le rogara para atenderlo. En cuanto lo vio le brillaron los ojos. Freecs se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento no entendió por qué. Ahora lo sabía. Él lo conocía desde antes. Una casualidad escalofriante.

Hisoka se detuvo allí en aquel parque dentro del bosque: listo para lo que venía. Freecs arremetió contra él con el cuchillo nuevamente. Hisoka lo recibió con un solo cuchillo. Sin demasiado esfuerzo. La perturbadora impavidez de Freecs le hizo saber al asesino que apenas estaban comenzando.

Cuánta razón tenía.

Hisoka apenas pudo ver el movimiento. El cuchillo fue solo una distracción. Freecs usó la velocidad y la abrumadora fuerza de la mano libre para atacar al psicópata. Alcanzó el estómago de Morow, le clavó los dedos y le arrancó un pedazo de carne. El lacerado quedó impresionado. Ahora en aquella zona del cuerpo se podía contemplar una gloriosa masa de carne viva desgarrada.

_Increíble. _

Y el monstruo se perdió en aquella imagen roja y cuantiosa. La sangre empezó a caer maravillosamente. Freecs simplemente era extraordinario. Los ojos de Hisoka se expandieron una vez más, cegado por el éxtasis corrosivo.

_Más. Más. Más. Dame más. _

Freecs arrojó la carne y se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Hisoka usó el cuchillo y la mano libre y le hizo un gran tajo en el pecho. Se separaron un momento. Pese a las heridas que ambos tenían, parecían no sentir dolor. Freecs seguía estoico. Dispuesto a todo para acabar con Hisoka. Solo eso importaba. Se lanzó hacia él otra vez. Hisoka esquivó el cuchillo de Freecs varias veces, esta vez tenía cuidado de la mano libre y el resto de su cuerpo.

Hisoka siempre había sido un ser sorprendente. Nunca nadie pudo explicar aquella genialidad con la que había nacido. Siempre había sido alguien que aprendía todo lo que se proponía con una facilidad nunca vista. De esa forma se había hecho cirujano, psiquiatra y profesor. De esa forma había aprendido varios idiomas. De esa forma había aprendido muchas técnicas de pelea y había creado su propio estilo. Lastimarlo, el poder hacerlo, era algo que nadie pudo lograr antes. El dolor también le era irrelevante, pero en esa ocasión lo hacía sentir vivo.

Porque era Freecs quien se lo provocaba.

Freecs levantó una pierna al mismo tiempo que Hisoka. Ambos se estaban adaptando. Ambos aprendían. Ambos leían los movimientos del otro. Las dos extremidades chocaron. La sangre seguía chorreando entre más movimientos había. Freecs dio un salto y en el aire le dio una patada en el estómago. Justo en la herida sanguinolenta. Hisoka finalmente salió disparado a la vez que daba un quejido. Aterrizó contra el tronco de un árbol. El impacto en su espalda lo hizo escupir sangre además de la que seguía saliendo de su estómago.

Pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

—Maravilloso.

Freecs se acercó lentamente hacia él, dispuesto a terminar con todo.

—¿Qué se siente convertirse en un asesino, Freecs? —preguntó regodeándose.

El aludido no dijo nada. Terminó de pie frente a él. Freecs lucía imponente, y el psiquiatra podía ver a través de la vacuidad de aquellos ojos café dorados. Había una furia silenciosa, cáustica, mordaz, cautelosamente canalizada en cada ataque que lanzaba.

—Lo lamento no te dejaré matarme.

Y de súbito, se levantó como si estuviera incólume, y concentrando la fuerza en la palma de la mano derecha abierta y firme, golpeó el pecho de Freecs, lo que lo hizo volar por los aires al menos unos dos metros hacia atrás. La mano de Hisoka quedó impregnada de la sangre dado que lo había golpeado en la zona de la herida. Olió el escarlata y una nueva oleada de éxtasis lo invadió. Freecs pareció un poco aturdido y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Hisoka recuperara uno de los cuchillos que había caído de sus manos con el anterior ataque de Freecs. Freecs se puso de pie para volver a atacar, pero para cuando sucedió el psicópata le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago hasta el fondo. Freecs abrió los ojos de par en par. Lanzó un grito ahogado. Morow amplió la sonrisa y arrastró el cuchillo unos centímetros hacia el costado izquierdo, destripándolo. Freecs cayó. La sangre se volvió un charco rápidamente bajo el cuerpo postrado. Y, pese al agudo dolor que empezaba a afectarle la motricidad, Freecs todavía quería ponerse de pie para matar a Hisoka. El psiquiatra rió. Aunque no debía hacerlo. La pérdida de sangre del estómago desgarrado le estaba pasando factura. Comenzaba a marearse.

—Estoy satisfecho, Freecs. Ya hemos jugado demasiado.

Él vio cómo Freecs seguía intentando levantarse. La furia en él crecía. Definitivamente ese hombre iba más allá del ser humano. Uno normal ya habría muerto, pero él seguía vivo y con la suficiente voluntad como para todavía desear matarlo. Fascinante. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos podía ser catalogado como humano.

Hisoka buscó con la mirada el otro cuchillo y cuando lo encontró lo tomó y también tomó el que se hallaba incrustado en las entrañas de Freecs. Con los dos objetos en mano, comenzó a hacer malabares con los cuchillos mientras meditaba el siguiente paso. Y finalmente se detuvo. Miró a Freecs. Él estaba logrando levantarse de a poco. Ponía una mano contra el gran corte para que nada se saliera de adentro, pero era inevitable que la sangre siguiera chorreando.

—Parece que tendré que ser un poco más severo para, al fin, terminar con esto.

Del bolsillo, Morow sacó una jeringa y un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido amarillo. Introdujo la aguja hueca en la cánula y procedió a absorber el líquido del frasco. Luego, se inclinó hacia Freecs y le clavó la aguja bruscamente. Expulsó la droga en su cuello. Unos segundos después, Freecs se encontraba completamente inmóvil otra vez. Era la misma droga que Hisoka había usado con él antes. También la que había usado en Kagome. Pero era una dosis más grande. Pese al estado en el que estaba, él seguía siendo demasiado impresionante. Su cuerpo era demasiado resistente. Hisoka no lo subestimaba.

—¿Sabes lo que eres, Freecs?

Era evidente que él intentaba moverse. Los ojos se lo decían. La expresión crispada se lo decía. Quería que sus manos rodearan el cuello del psiquiatra y estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Pero esta vez fue imposible.

—Eres como yo —prosiguió Hisoka. Y tomó una de las manos de Freecs y la hizo quedar abierta contra el suelo. Luego clavó de una fuerte estocada uno de los cuchillos en la mano que no había sido dañada. De nuevo, el objeto atravesó el metacarpo y la carne y llegó hasta el suelo—. No eres como los demás. —Fue hacia la otra mano. La contempló unos instantes. Increíblemente, la sangre ya se estaba coagulando como si fuera una herida común. Incrustó el otro cuchillo nuevamente en esa mano, pero no en la herida que ya tenía. Le hizo una nueva—. La diferencia está en que tú decidiste enterrar lo que eres para pertenecer a esta sociedad.

—N-No… No s-soy…

Hisoka tomó nuevamente uno de los cuchillos incrustados.

—Lo eres.

Puso el objeto sobre el cuello de Freecs.

—Eres un monstruo.

Y cortó la carne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Recuerdo lo intenso que fue escribir esto. Amo el gore, no puedo evitarlo XD Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Anna Bradbury. **

**PD: Maky, ¿estás viva? XD**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desayunaron en silencio. Se había levantado un poco tarde y tuvo que apresurarse a comer solo una fruta y un jugo de naranja exprimido del día anterior. Se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente, un gesto que solo hacía en ocasiones especiales. Esta no era una ocasión especial exactamente. Sin embargo, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella en estos momentos. Apoyarla. Ya había hablado con Bura de aquel doloroso asunto un par de veces desde que había sucedido. La abrazó y le dejó llorar en sus brazos. Pero la vida continuaba. Y ya habían pasado tres meses desde la tragedia. No podía hacer más por ella. Pero sí mover sus influencias para ayudar a que el caso de Hisoka Morow se agilizara y para que las autoridades hicieran lo imposible para encontrarlo y poner en él todo el peso de la ley. Aunque eso nunca podría devolver las vidas que se había llevado ni el dolor que había provocado y que aún provocaba. Era increíble todo lo que ese hombre había hecho. De hecho, era difícil de creer. Y aunque la propia Bulma Brief se ofreció a usar sus contactos en todo el mundo para encontrar el paradero de aquel psicópata, hasta el momento no hubo ni el menor rastro de él.

Bura se puso de pie. Solo se había tomado un vaso de leche descremada. Gokú la miró algo preocupado. Ella siempre hablaba de algo, pero esta vez ni siquiera había dado los buenos días.

—Hoy será un largo día. Habrá Educación Física, tienes que alimentarte más —habló Gokú.

—No quiero. Si cómo voy a vomitar. Vámonos ya, es tarde. La limusina ya está lista.

Gokú no dijo más nada. Sabía por qué los ánimos de Bura estaban por los suelos, pero esa no era la clase de situación con la que él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, por lo cual, no sabía bien qué hacer o qué decir. En los últimos meses, él solo se limitó a hacer su trabajo y a extender las sesiones de entrenamiento para distraer a Bura.

Gokú tomó una manzana del frutero y se puso de pie. Cuando ambos salieron de la Corporación Cápsula vieron la limusina estacionada. Unos pasos más y abordarían el transporte. Sin embargo, Bura se quedó inmóvil de repente. Al principio Gokú no dijo nada. Pensó que tal vez ella se había quedado pensativa en algo que había olvidado o tal vez consideró llevarse algo para comer en el camino. En ese caso, él pensó en ofrecerse en ir en búsqueda de lo que ella quisiera. Una forma de ser atento con ella en esos momentos difíciles. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, la repentina acción de Bura lo sorprendió sobremanera.

—¿Bura?

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Solo trataba de buscar alivio. Y perderse en las sensaciones que la estaban atestando en esos momentos. Era agradable. Reconfortante. Cálido. Aunque él permaneciera estático sin saber qué hacer. Aun en esa situación, aun en la falta de acciones de aquel hombre, para ella lo era todo, porque sabía que internamente, él había estado buscando una forma de hacerla sentir mejor aparte de extender las sesiones de entrenamiento.

—Solo déjame permanecer así un poco más.

Y él la dejó.

Luego de unos segundos le acarició la cabeza con suavidad mientras ella seguía abrazándolo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese año, el último para Bura, Rina, Sango, Killúa y Goten, dos materias más habían sido agregadas: Educación Cívica y Psicología. Dos más de qué preocuparse. Pero ninguno de ellos pensaba en eso realmente. La materia del antiguo profesor de matemáticas ahora la impartía el profesor Sesshomaru Archer, al menos para los de cuarto y quinto año. Para los otros años, el director Fanel había contratado a otro profesor, pero el nombre solo lo sabía Rina. A los demás no les interesaba.

—Archer es más estricto de lo que fue el antiguo profesor. —Nadie se atrevía a decir el nombre de aquel psicópata, mucho menos luego de enterarse de que no era quien decía ser. Pero aquel comentario de parte de Goten le hizo recordar a Killúa un suceso terrible que todavía le seguía afectando demasiado. Goten se reprendió internamente por eso.

—Lo es —comentó Killúa, aparentemente despreocupado del asunto—. Pero no me parece que sea imposible de sobrellevar.

El bullicio de los alumnos en el recreo era el mismo de siempre. Pero no la causa de ello. Los cuatro amigos sabían que el tema de conversación entre ellos desde que pasó lo que pasó con Hisoka Morow se hizo bastante recurrente. El caso del despiadado psicópata psiquiatra y profesor que ocultaba su verdadera identidad mientras buscaba víctimas. En las noticias el rostro de aquel hombre aparecía a cada rato. Se mencionaba a Kikyo Mori, a Kagome Higurashi y a Gon Freecs como víctimas, y se había convertido en uno de los más buscados. Era inevitable. Era un verdadero escándalo. Se decía que la familia Mori finalmente había declarado ante las autoridades. Pero se rehusaban a aparecer en los medios. Lo mismo con la familia Higurashi y con la madre de Freecs y el propio Killúa. Las personas podían ser tan crueles. A muchos en Shikon no Tama solo les importaba el chisme. Muchos de ellos se habían acercado a Killúa y a los demás amigos cercanos de Kagome para preguntarles sobre el caso. Por supuesto, ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra. Killúa los fulminaba con la mirada y hasta se había agarrado a los golpes fuera de la escuela con algunos compañeros y alumnos de otros años. Era intolerable.

—Bueno, para ti es evidente que no lo es, pero aquí hay algunos mortales que se esfuerzan demasiado —Rió levemente.

El aire era extraño.

Los cinco amigos podían sentir la mirada de todos clavada en ellos. Sabían que aquellos imbéciles con falta de empatía solo estaban esperando el momento para que alguien se atreviera nuevamente a indagar en el polémico caso que invadía las noticias de internet y televisión. Era irritante para los cinco. La cafetería de Shikon no Tama se había vuelto un infierno. Era mucho mejor estar en clases que en el receso. Si no fuera porque Killúa estaba en quinto B y no se les permitía a los alumnos de otros salones entrar en un mismo salón, los cinco amigos ya hubieran hecho sus reuniones en el salón de quinto A. Aunque probablemente los chismosos de igual forma irían a fastidiarlos allí.

—Para mí tampoco —acotó Rina.

—Tú eres igual a Killúa. No cuentas.

—Todavía no me acostumbro al horario. ¿Qué tenemos ahora? —preguntó Bura.

—Literatura —dijo Sango.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el receso terminó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hoy comenzaremos con la obra _Una historia del mundo en diez capítulos y medio_.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero claramente todos habían leído el libro.

—Quiero un análisis breve que explique la totalidad de la obra.

Rina Inverse alzó la mano.

—Adelante.

—En cada capítulo se narra distintas historias que podrían parecer muy diferentes, pero que, sin embargo, hay una gran conexión entre la esencia de los sucesos y al mismo tiempo tiene que ver con la historia "verdadera" del mundo. El objetivo es dejar en claro que, como lo indica el nombre del libro, cada versión de la historia es solo una versión de acuerdo con la subjetividad de quien la cuenta. Esto quiere decir que una persona puede vivir el mismo suceso, pero con un punto de vista diferente. Todas las versiones de la historia son reales, siempre y cuando cada uno lo crea. No existe _la_ historia, sino _una_ historia, varias historias.

—Excelente, señorita Inverse.

Rina cesó de hablar y prestó atención a la clase. No obstante, una parte de su mente estaba en otro lado. Hacía poco más de un mes que las clases habían comenzado. En las primeras dos semanas los de cuarto y quinto año se habían quedado sin profesor de Literatura. Para los demás años fue Van Fanel quien remplazó al antiguo profesor de Literatura, pero el director Fanel tuvo problemas para encontrar otro profesor para las horas que el menor de los Fanel no pudo ocupar. Finalmente, luego de varias entrevistas, encontró al profesor indicado: Kurama Minamino: cerebral, sereno, serio, pero amable y atento. Increíblemente atractivo y guapo. Lo que más llamaba la atención del docente era los profundos ojos verdes y la larga cabellera roja que poseía. Sin embargo, en Shikon no Tama, todos los profesores eran de élite y tenían características que llamaban la atención así que a Rina y a los demás amigos no le sorprendía demasiado que Fanel contratara a alguien así.

_¿Qué tanto le habrá afectado a Killúa el remplazo de su hermano?_

La clase siguió con un análisis y un resumen oral de cada capítulo de la obra. Nada del otro mundo. Rina debía admitir que era un libro bastante interesante. Recordó las clases de Freecs con nostalgia. Él solía decir que cada libro era un mundo con la capacidad de abrir la mente junto con un abanico de posibilidades. No solo se trataba de la narración de sucesos ficticios, según qué tipo de libro, sino también de la descripción del mundo que el ser humano no era capaz de explorar debido a las obligaciones de la vida cotidiana o a la falta de recursos de poder viajar. Era como una película maravillosa dentro de la mente. Ella hasta podía oír la voz de Freecs diciéndolo con aquel entusiasmo único con la que llevaba a cabo su clase.

_¿Por qué todo que tuvo que terminar así?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vegeta estaba en el patio. Daba puñetazos y patadas a un gran árbol que tenía en el patio de la casa. Sintió los pasos de la madre acercársele, pero pretendió no oírla. Ni siquiera cuando ella lo llamó repetidas veces.

—Vegeta… Hitomi está en el teléfono…

Él dio un puñetazo con mucha más fuerza. Todo el árbol de agitó fuertemente.

—No quiero hablar con ella —dijo con un tono verdaderamente hostil.

La mujer lo miró con tristeza y puso el teléfono inalámbrico en la oreja.

—Hitomi, querida, Vegeta no puede atenderte en estos momentos, pero dile a Zelgadis que los esperamos a cenar esta noche en casa.

Y luego colgó el aparato.

Vegeta gruñó al escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre.

—¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! —le replicó.

—Tenemos que hablar todos juntos —declaró ella con firmeza.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar con ellos! ¡Nos ocultaron todo! —Apretó los puños con gran ira—. ¿No te da rabia? A ti también te lo ocultaron.

—Tuvieron sus motivos. Deja que ellos te lo aclaren esta noche. Tus hermanos vienen especialmente para hablar sobre ese asunto.

—No quiero. Me iré si ellos vienen.

—Ya no eres un niño, Vegeta —espetó ella—. Y entérate que se quedarán a dormir. Zelgadis y Hitomi no tienen por qué estar en un hotel si tienen su casa. Todos mis hijos siempre tendrán un hogar aquí.

—A ellos les encanta estar en hoteles cuando vienen aquí. La última vez hicieron lo mismo. No quisieron venir porque no fueron capaz de enfrentarnos y decirnos la verdad. Si yo hubiese sabido lo que ocurría, habría ido con aquel maldito bastardo y lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos. Jamás se lo voy a perdonar, lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a hacer pagar. ¡Lo juro por mi vida!

La madre miró a su hijo con tristeza. La desgarraba verlo tan dolido y lleno de ira.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Precisamente por eso es por lo que no te dijeron nada. Eres bastante impulsivo y violento. Los únicos que hubieran salido perjudicados habrían sido tú y Kagome si lo enfrentabas. No culpes a tus hermanos. Ellos trataron de manejar la situación lo mejor posible. Ese hombre es muy peligroso, supo muy bien cómo enredar a Kagome.

—Muerto él, se habrían acabado los problemas para Kagome. Ella no estaría…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Una puñalada helada y angustiante le invadió las entrañas. Vegeta todavía no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, que Kagome haya sido capaz de meterse con semejante sujeto, que hubiese mentido, que haya vuelto a la casa de ese hombre solo para encontrar la muerte. ¿Por qué fue a la casa de ese psicópata luego de haber terminado con él? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Acaso todavía quiso regresar con ese hombre? ¿Qué tanto le había lavado el cerebro para tener una obsesión tan grande por el maldito bastarlo? Había muchas cosas que no concebía, que no lograba imaginarse siquiera. Toda esa retorcida y dolorosa situación parecía una patética novela de tragedia y horror.

—No es justo que le haya pasado eso… —finalmente dijo él con la voz quebrada.

Era la primera vez desde que Vegeta era un niño que la madre lo veía tan dolido, frustrado e impotente.

—Vegeta, en estos momentos tan difíciles debemos estar todos unidos —habló la madre luego de unos instantes de silencio.

—Ya es tarde para eso, madre. Zelgadis y Hitomi debieron pensarlo cuando se pudo hacer algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde lo que pasó con Kagome y Freecs, Bura solía ensimismarse demasiado: suspiraba con tristeza o se la pasaba mirando el cielo. Muchas veces perdía la noción del tiempo y despertaba muy tarde los días que no tenía que ir a Shikon no Tama. _Dormir es más fácil_. A veces, incluso, directamente no asistía a clases, algo que era muy malo para ella porque hasta se olvidaba de pedir los apuntes. Rina era la que se los entregaba sin pedírselo. ¿Cómo es que Rina podía seguir adelante? No es como si no le estuviese afectando toda aquella situación, es solo que Rina era muy fuerte, igual que Killúa. Su hermano había sido una víctima de Hisoka Morow, pero seguía con la vida cotidiana. Y era excelente. En cuanto a Sango y a Goten, pues, el caso de ellos era un poco similar al de Bura.

La princesa de la Corporación Cápsula intentó ir de compras, salir al centro comercial. Hacer algo. Nada la distraía de los pensamientos de pesar. Se había vuelto menos bulliciosa. Más silenciosa. Hasta olvidaba que Gokú estaba a su lado. Oh, pero ¿qué tan afectada tenía que estar para olvidarlo a él? La respuesta era culpa. ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada por Kagome? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de aquella relación que le estaba haciendo daño? Era Kagome la que había elegido, pero evidentemente hubo una profunda manipulación de parte de ese sujeto. Aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Aún había muchos secretos que quizás nunca sabría. ¿Así era mejor? Bura no quería profanar la intimidad de su amiga, pero ¿y si era necesario? Para atrapar a ese psicópata era necesario saber lo más posible de él, y la verdad es que nadie sabía nada que ayudara a localizarlo.

—¿Qué tal un poco de ejercicio?

Otra vez, Bura se había olvidado de la presencia de Gokú.

—¿Quieres entrenar otra vez?

—En realidad, quiero hacer algo que tú quieras.

Eso la sorprendió sobremanera. Quedó inmóvil, con los dos ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en Gokú. Los ojos del guardaespaldas estaban llenos de vivacidad, y sonreía esplendorosamente. Como muchas otras veces, el pecho se le inundó de calidez. Esta vez fue un poco diferente de todas las demás veces que Gokú la hacía flotar. ¿Fueron esas palabras? Por supuesto. Pero había algo… Era la primera vez que él le decía algo así. Bura sabía que de alguna forma había querido levantarle el ánimo. Y lo había hecho distrayéndola de aquel luctuoso enfrascamiento. La había sorprendido. En realidad, no sabía de qué manera, solo estaba feliz.

Siempre se trataba de hacer los deberes: entrenar para obtener una buena calificación en Educación Física y, sobre todo, para saber defenderse. Bura comenzó a tomarse el entrenamiento en serio no solo por órdenes de su madre, sino para hacerse más fuerte y poder facilitarle el trabajo a Gokú, pero también para poder acercarse más a él, entender por qué amaba tanto las artes marciales.

—Es la primera vez que me dices algo así, es extraño.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—Bueno es que me pones incómodo.

Bura parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Es que me acostumbré tanto a tu personalidad malhumorada y demandante que ver otra faceta tuya es realmente extraño —declaró con una mano sobre la nuca y una divertida sonrisa.

Bura se quedó en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que Gokú acababa de decirle. No sabía si ponerse furiosa o reírse a carcajadas. Él hacía que todo matiz de una situación normal se tornara diferente y única. Era esa personalidad de él, esa extrañeza divertida y fuera de lo común lo que la hacía no saber qué hacer.

Un puñetazo se detuvo justo a pocos centímetros de Gokú. Él había detenido el puño de Bura con la mano sin problemas. Ella se sorprendió otra vez.

—Entonces jamás bajas la guardia.

—Algo así. Ya lo tengo incorporado en mi cuerpo.

—Reflejos.

—Exacto.

A Bura le encantaba que desde hace un tiempo Gokú se ponía serio cada vez que peleaba contra ella en los entrenamientos. Eso significaba que la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula se había vuelto fuerte como para que la tomara en serio. Era la única oportunidad que ella tenía verlo de esa manera.

Bura usó los pies para intentar golpearlo. No lo logró. Y comenzó a cansarse luego de unos minutos por la desmesurada cantidad de energía que estaba usando en los ataques. Añadió puñetazos y algunos movimientos que había practicado en secreto. Se sintió frustrada de que Gokú siguiera sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para repeler sus movimientos. ¿Cuándo lograría al fin darle un golpe? ¿Cuándo lograría alcanzarlo? ¿Cuándo lograría que él…?

Y se detuvo de repente. Gokú la miró con gesto curioso.

Ella apretó los puños.

—Quiero que me ames.

Silencio absoluto.

—¿Eh?

—Me preguntaste qué es lo que quería. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que me ames —repitió con el pulso acelerado y el rostro escarlata, pero tan firme y demandante como solo Bura Brief podía ser.

—En realidad yo te dije que quería hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Bien.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

—Entonces quiero que me beses.

Cuando Bura estuvo demasiado cerca de Gokú, el retrocedió instintivamente. Era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué? Oye, Bura, espera, no…

Y antes de que él pudiera detenerla, sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Tosió un poco y luego alzó la vista. Ella estaba sonriendo y mirándolo altivamente.

Al fin había podido golpearlo.

Gokú se recostó sobre el césped del patio de la Corporación Cápsula y miró el cielo azul. El dolor en el estómago desapareció poco tiempo después.

—Hiciste trampa.

Ella también se recostó a su lado y se puso a mirar el cielo. Antes no lo hubiera hecho ni en un millón de años porque ensuciaba su ropa. Ahora no le importaba si eso ocurría.

—Bajaste la guardia.

Gokú supo que de ahora en adelante debía tener más cuidado con Bura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rina siempre acompañaba a Killúa hasta medio camino. Era costumbre. No era un acuerdo ni era algo que él le haya pedido o algo que ella le hubiese preguntado si quería. Solo sucedía. Internamente, ellos sabían que la amistad de ellos y el entendimiento que tenían el uno por el otro estaba a un nivel diferente del resto de sus amigos. Tal vez tenía que ver con lo intelectual. Ambos eran muy inteligentes y perspicaces. También emocionalmente. A veces se juntaban y conversaban. De lo que fuere. Estaban cómodos con el otro y se sentían libres de hablar de cualquier tema. Ellos se comprendían. Los temas que tocaban podían ser triviales o complejos. Ninguno de los dos extremos podía ser entendidos por Sango, Goten, Kagome o Bura. El silencio de ambos también albergaba cierto misterio que solo Rina y Killúa podían desencriptar.

Los demás lo sabían.

—¿Qué hay de Metallium?

—Lo de siempre —repuso ella—. No te preocupes. Este es el último año. Él nunca se me ha acercado. A veces pienso que el hecho de que me observe solo es mi imaginación.

—No lo creo. También lo he visto. Y él se dio cuenta. Solo sonríe. Nunca hace nada. Pero de igual forma ten cuidado. Nunca se sabe.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —preguntó Rina.

Killúa supo a qué se refería.

—No. Mi padre y Mitosan vienen dos o tres veces por semana. Tengo suficiente ayuda en casa.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué tal los perros?

—Bien.

—Genial.

Y como siempre, a medio camino se despidieron. Killúa siguió su camino. Entró a casa y los perros saltaron encima de él. Killúa les dedicó unos cuantos minutos para acariciarlos a todos hasta que se les calmara el entusiasmo por verlo. Sintió unos ruidos y se alertó. Pese a que Mitosan y su padre tenían llave de la casa para entrar cuando quisieran, ellos siempre le avisaban si venían, y ese día no le habían avisado nada. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia de donde los ruidos provenían. Los perros no ladraban.

_No puede ser… _

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Gon!

—Hola, Killúa —dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Los perros rodearon a Freecs y movieron el rabo. Estaban felices. Él se estaba sacando un jersey mojado. Killúa lo miró incrédulo.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—¿Mhm? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estuviste haciendo ejercicio, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?! —vociferó alterado—. ¡Hisoka te destripó! ¡Es un milagro que estés vivo!

—Estoy bien —dijo con simpleza—. Hace días que vengo haciendo ejercicio. No puedo quedarme en cama todo el tiempo. Es molesto.

Killúa no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Cómo es que Gon podía lucir tan bien?

—¿Qué hay de tus heridas?

Las manos y el abdomen de Gon estaban vendados, pero no había rastro de sangre y él parecía moverse perfectamente. Killúa estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que sanara tan rápidamente? De hecho, ni siquiera era posible que él siguiera con vida. Cuando lo habían encontrado en el bosque, los paramédicos no pudieron creer que siguiera con vida con las entrañas cortadas y la gran pérdida de sangre. Killúa sabía que Gon tenía habilidades curativas sorprendentes, pero aquello era una locura. Los médicos seguían su evolución con gran admiración y asombro. Querían estudiarlo y ver cómo es que funcionaba su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Mitosan y Silva solo permitieron que lo curaran. En poco tiempo Gon ya estaba en casa, y Killúa lo atendía mientras se recuperaba.

—Están cicatrizando bien. Ya no me duele.

—¿Volverás a dar clases?

—Todavía no.

—Está bien. Es mejor que descanses un tiempo más. No abuses de tu buena suerte. Date una ducha y vuelve a la cama. Yo prepararé algo de comer.

—No. Me daré una ducha, pero no volveré a la cama.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Iré a ver a Kagome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día había un par de nubes y el clima era frío. Había pocas personas en las calles. Al menos no llueve, pensó ella. Había días de lluvia, viento y truenos. Esos días eran helados y horribles. La lluvia no le molestaba, pero desde hace un buen tiempo que percibía algo tenebroso y solitario en esos días. Y estaba sola. Las calles estaban completamente desoladas. A las personas no les gustaba transitar bajo el cielo furioso y lacrimoso. Pero Kagome tenía que hacerlo. Tenía una vida que no podía detenerse por la lluvia. Shikon no Tama esperaba. Las clases esperaban. Sus amigos esperaban. Aunque ahora ella veía algo extraño en ellos. No podía explicarlo. A veces ni siquiera venían a clases.

_¿Por qué me siento así? _

Van Fanel la miró con seriedad. Se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba prestando atención a la clase. _Ese hombre, me vigila más que a los demás_. No le importó mucho. En su mente solo estaban los escritos de un libro. Una historia. Una novela que amaba con todo su ser. _¿Por qué las letras se desvanecen?_ Debía leerlo. Leerlo otra vez. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? Se suponía que iba por la mitad. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado leerlo ya? Esa era la sexta o la séptima vez. Y siempre olvidaba la historia a la mitad de la lectura. A veces antes. Eso no estaba sirviendo de nada. En cuanto llegara el recreo tomaría el libro en sus manos con fuerza y empezaría a leer otra vez. _No me dejaré ganar. No me dejaré ganar. No quiero que desaparezca. No quiero olvidar. No importa las veces que lo intente. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar? Algo tan valioso para mí…_ No lo iba a permitir.

—¡Higurashi!

Ella ni se inmutó ante la brusca llamada de atención.

—Me estaba preguntando —habló Kagome—, ¿por qué no leemos cuentos y novelas? Debería ser parte del programa.

Fanel estaba muy molesto.

—En esta materia se analiza la estructura de las oraciones.

—Por supuesto. Analizamos textos escritos. Los cuentos y las novelas son eso.

La campana del receso sonó. El profesor Fanel no contestó y se limitó a tomar sus cosas y a marcharse del salón. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kagome se quedó sola. Era contra las reglas. Pero no le importó. Tomó su mochila y buscó su libro más valioso. Aquel que la introdujo en el mundo de las letras. El primer libro que le había dado su padre. Ese que volvía a leer cada cierto tiempo. No lo encontró. Lo siguió buscando en los otros bolsillos de la mochila. Nada. Entró en pánico.

_¡No quiero olvidarlo! ¡No quiero olvidarlo! ¡No quiero olvidarlo!_

—¿Buscas esto?

Y lo vio. No se había dado cuenta en el momento en que entró al salón.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el libro en la mano izquierda del profesor de matemáticas.

_Grandes esperanzas_ de Charles Dickens.

—¿Por qué lo tiene usted?

Hisoka sonreía. Kagome se sintió extraña, aterrada.

—Porque tú me lo diste.

Ella se sorprendió aún más.

—Eso no es cierto. ¡Devuélvamelo!

—¿No lo recuerdas? Me diste tus letras a cambio de números.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—¿Te das cuenta de que la literatura ya no se imparte en este lugar?

Kagome se apresuró a ver el horario en su carpeta. Literatura ya no estaba. ¿Por qué? Era una materia esencial. Su preferida. La lista de horarios marcaba todas las materias impartidas en la semana, pero solo había una hora de Lengua y había muchas horas de matemáticas. Todos los días…

—Hisoka… —susurró.

Y los recuerdos le acribillaron la mente.

—¿Hasta qué grado llega tu manipulación? —dijo como si soportara un taladro agujereándole el cráneo.

—Hasta donde tú lo permitas.

—Yo no te di lo más valioso que tengo. ¡Nunca lo haría!

—¿Entonces por qué tengo este libro en mis manos?

—Hice un intercambio.

—Números, Kagome, los elegiste. Querías números porque son más fríos y exactos.

—¿Por qué diablos querría eso?

Él amplió la sonrisa. No dijo nada. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Se oyó unos pasos acercarse hacia el salón. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Kagome comenzó a temblar. El pulso se le aceleró. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir.

—Freecs… —susurró con la voz trémula.

—Llegaste —dijo el psiquiatra con los ojos fijos a los de Gon Freecs.

El recién llegado no dijo nada. Kagome estaba presa de la conmoción. Pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a él y tocarlo para verificar que no estuviera alucinando.

—¿Quieres saber por qué elegiste los números? —habló de pronto el psicópata.

Ella apretó los puños. Lo miró con mordacidad.

—Para salvarlo a él.

—Me diste tu vida por él. No tus letras.

El corazón de Kagome dio un aterrador vuelco brusco. Una línea sanguinolenta, como si un cuchillo invisible se incrustara en su cuello, comenzaba a dibujarse lentamente.

—Elegiste los números porque me elegiste a mí como hombre.

El tajo del cuello se expandía cada vez más. Una plétora escarlata bañó el cuerpo de Kagome. Las fuerzas se le fueron inmediatamente. Cayó de rodillas. Llevó ambas manos al corte para intentar cesar la hemorragia. Era inútil. Respirar se volvía una tortura.

—Lo que te une a Freecs es la culpa. Es este libro.

Hisoka lanzó el libro hacia el charco carmesí. Kagome cayó pesadamente y vio cómo el objeto se cubría de sangre. Luego vio a Freecs, pero Hisoka bloqueó su vista al pararse delante de ella, muy cerca. Los zapatos del psiquiatra estaban bañándose del carmesí.

—Ni siquiera has sido capaz de llamarlo por su nombre. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Entre las convulsiones, Kagome podía escuchar a Hisoka claramente. Ella estaba muriendo, pero todavía era consciente. Y aún en la muerte, él tenía el escalofriante y aterrador don de apuñalarle el alma. Hisoka siempre la había hecho sangrar interna y externamente.

Ella ya no podía hablar, pero su mente todavía le permitía pensar.

_La razón por la cual nunca lo he llamado por su nombre es…_

—Ya olvídalo, Kagome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las lágrimas se hicieron visibles. Kagome abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó en la cama bruscamente. Temblaba. El corazón palpitaba con fuerza, frío de desesperación. Sentía que no podía respirar. Que la sangre caliente se volvía gélida en su cuerpo. Que la cubría y seguía chorreando sin parar. Que la sonrisa y los ojos de Hisoka seguían vejándola y martirizándola. Hubo un par de sonidos de mecánicos a su alrededor. Eso solo la aturdió. Siguió temblando como una niña pequeña. Aterrorizada por el monstruo debajo de la cama. Estaba sola en medio de aquel infierno. Los ojos parecían salírsele de sus cuencas. La sangre fluía y fluía. No podía respirar y el escarlata seguía cubriéndola. ¿Por qué no moría? Y entonces vislumbró su entorno. La sangre ya no era roja. Era… ¿blanca? No. Eso no era sangre. ¿Qué tenía en la boca? ¿Qué tenía en los brazos? ¿Qué eran esas máquinas? ¿Qué era ese lugar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vengo a ver a Kagome Higurashi.

—Por supuesto, señor Freecs —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. Él se sorprendió de que la mujer supiera su nombre. Pero se dio cuenta de que había dado su nombre muchas veces en aquel hospital como para que unos cuantos allí pudieran recordarlo. O tal vez las constantes noticias se habían encargado de eso. Se preguntó si esas personas tenían tiempo de ver televisión. Qué tontería. La tecnología de la actualidad ya había dejado de reducirse a la televisión. Freecs se preguntó por qué la enfermera sonreía tanto—. Tengo buenas noticias para usted, señor Freecs.

Y la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió más.

A unos cuantos pasos, la médica de pelo rosado miró a Freecs. Freecs la miró y la olió una vez más.

Ya no tenía la menor duda de nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba quieta. Pensativa. Con los dedos recorrió la gasa alrededor del cuello. Una y otra vez. Todo se sentía irreal. Pero no lo era. Estaba sola en aquella habitación blanca y llena de aparatos. Le habían quitado el tubo de la boca y algunos otros más finos de los brazos. Luego de que la médica le explicara lo que le había pasado, ella se concentró en asimilarlo. Ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa.

_Hisoka. _

Veía todo con increíble y horrible claridad. Como siempre, todo había sido inescrupulosamente calculado.

_Bastardo._

Al principio no entendió por qué seguía con vida. ¿Un error? No. Nunca. Hisoka no cometía esa clase de errores. Hisoka sabía muy bien dónde cortar. Cómo cortar. Al final Kagome solo había hecho lo que él deseaba. Acorraló a Freecs y la acorraló a ella para que hicieran lo que el psicópata quería. Hisoka quería que ella intentara matarlo para que Freecs fuera libre. Solo para después humillarla y obligarla a entregarle su vida por la de Freecs. Sin embargo, pese a que así él lo había planeado, nunca había tenido la intención real de tomar la vida de Kagome a cambio de la de Freecs. Hisoka jamás aceptó el trato. Él simplemente le cortó el cuello frente a Freecs para provocarlo. La vida de Kagome nunca valió la de Freecs. La vida de Kagome no significaba nada para Hisoka. Él nunca fue capaz de amarla como para matarla. Ella jamás pudo hacerle daño. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle si nunca la amó en realidad? Siempre se trató de Freecs hasta el final. Hisoka siempre se había burlado de ella hasta el final.

_Maldito. _

Y no solo eso… no solo su vida no valía nada para él, sino que, al dejarla con vida, podía seguir martirizándola.

_Te atreviste a…_

Y las lágrimas nacieron nuevamente.

_…matarlo…_

Jamás, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

—Hisoka —profirió aquel nombre con profunda animadversión.

—Kagome…

Y ella amplió los ojos. Pupilas fijas sobre las mantas inmaculadas. Quedó estática. Incrédula. Estupefacta. No se atrevía a alzar la vista. No se atrevía a mirar. ¿Y si era una ilusión? Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había razonado se desmoronaría y una nueva y maravillosa confusión la embargaría. _Mente maldita, ¿te atreves a escarnecerme? ¿Te has acostumbrado a la vejación de aquel psicópata?_ ¿Cuán profundo se había calado el efecto de aquella manipulación psicológica? No podía ser posible que se haya acostumbrado tanto a aquel monstruo inescrupuloso que ahora necesitara de aquella agonía mental. Ya no estaba segura de lo que era real y lo que no.

_No. No. No. No. No podría soportarlo. Ya no puedo soportar un delirio más…_

Y cuando se atrevió a mirar, su cuerpo entero tembló. Su alma tembló. Su existencia en ese universo tembló. Y siguió inmóvil, aún reusándose a creer.

—Tú… —susurró—. ¿Cómo es posible…?

_No. No. Aún no. No puede ser. ¿Por qué? No tiene lógica. Maldita sea, Hisoka, ¿qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Sigues burlándote de mí? _

Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero estaba débil. Sentía que las piernas se le doblaban como queso.

—Kagome, no te muevas, estuviste en coma por casi tres meses —declaró él.

No le importó. Tenía que saber. Tenía que tocarlo.

—Freecs…

Y se puso de pie. Como pudo. Dio un paso. Dio dos pasos.

Y al tercero cayó.

—¡Kagome!

Freecs le tomó la mano. Y en ese momento el mundo se congeló. Era la segunda vez que la tocaba. Siempre cuando ella estaba desvaneciéndose, cuando estaba débil. Esa era la mano que siempre la ayudaba. Gon Freecs era un bálsamo para su vida. Era el ser opuesto a Hisoka. Mientras uno la había dañado y desfigurado, el otro siempre la había curado.

Y cuando él la ayudó a acostarse en la cama otra vez, sonrió como siempre lo hacía: tan radiante, tan risueño y amable. A ella le dolió el pecho de tanta calidez.

_Eres luz. _

Y no la merecía.

_Mi vida fue un intercambio, Hisoka. Pero no fue para ti. Te entregué mis letras, pero no mi vida. No dejaré que me sigas manipulando al hacerme creer otra cosa. Te entregué mis letras a ti, y le entregué mi vida a Freecs porque quería que siguiera sonriendo._

—Eres real —dijo finalmente, con las lágrimas cayéndole.

Freecs parpadeó algo confundido.

—Claro que soy real —declaró con una risa divertida.

Ella sonrió de felicidad. Lo escrutó bien y advirtió las vendas en sus manos. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. Aún no sabía qué es lo que había pasado ese día. Pero estaba segura de que Hisoka le había hecho mucho daño.

Freecs se dio cuenta que Kagome lo estaba observando cuidadosamente.

—Me cortó el cuello, las entrañas y enterró dos cuchillos en mis manos—dijo de repente.

Ella abrió los ojos nuevamente de par en par.

—¿Las entrañas?

—Sí, me destripó. —Rió. Kagome seguía con gesto de incredulidad y preocupación—. Pero no te preocupes. Mi cuerpo es bastante resistente y todas las heridas que me hizo están cicatrizando bien. Ni siquiera debería tener estas vendas, pero Killúa me las pone por si acaso.

—Pero… aun así… ¿cómo es posible? Deberías estar muerto.

—Pero no lo estoy. Hisoka sabía que no moriría. Si realmente hubiese querido matarme, me habría apuñalado el corazón.

—El corazón…

—Sí, antes de huir me suministró una droga extraña para dejarme inmóvil. Los médicos dijeron que era la misma que nos puso a los dos para inmovilizarnos. No era anestesia, era una mezcla que al parecer él mismo inventó: deja tieso el cuerpo, pero el dolor sigue sintiéndose. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Hisoka hizo muchos experimentos conmigo cuando era casi un niño —explicó—, él sabía que no moriría con lo que me hizo, pero pensé que al dejarme inmóvil lograría matarme ya que si me desangraba completamente y si quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo sin atenderme las heridas no habría forma de que sobreviviera. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando a los pocos minutos de que él escapara, una ambulancia vino a mí como si alguien la hubiese llamado. —Hizo otra pausa—. En realidad… —Apretó los puños con fuerza— lo que hubiese pasado si él no me suministraba esa droga es que hubiese ido tras él aún con mis heridas. —Por un momento la mirada de Freecs se tornó sombría—. Y habría muerto.

Kagome no salía de su sorpresa. Hisoka había desenterrado algo en Freecs que jamás volvería a guardarse en los recovecos de su alma. Ya no. Y si lo que Freecs estaba diciendo era cierto, Hisoka le había salvado la vida a Freecs. La cabeza le daba vueltas. La confusión era evidente. ¿Qué rayos quería Hisoka? ¿Qué había conseguido con lo que había hecho? Solo masacrarse entre los tres, pero los únicos que parecían haber salido perdiendo eran ellos dos. Estaban vivos, pero con secuelas que los marcarían de por vida. Eso era. Solo un juego. Y, sin embargo, Kagome sabía que lo que más anhelaba Hisoka era matar a Freecs. Él estaba sediento y hambriento por Freecs, desde hace años, entonces, Kagome pensó que la única manera de aplacar eso era con su propia vida. Ella pensó que él iba a aceptarla porque pensó que la amaba. Pensó que iba a ser un intercambio equivalente. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Y allí estaban. Con vida. Los dos. Hisoka no había tomado ni una vida ni la otra pese a que oportunidad no le faltó. La única conclusión a la que Kagome pudo llegar es que jamás podría entender a ese monstruo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella reaccionó y salió de su enfrascamiento. No le contestó. Solo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos acuosos y profundos. Él le tomó las manos y ella volvió a temblar. En esas manos sentía la aspereza de las vendas, pero también la calidez de su piel.

Él le dedicó la sonrisa cristalina de siempre. No importaba la situación, Freecs era fuerte y deslumbrante. Y si él lo era, ¿por qué Kagome no podría sobreponerse?

Y ella finalmente sonrió.

—Ahora lo estoy.

.

.

.

**A/N: Bueno, yo lo había terminado acá, tengo el epílogo, pero creo que sería bueno agregarle un cap porque hay un par de cosas que todavía tengo que explicar. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aca. **

**Anna Bradbury.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Extraña encrucijada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Es un muchacho simpático. Creo que estaba algo decaído —dijo con gesto curioso.

Bura quedó estupefacta.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces?

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

—Sí, hace un rato se acercó a mí y me hizo preguntas. Fue extraño que lo hiciera de la nada, pero no me molestó.

—¿Qué preguntas? —se apresuró a preguntar.

Gokú se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Pues… Me preguntó si mi trabajo contigo era muy pesado, si debía encargarme de muchos atacantes, y otras cosas como…

Bura lo seguía escuchando, pero, al mismo tiempo, su mente trabajaba para entender por qué _él_ se había acercado a Gokú. No había mucho para adivinar o inferir. Era demasiado evidente. Al parecer aquel muchacho insistente no se había resignado. Al igual que ella. De pronto se vio reflejada cruelmente en aquel muchacho rubio y de cabellos largos, elegante y que parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Muchas hubieran matado por estar en el lugar de Bura Brief. Y ella, antes, se hubiera sentido muy dichosa. Allen Schezar ya no tenía reputación de casanova desde hace mucho tiempo. Bura había escuchado que finalmente se había enamorado y que se estaba reservando para la mujer que le había robado el corazón. ¡¿Qué clase palabras eran esas?! No eran propias de Allen. Y, sin embargo, a Bura le dolía. Era estúpido. Todo aquello le parecía la estupidez más grande. Pero lo entendía. Y ella era la mayor estúpida de toda aquella estupidez.

_Allen Schezar, así que te diste cuenta. Y ahora que lo hiciste, ¿seguirás insistiendo pese a lo que te dije? Sí, porque somos muy parecidos. _

—Ya veo —se limitó a decir.

Los ojos de Bura se pusieron algo melancólicos. De verdad Allen y ella se parecían demasiado. Y por eso le dolía lo que él sentía.

Gokú parpadeó.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No debí hablar con él? Pensé que tu madre solo invitaba a tu fiesta a personas que les agradaran a ambas.

Estaba un poco fresco allí en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula. Ella debió de haber traído un abrigo con ella. La fiesta era divertida, pero luego de hablar con Allen y de rechazarlo por quién sabe cuanta vez, de pronto se sintió un poco mal. Gokú todavía seguía siendo su guardaespaldas aún luego de más de un año, así que seguía siguiéndola a todos lados por órdenes de su madre debido a que no hace mucho Naraku había enviado a más hombres para secuestrarla. Afortunadamente no pudieron porque ella ya no era la misma, y Gokú seguía haciéndose más fuerte también.

—¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Mhm… Sí, espera que me acuerde… creo que se llamaba Alan… Alan Shar…

—Allen Schezar —aclaró ella.

—¡Sí! Ese era su nombre —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Allen se me ha declarado muchas veces. No solo él, también otros pretendientes.

—¿Ah sí?

Y Gokú seguía como siempre: sonriendo como un niño risueño. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que le estaba diciendo. De vez en cuando, a la hora del entrenamiento, ella intentaba sorprenderlo, pero nunca pudo. Gokú a veces se dejaba golpear voluntariamente para mostrarle a ella lo que estaba haciendo mal. Pero solo eso. Y algunas veces Bura no pudo evitar tener el impulso de tomarlo desprevenido para robarle un beso. Qué patético. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado antes. Es solo que no podía evitarlo. Era más fuerte que ella. Sin embargo, Gokú siempre tenía la guardia alerta. Era algo natural en él. La única oportunidad que tuvo de acercarse más a él fue casi un año atrás, pero usó esa oportunidad para poder golpearlo en el estómago. Fue la única vez. A partir de ese momento él nunca más se dejó caer en otra trampa. Qué mala suerte.

Y ahora había sucedido lo de Allen. Otra vez se le había declarado. Seguía insistiendo. No se rendía. Y a ella le dolía. Ella estaba en la misma situación.

—Allen está enamorado de mí, Gokú.

—Entiendo.

—Pero yo sigo enamorada de ti.

Él no dijo nada. Solo miró el cielo estrellado. Era una noche fresca y el plenilunio parecía brillar más de lo normal.

Siempre era lo mismo. Bura había entendido hace mucho tiempo la peculiar forma en cómo él evitaba hablar sobre todo lo referente a los sentimientos que ella sentía por él. Era algo discreto, pero demasiado evidente al mismo tiempo. Gokú se las ingeniaba para cambiar de tema sin que pareciera muy brusco o se aprovechaba de su fama de despistado para hacerle creer a Bura que no captaba cuando ella le decía que lo amaba. Bura tenía una personalidad fuerte, bulliciosa y demandante igual que su madre. Era directa con lo que quería, pero con Gokú era diferente. Le costaba ser directa, y la timidez que no tenía con nada ni con nadie salía a flote. Y él se aprovechaba de eso. A veces Bura lograba ser directa y Gokú simplemente no decía nada, o miraba el cielo si estaban en un lugar abierto. Dolía tanto. Tanto. Tanto. Tanto. Tanto.

Trató de contener las lágrimas.

—Allen dijo que seguiría insistiendo pese a que sabe que estoy enamorada de ti. Dijo que no se rendirá. ¿No es grandioso?

Gokú solo siguió mirando el cielo.

—Lo admiro mucho. Tal vez algún día logre enamorarme de él, y de esa forma…

¿En verdad podría enamorarse de Allen Schezar? ¿En verdad podría olvidar a Gokú? Bura se quedó en repentino silencio. Tenía que poder. Tenía que aprender.

Y él finalmente la miró.

—Oye, Bura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella lo miró desconcertada. Gokú tomó eso como un sí.

—¿A qué hora naciste?

Bura parpadeó. No entendía por qué aquella pregunta tan fuera de contexto de repente. Al final ella jamás dejaba de sorprenderse de lo extraño que era ese hombre. Bura se acordó que dos días atrás su madre le había dicho que cuando la adoptó le dieron todos sus papeles y que esos papeles decían que ella había nacido a las dos y treinta de la madrugada. Bulma se lo había repetido como unas dos o tres veces pese a que Bura recordaba bien que su madre le había dicho que uno de los momentos más felices de su vida fue cuando la adoptó a ella y a Trunks.

—A las dos y treinta am. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gokú revisó su reloj y eran las dos y treinta y siete de la madrugada.

—Ya es tu cumpleaños.

Ella también revisó su reloj. Era verdad. Oficialmente ya tenía dieciocho años.

— ¿Por eso es que pese a que todos me han felicitado tú aún no lo has hecho?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y qué esperas? —instó ella.

Él amplió su sonrisa.

—Bien.

Se acercó a ella.

Y en ese momento el corazón de la mujer latió como nunca.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bura.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Ella quiso hablar, pero la verdad es que todo su ser se había descolocado. El cerebro de Bura mandaba las órdenes a su cuerpo para hacer la voluntad de aquella alma, y, sin embargo, no se podía mover, apenas podía respirar y temblaba mientras un extraño hormigueo le recorría las entrañas.

Bura lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios tibios y entreabiertos.

Ella seguía sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Desde una de las ventanas superiores que daba al patio de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma Brief observaba lo ocurrido con una sonrisa y una copa de vino tinto en la mano derecha. Al fin ocurría.

Ese día esperado.

Casi tres meses atrás, en algún momento que Gokú estaba solo comiendo, Bulma lo vio y aprovechó para confesarle que estaba enamorada de él desde hace tiempo. Bulma conocía bien al guardaespaldas así que procuró ser directa, franca y clara. El hombre quedó sorprendido. Bulma era una versión más madura de Bura, pero se notaba la diferencia entre madre e hija. En Bulma no hubo rastro de timidez ni vacilación como en la hija cuando le hablaba. Después de todo aquella grandiosa mujer ya tenía experiencia en el amor y con las relaciones románticas.

Al principio Gokú no supo que decir. Se había acostumbrado a lidiar con las confesiones de Bura y a evitar sus acercamientos. Pero con Bulma fue diferente. Se quedó pensativo y en silencio. Hasta que finalmente fue Bulma la que tuvo que seguir hablando. En ese momento ella tenía un café en una mano. Entiendo, le había dicho ella. Pero Gokú no entendía. ¿Qué era lo que ella entendía? Y como si nada pasara, Bulma le reveló lo que él no había podido revelarse ni a sí mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Estás enamorado de Bura —dijo con serenidad, y tomó un sorbo de su café—. Está bien.

Bulma lucía tan tranquila que parecía que estaba hablando del clima. Eso desconcertó a Gokú. Pensó que Bulma estaba confundida, pero se dio cuenta que él era el confundido. Todavía no captaba sus propios sentimientos.

—Lo siento, pero se trata de mi hija. Tenía que ser directa.

—Todavía no lo entiendo.

—¿No? Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que estás a su lado. ¿No te das cuenta? Se que al principio no correspondías sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora que veo tu expresión al hablar de ella, me doy cuenta claramente de lo que te sucede.

—Yo sí me di cuenta de que quiero a Bura.

Ahora era Bulma la sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, nunca me pasó antes así que estaba confundido, pero creo que ahora lo entiendo —manifestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué harás?

Gokú puso gesto de no saber qué hacer. Él no entendía lo que era tener esa clase de sentimientos por alguien. Pero Bura lo quería y él también a ella. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Él no tenía idea. Todo el tiempo estaba con ella. Eso era amar a alguien, ¿o no? Solo tenía que decírselo y ambos se corresponderían y listo. Pero, en el fondo, Gokú sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues Bura era casi una niña para él. ¿No estaba mal eso? La sociedad así lo veía. Y tal vez tenían razón.

—Dejaré que estén juntos —declaró Bulma—. Es lo que ella quiere después de todo. Y tú también.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero solo cuando ella cumpla los dieciocho. No antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulma no había actuado de manera diferente a la usual cuando habló con Gokú, pero no podía negar que por dentro fue un golpe duro. Derrotada por su propia hija. Eso estaba bien. No se sentía mal. Bura era una digna oponente. Y perder contra ella había sido algo justo. En esos momentos en que los veía juntos bajo el claro de la luna se dio cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Él la cuidaría bien.

—¿Q-Qué f-fue eso? —Al fin logró decir.

—Eso fue… Quiero decir, eso significa que ya no puedes enamorarte de Alan Scharzade —pronunció torpemente— y que ya dejará de insistir. Y que, Oh, mira es muy tarde, por hoy acabo aquí. Mañana es mi día libre. Me iré a dormir.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?!

Una repentina furia invadió cada fibra de Bura.

—¡Alto ahí, Son Gokú! —vociferó la princesa de la Corporación Cápsula al ver que él se estaba yendo.

Él dio un respingo.

—Dime.

Y ella quedó muda otra vez. No sabía qué decirle. Todo parecía tan claro y confuso a la vez.

—Tú… tú…

¿Por qué rayos tartamudeaba otra vez?

—¿Sí?

—¡Tú tienes que llevarme a una cita! —lanzó en un terrible arrebato—. ¿Quién crees que soy yo? Si vas a declararte hazlo bien.

Y cruzó los brazos aparentando indignación, pero internamente, ella temía que Gokú pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Y ahora estaba más roja que un tomate.

Y él le mostró la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás le haya brindado.

—Mañana pasaré por ti.

Y luego se marchó.

Y las piernas de Bura le fallaron.

Seguía sin creer lo que había pasado.

—Gokú… —dijo en un suspiro.

La princesa sonrió como una niña pequeña. El corazón no paraba de latirle con una fuerza nunca antes sentida. Llevó los dedos a sus labios y los recorrió suavemente.

_Dulce, dulce… Muy dulce…_

Y las lágrimas ya no pudieron evitarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió la puerta.

Lento. Lento. Lento.

_¿Por qué tan lento?_

No estaba segura. ¿Eso era real? ¿Qué era lo real? ¿Importaba? El mundo se volvió lento.

_Otra vez esta sensación. Ya pasé por esto antes. Pero nunca puedo recordarlo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? _

Y para cuando entró al lugar, una luz suave —casi dorada— la atravesó. Era cálida. _Tan cálida_. El corazón se le entibió. Se sentía segura. Y había alguien allí, frente a la ventana del salón de clases de Shikon no Tama. Una silueta. La luz de afuera reverberaba en las aristas que lo componía. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. No sabía quién era, pero podía sentir cómo cada una de sus células se agitaban.

_¿Quién eres?_

Y de pronto, la figura del hombre se reveló ante ella. Los amables ojos se posaron en la joven. Y ella simplemente quedó estática.

_No…_

Las piernas le temblaron. No pudo acercarse más.

_No lo merezco…_

Él se acercó a la fémina. Y la muchacha simplemente lloró, con el corazón absolutamente trastocado, conmocionado. Los ojos del ser de luz emitían una pureza herida indecible.

Etéreo. Solemne.

Roto.

—Papá…

Y cayó de rodillas.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada, desolada, como una niña pequeña.

_ No lo merezco… No lo merezco… No puedo… No puedo verte a los ojos, papá…_

Y como si el padre lograra escuchar los pensamientos de la hija, él le acarició la cabeza con inconmensurable dulzura. Pero ella siguió tapándose el rostro, cabizbaja, mientras las incesantes lágrimas caían a través de sus dedos.

—Kagome…

El sonido de su voz la sobrecogió. Era aquella voz afectuosa y cariñosa con la que siempre le había hablado antaño.

—No existe una deuda… Tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber, lo ibas a comprender, pero ese monstruo decidió enfermarte…

Y ella, lentamente, fue despegando las manos del rostro. Pero todavía no tenía el valor de subir la mirada y mirarlo.

—Kagome… —volvió a decir su nombre. Y ella finalmente lo miró—. No existe tal deuda —repitió.

Su padre estaba triste. Y eso le rompió el alma.

_¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés triste, papá?_

—¿Papá?

No entendía sus palabras.

—La deuda estaba paga. Se suponía que el universo estaba sellado, pero él la desencadenó otra vez. Y ahora…

Ahora su hija estaba condenada.

—Kagome…

_Lo siento…_

Y él la abrazó.

Y él lloró.

—Recupera tus letras, Kagome, son tuyas. De nadie más. No existe tal deuda…

.

.

.

Y no cesó la sonrisa: sincera, cristalina, cálida.

¿Por qué?

No es que fuese falsa. Para nada. Sonreía porque le nacía. Después de todo estaba frente a alguien que admiraba con profunda devoción. Sí. Deseaba que en algún momento ella pudiese ser la mitad de buena de lo que era él. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan desconcertada? ¿Era por lo que él acababa de decirle? Posiblemente_. No. No era eso. Vamos, Kagome, tú sabías que esto iba a pasar. Al menos en algún momento_. Era por esa sonrisa. Era tan sincera que le era perturbador. _En el fondo, muy en el fondo... ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes?_ ¿Acaso no era evidente? La respuesta saltaba a la vista, en aquella emoción profesada, dibujada hacia al mundo exterior. No había rastro de mentira. Era lo que sentía. _Sí. Sí. No lo niegues más. Estás feliz, estás verdadera y plenamente feliz_. ¿Acaso en el fondo esperaba lo contrario? Eso sí la sorprendió.

—Creo que ya se había tardado —finalmente contestó ella.

—¿Tú crees? Apenas llevamos un año saliendo juntos —contestó él.

Relativamente hablando, un año no era tanto, aunque las parejas modernas no esperaban mucho para unirse en matrimonio.

—Sí, tal vez exageré un poco. —Rió divertida.

La mirada de la fémina se mantenía fija sobre su postre de chocolate. La sonrisa prevalecía, pero los fanales eran otra historia. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No acababa de concluir que estaba feliz? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sin embargo, mirarlo a los ojos era algo un poco más complejo. O extraño. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo veía? Mucho. Pero habían estado siempre en contacto. Y entre mensajes y videollamadas él le había dicho que finalmente se había puesto en pareja con Palm_. Y en ese momento yo me puse feliz, dolorosamente feliz, pero feliz al fin y al cabo._ Y ahora que estaban reunidos después de tanto tiempo, podía confirmar el aura risueña de él.

Y finalmente lo miró con fijeza.

—Se ve bien, Freecs —declaró ella de pronto.

—Me siento bien. —Él sonrió ampliamente.

Los ojos de Freecs siempre brillaban, una característica que a ella se le antojaba tan bien en él.

—¿Vendrás a la boda?

—Si me invita sí —bromeó ella con una risita.

—Sabes que no necesitas invitación.

Ella se limitó a alzar los hombros con gesto divertido a la vez que engullía un gran trozo de pastel.

—¿Está seguro de invitarme?

El ambiente se tornó un poco serio de pronto.

—Ella así lo quiere.

Y esta vez fue él quien mantuvo la mirada en su postre de cerezas.

—Aunque... —continuó con algo de duda.

—Ella aún no me perdona, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió ella—. ¿Está celosa?

—Tal vez un poco, pero es parte de su personalidad.

Hubo un largo silencio. Ambos jugaron un rato con sus respectivos postres. Él finalmente dio un largo suspiro y sonrió nuevamente.

—Kagome —La volvió a mirar con fijeza—, estoy enamorado de Palm.

Ella amplió los ojos sobremanera. La absoluta franqueza directa de Freecs siempre la sorprendía y la cautivaba al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé. Y yo estoy muy feliz por usted.

Silencio.

—Kagome…

Y para cuando ella se dio cuenta, el paquete estaba puesto sobre la mesa. Una vez más, ella abrió los ojos ampliamente.

Tiesa.

Los ojos clavados sobre aquel objeto que una vez la había desmoronado. Pero el contexto era diferente. El significado era diferente.

Y ella lo miró nuevamente. Nada había cambiado. Freecs seguía resplandeciendo. Entonces ella no tenía motivos para no aceptar aquel importante regalo. No dijo nada. Se limitó a tomar el paquete y rompió el papel madera con el que estaba envuelto.

Sintió su corazón estremecer. Los ojos se humedecieron. Llevó ambas manos a la boca y las lágrimas brotaron.

Estaba conmovida.

_ Grandes esperanzas de Charles Dickens._

No lo merecía, y aun así…

—Gracias… —solo pudo decir. No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

El resto de la solemne y alegre conversación fue algo que pasó con naturalidad. El asunto de las heridas y las dolencias pasadas eran algo que había quedado atrás. Una nueva página comenzaba.

Y aquel encuentro terminó cuando el sol se ocultaba.

—Es muy tarde —anunció ella con un sobresalto al ver el reloj.

—¿Te parece si seguimos conversando otro día?

—Me parece bien —convino—. Si quiere puede irse ya. Una amiga pasará por mí con su auto. Llega en unos minutos.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Ella negó con suavidad.

—No se preocupe.

—Como quieras.

Hubo una última sonrisa de parte ambos. Él se puso de pie y se marchó. Ella lo observaba irse en un ralentí infinito. Por su mente pasó todo lo que habían vivido juntos. La declaración. El rechazo. La enfermedad. La culpa. La redención. La locura. La vida. La muerte.

—¡Freecs! —gritó ella de pronto, a la vez que se puso de pie raudamente.

Él oyó su repentino grito y se dio vuelta para mirarla algo alarmado. Se quedó congelado al verla. Había algo en ella. No podía explicarlo. La vio mover los labios. Un susurro. Y desde dónde estaba él no pudo escucharla. Pero ella sonreía, sonreía genuinamente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y eso le trajo una profunda paz.

Y allí se quedó ella, en aquella mesa, en aquel pequeño bar. Simplemente sonriendo. Ahora estaba segura de que todo iba a estar bien.

—Ahora sé por qué lo sabías todo en la escuela, Rina —habló ella de pronto.

La nueva presencia tomó asiento al lado de su amiga.

—Escuchar conversaciones es lo mío.

—Chismosa.

Pero Rina hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía. A ninguna de las dos le interesaba la indiscreción que había tenido la que había estado oculta hasta ese momento.

—Dime una cosa —Hizo una pausa. Aún si ella era su mejor amiga, había algunas cosas que hasta a ella le costaba trabajo decírselas a Kagome—, ¿por qué nunca fuiste capaz de llamarlo por su primer nombre? Si bien todos nos hemos hecho amigos de Gon luego de graduarnos, tú jamás dejaste de ser tan formal con él. —Hizo otra pausa—. Y si te soy sincera, me parece contradictorio porque eres la que más cosas en común tiene con él, la que más habla con él...

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso ella podía responder semejante pregunta? Kagome Higurashi, la futura profesora de literatura, la mujer que quería ser por lo menos la mitad de buena de lo que era Gon Freecs. Sí. Ella. Ella no sabía cómo expresarse. Era algo abstracto. Algo complejo. ¿Demasiado para el mundo? ¿Cómo podía sentirse de esa forma? Y, sin embargo, era algo que solo ella podía comprender.

Y él.

Y él.

Eso debería bastar, ¿no?

Sí, pero Rina merecía intentar entender, después de todo ella era la que más la veía. La que más intentaba ver. Su enfermedad. Rina merecía una recompensa. Lo merecía porque lo deseaba. Porque era genuina en todo lo que hacía.

Y Kagome miró al cielo. Qué gran sonrisa portaba. Resplandecía. Y eso confundía a la otra. Sabía que estaba bien. ¿Acaso no había dolor? ¿Ni siquiera un dolor feliz? Y si estaba feliz, ¿por qué sentía dolor? ¿Qué era ese dolor? ¿La culpa todavía prevalecía?

Tal vez esa era la respuesta.

—Porque no lo merezco —finalmente respondió.

Rina parpadeó. De pronto se había perdido en sus lucubraciones y había olvidado su propia pregunta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una anciana? —dijo alzando una ceja—. Son amigos, ¿o no? Eres la más cercana a Gon. Yo creí que... —Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por largo tiempo—. Yo creí que luego de tanto tiempo sin verse tú ibas a... —Hizo otra pausa larga. Eso ya no importaba. Gon iba a casarse con Palm.

Kagome comprendió lo que Rina pensaba. Le sorprendió.

—Aunque Gon no estuviese con Palm, aunque no se fuese a casar con ella, jamás hubiese hecho eso que piensas.

Rina amplió los ojos.

—¿Y qué piensas que pienso que ibas a hacer?

—Declarármele.

Silencio.

Rina estaba confundida. ¿Qué era lo que Kagome sentía realmente por Gon? Se negaba a creer que fuese pura admiración. Había algo recóndito en la relación que los unía. Y sabía que tampoco era solo una amistad. La culpa tampoco era motivo suficiente. Kagome no era esa clase de persona. Y Gon tampoco era la clase de persona que arrastraría a alguien por tal sentimiento. La serenidad y la sonrisa alegre de Kagome la desorientaba sobremanera. No la entendía.

—¿Amas a Gon? —preguntó ya sin rodeos.

Y allí estaba, otra vez esa pregunta. La misma de antaño.

Kagome la miró fijamente. Sin rastro de confusión. Sin rastro de duda.

Solo aquella alegría solemne e insondable.

—No existen blancos y negros. No existe un no o un sí. Es… más complejo. Todo se reduce a una sonrisa… ¿Lo entiendes?

Rina era una persona inteligente, alguien acostumbrada a lidiar con los conflictos psicológicos. ¿Y cómo no si ya tenía bastante práctica con su hermana Luna? Esa mujer era una bestia manipuladora que constantemente le hacía juegos psicológicos, pero pocas veces Rina caía. Y, sin embargo, lo que le decía Kagome la superaba completamente. La cabeza de Rina estaba vuelta un batido de frutas. Apretó los puños en frustración.

Kagome rió divertida. Le entretenía ver cuando Rina lucía confundida, una hazaña difícil de lograr. Generalmente él único que lo lograba era Killúa. Una vena se pronunció en la frente de Rina, acompañada de una mueca de terrible molestia.

—No lo pienses demasiado, Rina. Es solo eso. Él no me merece ni yo lo merezco.

Rina nunca acabaría de entender.

Definitivamente.

—Estoy enferma, Rina —continuó hablando—... siempre lo estuve desde la muerte de mi padre. La culpa no desaparece. Nunca lo hará, y cada tanto tendré que hacer algo para mermarla —declaró con los ojos tristes de repente—, creo que por ahora he cubierto mi cuota.

Rina la miró incrédula.

—¿Eso es lo que Gon significa para ti? ¿Ves a tu padre en Gon?

—Freecs es una persona única y extraordinaria. Hisoka hizo cosas horribles conmigo —declaró recorriendo la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su cuello con la yema de los dedos y una mirada cargada de una perturbadora nostalgia. Los brazos de Kagome estaban llenos de cicatrices, algo que estremecía a Rina cada vez que las veía. No obstante, también sentía admiración al contemplarlas, porque Kagome no temía mostrarlas. —… me enfermó y sacó toda mi oscuridad, pero si algo le debo, es que me ayudó a ver la esencia de Freecs. Rina —Hizo una pequeña pausa—… él es la criatura más pura que conozco... y eso lo hace un monstruo.

—¿Qué...? —Rina no sabía qué decir. Apenas podía entender lo que Kagome decía, cómo lo decía.

—¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber qué es Freecs para mí? ¿Qué siento por él?

Rina no se atrevió a decir nada. Ya no estaba segura si estaba lista para esa conversación.

—Simplemente estoy feliz por él. Y ahora mismo te digo que es pura felicidad lo que siento. Porque sé que Freecs puede estar frente a mí sin sentir lo mismo que antes. Porque puede verme tal como soy. Porque ya no hay un cristal empañado ni desfigurado por las gotas de lluvia. Mi dolor venía de remontarme a aquel momento en que él fue capaz de abrirme su corazón y del hecho de que yo nunca pude corresponderle por estar enamorada de un psicópata. Me dolió habérselo ocultado y permitir que sus sentimientos crecieran tanto, que fuera a buscarme y que por poco muriera destripado y degollado.

—Pero Gon ya te conocía. En tus escritos, en tus análisis, en las miradas llenas de ternura que solo te dedicaba a ti. ¿Cómo puede ser que no te viera? —Y de pronto la verdad se reveló ante Rina—. Tú lo sabías… —susurró—. No querías verlo. —Se la quedó viendo largamente intentando comprender—. ¿Tanto miedo tenías? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué tanto…? —se interrumpió—. No. No lo diré. Si no lo haces tú, yo no puedo. No tengo derecho. No lo haré por ti, Kagome.

Esta vez fue Kagome la que guardó silencio.

—Solo hay que entenderlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Otro silencio.

—Solo tú puedes hacerlo realmente. Tú, Gon e Hisoka. Creo que ustedes tres tienen una conexión demasiado profunda e intrínseca. Por más que el tiempo pase, nunca van a poder deshacerse de ese lazo que los une. ¿Sabes? , creo que no puedes decir que amas a Gon, pero tampoco puedes decir que no lo amas, y, sin embargo, sí puedes decir y afirmar que estás enamorada de Hisoka pese a todo lo que te hizo.

_Sí, Kagome, estás enferma._

Ahora lo entendía. O eso creía.

Había amor, pero no era el convencional. Había una horrible y mórbida mutación que había atravesado y transformado el sentimiento. Era oscuro, amorfo. Y aun así, había una belleza trastocada que relucía. ¿Acaso aquello también había sido planeado por aquel psicópata en los muchos experimentos que había hecho con ella y con Gon?

—No tiene nombre, ¿verdad? —habló Rina nuevamente luego de una larga reflexión silenciosa—. Lo que tú sientes... No hay palabra para definirlo.

_ El amor… o lo que sea que sea… nunca fue suficiente… Nunca fue una justificación…_

Kagome sostuvo el mismo cariz enigmático, extraño y risueño.

—Todo se reduce a una sonrisa —solo dijo.

Y la miró a los ojos. Profundo. Profundo. Más profundo. El universo del patrón de ondas de su iris se tornó infinito. La estremeció. De pronto se sintió atrapada en aquel universo indecible. La vio tan inmensa, tan profunda, tan incomprensible. Había algo en ella que la perturbó de repente. Solo en ese momento pudo comprender la imponencia críptica y aviesa de la transformación. Kagome siempre había hablado de lo que Hisoka le había hecho a Gon, de que los dos eran las dos caras de una moneda, pero la verdad era que ella también había sido cambiada. Allí en las cicatrices y en aquella calma solemne, inquietante y jovial que albergaba su semblante yacía la prueba. Hisoka no era el único monstruo. Tampoco eran solo dos. _Son tres_. ¿Qué era lo que Hisoka había descubierto en ella? ¿Qué clase de experimentos y torturas le había hecho? ¿Qué tan profundamente la había dañado? ¿Qué tan profundamente la había fortalecido? ¿Qué tan profundamente la había modificado?

Kagome era aterradora.

_Freecs es… el alma gemela con quien no estoy destinada a estar. _

.

.

.

N/A: Bueno, solo falta el epílogo y esta historia estará oficialmente terminada. O_O

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
